


Outsider

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Head Injury, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Niflheim backround, Niflheim!Prompto, Physical Abuse, Suspense, bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 134,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Prompto knew he was different from everyone else. And he was fine with that. Somewhat. Not really. But as long as they didn't know his dark secret,  he was safe.One boy who has hated Prompto the second their eyes met, will stop at nothing to make his life miserable and remind him of just how different he is. Even when he finds out his dirty secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a typical highschool drama story. Nothing too special.  
> It's going to get crazy later on so strap yourself into something. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the summery was garbage..I'm not really good at writing those.

He could hear the words his fellow classmates were muttering as he walked down the hallways to and from class. It happened a lot, and frankly, he was tired of it. For as long as he could remember, he was the one to always get the odd looks or the harassment. He had to endure it throughout elementary school and progressed in middle school. He understands he is different from the other students, but why was he the easy target for them to pick on?

As a child he was harshly attacked for being overweight. The kids loved calling him “Plumpto” and teasing him with chips and burgers in his face. Some even threw candy ay him. Even though he was tempted, he pushed that temptation to the side. He didn’t need that food. 

They laughed at him for not being able to run short distances without gasping for breath. Gym was an embarrassment as he couldn’t do have of the spots without being winded. Nobody picked him for soccer. He was last to be picked for any games.

And it hurt.

He questioned it day after day when he looked at himself in the mirror. There are many other children who are just as different as him. What makes him stand out so much? Yes, he understands that he is hiding a deep, dark secret, that no one should ever find out, which if caught, could cost him more than his freedom to live within the walls. But they don’t know. And hopefully never know. So why would he be treated like dirt?

As he grew into a teenager ,he dropped the weight and became a healthier person. When he walked by those who picked on him, they would stare at him. Some with the same disgusted look, while others stared in awe. Nobody continued to call him the horrible names of his childhood. In fact, the teasing stopped, for which Prompto was happy for. 

Until Highschool started.

The moment he stepped foot into the beautifully polished doors, everything seemed to have gone well. Students were treating him like any other person. He was overall happy about going to school and living a normal life.

The words “fat” or “heavy” were words of the past now. His fellow students would smile or wave to him as they walked by. It was more he could have ever hoped for. He had more confidence than he ever had. The thought made his chin raise into the air proudly, and puffing his chest out like he was the bifgesy man in the room. 

Nothing could bring him down.

But the moment he became friends with the prince, not that he blames the prince, but things went back to the beginning. The older students sent glares his way when he and the prince walked by. Girls would turn their heads, like they were high class royalty, even refusing to look at him and sneer, sauntering the other way, or try to talk to the prince, but shove him off to the side. This left Prompto fuming

Many claimed he was only friends to get to the top. Whatever the top was , it meant nothing to Prompto . That he was only using the prince for his own person gain. But honestly, he doesn’t want money or fame. Being in the spotlight was the last thing he wanted. He hated being the centre of attention. He was as a kid, and it scarred him for life. How anyone could do this for a living is mental. He tended to shy away when people stared at him, or talked about him or the prince behind their backs.

What he truly wanted was a friend. And the prince gave him just that.His classmates don’t know anything. They had no right to judge their friendship. Who decided their miserable words had more power to overthrow them? No one, that’s who. Prompto liked to think they were upset because they were just jealous that the prince chose him out of everyone.

Who knows.

And he is so thankful to the prince. Not only is he his best friend, but the two were connected at the hip all day in class. They talked, they laughed, they studied. The prince gives him light in that dark tunnel that like to show up at various times in his life. And he is able to overcome it. Noctis is the strength he needs to carry him through the day, and he’s pretty sure he feels the same way.

What he loved about their friendship was that everything at school was together. He had heard rumours going around saying that they were in a secret romantic relationship. While Prompto did blush like a girl at the comment, he did like the idea for a fact. And who wouldn’t? The prince was hot. Actually, he was drop dead gorgeous. Any girl would kill to marry him. He made all the girls swoon, Prompto included, in a friend-ish way.

But recently Prompto has been hearing more talk about them. When they walk down the halls, they become quiet, aside from the harsh whispers to get in the last words. Noctis strolls along like he hears nothing, walking past the students like they aren’t even there, sporting a bored expression like hes some model modelling on a stage. At any given time, Prompto would be in a fit of giggles, but this time,he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the prince. 

He is prim and proper like a prince should be. Hair dark and beautifully kept, and skin as soft as a baby’s button. If he had ever know what that felt like. But everything about him screamed prince. He is to show the rest that he is of higher society and to be treated with the utmost respect. Otherwise, your ass would get thrown in the dungeon. 

Or so they say.

But Prompto is hesitant. Like a hedgehog ready to hide in its ball of quills to protect himself from the harsh world around him. He trails behind Noctis and glances side to side and catches the looks people are shooting.  
They scare him. They judge his every movement, like a pack of Voretooth, and that alone makes him want to hide. To hide in a dark room and never appear from. 

Yeah. He really was a hedgehog.

Prompto knows that is not the way too look at things. He needs to stand his ground, and show them he will not be pushed around. But it’s hard when no one takes you seriously and your best friend is the freaking prince! Maybe if he could somehow convict Noctis to let him kick his ass, then maybe he will be respected.

Yeah right.

Everyday Prompto would look at himself and say ‘this is the day’ that everything would change for the better. That the negativity would end, and he can enjoy the rest of high school. 

Clearly no one likes him that much to let that pass through.

The bell rang, signalling for lunch for begin. Prompto sat quietly at his desk as the other students began to pack up and exit the classroom doors, chatting loudly amongst themselves about the many plans they had for the night. He watched them with careful eyes. Behind him, he hear a soft snore. He chuckle softly as he turned his chair and faced his friend, Noctis, who was facedown on the desk, and drooling on his homework.  
Pronpto giggled. He so desperately wanted to take a picture. It would piss Noctis off, but in the end they would both laugh about it and maybe even show Gladio and Ignis. Who knows, maybe he would win the prize with it or something...

“Hey buddy, it’s time to go home now! Aren’t you excited?” Prompto asked, voice high as he reached forward and began to poke Noctis on the cheek.

Nothing

Prompto puffed out his cheek in slight annoyance and poked again, a little harder this time, in hopes this would finally wake up the Prince.” Noct! Wake up! I don’t want to stay here all night! We night gey eaten by the janitor!” he whined.

“What are you doing you idiot?”

The voice caught him by surprise as he turned around. He glared as he watched a familiar face walk towards him. The person who addressed him was Brendan. He was a large boy in size, who spent way too much time in the gym to impress the girls and his stupid friends. He loved to torment many of the first years like a game as well as Prompto for some reason. It all started the moment he walked through those front doors. He never understood why the older boy had such a problem with him, and frankly, he didn’t care. He was a bully. First and foremost. And Prompto didn’t want to waste his time with a bully.

Prompto rolled his eyes and turned the other way, not wanting to let Brendan know he cared about his comment. They didn’t really. Words were words. Clearly the older boy was looking for a reaction, and Prompto wasn’t going to give it to him. He focused his attention back to his sleeping friend. 

“I was talking to you loser!” he hissed. 

Prompto took a deep breath. His eyes narrowing, but refused to say anything. 

Just ignore him

He leaned over on the prince’ desk and proceeded to poke his cheek, hoping now he would wake up, otherwise Ignis would be blowing up his phone about being late. Gods did that man run on a tight schedule.  
“Hey! Argentum! You assaulting the Prince? “ Brendan sneered as he walked closer, to the point he was towering over the blond, trying to intimidate him. “You know that touching royalty can get your fat ass thrown into jail right? ” he laughed. 

Prompto continued to ignore him. Noctis’ face was more important. Branden only wanted to fight and Prompto would never sink to his level and give him the satisfaction. He was the adult here.

He held his glare at the wooden desk, wishing it would randomly burst into flames and scare off the guy. It would actually be quite funny. Bit instead, his body shivered at the fact that the man he felt so uncomfortable around was just behind him,back turned, leaving him an easy target. He went to go and poke Noctis’ cheek again, when a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face the older boy.

“Hey! I’m talking to you, you freak!” he snarled, eyes burning into Prompto’s. His face was far too close for his liking and he tried moving back, but his chair banged against his desk, preventing any further movement. The feel of his breath lightly brushing his skin sent shivers down his spine. The hand on his shoulder pushed down hard and the fingers began to dig into flesh, causing him to wince. 

What had he done? 

“Stop!”He cried out as the fingers dug deeper, bring up his own hard to try to rip the older boys away and protect himself. Why he doesn’t punch the man in self defence, he couldn’t tell you. The chair screeched loudly against the floors as he tried pushing himself away, but only banged hard against the desk.

“ You piece of shit.” He muttered, eyes still glaring down.

The pain was getting too much. He cried out again and raised his head. Eyes grew wide as he watched Brendan’s hand form a fist and raise into the air.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

Prompto gasped out when the grip on his should was lifted immediately. The moment the fingers let go of their tight grasp on his shoulder, he jumped from his chair, almost sending him flying to the floor. He grasped onto his desk like his life depended on it. He just wanted to be far away from him as he could. Perhaps on the other side of the wold would satisfy that need.  
There was a blur off to his side that rush to his attacker, pinning the other boy to the wall. 

“I’ll ask again! What are you doing to Prompto! ?” Noctis yelled out. Eyes glaring daggers at Brendan,teeth baring.  
Brendan threw Noctis’s arm off with a huff and straightened his uniforms collar, glaring back at the prince. Prompto was truly shocked that Noctis didn’t just beat his ass for that piece of scum touching him. 

“Why are you even defending him? As a fellow citizen, I’m just trying to protect you!”

“Protect me? You?” he hissed through clenched teeth, fists clenched tight at his sides.“From what,may I ask?”

Prompto watched from the desk, frozen from pain and fear. Both boys were standing each other up, and looked like they wanted to fight. A brawl was soon to come if no body put a stop to it. Although Brendan should get a good punch to the face. He stood up on shaky legs and went to intervene when Brendan raised his arm and pointed a finger towards him.

“I’m protecting you from that freak! “

Noctis eyes widened. The room turned deathly quiet.  
Though his voice was clam, he was anything but, like a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. “What did you say? “

“Do I have to repeat myself, prince?”

Promptos mouth dropped. Did he really just address the prince in such a way? Oh, he was going to get it now. The prince held his glare and looked ready to pounce at any given notice. 

Brendan huffed with annoyance and turned away from Noctis and walked towards the door, head shacking with disappointment.” Honestly, I don’t understand why you would want to be friends with someone like Prompto. He’s not like you or me. I do believe you of all people know they could do better.”

Prompto could only stand still, feet rooted to the floor, as he lifted a quivering hand up against his chest, hoping to calm his beating heart. Its felt like a dagger was thrust through his chest. 

“ And what the hell is that suppose to mean!? Just because he’s different? So what! Have you not looked around? Every student here is of different backgrounds and religions. Just because they are different shouldn’t mean anything to you! We are Lucians!” His voice began to get louder with every word spoken. “They are just as human as you and I!” 

Little huffs of breath could be heard from Noctis, the speech taking a bit out of him. But he meant it. Different backgrounds meant nothing to him. As a prince, he has learnt that no matter where one was born, as long as they respected themselves and others, they had a place in Lucis. He knows Prompto wasn’t born in Lucis, and he’s fine with that. Hell, his advisor and bride to be aren’t even Lucian. 

Brendan looked shocked at the prince. Eyes almost bursting from their sockets, shocked atvthe princes reply. Anger soon replaced the shock. “ Are you serious? Look at him! He’s an outsider.”

Both Prompto and Noctis gasped.

“What did you just say?” he asked quietly, voice seething with anger. The air was getting thin around them. 

The horrible word frightened Prompto, who clapped his hand down and quickly covered his wrist, hoping no one would see the ugly tattoo that was hidden underneath the small, bright coloured cloth. Solid proof that he really was an outsider. And not an outsider from a neighbouring country that Lucis had good ties with. Oh no. An outsider where the country of his birth is constantly trying to wage war against them. To hurt and to kill all Lucians for their own gain. They are dangerous people in the eyes of many Lucians. But he’s not evil. He is a good person. He is not a Niflheim citizen.

But why had Brendan accused him of such a thing? Had he seen the tattoo at some point? Or was he just making accusations? Prompto knows without a doubt that Brendan would scream to high heaven if we did know Prompto was from Nifleheim. It would be the final piece to the puzzle to ruin his life for good. Is that why he hates him so much? So many questions ran through his brain as his attention went back to the two boys in front of him.

This was difficult to watch. And Prompto knew if it continued, it was going to get ugly. Like Gladio shaving ugly. He could forget about the harsh words. He could forget them overtime. All he wanted to do was to get Noctis away from Brendan before it gets serious. He stood and gently gripped onto his arm, slowly pulling him away from Brendan.

“Noct, come on, just leave it.” He whimpered, but Noctis ripped his arm out of Prompto’s grasp, eyes filled with rage.

“Why? No has no right to talk to you that way!”

“Noct, please! “ He pleaded. He just wanted to go home. Or to Noctis’ place and send them into a food coma with all the junk food they planned to eat. He would have preferred that than this mess right now. He heard murmuring off to his side and was shocked when he looked towards the door and saw a swarm of students listening in on the fight. Noctis ’ yelling had caught the attention of the student’s and had them flocking to the classroom.

It was so embarrassing. Oh how he wanted to sink into the floor and slither away. It was just so embarrassing. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looked at Noctis, eyes pleading for him to stop. “ It’s fine, let’s just go.”

Noctis turned to yell something at the blond, but stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Prompto’s face. The look felt like a punch to the stomach. It hurt knowing that people picked on him so often, and not for him to stop it.

With a irritable sigh, he took a step back and kicked his chair in a huff and gathered his books off his desk, shoving them into his bag. Prompto followed suit.  
Wanting to get out as soon as he could, Prompto also stuffed his books into his bag, not caringvif they gor damaged. Those can be replaced. Not his sanity. He quickly ran the back of his hand across his eyes, hoping that no tears had been visible. Because that’s what he needed, to be crying at school. Turning around, he could feel the glare from Brendan. It sent shivers down his spine. 

Brendan remained surprisingly quiet as they got set to leave. Standing completely still as he watched the two grab their stuff.The room was deathly silent. Only breathing and the scuffle of shoes could be heard in the classroom. The air was thick with tension it could choke a man. Hopefully Brendan.

Bag slung over his shoulder, Noctis then stood directly in Brendan face. “ Leave him the alone. And I mean it.” His voice was icy. He sounded as though he would rip Brendan’s throat out if he could. Noctis was close enough that he could easily land a swift kick to the balls. 

Everyone knows he is in need of one. So why not straight from the prince himself?

Once he thought his message came out clear, he turned to give a soft smile to Prompto,signaling them to leave, which the blond scrambled towards the door, Noctis trailing right behind him. Prompto kept his head down, bangs covering his face and he pushed through students. Snickers and laughing could be heard from all sides. Some students calling him a loser or freak as he turned the corner.

They hurt.

Oh god did they hurt.

The tears were now appearing ,as he dashed down the hallway. The laughter echoed loudly down the hallway. It was all he could hear. Those hurtful names were all his ears could pick up as he ran. Not the concern shout of his friend calling out for him. 

As he slammed the school doors opened, he headed towards his safe spot. The familiar tree where he and Noctis eat for lunch. He was just so desperate to get away and go somewhere without being ridiculed. It was a safe place for him, and his body went on autopilot . Or maybe it was because he had nowhere else to go.  
He began hiccupping when he reached the tree. He crashed into the long grass, not caring that his ass was getting wet from the morning dew that had failed to dry up because of the constant shade. He hunched forward as the tears started falling down his cheeks.

Why?

Why!?

“ I don’t understand..” he hiccupped, as more tears began to fall miserably down his face. 

He angrily picked out grass and threw them to the ground in frustration. He pretended each blade was Brendan’s face, tearing into each one with his nails. After that, his eyes glared down at the band that covered his wrist in disgust. The tattoo that he never asked for, was ruining his life. What sick person would give a tattoo, correction, a brand to a baby? It wasn’t his parents. He received it before they took him in. He wanted to get rid of it so bad, but where would he go to get the procedure done? The moment someone would catch sight of it, the authorities would be called and he would be hauled off to prison. Or worse, back to Niflheim. 

To Niflheim 

Oh gods...

The thought of being sent back made his gasp and his heart speed up. He has heard the countless horror stories of the place. Noctis had told him a few times of the councilmen who would come to visit. Not are they only rude, but they only focused on themselves or the crystal. And don’t get him started on their Chancellor. The prince had called the older man ‘ one crazy fuck’ one too many times. Other than the people, the place was literal hell. No one escaped, or it would be punishable by death. Living in Lucis is all he has ever known, and to be ripped away from his freedom, his home and friend would be the end of the world.

Another hiccup past through his hips as he buried his head into his knees.His fears took control as he cried. He didn’t know how long he sat there crying until a shadow stood above him, blocking out the sun.  
Prompto sniffed as he looked up, only to be greeted by Noctis, who gave him a concerned look and sat down beside him. Not a word was spoken, and Prompto was thankful for that. He really needed a few more moments to clear his mind. But he didn’t know what to say, or if he could say anything at all. His mind was too jumbled. It took a few minutes of sniffling and wiping his eyes until he was able to turn to his friend .

“So..So I...”

“ You don’t have to say anything.” Noctis interrupted, voice coming out angrier than anticipated.  
Prompto hung his head low and went back to picking grass. Was Noct angry with him? What was he supposed to say? He was too afraid to say anything, thinking it might set off the prince. He just wanted to go home and burry himself in his room and wished today never happened.

A gentle hand was placed onto his shoulder, which startled him and caused his eyes to be drawn to Noctis. Blue eyes filled with concern as he stared at Prompto’s face. Eyes red and puffy from crying, and lips also red from being bitten.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so angry with you.” Noctis squeezed Prompto’s shoulder, reassuring him. It felt nice to be honest. The warmth that it gave him set a small smile to form on his lips. It was nice.

“It’s fine.”

Noctis leapt up a bit and scowled. “What? Prompto,it’s not fine! The things he said to y-“

“Noct, can we please just drop this?” God’s, he just wanted to forget about this. This was normal. Happened all the time. He’s been dealing with this for years. He knows just to ignore it as much as he can, even though each insult feels like a knife being stabbed deep into his chest. Each laugh, feels like it’s twisting and turning.

He studied Prompto for a moment. Scowl still present on his lips. With a sigh, he sat back down on the grass beside him, arm resting on his knee.

“Are you ok though?” he asked softly.

Prompto nodded slowly. Was he ok? Inside he sure as hell wasn’t, but he could never say it. Never let them know that it bothers him. Otherwise, they would win.

“ Fine.But if I hear one more word from him, I’m going to get Gladio, and we are going to beat his ass into next week! You hear me?”

Prompto laughed weakly. Honestly, he would love to see Brendan get a good punch to the face. He totally deserves it. But Prompto Knew that it would only cause more problems. Two wrongs won’t make a right. 

“ Ok. I’ll let you know. “

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, when his phone went off. The soft sound of bells rang out, both boys knowing that Ignis was calling. What impeccable timing he has. With a huff Noctis answered the phone.  
“ Yeah? OK. Sure, be there in a moment.” Without a goodbye, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and brushed the grass off of his pants as he got up. He slung his bag back into his shoulders. 

“Well, Ignis said he’s here and wants to go. Has some stupid meeting to head too. So we can’t head over to the arcade today. Honestly. Why can’t he go himself, and we just walk home? I’ll never understand him.” He scratched his head in confusion before turning to face Prompto, who was still sitting in the grass . A clump still hanging between his fingers. He cocked his head to the side“ You want a ride home?”

Prompto hesitated for a moment before answering.“Are you sure it’s ok? Ignis won’t mind?” The last thing he needed was to be a nuisance to Noctis ’ advisor. Even though everything seemed to bother the man.

Noctis scoffed. “No way. And besides, I’m the Prince. He has to do what I tell him to.” He said with a large toothy grin. 

Prompto burst out laughing. “Noct! Don’t abuse your powers! You be a nice prince and play fair!” he brushed away stray tears that threatened to fall with the back of his hand. He was so thankful that he had Noctis as a friend. He always knew how to cheer him up.

Noctis joined in laughing as well. “ Play fair? What kind of prince would I be?”

“A bad one- ow! Hey!” Prompto cried out as he received a rather hard, but playful punch from Noctis. Both laughing aloud.

“Come on, Specs is waiting!” Noctis said as he grabbed onto Prompto’s wrist, pulling him up from the ground. Adjusting the bag over his shoulders, he followed Noctis towards the parking lot where Ignis sat waiting impatiently. 

Before stepping into the car, Prompto was stopped by Noctis. Another concerned look on his face. “ Hey um...Just asking to be sure. Are you ok?” 

Prompto stood still. No. He was not ok. But he was used to it. The insults were a daily accurance to him. He just tried the best that he could to ignore it,but he could never tell Noctis that. He hated lying to him, but what could he do? Cry to Noctis saying he’s being bullied like a child?

No. He’ll just continue to ignore it.

With a grin,he nodded. “ Yeah , I’m fine! Really.”

Noctis hesitated. Trying to find the right words to say. After a moment, he gave up.“ Alright, fine.”Noctis opened the door for Prompto before he got the chance to do it himself. He chuckled to himself.

“Well isn’t my prince such a charmer.”

Laughing, Noctis did a mock bow and wiggled his eyebrows for good measure . It was sweet and strangely hot. “ And you know it.”

Both boys laughed again, but was interrupted by a cough from Ignis.

“Your Highness, while I do appreciate you showing some common courtesy towards your guest, but do I have to remind you again that we have a schedule today?” He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Prompto didn’t miss the pointed glance from brilliant green eyes, sharp behind this glasses. 

He was startled when he was pushed into the car. His body landing rather hard into the seat. Before he could say anything, the door was shut behind him, listening to Noctis laugh as he ran a to the other side of the door. Prompto gave him a playful glare as the door was opened.

“Dude! So rude! So much for ‘charming’”. He whined.  
Noctis just shrugged his shoulders and threw his bag onto the seat between them. He leant forwards to Ignis. “Alright Specs, we can go now.”

Ignis looked at them through the rear view mirror. “ Am I to assume Prompto would need a ride home? “

Noctis nodded as he pulled out him phone. Opening the Kings Knight app. “ Yes please.”

Ignis sighed. He started the car and they were on their way. The drive to Prompto’s house wasn’t far. A ten or fifteen minute drive at the most with minimum traffic. Just as they were turning the corner down the street, Prompto felt the strange sensation as if he were being watched. As he looked out the window, Brendan stood at the corner, sending glares toward the car with his friends. The feeling made Prompto shiver. He ducked forward and rolled in on himself. Playing with the band curled around his wrist.

Brendan was just waiting for tomorrow. He knows it. The look in his eyes was filled with pure rage. Hatred. Jealousy? But why? He could never understand nor did he want to. All he knows is that tomorrow is going to be hell.

The action was noticed immediately by Ignis .

“ Is everything alright Prompto? You seem a bit bothered.” The advisor asked. Pulling Prompto from his thoughts. He glanced back at the green eyes staring at him through the mirror. He could see Noctis staring at him in the corner of his eyes. Waiting for his answer.

With the best smile he could put on, he nodded. “ Yeah! I’m fine. I’m just. .tired? Yeah, tired!”

Oh gods. That came out completely wrong! Ignis would see right through his lie.

Ignis’s eyebrows raised. “ Are you quite sure nothing is wrong?”

Ignis knew something was up. He always did. He wasn’t Noctis’s advisor for nothing. The job practically meant he was able to read anyone in any situation. He could feel both Noctis, and Ignis’s eyes gazing intently onto him. A bead of sweat ran down his back.

Was is getting hotter in the car?

It sure seemed hotter.

“ Y-yes.”

He was just waiting for Prompto to spill the beans and come out to telling the truth. But really, it wasn’t anything too serious. Just your normal case bullying. Most student went through that phase. He could deal with it himself. Deep down he knew he should tell someone. That would have been the smart thing to do, but sometimes his brain doesn’t fully function andhe didn’t want to look like a child. He was capable on fighting his own battles.

Somehow

“If you’re sure.” Ignis hesitated. Clearly not satisfied with the answer. But also not wanting to pry. The car ride became silent as he drove down the road, closer to Prompto’s house. The silence was awkward and unpleasant, As each occupant didn’t know what to say next, or to say anything at all.

Honestly. He just wanted to go home, play some games and forget today even happened. 

Just a few more minutes. Then I’ll be home...

The feeling of being watched never left him, so he turned to face Noctis with a grin, but was completely shut down when he wanted met with a frown. He prince was not happy. And frankly, he doesn’t blame him.

“ Noct..” He whispered. His heart hurt knowing he was upsetting his friend.

Noctis turned his head away from Prompto, ignoring him now. He clearly didn’t want to talk.

With a sigh, he decided to look out the car window, watching the world around him zoom by. Thankfully the street he lived on came up. When Ignis came to a stop at his house, he unbuckled himself and threw the door opened, eager to get outside.

“Uh, thanks for the ride Ignis.” He said softly, grabbing his bag and throwing it around his shoulder. He stole a quick glance at Noctis, bur he still had a firm scowl on his face. He ignored the look to face the advisor who was watching the two carefully, doing his best to fit the puzzle together.

“It’s no problem Prompto. While I would love to stay and chat, the prince and I do have matters to attend to.” He said rather quickly, fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

Prompto fumbled, taking another step back. “ S-sorry Ignis. I understand. I’ll just....go now.” He shut the door without another word, ignoring the call Ignis sent out to him and walked up the old walkway. He fished out his keys from his pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. Once he heard the click, he bolted into the house, slamming the door shut behind him, not even looking to see if the black car was still parked outside.

The moment he stepped through the door, he was met with total silence. The house was cold as the heating was hardly we used. Nobody was home to welcome him. Something he was very used to.

What a sad thing this is...

Prompto sighed as he threw his bag to the floor, and slid down the glass door and landed hard on his backside, eyes staring forward into the dark, lonely house.


	2. Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Sorry if it look a while to post. Life has not been all that fair to me, so writing time has been stricken away.
> 
> So more progress on the story. It will get darker as it goes along..so..get ready for that.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think.

A black, sleek car sped down the highway, swerving around the other drivers on the heavy traffic road, trying to make it to its destination before they became late. But it didn’t look too promising. Some people would think the man behind the wheel was a maniac, not ever going to know it was the royal advisor.

“ Come on...” Ignis hissed through his teeth to himself, as another car turned into his lane, cutting him off. He wanted to honk his horn to let the other know of his displeasure, but he decided against that. Nothing would change the fact that others drivers were probably just as frustrated. 

This was why he wanted to leave as soon as he could, to skip through traffic and be on their merry way back to the citadel. But of course the higher beings clearly thought otherwise. They must have found it funny to make the man as miserable as they could. He let out a other sigh and the cars started to pick up at a normal speed. If he could get to one of the exits, they might be able to make it on time.

Once he managed to weave through traffic and onto the exit, his stress seemed to leave his body in waves. His shoulders were no longer tense and he leaned back into the leather seat, but he was far from relaxed. He still had a ways to go to their destination. Hardly any cars were going down this path, and left an open gap for him to cruise along. Once safe to do so, he picked up on the speed and headed to the center of the city, towards the royal palace.

Speaking of royalty, the drive back had been quite silent. Ignis had been so caught up in his frustrations in traffic, he failed to notice the prince in the back. He looked though the front mirror and caught a glimpse of the young prince. Expecting him to be face down in his phone, or perhaps fast asleep but instead he was surprised to see him glaring out the window.

“ Is everything alright Your Highness? You have gone awfully quiet.” He asked , hoping conversation night cheer the boy up. It never seemed to work as the boy was now a moody teenager, and everyone knows about those horror stories. 

“Hmmm.” Noctis hummed. 

Ignis’ eyebrow twitched. Well, he was right. “ Your Highness, that was not a response. Please use your words.”

Noctis remained silent, and kept his eyes glued outside.  
The advisor took a deep breath, and let it out. The prince was acting like a child again, and he didn’t need his actions to reflect poorly in the meeting. The king was to attend as well, and it would look bad upon the royal family if the prince kept it up. Presentation was key. And if he didn’t smarten up by the time they reached the citadel, Ignis was going to have to get strict. “ Did something happen at school? You looked quite upset when you got to the car. Same with Prompto.” He added. He watched through the mirror as Noctis’ eyes narrowed. Now Ignis knew something was wrong.

“ Does it have to do something with Prompto? He seemed...quite upset about something. “ he asked, returning his eyes to the road and he rounded a corner, and started picking up speed.

“ Its nothing. “ The prince muttered suddenly, leaning back into the seat and crossing his arms in a huff.

Ignis rolled his eyes at the childish antics. “ It doesn’t seem like ‘nothing’ to me. Is there a fight going on between you two?”

He had sure hopped not. Prompto had brought so much happiness into the young prince’s life since they met. And not just the young prince, but to his life as well. Even though he may not know the boy like Noctis does, the blond is always a ray of light. Always willing to go out of his way for others. If their friendship were to fall apart, so would the prince, and that was the last thing he wanted to see. Never would he want the prince to fall back into his moody, depressed old self. To go back into his world of darkness. Those were hard time for everyone. So he would do whatever he could to preserve their friendship.

The prince sunk into the seat, curling up a bit. “ No. We are not fighting. “

Ignis nodded unconsciously. That was good to hear, but there was still something amiss. Something that the prince wasn’t telling him. Both boys were clearly miserable about something, and he wanted to know what. 

“ If you are not fighting, what could it be?” he asked curiously. “ Did you have a surprise test today? There was not notification of any tests I was aware of.”

Noctis looked at his advisor through the mirror, sharp green eyes calculating him. Should he tell Ignis? He was told countless times to stick up for those who are in need of help. It was his duty as prince. And if he couldn’t protect one friend, how could he possibly protect an entire country? 

He bit his lip. Contemplating on what to say next.

“Noctis?”

“ Someone is bothering Prompto. “ he blurted out without fully realizing it. He wanted to smack himself after realizing what he had just done. But perhaps it was the right thing in the end. Ignis was very knowledgeable. A man with the plan. Someone too smart for their own good. Surely he would know just what to say. So he stayed silent, waiting for a response. 

Ignis was quick to shift his eyes back to the prince, before making sure the road was clear,eyes darkened as they narrowed. “ Bothering him how, may I ask.”

Time to spit it out.

“ He’s being bullied. There is this guy in our class that doesn’t like him. I think its been going on for quite some time, but I just recently noticed it. ” He growled, bunching his hands into fists. Just thinking about the other made his blood boil.“ He called Prompto an ‘outsider’.”

The car slowed down some, as Ignis turned to look at the prince. His face written with shock and confusion. “ An outsider?”

He nodded.

“ I was so mad Ignis. I-I wanted to rip him to shreds right there.” He could still remember the hatred he sent to the other boy. At one point he could feel his families magic pulse deep within his veins. It burned, but it was a good burn. He would have been so happy if his magic beat him into a pulp. Eyes glaring and teeth showing off like some sort of animal. If Prompto didn’t stop him, he probably would have gone after him, and not stop. Not that he really cared, people like him deserve it. But by the gods that would look so bad for his family, and not only would he get expelled from the school, but he would probably be banned from seeing Prompto again!

Over his dead body.

And not to forget the long lecture from both his father and Ignis. To be truthful, he’s more scared of ignis.

“ Well I’m glad you had some sense and stopped yourself. Violence only makes things worse.” He praised. He could only think of the mess he would be put under having to apologize to the boy and he school. Not to mention the press would eat this up, and only try to make the princes image poor. Thankfully the king was able to pass a new law to prevent the press from taking pictures of a minor, but word of mouth does spread just as fast as a picture. And that alone keeps him awake at night. 

“ But it doesn’t excuse him from saying such a thing about other people! “ he growled, leaning forward and gripped the leather chair in a tight grasp and breathed heavily down Ignis’ neck. 

Ignis held his hands firmly on the steering wheel, trying his best to ignore the heated breath tickling his skin. “ No, it most certainly does not. It’s a hurtful thing to say.  
This boy seems uneducated with the life of Lucis. We are a people who welcome others. Perhaps if I have a word with the principle about this situation, it might get cleared up?”

Noctis huffed, throwing his back to the seat again. “ Ask Prompto. He told me to leave it alone when I confronted Brendan. And when I asked him about if after school, he wanted me to drop it.”

He could never understand why Prompto would allow others to talk to him like that. Like he is lower than dirt! He is not dirt! Far from it, and it pissed him off at how much others seemed to see him as such. He was more important than anyone else in that school. They were only their because of money and status. While his friend had worked his way into getting in. Prompto is no different to probably half of the school, who came from all corners of the world, in dreams of a better education and future.

Lucis gave thousands that opportunity. 

Well, except one country that is...

But not to say that everyone who lived in that country was a bad person. He has only ever met the ones who were of high society, therefore only ever meeting the rich, and snobby side of Niflheim. And don’t get him started on the Empire and his councilmen. They were the worse of people. They only cared about themselves. Their greed to grab their families crystal makes him ready to gouge some eyes out.

He knows deep within the city there are many who are gentle and kind souls, who do not wish for a war and want to live in peace. Noctis would love to met those people. To talk and understand a way and help Niflheim grow into a beautiful and prosperous country it used to be. He wants to help those people. Maybe then, will the war finally end.

But back to the matter at hand.

What made Prompto stick out so much? Was is the blond hair? The bright yellow hair that reminded him on numerous occasions of a Chocobo’s butt? Only foreigners have light colored hair, making them quite easy to locate in large crowds. Was it the freckles? The adorable patches on his face that just screamed ‘ hug me’? Noctis wished he could get close enough to count them all. It as probably his favorite feature of Prompto’s.  
His friend has a heart made out of pure gold, and always saw the beauty in everything around him. He was a goofball who was always taking pictures of things, even if others would question it. Give him a rock, and he would tell you how its important to every living thing. It’s weird, he knows, but it never fails to make him smile. He was always willing to help out the teachers and other classmates with school work.

So why did his classmates still treat him so lowly? That’s a question he really wants to know. He recalled Brendan saying he was “ protecting” him. But from what? Surely not Prompto. In all honesty, Brendan was more of a threat.

But that kid had some nerve. No one had never dared to talk back to him. And to touch him. If he spoke a word about that to Ignis, the advisor would turn the car around and drop the kid. Since he started going to the school, the other students would either shy away from him, or try to pull stupid stunts to get his attention to be ‘cool’ enough to be worthy of being his friend. It was dumb, and frankly, Noctis was sick of seeing it but it persisted even at the citadel. They bow all sweetly and try to suck up to him and kiss his ass if they could.

Prompto was different. He didn’t treat him like the prince. He did at first, but quickly stopped because it made Noctis nervous and Prompto hates addressing him as such. Soon, he was Noctis, or ‘Noct’. Aside from his father, that was the only time he was given a nickname. It was a name he held very close to his heart. It gave him an identity away from the citadel, away from his duties of royalty. 

“ What should I do?” he whispered to himself, going back to staring out the window, eyes watching at the citadel was nearing closer.

Ignis, being the perfect advisor, ears picked up on the words. “ I believe you need to talk to him. Let him know how you feel. You are worried for him, which is normal, but his actions are also worrying you. Communication is key in a friendship. “ he addressed.

He pulled out his phone, fingers fumbling with the machine. He contemplated if he should send a quick text or just call Prompto, to see how he was doing. But the citadel gates stole his attention away from his phone and out the window to a guard who pulled them over.

Ignis greeted the guard with a nod and quickly showed his ID and they were sent through. He sighed loudly as the familiar stair way came into view. Cor Leonis stood at the bottom of the stairway, at attention, hands firmly behind his back, waiting for their arrival. Looking as moody as ever.

Once the car stopped, Cor opened the door, holding it for the prince. Noctis jumped out and said a quiet thank you his way and waited for the door to close.

“ You’re late.” Cor grumbled. Eyes giving the young advisor a look.

Ignis bowed low. “ Apologies Marshal, but we had to take a slight detour due to heavy traffic. I hope we are not late.”

“No, but your catching it close. Get yourselves in there.” He muttered as he grabbed Noctis by the shoulder and guiding him up the stairs. They all headed up the stairs and towards the meeting room. Guards and maids nodding and bowed as he walked by. He was so used to it, but it still irritated him. He wanted to be treated normally.

Gods he wishes Prompto was here.

The rest of the walk was relatively silent, other than the occasion short worded conversation between Cor and Ignis. Not that Noctis wanted to be any part of it. He can let the older men talk. It would have been boring anyways. The large oak doors soon came into view. He stopped in his tracks and scowled at the door. Knowing what was to come.

“ Well Highness, let’s go.” Ignis said as he took a step to the door.

Noctis sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon..

“ Sure.” He muttered, walking into the room.

 

\--  
\--

 

Prompto sat, hunched over his desk in his room, trying to figure out the math equations the teacher assigned them for homework that day. His eyebrows were furrowed, and eyes glaring at the sheet of paper he had yet to write on. He was seconds away from ripping his beautiful hair out if he couldn’t figure out the equation. His pencil kept tapping the page in frustration, forming a large black dot on the corner. 

The longer he stared at the problems, the more irritated he got. He sighed and pushed himself away from his desk, chair swirling around a few times, making him giggle. The room was dark, only a small lamp off to the side lit up his room. He stood up and wondered to the open window, leaning over on the windowsill. The sun had long gone down, and the moon had taken its place, shining a beautiful ray of silver to the city around him. It was absolutely beautiful.

Nighttime was always so magical to him. It had a certain atmosphere that daytime wished it could possess . But beautiful didn’t mean it was safe. 

Nighttime also terrified him. Horrible things lurked in the night, hiding in its shadows. Ready to stick when someone is not expecting it. Prompto shivered at the idea and slammed the window shut, sending a burst of cold air his way.

His stomach growled suddenly, as he realized what time it was. The moment he returned home, he went straight up to his room and started on homework. His emotions were scrambled to even think about food. The longer he worked on his school work, the less he thought about the actual problem that had happened.  
He skipped down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and peered in, only to find it nearly empty. Nothing in there could make a decent meal. 

Prompto signed. It was difficult not having your parents around who normally do the cooking, or the cleaning, or buying groceries, or anything parents should do. All responsibilities were left to him, and it was hard doing so when you also went to school.

Maybe they didn’t want to be home because they were raising a Niff. Who in their right mind would want to raise a Niff? Even from his earliest memories, his mother would kneel down to his level, eyes sparkling with tears and spoke softly, telling him to always hide his wrist, and never let anyone see it. When he asked, she hesitated, and smiled telling him she would tell him when he was older. When he tried to ask his father, the man would yell or smack him. So he decided never to ask him again. The more he asked, the more she repeated her last answer. But time went on and she still said nothing.

She presented him with an ugly band one day before he started school. She frowned sadly as she held the band in the palm of her hands. Prompto immediately tried ripping it off , as it was tight and scratchy against his skin, but his father stepped forward and yelled at him to keep it on. He watched with fear as his mother cried softly on the table, while his father looked on, filled with disappointment. He didn’t understand at first why, but it started to come together and he didn’t want to upset his mother. 

He kept it on.

Tears formed on the corner of his eyes at the memories. It hurt knowing that his presence was hurting his parents. That his life, is causing them all of their pain and suffering. Then why did they agree to take him in? Most people would never agree to take on such a task. But his parents did, for some reason. But they knew what they were getting into. They clearly knew before they signed the adoption papers. 

It was painful to think about it.

He took a deep breath to compose himself as he closed the fridge, and stalked over to the pantry, only to find an old cup of noodles. He knows how horrible these things are for your body, as its just salt, so a heart attack in a cup, but its his only option. Otherwise he can go hungry. Making sure they were within the expire date, he poured in some hot water and waited for it to cook. He pressed his back to the wall as he waiting, now really thinking about earlier. 

The words that Brendan had said still hurt every time he thought about it. Why would he call him an outsider? There had to be a definite reason. He talks to other students who are not Lucian, and doesn’t call them an outsider. So why was he seen different to his eyes. The look on his friends face said it all. Pain, anger, confusion. He had never done anything to him. He just came out of nowhere and started to torment him.

He unconsciously grasped his covered wrist. Fingers digging into the tattooed skin. No one should know that he was born where he was. He would keep that secret to the grave, so help him.

Brendan had stepped over the line, once again. But this time,Noctis got involved. And that was the last thing he wanted his friend to see. And the worst part way, Noctis nearly went after him. He felt so bad having to pull him away, but what else could be do? He desperately wanted to apologize to Noctis, for getting him involved with his messes. 

The timer on the table went off, startling him and letting him know the noodles were nice and cooked and ready to be eaten. With a smile, he grabbed the Styrofoam cup and walked over to the large wooden table. He sat down, ready to take his first bite when he heard a familiar chirp go off. He strained his ears for the noise, when he realized it was his phone going off. The sound of Chocobo’s was Noctis’ personalized ring tone. 

He bolted up the stairs, almost sending himself sprawling to the floor when he stubbed his toe on the last stair, and tried to reach his phone in time before it went to voicemail. The door was slammed opened and he launched himself into the bed, bouncing off the blankets and grabbed the phone and pressing the button to take the call, not before taking a large gulp of air.

“Hello?”

The phone was static for a moment before a voice came to life. “ Uh..hello? Prom?”

Prompto adjusted the phone until it sat comfortably against his ear, and shifted his body to get into a better position.The prince sounded nervous. And that was never a good sign. 

“Yeah, hi , Noct.” He replied with an equally awkward greeting. 

“ How um..how are you?”

Prompto hummed quietly as he picked himself up from his bed, exited his room and returned downstairs to his meal, taking a large bite from his bowl of noodles. He grimaced at the taste, and knew he would regretting his choice in food later.

If only he had the money to pay for better food. 

“ Oh, you know, same old. I’m just in the middle of eating what this might be called ‘dinner’. I tried to do my homework, but that didn’t work out as well as I had planned. So you know, I can’t win here. “ he laughed, but it wasn’t all that funny. He was already far behind on math.

He heard a sigh from the other end, and some shuffling before the prince spoke again . “ Hey, look. I just want to apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier. It wasn’t my Intension.”

Prompto blinked. Noctis was apologizing to him?  
Shouldn’t it have been the other way around. His brain seemed to have fried in his skull. His hands shook so he lay his fork down gently on the table. Guilt wracked his body. “Why are you apologizing? Noct, really, I should be the one to apologize.”

“ I guess? I don’t know… I didn’t mean to make you upset.” There was a pause and Prompto was afraid that maybe the line disconnected when the prince spoke up again. “ I was just so mad at what he said about you. And believe me, I was ready to deck him in the face.” He chuckled softly, slowing bringing light into the conversation.

Prompto joined in.” You and me both man. But it won’t make anything better. It would only cause more problems down the road.”

Noctis hummed in agreement. “ Yeah, sounded just like Ignis said.”

Ignis? Noctis told Ignis about what happened? Well of course he would. The advisor could clearly see right through him and tell something was wrong. He bet the second he closed the door the advisor hounded him for information. Though it was him job to keep the prince safe and help him with any situation, he was quite nosey.

“O-oh. “ he stammered. This was totally awkward. His eyes darted around the room, trying to think of something else to talk about. “ So…how was the meeting?”

Hopefully this will pull him away…

He heard a sharp slam on a rough surface and the prince making a sound of disgust. “ Ugh, don’t get me started. First of all, it was so boring in almost feel asleep, and second Ignis had to keep pinching me the whole time to keep me awake.”

Prompto snorted at the news. It did sound like something Noctis would do. He could picture his friend nodding off or completely face down on the table in front of the council, snoring loudly and drooling on the elaborate table as they sent him dissatisfied looks. Poor Ignis must have been close to ripping his hair out in frustration at the prince’ lack of interest of anything to do with politics. That is very unbecoming of a future king. 

Could you blame him? They sounded boring as all get up. No one in their right mind would want to attend to one. But being the prince means it is necessary . One day he will have to attend to every single meeting, if he wants to or not. He is not given a choice. But then again, Prompto has heard far too many stories about the councilmen. Noctis has been very generous in that.  
So yes. They are out of their minds. 

“ You didn’t give Ignis too hard a time did you? He works very hard, and if he quits, who will advise you??” He snickered, knowing full well what the answer was going go be.

“ No promises.” He sang on the other end and receiving a laugh from his friend.

They continued to talk and laugh for quite some time, talking about stupid things they saw online and the discussed the new raid that was coming to kings Knight. This went on until Prompto’s forgotten noodles got cold and soggy. He pouted when he went to take a bit, only to find out it was no longer good.

“Well, I have to go now. Dinner is going to be ready soon. Sorry about your dinner by the way. I’ll make it up to you.” Noctis said, sounding apologetic.

Prompto squealed at the mention of free food. That could only mean that Ignis would be the one preparing it. And everyone knew how much he loved that man’s cooking. Even if it was literally dirt. As long as Ignis prepared it, he would still eat it. The man could make anything taste good. We’ll, except veggies for the prince. The man wasn’t a miracle worker. Prompto has prayed to the gods many times in hope he could only eat Ignis’ cooking. They have still yet to hear his plea.

He grinned as wide as he could. “ Thanks man! I’m so excited!”

“ Well, I’m glad your feeling better and that we had this talk. I was really scarred for a bit.” Noctis murmured, sounding genuinely concerned. Something that Prompto was not used to hearing. It made him feel bad for making the prince worry. The prince shouldn’t have to worry about anything. 

“ Thanks Noct. That’s very nice of you.”

“ Sure thing. Well night.”

The line went dead. Silence once again filling the empty house. He ended the call and put his phone on the table and signed. Looking down at the food in disgust, he threw it into the trash and headed upstairs into his room. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

While he did enjoy the chat with Noctis, it didn’t really make him feel all that much better. He knows that tomorrow is will be the same, or worse. Brendan was mad, so it made sense that he would try something tomorrow. But if Noctis was there, maybe he will learn to back off. He entered his room and headed to his desk, peering at the pile of pages he needed to look at.

“ Well. Time to finish that homework.”With a moan, he sat down, getting himself comfortably one could be in these chairs and grabbed his pencil and started writing.

 

\--  
\--

 

Noctis followed after Ignis as they made their way to the dining room, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes glued to the floor. The long walk was quiet and uneventful. Just how he liked it. He wasn’t all that hungry, but he was told his father was actually going to attend dinner tonight, so it gave him a reason to go. And that Ignis would have a fit about him not eating and force him into the kitchens. 

“ Where you able to have a chat with Prompto this evening?” Ignis asked, turning his head slightly to watch the prince.

The prince nodded, not looking up at the advisor. Though he did enjoy his talk with his friend, he didn’t sound all the convincing. He knew Prompto was still upset. He doesn’t blame him. Those hurtful words is something you don’t forget in a few hours, but he feels like there is something he is not coming forward about.  
“ Yeah. It was good.”

Ignis stayed silent, watching the prince like a hawk. There was definitly something going on at school. Perhaps he could contact the school to find out what. This was not normal behavior between the two of them. Sunshine and rainbows was more of their style, not this gloom and doom attitude. Whatever it is, its making the prince lose his focus on important matters. His mind is drawn elsewhere, and this cannot happen.

“ I hope it went well, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately there is another meeting you must attend to tomorrow.” He told the prince, who immediately stopped in his tracks and glared his way.  
“ But I have school tomorrow!” he cried out, throwing his hands up into the air.

Ignis was stunned by the sudden outburst, but he stood his ground, not letting the prince dwindle him. “ Though I am pleased to hear that you wish to attend classes, you will have to miss it. This is something you cannot skip out on. The king will tell you more during dinner.” He calmly added as he stood to the side of the dinning room door.

Noctis scowled, throwing the dinning room doors open and slamming it shut behind him. Ignis could still hear the feet stomping on the wooden floor from outside.

 

\--  
\--

 

Prompto woke up nice and early for his daily jog. It goes well, as most of his usual jogs. He says hello to the lady who works at the floral shop and quickly smelling some of the beautiful roses that came in that morning, and the cute little dog that always jumps up at everyone who walks by and also seeing the elderly lady who he normally helps across the street. The sun that rested high in the sky sent warm rays of light down his body, warming him to the perfect temperature.

When he gets home, he jumps in the shower and grabs his lunch and readies his bag to head off to school. The homework had been finished after many hours of staring at the papers, hoping they would write themselves, but miracles don’t usually happen.

He locked the door behind him and made his way to school. The sun continued to shining bright above him, almost making his body glow. He smiled as he skipped to school.

Once he reached the large white gates, he stopped and stood off to the side, waiting for the familiar black car to drop off his friend. He rolled on the balls of his feet and whistled happily. Some time had past and still no sign of his friend.

Prompto pulled out his phone to check the time. He bit his lip at how close he was to being late. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and looked down the road, standing on his toes in hopes to see the car.  
Still nothing.

He gasped when the first bell rang. They had five minutes until class officially started.

“ Noct. Where are you?” he whispered to himself.  
Noctis never told him if there was a possibility that he wasn’t coming to class. Maybe he just overslept. Yeah that was it. It had happened quite a few times already, and waking him up was once of the world’s toughest jobs. He laughed and turned to head to the school when his phone suddenly went off. With confusion, he fished out his phone and opened it up to discover a text from his friend.

‘Won’t be able to come to class. Meeting.’

Prompto nearly dropped his phone onto the concrete. Meeting? He wasn’t told he was going to another meeting. Maybe it was a sudden emergency meeting? With a groan, he walked up to the school entrance, hoping he wouldn’t be late for class, only to hear a snicker off to his side. He glanced over, his eyes instantly widening, and skin going pale at the person who he saw.

Brendan leaned his back against the door, bulky arms crossed over his chest, and grinned at the blond. Two of his friends stood on both sides, staring at his direction. One shared the same grin while the other looked withdrawn and bored. But the eyes still held a sharp and daring look.

“ Good morning , Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who keep reading. It makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! And happy 1st birthday for FFXV!  
> I can't believe it's been a year already. 
> 
> So, this chapter is going to get crazy so brace yourself.
> 
> And I'm sorry for the late update, it's been very difficult writing due to school and work, so please bear with me here...
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, as I do not have a beta. So I'm really sorry if you find some. I will fix it as soon as I can.

Prompto stopped dead in his tracks like a deer caught in front of the headlights, his body shaking like a leaf caught in the unforgiving wind as Brendan and his friends slowly made their to him, smirking wildly like a pack of animals coming in for the kill.

“ Aww, where is your charming prince? I don’t see him anywhere.” Brendan chuckled in a mocking tone, crossing his arms over his chest, looking side to side almost waiting for the prince to make his dashing appearance and save the day like he was a damsel in distress. Prompto sure felt like one right now. The thought made Brendan laugh aloud.

Prompto shook his head and stood his ground, feet spaced out, ready to run if he had to. “He’s not here right now. So leave me alone.” Prompto snarled. He was honestly surprised with the force he used in his voice. Held too much power in his normally high and scratchy voice, but he liked it. He sounded powerful and mature.

Puffing out his chest, he pressed on . “ Now, if you will excuse me, I have class to get to.” 

He was done. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this crap. He wanting nothing to do with them right now, or ever in that fact and wanted to get to class and get the day over with. He tried walking past them, but squeaked when he was stopped by a large hand shoving him back into this spot.

“ Woah, woah there! Where are you off to in such a hurry? We still have lots of time.” He sneered,tl taking another step towards the blond. “ I just wanted to talk.”  
Brendan was far too close for Prompto’s liking, to the point they were almost touching. What would people say if they walked by and saw that? Maybe rumours would start about them. Oh gods...

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and sent a chilling shiver down his spine. His body automatically took a large step back, almost forgetting about the flight of stairs behind him, nearly falling back but caught himself quickly. Because that was what he needed, to fall flat on his ass after missing a step. They would eat that up. He stomped his foot down and glanced at all three boys who stood in front of the entrance way, completely blocking him from entering.

“W -well I don’t want to talk ri-right now. I have to get t-to class. We will be late.” He stuttered, voice shaking the longer he stared into Brendan eyes. The confidence from before had seemed to have crawled from his throat and down the road without even a goodbye. 

Why was he suddenly reduced I back into his fearful self?

The bigger one snickered , watching him shake like a puppy. It was a free show that they so very much enjoyed. And Prompto was just giving it to them. Who wouldn’t though? When your a tiny guy and you have three larger boys in front of you who look like they wish to inflict pain. It was downright terrifying. Yeah. That’s probably why.

“Don’t want to be late? For what exactly? Class?” he scoffed, turning back to meet his friends gaze like he was expecting some smart ass remarks but got nothing, before turning back to Prompto. “What’s the point? It’s not like your going to pass or anything. I’ve seen your grades.“ 

Prompto but stomped his foot down on the concrete once again and glared. But Brendan wasn’t done yet.

He laughed loudly, making the other two to join him. One really. The other sounded fake. “ Lets be reasonable Prompto. There is no way any school in Lucis would consider wanting someone like you to represent them. People like you would only bring them down. Stupidity doesn’t belong in university.” He giggled, holding his side.

They continued to laugh, but this time harder. It echoed outside and it was embarrassing to listen to. It sounded fake and unnecessary, and Prompto knows they are doing it to tick him off. But he didn’t find it funny at all. Sure his grades weren’t the best, but they were still passable. He just needed some extra help and then he would be passing with flying colours. Maybe if he spent more time studying than playing games at the arcade, then yeah, he would do so much better. But that’s boring. And for schools, he already has a few that have contacted him and applied for scholarships, if his grades improve. Not that he would ever tell Brendan.

So suck it!

“ I’m doing just fine! ” he shot back. 

Brendan stopped his laughing , brushing the fake tear away for extra effect and turned his attention back to the blond. “ Whatever you say, outsider.” 

Prompto glared at the guys in front him. He was so angry right now. That one word sparked fire deep within his body. But really, every word he said tested his patience, and it was slowly growing thin. He was a firecracker just waiting for that fire to hit, and boom he would shower then in colourful words. How dare he day such things. And with Noct not around, Brendan took the opportunity as an advantage point to say whatever he wanted. He was honestly afraid how far it might go.

Prompto’s hands clenched into fists, ready to lash out when the second bell screamed from above, making all the boys turn to the school. With a gasp, Prompto saw an opening, and took that chance to bolt past them and dashed to the doors, throwing them open and rushing into the school. He felt like such a ninja with how well he dodged around the guys. 

“ We’ll see you later, Prompto!” Brendan sang loudly with glee, his laughter dying out as he got further away. 

His tone gave him the creeps and Prompto’s whole body shivered for the second time that day. He slowed down when he turned the corner and stared down to his shoes, coming to realize what today would be. 

He knew, right then and there, this was going to be hell.  
He ran as fast as he could down the hall without running into anyone. Thankfully there was no one present, so he had one long open path for him,but he groaned knowing they first period had already started. Oh , the teacher was going to be so mad. She already had a short fuse for those who are late. He rounded another corner and skidded down loudly to a stop when he came face to face with his teacher, who stood outside the class, her heel tapping annoyingly as she gave a disapproving look. 

“ Sorry! I uh, was running late. I promise it won’t happen again!“ He gasped as he took a deep breath to fill his lungs with oxygen and flashed her his best smile. This smile never failed him. With suck luck,she sighed and smiled softly, stepping to the side and let him in, closing the door behind her and started class.

He walked over to his desk which sat in the back of the classroom and sank in his seat with a thud, throwing his bag around his chair and fished out his homework from last night. For once in his life he was glad he had math first. It was easier to remember the lessons from the homework he spend all night slaving over.

Math class in general went by pretty painlessly. The teacher was very instructive and had gone over many of the problems on the board for those who didn’t understand it, which he appreciated a lot. If only more teachers took the time to actually review past works. No wonder she is well liked in the school. They reviewed a few extra problems on the board, getting them ready for the next assignment. The extra help was just what he needed to the upcoming test. 

The rest of class went smoothly. He was finally starting to understand the proper way to solve the math problems. When he bell tang, he handed in his homework that was assigned the night before. He waited patiently, hands gripping his bags handles as the teacher sat at her desk, marking his work, her red pen at the ready. Prompto always got nervous when he saw the red pen. It normally meant errors. When she was done, she smiled sweetly as she handed him his paper.

“ You did very well Prompto. Although, there were a few errors. But we can always go over that in the future, yes?” she asked softly. “Try to put in a little more time studying and you will do magnificent on the test! Come see me if you have any questions, alright?”

Prompto nodded and thanked his teacher, shoved his assignment into his bag not caring that it was getting crumpled by his books and headed out the door,very pleased with his mark. Beaming almost. He got better than he had planned. If he kept going like this, he would have no problem with the test. He skipped excitedly into the air, thrusting a fist up high above his head and missed the giggle from his teacher behind him.

Now that his first period was finished, he proceeded to head to his locker, switching his books for his next class.As he fumbled with his code, his phone buzzed to life in his pocket. Forgetting about his locker, he snatched opened his phone and shoved it in his face. Only knowing one person who would be texting him. A smile broke out on his face when he read the name.

It was a text from Noctis.

‘ still in meeting. Boring as hell.’

Prompto snickered. His friend was going to get in so much trouble if someone just looked in his general direction, only to find the prince face down and texting to his classmate. Does no one pay any mind to the freaking prince during meetings? Probably not if all they do is yell at eachother all day. Ignis was going to have another fit after his antics from yesterday, and without a doubt the king wouldn’t approve either. He didn’t want him getting in trouble for talking to him when he should be paying attention to serious matters. But it was nice to know Noctis was willing to put that aside to talk to him. 

Such an amazing friend he was.

He sent him a quick and witty reply, hoping Noctis would be able to reply soon and shoved his phone back into his pocket to keep it from falling out between his fingers as he switched his books, throwing them lazily into his bag. He was so preoccupied of thoughts of Noctis that he didn’t hear the heavy sound of footsteps coming to his general direction. His mind was completely preoccupied with Noctis.

As he went to close the locker, someone else beat him to it. A hand slammed the door shut, nearly snapping his fingers. He retracted his hand with lightning speed, holding it close to his chest protectively and glared at the person responsible. 

“ Aw, what’s with that look Prompto? I was just trying to be nice and close your locker for you. No harm done right?” Branden called out, sounding hurt, as he placed a hand on his heart, bottom lip sticking out in a mock pout. But it was all for show. And it disgusted Prompto. 

What a child

Prompto held his glared and took his eyes off of Brendan for a second and noticed his friends weren’t lugging behind him like they normally where. Perhaps doing something stupid or tormenting another student. He looked further down the hall, and around the other students milling about, and thankfully they were nowhere in sight. He sighed mentally.

At least I can get away easier...

“ We have the next class together! So I thought it would be so cool if we walked there together.” He said, pulling his attention away from his search and back to him only to one across the worst looking smile Prompto had ever seen. It was so forced a baby could see through it. He wanted to groan or flat out tell him how awful it looked, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

What a joke!

The bell shrieked in the hallway as students deposited their books into their lockers and yelled their goodbyes to friends and ran from all sides to their classes, leaving the hallway empty.

Not wanting to push it and be late for his second class, he turned his back to Brendan.“ I would rather go by myself, thanks.” He muttered, slinging his bag securely on his shoulders as he went to head down the hall when Brendan jumped into his path, and pushed him forcefully by his forearm into the lockers, his back and head banging loudly against the metal.

Prompto gasped at the sharp pain to his head as it bounced back. Everything went white for a moment and ears rang out until he was able to focus on the face near inches from his. Completely invading his personal space. 

Brendan had a fist pushing up into his stomach, the pressure stealing all the air inside of his lungs, making him dizzy, while his forearm was tight against his chest, pinning him up against the lockers. The strength he possessed overpowered him. He shakily raised his own hand, gasping for breath as he tried to push away the hand that was causing his discomfort, but Brendan held strong.

“ Why are you shutting me away, Prompto? “ He smiled, face getting close, eyes bright with something Prompto could not quite read. Something between crazy and obsessed, whatever it was frightened him. “I thought we could hang out!” he hissed, pushing his weight against his chest once again until Prompto cried out in pain.

Prompto clutched desperately at the arm in front of him, trying to claw his way into letting him go. But luck was not on his side. The clothes his attacker was wearing was too thick for his fingers to do any damage, protecting him from any harm. He wanted to scream.  
It felt like his chest was going to cave in with the amount of force the other used. His ribs ached painfully, back screaming at him as the protruding lock from below dug into his skin. Who knew a locker would help his attacker kick his ass so bad? With the little room he had, he shifted and tried a taking another breath, but the action sent waves of pain to his restricted chest.

“ What fun we are having yes?’ Brendan chuckled. His eyes fixated on Prompto. 

Something sparkled in his eyes, loving the way the body in front of him squirmed and whined like some dying bug. If only he could squash him like the insect he is. That would have made his day. Being older and much larger had its advantages , and made subduing the blond all the more pleasing.

Prompto eyes went wide. Fun!? This was fun to him? Hounding a person down and beating on them? To give them no way to fight back? Why in Ifrit’s fire hell would he take pleasure in such things? Was it satisfaction because he was bigger? Prompto took in a shaky gasp, trying his best to fill his empty lungs as his eyes watering through the pain.

He’s crazy!

He needed to get away. He wanted to get away. This guy was dangerous! And the longer he stayed trapped here, the more damage could be done.

Prompto raised his head until his chin was held high, exposing his vulnerable neck. Normally that would have been a grave mistake, but he felt he needed to scout his surroundings for a way out. Large blue eyes darted around for any signs of life lurking in the hallways. 

Anything! Nothing. 

How could no one possibly hear all of the racket? The sound of banging lockers would probably be loud for others to hear through the walls and be a dead giveaway that a student was not in class. 

Having seen the blonds eyes scan for help, Brendan threw his fist back and landed a hard blow to Prompto’s stomach, stealing the little breath he had in his lungs and had him coughing miserably.. A pitiful noise escaped from his lips as he gasped and choked to take a breath, but was greeted by more coughing instead. He started getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. The pain was instant and sharp.

Brendan grinned, suddenly pulled his arms away and watched with a smirk as Prompto fell to the ground in a heap, his body unable to catch himself, smacking into the ground painfully beneath him as he coughed hard. Now that he was free from his vice grip, his body heaved for breath. Each inhale felt like heaven. Brendan watched with a sick satisfaction at the blond bent before him, body heaving for breath, body looking weak and defenseless. 

Just how he liked them.

“ What’s the matter, outsider? Can’t take a little fun?” He laughed.

Prompto gasped, gazing up at the other, wincing as he slowly lifting himself to his knees. “ This is fun to you? How could this be fun! You’re sick.” He wheezed, placing a hand up against his aching throat, voice coming out strained and raspy.

Brendan snapped, growling and rushed forward, kicking Prompto hard in the side, making the blond cry out again in pain. He fell to his side and coughed, pressing a hand to his side to help relieve the pain. He whimpered when he tried shuffling back when Brendan approached, teeth showing and eyes burning as he towered over Prompto, both feet planted firmly on both sides of his body to prevent him from escaping. 

“ You better watch what you say, outsider. I don’t play nice if your not nice back.” He hissed. Bending over to scare the boy beneath him. And it worked. Prompto threw his hands over his face in defence, but lowered then when he realised Brendan hadn’t moved. He was confused, but quickly went to anger.

Prompto shot a glare his way. That snothead had some nerve to accuse him of not being “ nice”! Prompto had never shown any signs of hostility to him. Nor to anyone. He was not someone who would ever instigate or encourage any kind of violence. But the other way around. Love and understand is where he fit. But many called him crazy. While most people did want to live in peace, many do not think the same way.

But this guy. This guy was fucking crazy!

“What did I say to you that wasn’t nice?” he winced, body spasms with pain. “ You have already kicked me down. What more could you do?” The moment his words left hid mouth, he instantly regretted saying them. Fear radiated off his body in waves and Brendan leaned in closer, eyes giving him a sinister look.

“Oh, you will find out soon enough, you filthy outsider.” He spat.

Prompto was done. Like really done. He had seen enough and his heart was ready to burst. Every ounce of him school. He was terrified to find out what Brendan was capable of.

“ G-get away f-from me!” He choked. Hand reaching out as he made an attempt his escape. Brendan wouldn’t let him as he delivered a swift kick to his back. The ends of his shoes digging into his skin and injuring his ribs, forcing him back to the floor in a heap. He cried out in pain, curling up to avoid anymore injuries.

“ Well, this was fun right? I had lots of fun! “ Brendan nearly sang, pulling away and taking a step back to watch the blond moan on the floor. “ It was nice chatting with you Prompto! I’ll see you later! “ he smiled as he walked down the hall, his heavy feet sending vibrations through the floor, waving cheerfully at the boy lying on the ground. 

Prompto didn’t know how long he stayed on the ground for. He was too afraid to move, otherwise he was sure he might come back and do worse. His poor body pulsed with pain. He took many deep breaths, waiting for his erratic heart to calm down. The echoing foots steps had long disappeared. He prayed to the gods, hoping he wasn’t lurking around the corner waiting to ambush him again. That was absolutely terrifying.

Once he felt safe enough to do so , Prompto got to his feet. Fingers darted out frantically until they clung onto the locker handle and hoisted himself into an upright position. It was so hard. He swore his body felt a thousand pounds heavier. He threw most of his weight against the lockers to level himself. He had no plans on falling flat on his face anytime soon. He hissed at the sharp pain on all sides of his body.

He limped to the bathroom, careful with each step to get a good look at himself. He was honestly terrified to see the results. It could really go two ways. He could either look quite normal with minimal damage, or like he got the snot beaten out of him. Thankfully there were no punches to the face. Once he reached the mirrors, he let out a sigh louder than he anticipated and was happy to see that no bruises had adorned the skin that was visible. But his face was pale. Oh so pale. It was like someone had ducked the blood from his veins. Someone would clearly notice… maybe…fat chance.

“ Oh man.” He moaned to himself. 

Though the visible skin was fine, he was afraid to look under his clothes.Without a doubt, he knows that his back and stomach must be littered with them. The beating he got would for sure be painting his pale skin with various colours of black and blue. Maybe not this second, but give them time to actually blemish. If it did get bad enough, to the point of full notification, there was still a half used bottle of foundation at home. That might be his only option. 

He carefully and gently lifted his shirt, wincing at the movement, and frowned when he saw his skin starting to darken in the center of his stomach. He was right after all …

Pathetic

Prompto hiccupped as tears formed in his eyes. He let go of his shirt to brush away the tear that betrayed him and fell. The fabric hung loose over his skinny frame. It made him feel sick to his stomach, and not just from the beating. He started feeling dizzy and reached out to hold himself steady against the bathroom sink.

Why?

He kept asking himself that very question. Over and over again as another tear slipped down his cheek. No matter how many times he repeated the question in his head, nothing seemed to give him an prominent answer. Brendan was just a hateful person, plain and simple. He went after him because he found him an easy target. 

Can Prompto band together with other students to beat the crap out of Brendan? Hell, he would throw money at these people if he could. But that didn’t seem like a plausible action.

Prompto sunk the floor and sat on the cold tiles, resting the back of his head against the wall. His eyes closed shut as he took a long breath. How pathetic he must look. To be crying in the school bathroom. Anyone who walked in would run out to tell other students, as they come rushing into take photos or videos, spreading the news further, only to ruin his nonexistent ‘ reputation ‘ that he has. And what a reputation he had here. They would never let him live it down. Brendan would eat this up and tease him further. But he doesn’t care anymore. At this point, he just doesn’t care.

Why should he care if others don’t? It doesn’t make any sense! 

If he could just manage school for the next couple of years, and pull through, he would never have to see these people again! Oh how he longed but also dreaded that day. Once they graduate, everyone would all go their separate ways and hopefully never to walk paths again. And it also meant being an adult. Like buying a house and working for the rest of your life. He’s very lucky that the job he so desires requires him to travel to all corners of the earth, to take grand photos of all the beauty of the worls. So seeing Brendan again was a low chance… if life was willing to help him out that is.

A long and tired breath left his lips as he lifted his head to look at his reflection once more. He thought hard, thinking that perhaps it would be best he tell Noctis about the events of today. Or the whole thing In general. It was embarrassing. If he just came out with the truth about the torture he was being put through, it would all be put to a stop. In his head, it sounded good. Perfect even, bit in reality, it sounded wrong. 

But gods he was so scared that his very bones shivered. The police would be involved for sure, with the type of abuse he was getting dealt. Brendan would be taken in for questioning, only furthering his anger towards him . And no doubt he and his friends would come after him and do worse once he was released.

His body shook at the thought. Would he have to live the rest of his life like this? In constant fear? Hiding away like a caged animal? He gripped his wrist, cursing the black ink that formed into the tattoo that represented ruin. War. Hatred. Everything negative in a sense. Of only he knew a way to get rid of this mark, he would without a hesitation. His teeth bit down into his lip and another tear escaped from his clenched eyes.

“ I-I don’t know if I can do this.“ he whispered, bringing a hand to his lips, trying to muffle a cry.

Stop crying!

Prompto mentally slapped himself. He needs to be strong! He quickly wiped away the tears and stood back up to the sink and washed his face. The water did wonders to help him feel slightly human again. Even though he still looked partially dead. 

Looking at himself one more time in the mirror for good measure, and deeming himself presentable enough, he headed to his next class, dreading it more with each step, for he knew Brendan would be in his class. Just waiting for his arrival.

He walked down the hallways as fast as his body allow him without sending waves of pain throughout. His science class door was up ahead. His body shivers, but he reaches out and opened the door. He sticks his head through the door as the c students eyes leave the board and look to Prompto. He blushes deeply at the attention. 

The teacher stops his demonstration and follows the glances of the students to Prompto, who stood at the door, dumbfounded. Everything went quiet, and it made him nervous.

“ Have you finally decided to join us Prompto? “ his teacher said, eyebrow raised high, nearly touching his hair.

“Sorry.” He uttered, closing the door and swiftly making his way to his seat, ignoring all the whispers and looks shot his way. He sat in the back, his usual spot and started longingly at the empty desk beside him.

Noct’s desk.

Gods he wishes his friend was here.

He reached down and held his wrist. Nails dug into the skin and only pulled back when it stung. In the corner of his eye, he could see Brendan and his friends staring at his direction. All giving him a menacing look, snickering his way. One of the boys cracked his knuckles loudly, trying to intimidate him. And boy did it work. He whimpered softly and looked straight. He ignored them as best as he could, but his stomach was giving him a weird feeling, it wasn’t from the pain, but from something else.

Science class went by fast and with out incident. The others had left him alone, deciding that the work the teacher was discussing was too important to miss out, otherwise homework would be impossible to do. 

Prompto took this time to study Brendan. The older boy had his head resting in his hands as he had his eyes glued up front with sheer boredom. He couldn’t understand him, nor would he probably never to able to. 

The teacher handed out tonight’s homework with a huff and he complained loudly that no one in his class ever really pays attention. While he was right, he didn’t need to voice it all the time. We’ll, he could if half the class failed. Then he had every right to bitch them out.

His eyes trailed the hand on the clock, watching it tick down until it would ring for lunch. Once it did, he stood from his desk, crammed his books into his bag, and bolted out the doors as fast as he could, trying to get a head start away from Brendan and his friends. 

As he neared his locker, his side gave off a sharp sting, almost sending him to the group with a gasp. He held his hand and applied pressure on his side and frowned. His body didn’t give off pain other then a slight twinge during class, which was bearable, but now that he was up and moving, it was reminding him of its pain. And it hurt!

“You will be fine.” He muttered to himself in hopes his body would erase the pain magically. When his body continued to send off waves of pain, he groaned loudly. He threw his books into his locker when he arrived, and slammed it shut. The sound it omitted had many student facing his way, the hallways quite down some.

“ Sorry. “ he whispered. But no one probably cared anyways. 

Why would they?

He forced himself to get outside. He knew Brendan liked to eat indoors where the other students he picked on where. He prowled the hallways like the predator he was, and entered classroom just to torture them. The teachers were eating in the teachers lounge, so they didn’t know of his antics.

If only someone would stand up and say something.  
When he stepped outside, he was met by a gust of warm air that wrapped around him like a fierce hug. Like the world was trying to tell him it was ok. It was far from it. But it’s ok, he can forgive the earth, since it’s not the one making him feel like garbage.

Prompto smiled as his body seemed to almost glow. The rays of the sun warmed his body comfortably and the sky was cloudless and the bluest of blues. It was a beautiful day outside, and it was a shame Noctis was not here to share it with him. 

Noctis…

His smile left his lips as he remembered his friend. Now gloomy, he shuffled his way to their usual spot. To a lonely willow tree that stood off to the side of the school, with its bark peeling off on all sides and long branches swinging in the breeze. It was a majestic tree that held so much beauty, but other claimed it was old and ugly. A shame really. This was a spot that no other student went to hang out. So it was the perfect place for Noctis and Prompto to go. It was quite and secluded, not to mention the tree provided the perfect shade.

As he approached the tree, he patted the bark affectionately and sadly smiled up at the droopy branches as they danced away in the breeze, before sitting down on the long , green grass beneath him. He grimaced as his body was still wracked with pain. If he rested here for lunch, maybe then pain will go away.  
That was probably what he needed.

His eyes closed as the breeze brushed past his skin like a gentle kiss. It felt absolutely wonderful. The weather had been scorching hot lately, but the tree protected him. Keeping him feeling refreshed. He shifted his body carefully to get into a better position for his back, which screamed at him when he pushed up against the tree. 

He could never win.

Deciding he wanted to kill time of his lunch and play Kings Knight, he was quite surprised to see another text from Noctis. He opened up the text.

‘ Meeting is boring. How is your day so far?’

Prompto sat frozen on the grass. The words replayed in his brain a million times. Here was an opening. To finally spill and let Noctis know what was going on. All he had to do was type it out. But his fingers shook over the screen. He was so scared. Everything that had happened that day came rushing back as he whimpered.

Why was he hesitating? All he had to do was sent a simple text. And it would all be over! His mind screamed at him to do it. It was his best option. But he knew that not everything will be normal, if he we’ve knew what normal was in the first place. He can just only hope that the teasing and abuse can finally stop.

Angry tears collected in his eyes, but they did not shed. His thumbs typed quickly, getting to the point. Hopefully Noctis , or anyone could help him.

 

‘ Today is hell. ‘


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter done. Not much is going to happen this chapter. Its just to get things started for the hell that is going to happen soon. But the next one will be getting deeper and crazy from here on out. That is when shit is going down.
> 
> I'm sorry if my posts are slow as of late. Work and school has been taking most of my time, not to mention I am going though a bit of a writers block at the moment. Some days are just harder than others to pick up my phone and just type.  
> I do have the whole story planned out and everything, but each chapter might take a bit to post. So I apologize for that. 
> 
> So please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you

Noctis sat on top of the stairs overlooking the citadel parking entrance gate as he stared longingly at the grand view of the area. He never really noticed how beautiful it was. The black marble that stood out against the white roads was stunning as they sparkled from the beams of light overhead. 

The only memories that he really has of this place was when he was a child, and stood for hours on end , waiting for his father to return. It was a depressing thought, but it was how he felt right now. He was tired and troubled. Bored and hungry. Too many emotions ran through him at this moment and he was sick of it. 

Couldn’t he be allowed to sleep yet?

With a irritated sigh, he pulled on his tie that felt way too tight away from his neck. The material constricted him like an irritable snake, making his ability to draw in a full breath almost impossible. Curse Ignis for tying it too tight. Deep down Noctis knew the advisor would be the death of him. 

Once it was free from his neck and with a growl, he tossed the material to the ground, sending a glare it’s way and it landed a foot beside him. Now he was finally able to breath without constraint. He almost felt like a new man.

Almost

He thanked the gods when his father had decided to call it quits. He sounded exhausted in Noctis ’ ears, and he really couldn’t blame him. If his father had to do this all day, everyday, then yeah, he had every right to sound bloody tired.

By the end, he swore he had turned into a giant pile of goo. He never realized his legs had fallen asleep at some point, and was spared being embarrassed in front of the council when Ignis assisted him to his feet and out of the room to a private sitting area after the others left.

The meeting went way longer than he had ever planned. He was given a time period of three hours max. While three hours was a long time to him, he could manage. He just needed to keep himself occupied to keep his sanity. However, the council deemed they had the right to bicker at each other over simple problems as they tried one- upping one another. It went on for so long that the meeting was pushed back.

It was insulting to waste the princes time, but also for the king as well. All this just so they could be the one to put in the last word. And for what? They talked so loud and fast that Noctis’ brain couldn’t process any words. He was getting a major headache.

At most points, he was completely dumbfounded. This was the council that took care of the whole country? They were just a bunch of children! The look his father gave him they their eyes met was priceless, like he was sending him a mental message of this daily struggle.

To stop himself from going crazy, he imagined their voices were like ping pong balls that went back and forth, smacking against their heads. He snickered a few times but was quickly, and expertly smacked on the elbow by Ignis. The look the Advisor gave him shut him up quick. He tried taking notes in hopes he would retain the information later when he went back into his room, but his mind wandered. Soon his paper was filled with doodles, but Ignis caught sight and snatched the paper away and hid it beneath his folder, ignoring the glare the prince sent his way.

During recess he tried to sneak away, only for him to turn the corner and face plant right into Ignis ’ chest and being yanked by the collar, like a mother cat would to her kitten, back to the main room. The man was always one step ahead of him. He was too sharp and cunning for his own good. Noctis will just have to think of better plans of escape. 

All In all, the prince was not happy. If this is what his life was doomed to be, stuck in meeting 24 hours a day, then the good lord Ramuh come strike him down where he stands.

He knows he is being dramatic, but why does he need to be here? He really had no purpose of attending. Ignis claimed he wanted the prince to learn and prepare himself for when he becomes king and attendance is mandatory. Rain or shine. Sick or healthy. 

It was his duty as prince to further his knowledge in politics and help his country for when his time has come to take over the throne. But just thinking that made him shiver. Not about taking full responsibilities, but about being king...well kinda of, but mostly about the fact that his father is dead and the city thrust into his quivering hands. He needed a guiding hand to steer him in the right directing for when he falls. Yes he know Ignis will fill that role, but he needs his father. The man who he admires and loves with every fibre of his being.

He fears that he might crumble from the weight. And not just him, but Ignis as well. Though the man always claims that he is in top shape, one day he will be the one to need a helping hand. One man can only do so much. He thanks the gods for him. Most people would have given up on him. But Ignis has refused to leave and will stick by him like gum on shoes. It was gross to think, but had him smiling at the same time. 

When the meeting was over, and pulled out his phone, he nearly choked on his own spit when he gasped out dramatically as he saw the current time only to find out that the meeting had been nearly five hours. Five murderous hours. It should have been a crime to be stuck in something like this for so long. He would have to speak about this to his father in the future. 

He felt bad for leaving Prompto all alone at school, which was already half way over for crying out loud. All because of a stupid meeting that was such a waste of time. He honestly felt nothing got resolved. No body has asked for a single suggestion from him. So what was his purpose of being their if he wasn’t going to be putting in his opinion? Sit and look dignified? 

Yeah right.

With a sigh, he stared down at his open phone. Prompto had yet to respond to his message. It was weird. The blond always had his phone on his person and was quick to respond back. But he sent the text over an hour ago, and still nothing. He sent the text during the meeting, which he knew full well he shouldn’t have, but it was so boring! He hid his phone under the desk, and typed out the message when no one was looking. He checked multiple times, but no one looked his way. Councilmen were too busy and his father looked just as bored and unimpressed as he was, but tried to be professional about it, while Ignis gave him a sharp look.  
He looked like a mother ready to scold their child after eating a cookie before dinner. Noctis chuckled and finished the message before stashing it into his pocket. Ignis would chew his ear off if he continued.

A nice breeze flew by, ruffling up his hair gently. Hopefully Prompto was doing ok. Yesterday really bothered him. The phone conversation they had last night went well, in a sense, but not how he had originally planned it. He was hoping that Prompto would be able to come clean and tell him what had happened, knowing that it he was safe without being harassed by Brendan.

He wished they would be able to talk in person about the situation. Ignis had taught him the many signs to watch for in body language, and Prompto just screamed scared, and uncertain. But that was thrown out the window and in front of a bus when he was scheduled to be at the meeting. It threw everything he was planning to say to him when he arrived at school and find away to solve this problem away. Hell, he had a whole speech ready. Thankfully Ignis had left a few remarks on the matter. The encouraging words he shared with the prince had spruced him up. He never got that chance.

He fumbled with the phone in his hand, fingers rubbing the smooth plastic on the side, thinking about Prompto.  
His eyes drooped as his body required rest. He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until they were right behind him. A small cough pulled him to reality as he jumped find Ignis standing above him. A thick book littered with coloured clips scattered throughout the pages in one hand, suitcase in the other.

“ Your Highness.” He bowed. Back and shoulders stiff in their movement.

Noctis nodded his way, not saying a word.

Ignis took another step closer until is shoes came to the edge of the staircase. Almost like he was ready to take flight like a magic bird. Ok. He was starting to grow crazy if the was thinking his advisor could start flying. Though he would love to actually see that.

“ I do hope you paid enough attention during the meeting for you to remember the notes you wrote to go through.”

“ Sure.” He mumbles. 

He was so tired. His body was just screaming for rest. You would think being the prince could get you some extra time in his bedroom for a bloody nap.Nope. Never. That was asking too much. He opened his mouth to complain loudly when his stomach beat him to it and growled, loudly. His eyes snapped opened and blushed, looking up the advisor.

“ I presume you would be quite hungry after such a ‘battle ‘ Your Highness?” Ignis smirked as an eyebrow rose high into his hair. The man knew he was always hungry. A young man needs to eat, and Ignis was always willing to satisfy that need.

“Yes! Thank you for finally noticing how gruesome that meeting was. Can you believe some of the councilmen? They were embarrassing to listen to. What a bunch of children.“ He whined, throwing his arms into the air. He needs to get this off of his chest.

“While I do agree that their antics are questionable, they do it out of concern to the city. They do their best to maintain a healthy living for the common folk.” He sighed deeply. No matter how many times he has to repeat himself, it never seems to stick in that head of his. 

“ And I do wish you would put a little more effort to actually look like your paying attention. If the king caught sight of you on your phone, you would have been in more trouble than I would, believe you me. And I won’t step in to save you either. As a prince, you must own up to your actions.” He stated. But the prince looked on with a bored expression, even as going to yawn dramatically, like Ignis’ words went through one ear and out the next. 

Ignis sighed loudly once more and brought a hand to his face. He could feel a headache coming on. If he won’t listen to his words about the meeting , then perhaps a word of his blond friend would make him listen. “ So I can only assume you were trying to contact Prompto earlier?”

Noctis’ body twitched at the name. Yes , he was contacting Prompto. Who else would he talk to besides Gladio and Ignis himself? And besides, Ignis has looked through his contact list before. Probably checking to see if an girls exchanged their numbers. It was a waste of time. He never had been able to make any friends besides the blond. What a stupid question.

“ Yeah. He sent me a text. I was just worried about him today is all, especially after yesterday.” He said, leaning back on his hands, looking up to his advisor.

Ignis rubbed his chin with a delicate finger. “ Yes, yesterday was not particularly a good day for either of you. I hope today is better.” He sure hoped so. Just from the detail the prince had told him, the news he was given was not pleasant. Bullying was an activity Ignis had no tolerance for. And he hoped everyone felt the same way. But it was so common now a days. Even throughout adulthood. And the citadel was a prime example of that.

“Same.”

“ But anyways, your hungry. And we all know a hungry Noctis is an ever more grumpier Noctis.” He chuckled, taking a step back and turning to the citadel. Ignoring the shocked look on the princes face.

“ H-hey!” he spluttered, quickly getting to his feet and following after the advisor as they wondered down the various hallways to the kitchens. Since the meeting was over, chefs were bumbling about, making and preparing as many dishes as they could to feed their guests. 

Noctis’ eyes grew wide with awe at the spectacular looking cake that stood proudly in the middle of the table. It was dark brown, probably chocolate,. But was it milk or dark? One would never know until they took a giant bite out if it. And that’s exactly what Noctis wanted to do. It was covered in whipped cream and strawberries. His favorite! 

He licked his lips in anticipation. He swore he would start salivating the longer he stared at the cake. Fingers snapped in front of his face, pulling him away from the desired cake as he came inches away from Ignis.

“ Your Highness, you mustn’t eat sweets now. It will ruin your lunch. And besides, that cake is off limits.” He advised, yanking away from the prince as he started grabbing materials to make the boy a hearty sandwich. 

Noctis growled as he stood off to the side to not get in the way of the many chefs working about. He leaned against the wall as he watched Ignis dance around the chefs to grab the indigence he would need. It was kinda cool but weird to watch. 

A timer off to the side chimed loudly throughout the kitchen. The chefs yelled loudly to each other , who scrambled to finish their dishes, grabbed the present plates as well as the cake, and wheeled it out of the room. Noctis stared longingly as the cake was taken out of his sights. Now he knew what true love was like. And he was heart broken.

With the chefs gone, it left only him and Ignis. He took a seat at the table counter where Ignis was preparing his lunch. He frowned at what he saw. A large sandwich was closed together, but he saw they lettuce as well and the diced tomatoes on the bottom. Ignis might think he is smart and can hide them well, But the prince isn’t an idiot. He can sense veggies from a mile away. Each green is like a poison to him. 

Yep. Ignis is really trying to kill him. Well, as long as he got cake with it.

With the sandwich done, Ignis walked down the table, and handed it to the prince, who scowled at the food. “ Now Noctis. It’s rude not to eat your food when presented to you.”

Noctis poked the sandwich. Glaring as a piece of lettuce popped out. He immediately lifted his head and gave Ignis a daring look. He was not happy. If Ignis wasn’t going to play fair, he wasn’t going to play fair. It was the way of the world. 

“Your Highness, it’s just lettuce.” He sighed heavily, resting a hand to his forehead. He felt like pushing the princes face head first into the sandwich, or get Gladio over to hold the boy still while he force fed him himself. It was a tiring job, day in and day out. “ Its not going to kill you.”

Noctis scoffed, and took another bite. But when he did, he ripped the piece of lettuce out and slammed it onto the plate.“ Yes it is!”

Ignis’ eyebrow twitched. 

“ No Your Highness. It isn’t. It is food that your body naturally needs. Just like other foods.“ He complained. Why did he have to keep repeating himself when he knows the prince won’t retain the information. He’s been spouting this to him for years, and even to this day, has done nothing. “ From what I have seen, Prompto has no problems eating his greens. If fact, he gobbles them right up. At least he is aware that vegetables will help you grow big and strong. Just like you need to be.”

“ That’s because Prompto is a Chocobo. And everybody knows Chocobo’s eat greens.” He snickered as he took a bite out of the sandwich.

Shaking his head, Ignis did not approve. “ That is not very nice to say Noctis. You don’t know where your getting that from. “ he added, giving up in the argument and stepped over to the sink. Perhaps he should convers with the dirty dishes instead. He started filling up the sink with hot water and a gallon of soap. Some of these dishes were going to need a thorough scrub.

“Ignis, you would totally see it if you hung out with him more. I swear he was a Chocobo in his past life or something. There are just too many signs.” Noctis laughed heartily. It was good to laugh after such a stressful day. All his worries seemed to have melted away, all thanks to his best friend. His smile soon dropped, and laughter died in his throat as he frowned down at his meal.

When Ignis no longer heard the sweet sound of the prince laughing, he put down the dirty plate into the soapy water, puzzle at why the sudden change. “ Your Highness, what is the matter?” 

Noctis held the sandwich in his hands tightly. His fingers pierced the bread, sending pieces to scatter across the plate. He dropped the rest down with a huff. “ I’m just upset about Prompto. I don’t know how he is right now. He hasn’t responded to my text, and I’m just worried is all.”

Oh

“That is understandable Noctis. You two share a strong bond, and you only want what Is the best for him.” He smiled to the prince, who refused to take his eyes away from his food. “ You do have some time now, so why not call him and ask?”

Noctis snapped his head up to look at the other. His advisor was allowing him to use his phone at the citadel? Normally he would never be allowed to. Mainly its just at his apartment. He’s given permission to text to his hearts content, but never call. That was a first. Probably because he knew it will put him at ease. He flashed Ignis a big smile and pulled out his phone from his pocket in a second flat. He was about to press the call button when a sudden text came through from the blond.

Speak about perfect timing.

“ Oh! Who is that?” Ignis asked, duking his hands into the soapy water. His locking onto the prince who’s eyes were glued to the phone.

“ Its from Prompto.” 

He smiled, happy to know that Prompto was finally able to get back to him. He checked the time and figured out why. It was now lunchtime. It would have been a little difficult to text during class. So he would let it slide this once. He could almost picture the blond sitting under the willow tree they always head over to. 

Their perfect sanctuary.

“ And what does it say?” Ignis called from the sink, and proceeded to dry a plate with a towel.

Without wasting any time, he opened the text and was stared down at message. It bothered him . Was it meant to be funny or serious? He couldn’t really figure it out. When he didn’t replay, Ignis turned to the prince, confused. “ Your Highness?”

Noctis held out his phone in an invitation for his advisor to come up and read, his eyes narrowed some. Ignis made his way to the table and peered over the princes shoulder as they bother looked at the message.

 

‘ Today is hell ‘

 

 

\--  
\--

 

 

Regis sat hunched over his desk , reviewing the many papers that needed his instant care and signature with a scowl on his wrinkled face. He let out a sigh for the millionth time in the last hour. Gods was he so tired. The meeting had taken too much out of him. As do all meetings. But they must be done. And while he did agree with his son whole heartily that nothing got resolved, he still had to play his part as king and thank everyone in the room for a job well done.

What a bunch of crap. If he so could, Regis would have given each and every councilmen a good smack to the back of the head. Cor has told him countless times to do so, but that would reflect poorly on him. He had an image to uphold. So he must act the most reserved of them all, even to the point he wants to yell and scream. It is his duty. Even though they surely deserved it.

He yawned loudly as he put his pen down gently on the desk, careful not to knock over the ink container beside him. The last thing he needed was a mess to clean. If he could get a few moments rest, it will help him last until supper time. He could so is he desired. The door was securely locked. Only Cor and himself could get in and out of the room. But heaven forbid if Cor walked in to find him napping, all hell would break loose.

Blue eyes closed and his head bobbed dangerously, nearly hitting the dark wooden surface when a sharp whistle snapped him from his attempted rest and looked to the sound. A smile broke out on his lips when he came to face a beautiful blue bird perched calmly on the windowsill. It fluttered about and sang a lovely song to the older man, also like it was trying to communicate with him.

Regis couldn’t tear his eyes away until the bird had enough and flew away, much to the displeasure of the man. Another sigh escaped his lips when he stared out the open window.Such a beautiful day it was to be stuck indoors. He thoroughly enjoying the company of the little bird, even though it was short lived. Animals were a weak spot for him, besides his son that is, and always brought such joy to his soul. What he wouldn’t give if he could just fly away for a while. If only he could.

He picked his pen back up and rested in between his fingers, about to sign his name on another document when a sharp knock on the door rang out. His eye twitched. He told Cor not to let anyone disturbed him unless it was urgent. So who and what could it be that it needed to attention? 

Another sharp knock rasped against the door. He finally gave up.

“Enter.” He boomed, voice echoing in the small room. The door softly clicked, and creaked open as a head peeped in. 

“Dad?”

Regis eyes widened when he saw his son standing at the door. He looked troubled and grasped onto the door with twitchy fingers. His lips were tight together, eyes locked downwards. Regis stood up and made his way to his son.

“ Noctis, what is the matter? Is there something wrong?” He asked calmly, reaching a hand out and steered the boy into his study. He saw Cor standing just outside. Hands clasped behind his back and at attention. The scowl never left his face. So much like him. Regis gave him a quick nod and closed the door behind him and locked it. When he turned, he found that Noctis had already made himself comfortable on the sofa. A pillow was placed on his lap and he waited patiently for his father.

He headed to his chair and sat down. He frowned when it groaned under his weight and didn’t miss the lop sided grin his son gave him. Yes he knows he’s getting old. Laugh it up.

“ Now. Can you tell me what is wrong?”

“Dad. I think there might be something wrong.” Noctis said quickly. Blue eyes were bright and filled with worry. But Regis couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“ That is quite the understatement , my boy. You will need to elaborate more for I do not understand . “ he chuckled. Though he knows his son is troubled he can’t help but laugh at how silly his son was.

Noctis frowned, rising his arms firmly across his chest. “ Dad, I’m being serious.”

The king held his arms up as surrender. “ Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Now please tell me what is bothering you. “

Noctis took a deep breath and let it out. “ You know my friend right? The blond one I always talk about?  
Prompto?” He added slowly hoping the discerptions would bring back his father’s memory.

Regis pondered at the details. “ Ah yes, your classmate. I am aware of him. It’s a shame you don’t bring him back to the citadel. He sure does know how to brighten up the room . I do miss that boy.” He smiled, remembering the first time he had met the boy. Such a shy, but well mannered child. “ But what about him?”

Noctis shifted on the couch. Fingers once again playing with the corners of the pillow. “Well, I think he’s being bullied.”

Regis blinked.“ Bullied? How do you know?” 

The king was honestly surprised at what his son had just told him. Bullying was not something the king wanted to be told, nor to witness. But to a child no less? How long had his son known?

“ Yeah. There is this kid in our class that picks on him and calls him hurtful names. Way more than others.” He growled, fingers clenching into fists and gripped his pants tight. “I don’t know where or why it started, but apparently it’s been going on for a while. And not just Prompto. He picks on everyone he can. Pulls them aside and ridicules them in any form. He goes for the exchange students a lot, for reasons I don’t fully understand. And it doesn’t make much sense.”

Regis took notice of his sons actions with watchful eyes. Noctis was mad. To hear the news of a student at a promising school bullying students from foreign countries. It was very upsetting . He needed to make sure he gets the information without upsetting his son further. He pressed on. “ And what kind of name are being spoken?”

Noctis crossed his arms and scowled, leaning back into the sofa.“ Your typical name from a bully, like stupid, pest , loser. But he mainly keeps calling Prompto an outsider.”

The Kings eyes narrowed. The term ‘outsider’ was not a pleasant one. Nor on he wanted to associate to. It was wrong to call another that on so many levels. It basically told them they were of no importance. Which was a shame. It normally associated with hate and anger, which they never wanted to walk down that path.  
Outsider was a common phrase from a person from Nifleheim birth. People cannot choose where they are born. It was a blessing and a curse. Such an ugly word it was. The word put a bad taste in his mouth. 

“ That is most unfortunate to hear Noctis. Quite troubling in fact, especially from a boy in your own school.”

Noctis looked into his father’s eyes. Blue meeting g with blue. “ You do know that Prompto wasn’t born in Lucis right?” he asked, very unsure of how to have worded it.

Regis nodded. Of course he know. The boys records told him he was born in a small village a few hours away from the capital of Solheim. A village where the grass so green it could blind a man, and the weather so perfect, people from the city would come out and relax. What a majestic country it was. How he longed to have been given to chance and go back. Perhaps bring the boy with him to visit his homeland. As a king, place of birth meant nothing. 

“Oh course I do. But why should that matter? He is a lovely boy who is just so sweet and full of life. He has no ill will against others. That is a true Lucian in my books.” He stated. And he meant it. These words were true to his heart. “ If this bullying is true, then perhaps we will have to contact the school.”

Noctis smiled widely at his father’s words. He was such a kind man. No wonder the country loved him so much. Comapaired to the many other kings before him who liked to rule certain ways and with an iron fist, his father had gotten rid of laws to help maintain a healthy life not just for Lucians, but for those seeking a better life in Insomnia. 

“ Thanks dad.”

Regis stood from his chair, knees shook at the sudden weight put onto his lower body. Noctis bolted and reached out to stead his father, but he kindly raised a hand to stop his son from advancing.

“ What are you thanking me for my son? It is my job as king to make everyone feel welcomed.” He chuckled, ruffling up Noctis’ already messy hair, ignoring the whines of protest from his son. “ But about this school problem. I do believe you must get this sorted out. That boy needs a good talking to. A child who is filled with hate and discriminates shall have no place in that school.”

“Yeah! I’ll try to get this whole thing fixed up.” he cried, pushing his father’s hand away, fixing up his hair and pulled his phone from his pocket, fingers swiping at the screen. “ I’ll let you know the details. Ok?”

“ Perfect. Keep me posted. I’ll get someone to talk to the boy.”Regis said, placing a hand on the small of his sons back and leaning them to the door. While he loved talking to his son, this was certainly not something he was hoping to discus. But another child was in need, and how could be possibly say no? He was so proud of his son for having someone outside of the citadel who he truly cared for. If only his mother was around to see this.

When they reached the door, Noctis turned to his father. “ Thanks again dad. I’m glad we had this talk.” He smiled.

Regis smacked his on the back for good measure. “ As did I. You know you can always come to me for anything. Now, not to be rude, but I have too many papers that I have to get to.” He sighed dramatically, earning a chuckle from his son.

“ Ok. I’ll leave you alone with the paperwork. “ Noctis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“ Get out of here you!” Regis laughed, opening the door and gently throwing his child out, who skipped out a few feet, grinning wildly. He waved goodbye and walked down the hallway. Regis held his sight until his child turned the corner. He was about to shut the door when a cough sounded off to his side.

“ Oh. I forgot you where there Cor. Please, come in.” He said, taking a step back and waving the younger man in. The other never moved an inch.

“ And the paperwork?” Came the gruff reply.

Regis huffed. Eyes narrowed at the marshal, trying his best to pull a serious look on his friend. He could never do it.“ Just shut up and come in.”

Cor sighed and followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chapter. The next one probably won't be posted until the new year. Just really busy and such.
> 
> So, this chapter is going to start picking up until it gets fullblow crazy. So get ready

Prompto sat frozen under the tree, bright blue eyes glued to the small screen glaring up at him as he sent the text to Noctis. His hands shook, afraid, but it seemed to have disappeared the moment he pressed sent. It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He didn’t fully understand why. Its not like he did much of anything aside from typing three words. Yes, to him the words had a deeper meaning. But for anyone else, they would take it as your typical student who is bored and wishing to leave school.

But it was further than that.

If only Noctis would be able to read through the lines and come to his rescue like the prince he is. Save him from the bad guy, kick their sorry butts , sweep him off his feet like the damsel in distress he is, maybe he would place a quick peck on the cheek and they can go on their merry way back to the castle and live happily ever after.

Prompto chuckled darkly. If only life was like a fairy tale. If so, then he wouldn’t have to go to school, get bullied and live life constantly looking over his shoulders. What he wanted was to stay forever young, play games with Noctis and live in a citadel for the rest of eternity. Was that really so hard to achieve? Apperently so. 

With Noctis around, he felt safe. He felt like he had a place. He felt what it was like to be a normal teenage boy. Instead, everyday seems to shove it down his throat in any way It can. It was like life was giving him the giant middle finger. 

Thanks world. Fuck you too.

With an aspirated sigh, he placed his phone into the safety of his pocket and rummaged through his tattered backpack, until his fingers rested on the crumpled up brown bag hidden deep inside. He pulled, and tossed the bag high into the air and caught it with precision and made a shooting motion with his fingers. Even going as far as making a few ‘ pew pews’. Noctis would have laughed and been impressed for sure. Actually, he would have been called a dork to go with it, and probably a push on the shoulders.

Yes. Definitly a dork.

But whatever made his friend laugh, he would do it all over again. Even if it makes him look like a total loser. Without a doubt, he would do it for Noctis . He was Noctis’ loser...

Ok maybe that didn’t sound all that right.

Prompto placed the bag on the grass, not caring about damaging anything inside. It wouldn’t matter. Nothing the bag held any value. With a frown, he opened it up and peered inside, at today’s lunch.He shouldn’t even be surprised. Not like he ever is with his lunches anyways. But he knows what’s inside the ugly bag. Hell. He made it himself. But it still doesn’t help that it’s disgusting and horrid to look at, not to mention eat. Just looking at his had his stomach churning. And not just from the pain. His taste buds and stomach hate him, he knows. But it’s all he can afford.

With the look that one would give after drinking sour milk, he bite into the sandwich. The sandwich was bland. Flavourless. Disgusting. Certain death. The white bread tasted more like cardboard more than anything else. He chewed twice. Yep. Sure felt like it too. Must have been a open seal letting the air make it go stale. Or that the bread with gross to begin with.

The cheese was grosser. If that was even a word. 

Probably not. How about repulsive. Sickening. Down right nasty! Just the look alone still didn’t resemble cheese. It had a shiny glean to it and looked like coloured plastic really. How nasty this must have been. Noctis would be gagging for sure. Both hands wrapping firmly around his neck for comic relief. At least the lettuce that lay on the bottom was the only thing that looked like edible food. Anything would look more appetizing than this sorry excuse of a lunch. 

With a frown he gave the rest of his lunch a pitiful glance. No way in hell was he going to eat that. With a huff, he tossed the bread and cheese into the plastic bag and decided to rely on the lettuce to satisfy him until he got home. It was healthy and would give him the strength he needs to carry on the day. He hoped. If not, he’s never eating lettuce again! But he loved lettuce... ok he won’t anymore this whole week. He knows deep down it won’t last until the next day.

He held the lettuce and started munching with a smile. It tasted amazing, like lettuce should. Compared to the other crap. But it lasted much too short. After a few bites, the leaf was gone, much to his disappointment.  
When he finished, his stomach growled something fierce. Not satisfied with the small meal it was given. He patted the flesh softly. 

“ Sorry. You will have to wait.” He mumbled to his stomach, hoping it will quell it’s hunger. It never did. He was a growing boy, and like everyone knew, they needed to eat. 

Lots.

On any other day, Noctis would be the one to save the day and shove food into his face. But he wasn’t today. What he wouldn’t give to have some food hand crafted by Ignis or the many chefs from the citadel. Anything they created felt like he was going to die after. It was that good! His taste buds would fly out of his mouth and up into heaven, he would follow soon after. His mouth was watering just thinking about it. He could picture the many dishes in his head, just begging to be eaten.

The food was filling and nutritious, and it didn’t cost him a months worth of bills. Noctis always provided him with enough food to satisfy them both. That’s why Noctis was such a great friend. He cared very deeply for those he keeps close to his heart. Just like anyone else on this planet. Why others don’t see that is beyond him. They see the prince as dollar signs and instant fame.

It was sickening.

His mind started to wonder far away as he stared off into the distance, watching as the other students were wondering about the schoolyard. Some were out in the field playing soccer or football, others ran the track, why they would think that was a good idea until after school was his guess. And others walked around, chatting amongst each other, arms waving wildly and facial expressions lively. They were obviously having a good time. 

Lucky them.

His attention draw elsewhere when heard a chorus of giggles off to his side. He watched in interest as a group of girls stood off to the corner of the school, giggling and gushing as they had their eyes glued to the boys playing soccer. Their skits rising up, revealing shapely legs had Prompto blushing. He shook his head frantically trying to erase the image from his head. But it was very nice. 

If only girls looked at him like that once his life. Then his confidence would go through the roof. Or so he hopes. It would be nice to know someone had affectionate feelings for him, aside from friendship that is. Fat chance. Girls would never like him. They want a pretty boy who has money and power. So someone not him. He has noticed a pattern that when girls come to him, they are only seeking to get closer to Noctis. It hurts. So very much so. To be used for information. I’m embarrassing too. Like who could do that to another person? Shameful. He’s not blaming Noctis. Never. But the thought still lingers.

Prompto guessed that it came with the territory of being, well, the freaking prince of the country. Of course everyone within range would want to get to know him and be on his good side. Money and fame. That was all they wanted. They didn’t care about Noctis as a person at all. And it made Prompto mad.

Shortly after they became friends, Prompto was hunted down down for information on the prince. It happened at home and at school. But he held strong and never peeped a word. His lips were shut tight. He would never break. Never would he wish to reveal something by accident that may prove harmful in the future by social media, and ruin Noctis’ reputation.

Never ever!

Not even to Brendan. Even though he hated the guy and totally deserves every second of humiliation. And besides, it’s not in his nature to get even and dirty against another. It was just wrong.

Prompto let out another sigh. This one filled with pain and exhaustion, throwing his bag off to the side with a thump on the long grass to make room to stretch out his legs, not caring about damaging anything inside. It wouldn’t matter. Nothing the bag held had any value. It was cheaply made and filthy. As was everything else it held. So he didn’t care what happened to it. Maybe one day he would have the money to get himself a new one. 

Who’s to say.

A breath past through his lips as he leaned back against the hard bark of the tree that dug into the back of his head. It hurt some but he didn’t mind. The tree would never intentionally hurt him. How could it? They have been friends for years, as he likes to think. Who knows what it would say. His eyes closed on their own. His body was getting relaxed, and the pain from before was started to fade away. He was right, he just needed to rest.

He continued to breath deep and evenly until he felt at peace and fulfilled. It was a breathing exorcise Ignis had tough him some months ago while he suffered a panic attack at the citadel. Must have been one of the most embarrassing days of his life. But Ignis, being the most amazing person he is, took the time out of his day to show him techniques to help him calm himself. And don’t they just work miracles.

Prompto leaned heavily into the tree now. His body was starting to give way to a much needed rest. Hands became limp in his lap, warm and safe. Sounds were dissolving from his ears, and becoming a more gentle hum. The constant giggling from the girls and shouts from the players had left and the quiet echo was all that remained. The sun from above warmed him, giving him a sweet kiss before he falls under. 

This was it. He was so close to falling fast asleep, to peaceful bliss when he hears thundering footsteps, crunching the earth beneath those feet and a deep familiar voice that he wishes he could never hear in his life again. His eyes snapped opened, looked down the path and saw Brendan and his friends approaching down the path to his area, kicking the rocks and twigs in their way. They looked pissed off. But what else was new. They all share a serious case of resting bitch face.

With a yelp, he snatched his bag and launched himself behind the tree, hissing in pain as his body didn’t agree with the sudden movement and letting him know full well it was pissed off. Fingers gripped tight around the bark, peeked around the edge, watching their every move. 

“ Where the hell is he?” Brendan hissed, eyes darting around frantically and kicking another rock to the school, but came a few inches short from making contact. Clearly he didn’t care in the slightest if he had caused damage to the school. With a disgruntled cry, he found another rock and kicked it, this time with much more force and it connected with the wall, chipping the old paint. 

Yep. He was mad.

“ I though I saw him running down this way.” His taller friend cried out, hand covering over his eyes to block out the sun, hoping it would present the blond to him. 

Brendan stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. His teeth barred as he snarled at the other.“ Well he’s not here you idiot. Don’t you see that? Or do you need your eyes checked, Karl? ” he stood up against the other, to the point their chests touched.

Karl returned the snarl and shoved Brendan by the shoulder, throwing him back a foot. “ Hey. Don’t get mad at me! I just said I saw him go down this way.” He hissed, taking a step back from his friend. Eyes watched intently for any form of a fight. “ I don’t stalk him like you do. Well find him. Geez.”

“ Don’t talk to me that way, or I’ll beat your ass!” he threatened, raising a fist to show that he was serious.

Karl scoffed, slapping the fist away “ As if you ever could. Don’t you remember ? I beat you so bad in that wrestling match last week.” His friend sneered, crossing his arms. A grin now showing on his ugly face.

Brendan rolled his eyes, glaring right after.” Yeah, it’s called beginners luck. In case you have ever heard of it.” He knew his friend must have cheated somehow. He always won. Or always made sure to. He would never be second. 

“ Sure, you call it that.” He waved him off and took a few more steps back, looking around once more for any sign of the blond they were hunting after. 

Prompto made sure not to move a muscle and breathed a quietly as he could. It’s not like they would be able to hear him breathing, but who could say? They were the wolves and he was the rabbit. They could probably smell him out in seconds. He just needed to remain still. 

“ Still though.” The other interjected, a smaller and tired looking boy. Even though he was smaller compared to his other companions, he could easy take out an adult who apposed him. He may not pose much muscle, he was just smart and knew how to throw a good punch if he needed . He reminded Prompto of Ignis, as their body types matched very well. He never outright attacked Prompto, but always stood off to the side, eyes looking away with what Prompto could probably see as regret and pain. Like he wanted nothing to do with these fights.  
“ Where is that kid? I swore I saw him come over here. And isn’t this the area that he and the prince hang out?”

They walked closer to the tree, each scouting the area, eyes sharp. Prompto gasped and took a few steps back and slid himself into the bushes as quietly as he could. Thankfully the plants were on his side and he slid between the bushes with ease. They were too close and hiding behind the tree would have not shielded him enough. But he was safe. For now at least.

Brendan glared at the tree with pure disgust. “ Yeah it is. Gods. How pathetic. Can you believe that the prince, Our prince, hangs out with an outsider? Is he messed up or something?” he asked, not expecting a reply back but continued on. “ He must be if he chose to be friends with such a lame person like Prompto. Like, what a joke.”

Prompto growled, fingers digging into the earth beneath him, almost snagging a root. He bit down on his lip from speaking out. He did not want to reveal his position. But damn it was hard! Each word was only sparking his anger. He knows to ignore it, let them vent it out, but it so happens that it’s their prince they are talking about. A single word spoken to the Glaives, hell, even to the king , and they would be swarmed, threatened and beaten for talking against the crown like that.

What a show that would be. It’s sick, yes. But he can’t help but be slightly interested in watching the people who bullied him for years to in ally get a taste of their own medicine. He would pay good money to watch that. Maybe now Noctis can fulfil his promise from before and get Gladio to join them in the beating. He could grab a nice chair and have front row seats!

And perhaps popcorn. Yes, lots of popcorn! Karma did have a fun way of showing herself, and this would be gold.

“ I was under the impression that royalty was smart. Past royalty sure, but not this one. He must have access to the best teachers and tutors. So why does he act the was he does?” he asked, looking at his friends who only shrugged in reply.

Not satisfied with the response , he scoffed. “He sure doesn’t make himself look like a prince. What was the point of him coming to a private school? Did he not get enough attention at the citadel and wanted more in the public eye? It’s disgusting .” He hissed, looking bitterly at the ground, hands forming into fists. “I swear he’s only passing because the teachers are probably too afraid they will get executed if they don’t pass him. “ 

Prompto almost gasped at the accusation. Brendan had no idea how hard Noctis really worked for those grades, slaving over each piece of paper that was thrown at him. Not to mention the work from the citadel. That was a whole new level. Prompto had taken a glance with Noctis’ permission and almost choked on his spit. How was anyone supposed to go through so much at a young age? The amount of work the prince had to go through daily would make Brendan cry.

Before school had officially started, he had asked the teachers personally to be treated like every other student in the school. He was given the same homework and the dates. Tests and all. And Prompto knows how long Noctis had spent trying to finish his assignment with him. Each frustrated and ready to pull out hair until Ignis comes strolling along and saves the day.

Bless that man.

But how dare they! He was going to lose it. He was truly afraid he was going to snap if this continued.

 

“ Maybe it’s because they are talking to royalty. They do not wish to upset their prince. “ Baxter said, holding his hand up to say his words. “ Even you stammered before in front of him, did you not? “ He added, smirking at the taller boy.

“ What? As if!” 

Baxter turned, raising a delicate finger to brush against his lips. “ Yes. Or are my ears deceiving me?”

“Whatever.” He huffed, throwing his hands in the air. “ Stupid royalty.”

“ Yep. You said it.” Karl agreed lamely. “ Our royal crown has some serious issues man. They need to think for once and look forward. If the prince went for someone like that lame wad, then it shows that the king isn’t doing a good job of raising his son. “ Then again, he never does anything public now. All he seems to do is raise the wall, sitting on his throne drinking wine. What an old coot.” He cackled, holding his side. Brendan join in with a chuckle.

“ Shut it. “

Both Brendan and Karl stopped their laughter and turned to the other, shocked.

“ What was that Baxter?” Brendan tested, eyes narrowing at his smaller companion. He took a step forward but stopped when Baxter gave him a serious look. 

“ You best pay you’re respects to the king. And besides, the king is trying. I hear the wall takes a lot out of a person.” Baxter mumbled, eyeing the other two with annoyance.. “ At least show some appriciate towards the family even though you don’t like them. Though the prince is lazy and making mistakes, progress can be made. He is only seventeen after all. And the king is trying the best he can. He is aging, so its harder for him to maintain his proper strength. Or so I have read. Without the wall, we are at the mercy of the empire. Or have you forgotten?”

Prompto watched the scene from between the branches with wide eyes, and amazement at how calm and collected Baxter was presented. He spoke highly of the king and actually stood up for Noctis. The way he spoke sent shivers down his spine, but it wasn’t of fear. If he felt this way, then why did he hang out with the other two? He clearly had different opinions. Things just did not add up. 

Brendan stomped his foot with anger. “ I have not forgotten! I don’t need you to tell me that!”

Baxter let out a long sigh of annoyance. “ Then why must I repeat myself? Honestly. But you do realize that Prince Noctis will one day be our king. Weather you like it or not, you will have no choice but to bow down to him. He will maintain the safety of the barrier to protect us, so we can live a peaceful life.” He claimed, pulling out a small book from his backpack and flipping through the pages with agility. “ I have read that with the power of the Royal Family go-“

“ Oh my gods! I don’t care! And get your head out of the books for once you nerd. It’s embarrassing to see. “ Brendan interrupted, throwing his hands in the air and growled,quite pissed at the jabbering of his friend. “ And besides. Who said I would bow down to him? I’d rather bow down to any other prince but him! A sorry excuse for a prince he is.”

Baxter rolled his eyes and kept flipping through the pages, not caring about his friends childish antics.” Well I for one would like to further my education so I can do something with my life instead of living off my parents wealth.” He grumbled more to himself. But unfortunately his words were heard loud and clear.

“ What the hell was that? You better watch it!” Brendan snapped, running and pushed hard at Baxter, pinning him up against the wall.

“ Watch what you say around me or I’ll be the one to beat your ass too. Got it?” he hissed, slamming him into the bricks one more, earning him a grunt in reply. The book fell to the ground with a thud. Dust scattered around it.

“ I’m so scared. “ he said in a monotone voice, not shaken at all. The pain stung, but it was nothing. He could handle it. It’s something he is quite used to with being friends with Brendan. The guy was a lunatic, but he still hung around him for his own reason. His book that lay on the filthy ground was more important right now.

Brendan gave him a sharp punch to the shoulder before letting him go. “ You better be.”

Something sparked in Prompto that made him almost jump out and protect Baxter. But he held firm to the roots at the bottom of the bushes, fingers refusing to let go. He knew he would be a goner the second he left the safety of the bushes, but damn. He didn’t know what ran through the guys head. He didn’t like Brendan, that was clear, but he stuck by him. It made no sense.

He wanted to get closer and learn more , or hell, pull out his phone and record this because he didn’t even believe what wasn’t going on. It was like watching a high school drama show. He went to raise his head to get a better view from between the branches where they now covered where the boys stood when he suddenly gasped, biting his lip from crying out and ducked further in the bushes when a booming voice took over the area.

“Hey!”

Had he been seen? Oh gods!

He ducked low to the ground once again, his nose level to the dirt. His whole body shivered. Hopefully the black shirt he wore would blend into the green and brown of his surroundings. Oh he had hoped so bad. If not, we’ll thanks anyways plants. You did the best you could.  
“ Knock it off! “ Karl interjected, coming between them and snarled at the two, both arms extended out to keep them apart. He didn’t keep them up for long as Baxter backed off immediately while Brendan held his stance.

Prompto let out the breath he held in and breathed anew. He thanked the gods over and over that he hadn’t been seen. How absolutely terrifying that was. Now that he knew he was in the clear, he lifted his head a few inches and watched intently.

“ Geez! We are not here to fight each other. We came here to look for someone else.”

Baxter huffed while picking up his book and dusting off the dirt with care. He grimaced when the front was scratched and dented from the small pieces of rock. He sent Brendan a nasty look when the other turned away, oblivious to the action. “ Right. Prompto.”

“ Oh yeah. The prince’s loser friend.” Brendan smirked, leaning back against the old brick building again. He didn’t mind at all about the dust that floated on his expensive jacket. “ Back to what I was talking about before someone decided to interrupt me. “ he stated, looking at Baxter.

“ Hmph.”

Ignoring the raven, he pressed on. “ Who the hell decided that he could be around the prince? He has no place being near royalty. What can he possibly bring to the royal table? He’s just a nobody with a name that won’t go far in life. Unlike me on the other hand. My father’s company could help build Insomnia further up if they actually looked.”

Owch. Well that stung.

Well, anything that passed through his mouth did. But still, it hurts.

He had plenty to bring to the table! And to show them, he had been to the royal table. Quite a few times . And it’s freaking long, and smooth, thank you very much. If only he could tell them and watch as their mouths dropped to the ground. Now that would be funny. But he still remembered his predicament and remained still.

“ Ugh . Lets just get out of here. I don’t see the loser anywhere.” Brendan scowled, plucking himself away from the brick wall, brushing away the dust fragments from his shoulders. “ No matter. I’ll see him in class later. Then we can have our talk.” His eyes narrowed, face darkening by the shadow of his bangs. His fingers played with the bulge in his pant side pocket.

Shivering, Baxter watched the other boy with a hint of fear. “ Uh. Ok. So what do you want to do? We still have about 20 minutes left of lunch.” He asked, looking for a way to distract himself.

Brendan sent him a look like someone had just taken a pissed in his cereal. His eyes were scrunched up, and lips formed into an ugly scowl.“ Leave! Duh. How dumb are you?”

Baxter ignored the insult with the rolling of his eyes. He tugged his book closer to his chest defensively. 

Honestly, it was so current that it just blended through with most of his words. Not that it really mattered much.  
With a shrug here and there, they all agreed to leave and followed after Brendan as they always did. Thinking he was finally in the clear, Prompto raised his head, watching them like a hawk as they walked away. He readied his body to move out of the bushes when his hand slipped and crunched on a weak branch, making a loud snap. Startled, they all whipped their heads back to the noise. Prompto gasped loudly and ducked his body low to the ground with a whimper.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit!!

He really screwed up now!

“ What the hell was that?” Brendan asked, scouting the area high and low. 

Karl deadpanned. “ Probably just a bird or a squirrel." “ No its not! Sounded bigger than that. “

Prompto held the breath in his throat. It hurt. He needed to breath sooner or later before he passed out. But he was too afraid too. Too many chances they had to find him, and yet, here he was in one piece. Hopefully for good. He shook and he could feel sweat collecting on his body. His eyes for some reason opened and focused on the group. He nearly jumped out of skin when Baxter held his gaze on him. Their eyes locked, unable to look away. He knew. He freaked knew he was there. And he clearly saw him now!

Panic took over as he started to breath faster. He was done for! Baxter would tell the others and they would drag him out by his feet and beat him right then and there.Oh sweet, cruel world this was. He would go down if Etro made sure the afterlife was filled to the brim with Chocobo’s. 

He let out a small whimper, but refused to tear his gaze away from the deep blue that connect with his. Maybe he should get in a quick call to Noctis for his final farewells. At least he will remember Noctis’ sweet voice before he finally ascends to Etro’s gate. He could hold onto that wish at least.

Shaky fingers reached for his phone ready to make that final call when he halted his movements, body paralyzed. Baxter never unlocked their gaze. It held on tight to his position, not wanting to move ,even an inch while the others continued to look around.Prompto let out a little whimper. It was too much. Any second now and Baxter was going to spill. However, Baxter didn’t. The other gave him a nod and a smile so small, Prompto was sure he was imagining things. But there it was in broad daylight for everyone to see.He suddenly tore his eyes away and focused elsewhere, putting on his bored expression once more.

” It’s just a bird. I saw it up around the top. “ He said, pointing to a large collection of ruffling leaves at the top of the tree, Hoping it would convince the others. 

“ Are you sure?” Brendan questioned, giving a disapproving look.

Baxter rolled his eyes and shoved a hand into his pocket while the other gripped his book tighter. His fingers wrapped around the edge to the point his fingers were turning white. “ Of course. What else could it be?”

Brendan stood still, contemplating on something to say before he stared at the leaves one more time then shrugged. “ Fine. Whatever.”

Prompto sat in shock as the three started to take a few steps away from the old tree slowly, talking amongst eachother about things Prompto could now not hear. Feet kicked up dust and dirt as they went. Never once did Baxter turn back or report that he had seen Prompto. 

So the gods really did hear his plea. Just when he though he was in the clear, he sunk back to the ground when Brendan turned back.The grin on his face, imitating one of the devils. It was not a pretty sight. 

“ Since we couldnt find that blond loser, let’s go find that Tenebraean kid. God that accent makes me want to vomit.”

“ Yeah sure!” Karl agreed, quickly following behind Brendan as they headed down the path. 

Baxter was rooted to the ground as he watched the other two walk further away. His blue eyes filled with what could have been worry from what Prompto could see as he let out a sigh. But soon followed after, holding his book tight to his chest. 

As they quickly rounded the corner and out of Prompto’s sight, did he let out the breath that was stuck in his chest. It felt amazing to get a proper breath into his lungs. While his lungs were feeling much better, his brain was completely frazzled. Dumbfounded. Too many words he could think of, but it would all mean the same. 

His hand relaxed beside him as his phone clattered into the dirt, startling him. He would have gone to grab it, but his brain was focused on one thin that kept repeating over and over again.

What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Another chapter. 
> 
> I first want to start and apologize for how long this one took. The past two weeks have not been exactly the best, and my mood was at its lowest. Because of that, writing had been pushed back for a while.  
> ( also doesn't help that I finally got my own copy of FFXV, so guess who is playing it all day.........?)  
> Again. Sorry.
> 
> But here it is! This one is a bit longer than the rest, which is good I guess. But it's going down. So down now! Now the good stuff will happen! Believe me!
> 
> I have already started on the next chapter. Now that things are where I want them, it's far more easier to write. So expect it within the next few days to a week! ( I hope) Thanks for being patient!
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any spelling errors! I don't have a beta, and my writing app is not always the best!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Be prepared for crazy!

Prompto continued to lay in between the bushes, completely stunned at what he just experienced. Just what the hell was Baxter’s idea? Was this some sort of joke? A false sense of hope to make it look like he was on his side? At any given moment, he could have ratted him out, sold him off to Brendan to do whatever he was planning to do to him. But he didn’t. Not a single indication that he had even made eye contact with him. So why? Why the silence? His eyes looked sincere, but was the rest of him?

His brain was turning to fast to really process anything. Maybe he was just imagining things. He was scarred out of his skin a over it all. Perhaps it was all an illusion. Yeah, that must be it! Everyone know the brain likes to play sadistic tricks on you when you are at your most vulnerable. 

‘Stupid brain. ‘ He muttered to himself.

What had Prompto really thinking was how well Baxter spoke about the king. Like most of the population in Lucis, he had high regards towards the king. And what Brendan had said had clearly set something off in Baxter. The clear anger and frustration that was shown on his face when Brendan spoke told a weird story. If what Brendan said pissed Baxter off so much, why hang out with such a person? I didn’t make any sense. 

All in all; Baxter was always a mystery to Prompto. He never participated with Brendan and Karl with any fights with students or teachers. He always hung off to the side, watching silently. In fact; he was very friendly with the staff. He was smart. Like, really smart, so his grades were outstanding. Why he would want to be friends with a moron like Brendan was anyone’s guess. 

What good would possibly come from it?

Aside from being at Brendan’s side, Prompto would see Baxter hanging in the library in the back corner, face deep in a book to notice any living thing around him. He was lost in his books. Prompto had the idea that Baxter was like those characters you always read and try to figure out, but just when you seem to understand them, they pull a 180, and throw all of your previous thoughts out the window and into a pile of spikes. 

He shook his head, trying to clear his brain from the millions of thoughts that ran through. It was starting to hurt. Big time.

Giving the whole fiasco up, just In case If Brendan decided to stay to waited for him to pop out of his hiding spot, he slowly busied himself out of the safely from the bushes. It took some time, for he had hid himself deep within its branchy hold. His body still screamed at him from the beating earlier to be gentle,which he obey.

When he finally crawled his way out, he smiled warmly to the wall of bushes. He had so much to thank them for. Really, he did! Without them, he would have been dead meat! He gave them a gentle pat, smiling awkwardly as he did so. Even if they prickled back. 

Anyone walking by would think he was crazy for doing such a thing. And frankly, he would have to agree with them. But he deemed the plants should be rewarded. Maybe a good shower or weeding would do the trick.

Leaned forward, he brushed the copious amounts of dust off of his pants and shirt. How humiliating it would be to walk into class looking like you had just rolled around in the dirt like an animal. He only stopped when he deemed himself presentable. 

He looked to the school and sighed. This building was far too much trouble. He could still remember the day his mother gave him the news of him being accepted into the school. The way she waved the forms in her hands with rhe biggest smile Prompto had ever seen in her face. Honestly, it’s was one of the best things his mother had ever told him. He was happy. Hell, even his father was happy about him for once. The grin on his face spoke volumes. And boy,did he feel like the world’s most important person. So Prompto knew this was his moment to make his parents proud. 

It didn’t last long. 

Since day one, he was targeted. Who knew that going to a rich school, filled with wealthy children who lived in mansions and had golden bathtubs would be just as petty as those from a regular highschool? It was pathetic.

Thank the gods Noctis beamed down from the heavens like an angel to save his sorry ass.

With another sigh, Prompto pushed back the memories and focused on the present. If he remembered Brendan words correctly, they were to target another student. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, knowing that the other student was going to get teased just because they couldn’t locate him. It was sick.

Never had Prompto met this student, like many of the other students that roamed the school. Its not like he distances himself from others, he didn’t see a point to interact with them becoming friends with Noctis. He had everything he could ever want in a friendship with the prince. But never, ever , would he want another person to be injured or harmed in any way because of him. 

Violence was never the answer, and as something as stupid because he could not be found was atrocious! His soul was tearing in half, hoping the gods would spare the young Tenebraean man from the torment that was sure to come. 

He sunk down to his knees on the grass, and slid over to the tree that he loved so much. His hand upon the thick bark, loving the roughness across his fingertips. As much as he wanted to help the other, there was no way to stop Brendan. Then again, his beating would soon happen too. Too much shit was happening too fast, and frankly, Prompto was done.

He rest up against the tree, body leaning into the bark, ignoring how stray pieces dug into exposed skin. His body still felt like it was dying in various places. Thankfully the short rest had worked some magic within his weary body.

“ What am I going to do?” he whispered softly.

Time must have flown by without a moments notice because the bell suddenly rang. Prompto snapped his eyes opened, body jolted like he was zapped and watched as students ran into the building ,getting ready for the next class.

Not wanting to be late again, he followed suit. He gasped the handle of his bag without any care and tossed the remaining ‘food’ in the trash were it rightfully belonged. He never looked back at it hit the bottom with a soft thunk. Just thinking about it made him want to gag. But instead his stomach growled at him. 

Loudly.

“Oh, Shut up you.” He whispered, upset at his stomachs betrayal. He slapped it hard without meaning to, groaning at the contact. He just wanted to show it who was boss. But there could only be one winner. And Prompto himself never won.

Ever.

How he wished for Ignis to pop from thin air and present one of his famous dishes. He would kill for one. Ok, maybe not kill per say, but he would do something pretty drastic. Well, perhaps the next day or so when he heads over to Noctis’ apartment, Ignis will shower him with treats like he normally had. One could only wish.

With a huff, he pushed the thoughts of food away. The more the thought about it, the hungrier he became. Quickly, he dashed away from his spot and headed to the main doors alongside the other students. Feet pounds on the dust trail, sending plumes of dust behind him.

Eyes darted over his shoulders, keeping a watchful eye for Brendan and his gang just in case. So he kept close to the students, in hopes they would shield him. He was pushed back by the large group without a single care, leaving him to groan with frustration when the heavy door slammed in his face. The look he shot the door was distasteful. 

Reaching a hand out, he pulled on the steel door handle and tugged towards himself. The strength he needed to just to pull the door open a few inches was insane. How did the other students make it look so easy? Who built a door this heavy? And more unpirtantly, who are they trying to keep out?

A short yelp of pain rushed past his lips when he pulled the metal handle. The pain that suddenly erupted travelled from his arm and to his chest, sending his muscles screaming in protest at the action. He retracted his arm and thrust it up against his aching chest, holding it tight. His other hand got to work and rubbed the sore areas in gentle strokes in the hopes the pain would ago away fast. While it soon relieved some of the pain, it still lingered.

“ You will be fine.” He whispered to himself, fingers still rubbing soft circles into his skin. It didn’t stop the spouts of pain pulsing very few moments. Because damn, did they want to be heard.

Now that he was finally past this obstacle, he focused forward to the long hallways before him. His eyes scanned the room like a hawk, ready to jump at any sign of danger. He trained on every head in sight. From the mops of black and brown hair running past him, to the ones rummaging through their lockers to exchange books. The Three familiar heads he was purposefully looking for did not appear in his sight of vision. He let out the breath he didn’t know he had held in. 

With a clear mind and set on his next goal, he dashed to his locker, dodging past students between small spaces most would not dare to go through. It was done with such skill Noctis for sure would be impressed. It reminded him of their assassin’s game. He smirked at the thought. 

His locker came into sight moments later. Luckily, he did not have a run In with Brendan. So, that was a plus. He scanned his surroundings again when he opened his locker, making sure he didn’t have a repeat from before. Like most humans, he would like to keep all if his fingers thanks. The first time still hurt like a bitch. he doesn’t need of second does of getting his ass beaten.

No thanks. He’ll skip that. 

The exchange was quick, for his books for next class remained in the classroom. They were to remain in the class’s for the teacher stated far too many times that students never returned the books in “ readable” condition. Though she isn’t wrong. Throughout the years, students would bend and scratch the covers, dog tag the pages or drawing stupid doodles in ink, or adding to the uselessness of the books. And boy where there some strange doodles.

The teacher would be fuming if she caught sight of them . Prompto would be lying if he hadn’t drawn one himself when he was extremely bored. Yeah he knows he should have used blank sheet of paper, or his work sheets, but nope. what are you going to do? Maybe not make class so boring that your on the verge of tears, that’s what.

When he grabbed everything he needed, he slammed his locker shut with a loud clatter. He slung his bag over his shoulder with a small wince. The added weight did nothing to help relieve the pain. When the pain subsided to something normal, he took his leave and wondered down the busy hall to his class. With each step he took, and every second that passed without seeing Brendan seemed to have taken the stress load off oh his shoulders. He almost smiled at the fact.

Wow. How pathetic. 

He turned the corner, nearly bumping into another student who was in a hurry and saw the class just down the hall. The door was wide open, students started filing inside. He dug his free hand into his pocket and checked his phone, smiling when it showed that he had a few minutes left until class officially started. 

Everything went swell as he stepped into the classroom. The teacher sat quietly at her desk, eyes skimming over he book while the students chatted with one another, never once giving him any eye contact. Just how he liked it or, how he was used to. Without Noct, he was just a shadow. And he could live with that.

Keep telling yourself that.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest. Not from the beating, but from the fear of knowing that without the kingdoms prince standing by his side, he really was nothing. A nobody. Who knew where he would be without him. Probably in the corner crying or sent to another school.

Pushing back the negative thoughts that he was important to someone, he marched to his desk with a stride in his steps. He should be proud for who he was. Flaws and all. Well, aside from that one problem, but he had done a good enough job of hiding it so far, so there was no way it could be found out. And besides, he worked hard to be where he was, minus Ignis for extra study lessons. However, the advisor offered those lessons. And damn was he going to keep proving those otherwise.

He took a seat in the back corner, his usual spot; and plucked out one of the many books on the shelf beside him carefully. He flipped through the hundreds of pages lazily, eyes glued to the laminated paper until it magically stopped at the correct page to the chapter they recently started. What wonders.

While the subject was as boring as a Slactuar painting, the teacher had a majestic way of teaching. She had a , how could you say, odd personality. Throughout the years, whispers would spread throughout the school about her. Was she odd? Yes. Crazy? Sure. Weird? Most Definitly.

Weird would be the word to best describe her. Students often refereed to her as a character one would find in a fantasy book or movies. It did take a while for Prompto to see it, but when he did, boy were the students right. In all honesty, Prompto adored her character. It was funny and charming. Attributes he wished other teachers put forward in their teaching besides the usual monotone vices and looks of boredom. But hey, as long as she was nice, who was he to judge?

The final bell rung, indicating class to begin. The door was shut non too gently as the teacher started her lessons. Her cheery voice faded into the background as his eyes trailed across the classroom.

While Brendan didn’t share the history class as him, Baxter and Karl did. Thankfully nothing too drastic had happened so far. His body suddenly shivered deeply, sending him into a panic as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. As soon as he sat down at his desk, he knew someone was watching him. No one would possibly ignoring the dead full feeling of being watched. It was human nature. And surprise, surprise, as he looked over, Karl had his eyes set firmly on him. 

The moment their eyes connected, Karl released a sickening grin that only a maniac would give. Normally Brendan would make such a face, so this was new for Karl, but it was scary all the same. Karl pulled his phone magically from thin air and began typing away at the tiny screen rapidly. Prompto curled in on himself unconsciously knowing full well who he was texting. He would be an absolute idiot if he didn’t. When he finished his text, Karl gave him one more stare.

Prompto gulped loudly, hating the feeling of his own spit running down his throat and whipped his head back to the whiteboard with blinding speed. It was terrifying. The smirk would set anyone on edge. Even Gladio. Well, scratch that. Nothing scared that man.

He dared not to look again, but curiosity got the best of him, so he opted to look through the corner of his eye. Completely by surprise, he saw Baxter leaning forward from his desk and smacked Karl roughly against his elbow and growled low. Karl growled back, but said nothing. Only then, did he turn his attention to the lesson.

Ok, this was weird.

Prompto continued to look ahead, eyes strictly on the teacher as she waved her hands around animatedly while she gave her instructions, but gave no attention. No amount of craziness from her could possibly pull him away from his wondering thoughts. He jumped when the teacher suddenly dropped a piece of paper on his desk, startling him to no end. When had she finished her demonstration? Had he really been that out of it?

Grabbing his pen from the corner of the desk, he went to start his assignment but the feeling of being watched took over once again. Fed up, he turned, putting on his most angry face on, and glaring at Karl.

However, Karl was not looking at him. His face was down, pencil writing on the blank page before him. So why was he getting the sensation of being watched? It was just too weird.

About to give up, he went to look back at his page when his eyes caught sight of Baxter, who held a soft gaze on him. His eyes were soft and mellow, holding no hate against him. His blue eyes scanned him for reasons Prompto would not understand. It was all kinds of weird. Lunch alone was pretty messed up, so why was he still looking? 

‘Why are you staring at me?’ He wondered fearfully.

Baxter soon stopped and focused on the assignment, facing down like all of the other students and started to scribble on the paper. Prompto gave him one more look, blinking with curiosity before turning the other way. By now, the fear was leaving his body.

He let out an annoyed sigh and rested his head in the palm of his hands and stared out the window. The warmth from the sun hit him straight on, sending him into a sleepy daze. Though he was just outside for lunch, he wished he could remain outside for a little longer. Without students yelling about and causing a ruckus, and for a certain group to not stalk him. All he wanted was for Noctis to be here, and they can talk and enjoy a good lunch.

Is that so hard to ask? Clearly it is.

With another sigh, he started his assignment. It would just be easier to get it done now than to wait last minute like he normally does. If Noctis was here, nothing would get done, as they would find ways to chat and distract themselves. Not that he’s blaming his friend. Oh no!

He chuckles to himself as memories flash through his head. Suddenly, his pocket vibrates loudly, startling him. Thankfully no one else heard it as he skilfully fished his phone out to take a quick peak of the text he received.

‘Hey. Are you ok?’

Prompto smirked, unable to hide the stupid face on his lips. His heart pounded in his chest at the text before him. It was brief, but down to the point. Just like Noctis. Not wanting to keep his friend in the dark, he decided to reply .

‘ I have been better.’

He sent the text without really thinking it through. There were plenty of things he wanted to say, or pour his heart out, but it would take too long or just sound like a diary. So, just like Noctis, it made it simple. Hopefully that was enough.

Not waiting for Noctis to reply, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and started his assignment. The teacher had yet to look up once to see if the students were actually doing their work. Lucky he got away with it. 

The sound of pencils scratching on paper were all that he could heard in the classroom, along with the occasional grunt from a student over the stupid questions on the sheet. It was rare, as the teacher normally spend most of the class talking. Well, there was a first for everything he supposed.

The more he wrote, the more he wished for this class to be over. His wish was granted as the bell rung, much to his pleasure. He tossed the book onto the shelf, not caring that it didn’t land in its normal spot and threw himself out of the room, daring not to look at Karl or Baxter, through he felt both of them staring at him.

His final class was probably the one he looked forward to the most. Not only was one of his favourite subjects, nor Brendan, Karl or Baxter shared this class with him. He sat in the back of the class with a smile. There was no fear in this class. No hate, or bitterness. Sure he was lonely due to his best friend not being here, though he could live with that. He was used to it. Noctis’ busy schedule at the citadel caused him to miss quite a bit of school.

The class went by quickly as the bell rung in the middle of the teachers instructions about the upcoming homework assignment, not that the students really cared. It was an easy class, and the work was even more so. Just how they liked it.

With a skip in his steps, Prompto left the classroom with a nod to his teacher who huffed with annoyance as the students so rudely left the room. Prompto felt bad for him. Really, he did. But in all honesty, he just wanted to leave school. He headed down the hall to his locker. Again, no sight of Brendan anywhere. 

Score!

He opened his locker to stash away his books and finally leave when a shadow loomed over him, covering everything before him in darkness. He rolled his eyes, thinking it was another student standing too close to him. However, the body never left. It hovered like he was prey and soon, his body gave a sudden jerk when he heard a deep voice from behind. 

“ Hey. We missed you at lunch.”

A sharp gasp rushed from his lungs. He turned slowly, hoping that his mind was playing a sick joke on him. Maybe by some small chance Noctis came to school without warning. But that didn’t sound like Noct at all! Was he hitting puberty again, causing his voice to deepen so drastically? 

Fat chance.

Slowly he turned, eyes growing wide with fear as he saw Brendan standing near inches behind him. Eyes narrowed and smirking something sinister. Had he always been this tall? Or was it because he was unconsciously cowering lower to the floor? Yeah. That was probably it.

“Y-yeah?” He replied with a stammer

Brendan shook his head, folding his beefy arms across his chest. “ Yeah we did. We looked all over the grounds for you. Can you believe that?

Remembering lunch, and the reason why they were looking for him made his blood boil. Oh, they were looking for him alright, but no for pleasantries . Far from it. He bared his teeth as fists clenched by his side. 

“ I bet.” He snarled. 

“ Hey, we did. You could show some appreciation. “ He cried out in a mocking tone like he was hurt. Even going as far as placing a hand over his chest to add to the fake display.

Oh my gods. Here we go again 

Prompto released a hiss, throwing the last of his books into the back of his locker with such force,the bottom corner was dented. He could worry about it later, but right now, he didn’t care. He was done. Simple as that.

“ Stop lying to yourself.” He muttered, slamming his locker shut and locked it up tight before turning his back to Brendan and marched towards the doors. He felt proud for how he stood up for himself for once.

“ Aw, where are you going?” Brendan asked, keeping up with Prompto as he followed one step behind.

“Home. Where does it look like?” He glared,never looking back. His eyes were set firmly on the steel door ahead.

Brendan clearly didn’t get the memo. As if he ever did. He continued to follow like a stray animal waiting to pick up left over scraps. Or was he waiting to pounce when the perfect opportunity came about? He couldn’t. Not when the hall was still filled with students. It never stopped him before.

Disgraceful 

“ Home? Why don’t we stop and have a little chat,Loser? We couldn’t at lunch, so I think now would be a good time to do so.’ He grinned, cracking his knuckles for added effect.

Gulping, Prompto kept walking giving no indication that he had heard Brendan. It didn’t stop I him at all. Instead it only seemed to encourage him.

“ Why the cold shoulder you freak? I was just curious as to why you left us all alone. We all looked high and low for you. And what do we find, nothing!” He pouted.

‘Ignore him Prompto! Just ignore him! You can do it!’

Prompto tried his best to not reply back. If so, it would result into something ugly. It always did. So by staying silent, it only made Brendan look like a fool and by then, he might give up and go his own way. He forced his mouth shut. Hopefully his mouth listened and remained shut and didn’t spit out anything it was going to regret. If so, his mouth wasn’t the only thing going to get a beating...

Again...

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, hoping to make himself look bigger. The action did not bode well as his body was still trying to get over the pain from before. But he held strong pushing back the pain and kept going. 

The door was just a few feet away. Maybe today he could get away without incident. Sure Brendan was still trailing after him, but he had yet to force him back or anything. He was so close. He could almost taste freedom.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me, you freak!”

With that, Prompto quickened his steps until he broken into a jog, bag slamming into his back painfully and threw the doors open. His fears were coming to the surface, and he wanted out. As soon as his shoes pounded into the grass did he feel like he was free. 

Almost.

Brendan was still rushing after him, but this time, he was mad. Well, he just looked mad. It was hard to tell sometimes with him. Mostly it was just a show. His eyes were turned into slits and he scowled, sharp teeth showing. Prompto whimpered, walking back until he slammed against the fence.

“ G-get away from me!”

Snickering, Brendan walked on. “ Why would I do that? Doesn’t talking require us to get close?”

Knuckles were cracked once again as he advanced. Something in Prompto sparked deep in his chest the moment Brendan stood inches from him. His fight or flight instincts were coming out, and right now, flight was not an option. His body screamed fight.

“Get the hell away from me!” He snarled, thrusting his palms out and pushing Brendan roughly in his stomach with so much force, the older boy slammed to the dirt.  
Shocked, it took a moment for Brendan to process what had just happened. The back of his arms were scrapped, and small specks of blood ran down his arms from the rocks that nicked the skin.

“Oh, your going to regret that, Outsider.” He growled as he got himself onto his elbows. 

Normally the threat would have Prompto running for the hills. But not now. He was all fired up, and he had the upper hand. There was no way he was going to walk away now. Gods he felt big. Like he was the one in control . It was sick ad terrifying, but also amazing! Now that Brendan was on the ground, looking like Prompto normally would, did he feel this to be the prefect chance to let Brendan have it. 

But he was not done yet. Far from it. 

“ Fuck you Brendan! How dare you treat me like I am scum of the earth. What have I ever done to you to deserve this?! What do you honestly do other than toy with people and ruin their lives? That is what makes you happy? Really? You are the worst person I have ever met! You are insane! Go do yourself a favour and get yourself checked out!”

The moment his last word escaped from his lips, he took a deep breath, filling his starving lungs with the oxygen it so desperately wanted. It took a moment until they were satisfied, though his eyes never left the figure in from of him. The was nowhere else he could look.

Gods did he feel great. Scratch that. More than great. 

His heart pounded in his chest, like it was congratulating him for his bravery. How long he wanted to say those words. And boy he did. He was so happy with himself. But that happiness was short lived much to his dismay.

Brendan, having ginally gotten himself out of his stupor, got to his feet with lightning speed. Dirt clung on all sides of his clothes, like he had rolled around like a pig in mud.His large fingers fumbled with the sleeves of his shirt like nothing had happened, though his glare said otherwise. 

“ You should not have done that you little shit. Just you wait.”

Before Prompto could say anything else, Brendan left, stomping his feet like a pouting child as he did so. Prompto’s eyes never left his back until he disappeared around the corner. Once he was out of sight, another sigh, this one filled to the brim with exhaustion was let out. His body was still tingling with adrenaline.

Had he really done such a thing? It was crazy to think about. Noctis would have been in tears if he would to have witnessed such an event. Hell, maybe even taken him out to that ice cream store that cost a fortune just for once scoop. Yeah, that sound about right. 

Taking a step back, he leaned heavily into the fence and threw his head into his open hands with an annoyed grunt. Maybe he had gone a bit Ober board with his words. Yeah, he was completely correct, but couldn’t he have just walked away like he was trying to in the first place? Well, he lost this round, because all it did was piss of Brendan even more. 

He just wanted the day to be over with, actually, the who school year over with. Can’t it be summer yet? So he can hang out with Noct everyday and not worry about homework and being targeted? 

Nope. Never for him. He was not that lucky it seemed.  
He threw his hands up into the air dramatically, ready to give up on the world when the sound of chirps of chocobos sounded off from inside his pocket. Not bothering to see who it was displayed on the screen, he answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Prom.”

Prompto blinked in confusion. He knew this voice well. Very well.

“ Hey Noct. Uh, h-how are you? “

Why did he sound so nervous? It was just his best friend! Nothing to be scared of.

He heard a hum on the other side and imagined Noctis placing a finger to his pouty lips. “ Oh, you know, just checking up on my friend and see how his day was. No biggie.”

He clutched the phone tighter to his ear, smiling. “ Thanks Noct. I really appriciate it. But I’m fine. And today was pretty normal. Like hell really.”

The chuckle he gave his friend was so fake, reminding him of Brendan’s shitty attempt to be friendly. It was disgusting and made him want to gag. Perhaps Noctis would see through the disguise and call him out on it. 

Please do.... on second thought, please don’t. 

“ Yeah. I know.” Noctis stated non too friendly. “ You already said that in your earlier text. Care to explain that?” 

Oh yes. That text. Did he come out and tell Noct what had transpired just moments before, or keep it quiet. Yeah sure Noctis would have a field day with the new info, but it didn’t really pertain to him. So keep it quiet it was.

“Oh, you know. The usual. Brendan just being his normal self really. Not much we can so about that.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. It was anything but funny. 

“ Did he do anything to you?” Noctis replied back quickly, anger laced in his voice.

Prompto could picture the prince glaring, eyes glowing red with anger, teeth bared like an animal while he grasped his phone, seconds away from it crushing into dust under his fingers at a moments word of the abuse he received. 

So keep it quiet, you!

“ Well, besides his normal tormenting. Not a lot happened today. “ He hesitated. 

If he accidently let slip that Brendan had touched him, we’ll, more than touch. Let’s go for beating, Noctis would somehow find a way to warp through the phone to get to the other. And by that time, there was no way Prompto could stop him. It was an insane thought. However, Noctis had crazy kingly powers that probably would let him do such a thing. 

Probably. 

Noctis sighed on the other side, still not happy. “ Ok. I trust you. But I will be honest with you Prompto. Your text scared me earlier.”

His heart clenched painfully. “ I’m sorry."

“ Don’t.” Noctis scoffed playfully. “ You have nothing to be sorry about. I was getting worried. I can’t help it.”

“ It was not my Intention, Noct.”

Never. Noctis had enough of his plate already. If he was the reason to add to his stress, it would kill him inside. Maybe it was a mistake to send that text. Gods. How selfish could he be?

“ Yeah, I know. But I’m glad your feeling better today. You know you can always talk to me about things. Not through texts, but face to face. I don’t bite! “ he laughed loudly. 

Prompto couldn’t help but join. His friends laugher was just what he needed. It lifted the hurt from his heart and set him free, even if for a short time.

“ Are you sure about that Noct? Last time you bit rather hard!”

“ Grow up Prom!” He laughed, blushing a tad. “ But hey, this is where I have to cut the chat short. Dad wants to go over a few things from the last meeting before we have dinner. But, I don’t have any meetings tomorrow, so I’ll be at school tomorrow. How cool is that huh? So what do you say, Did you want to meet up at the corner like normal?”

Prompto beamed. This was the best news he had received all day. Prefect even. If only his friend as able to see just how happy he was. 

“ Sure. I’d like that.”

“ Sweet. See ya tomorrow Prom! “ Noctis cheerily said before he hung up, leaving Prompto to listen to the dial tone.

He pulled his phone away from his ear and looked down at the blank screen with a smile. Noctis was coming back to school! Now Brendan would do his best to stay away and everything would go back to normal. Things were looking up!

Making sure his school bag as secure around his shoulder, he gripped both sides of his bag and headed down the road to his house. Thankfully the walk wasn’t long, as he lived fairly close to the school. He twisted his head back and forth, looking at everything he passed, wondering if it would make his next ‘big shot’. Too bad he failed to notice the black car trailing behind him slowly.

He had his camera waiting in his pocket just for that.  
After no time at all, he saw the familiar wooden gates leading to him home. He did not smile as it came into view. Not at all. His home was not a place that held love and good memories. In fact, it was quite the opposite. To him, it was just a building with four walls that housed him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

The moment he took his first step onto the grass, a car screeched loudly behind him, startling him to no end. Surely the whole neighboorhood would have been alarmed at such a noise. He turned, mouth agape to find a black car, not the ones that belonged to the royal family, parked right beside the sidewalk just a few feet away. Dark smoke plumed from both wheels in the front, as two men jumped out from the back doors with agility, yelling out to each other in words Prompto’s mind could not process. 

With a cry, Prompto turned the other way, hoping to get into the safety of his house before he could be reached. Feet pounded into the soft earth as he dashed for the door, body pumping with pure fear. During his panic, his phone was sent flying out of his pocket as soon as he reached the stone steps where it landed with a soft thump in the green grass below. No one had seen a thing. 

Unfortunately, he was not able to escape or call out for help as one of the men grabbed his backpack, halting all movents and threw him so hard, he smacked his head onto the ground painfully, stunning him. Unable to move, his blue eyes trained on the figure before him, holding him down, while the other sneered, raising a long looking item above his head, poised for an attack.

Unable to bring himself to his feet and run for safety, or even fight back for this matter, all he could do was whimper in pain and fear. His heart hammered painfully in his chest, to the point of bursting, lungs aching with each desperate breath.

He pleaded with the gods, or whoever would decide to hear him. He did not want to die.

Watching with teary eyes, the figures above moved about, ready for the attsck. He just knew it.

Fat tears slid from his wide eyes and down his rounded cheeks, landing pitifully into the grass as the item was brought down on him. The pain was quick and sharp, and soon, everything faded Into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Another one. 
> 
> So just letting it out now. Updates will be slow due to going back to school and work. Not to mention my free time will be stolen due to other things as well and personal matters, so it won't be every week. It might, but I will not guarantee anything.
> 
> This chapter was a bit longer than the others, so I hope that satisfies some of you.
> 
> So finally it has gotten to the crazy stuff. And really, its going to get weirder from here on out.
> 
> Also, to put in a mental image of Baxter Brendan and Karl, I always picture Baxter like Zexion from KH. The brilliant mind, smarter than he let's himself on and the dark, longer hair, slim form and smaller than the others. (Cutie!) But damn can that kid pack a serious punch.
> 
> Brendan is so much like Seifer from FF8. Build yes, but not in facial features. He is not blond, but black haired, while Karl is quite identical to Raijin, one of Seifer's goons. Go figure...
> 
> Sorry. I was a sucker for FF8 growing up, and whenever I write about these guys, the characters I based them on always pop in mind in an instant. So I hope it helps!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, let's get this started.

Prompto groaned painfully when he finally came to. Everything hurt. Like, really hurt. Like titan himself was inside his head and decided to use his skull as a punching bag. Everything was numb to the point that he could hardly feel most of his body. It was only his head and neck that could feel at the moment. And boy did his neck hurt something fierce. With the little strength he possessed, he lifted it, thinking that the odd angle it was in would be relieved of any pain. 

Wrong move. 

The moment it moved, even that small inch, he let out a long and pain filled groan. It hurt so bad. Too much pressure accumulated in the base of his neck, and gods was it painful. He instantly dropped it, letting his chin rest upon his chest as he took many deep breaths to push the pain aside.

Once he felt his strength slowly returning, he took that daring chance to lifted it again. This time, it somewhat worked. He forced his neck up, ignoring the pain and peeled away from his chest. Once he was able to fully lift his head, did the pain start to subside, though it still felt tight. Just how long had he ben in that position? Surely it was ever good for ones spine. Or, anything for that matter.

But why? Why all the pain? Just what the hell happened? 

He took a deep breath, letting the cold air fill his lungs. It felt great for a moment, but that didn’t last long. Just like his neck, it hurt. 

Wha..?

Blurry eyes started to open. He blinked owlishly, hoping it would clear the haze from his vision. The room was dark, so even if his vision improved, it would be fruitless. What was he too see in darkness? Some guy strolling around in his underwear?

Actually, he would be please not to see that actually.  
When he regained most of his vision, he came to realize his surroundings. His eyes darted about, trying to take in as much as he humanly could. Ignis always told him to always assess any new room for rooms for threats. While he could not see much in the room aside from the cluster of cobwebs everywhere and a few boxes that huddled in the corner, one could never be too careful. 

Who know what they held inside.

Fear started to sink in the more he glanced around. Dark, grey walls surrounded him, tall and fearful, like they would collapse on him at any given moment. His claustrophobia was letting itself know as his body broke out into a cold sweat. The contents his stomach started to churn like a washing machine. His poor heart now hammering in his chest like he was running his daily mile. But that was fun. He enjoyed his runs. Not this. Far from it.

Just where in the hell was he? That was question number one. And more importantly, how did he get here? He knew that he was not at the Citadel, or in training for a fact. This was not the infirmity, or the dungeons. So where? And with this pain? Why did such an amount of pain have to come with it? It didn’t make any sense.

He got his mind rolling, pushing back the sheer panic the best he could, which was next to nothing, and tried to think of why he was here. The last thing he could remember was walking home after another gruelling day at school. Yep. That was normal. He also remembered getting to his house. The same old dreary house that he loathed going to. Yes. He remembered that well. But, did he actually make it inside? That he is not certain. That is about the time the memories start to get fuzzy. The more he tried to think about it, the more his mind started to blur like paint running through water.

With a sharp cry, he shook his head frantically, for reasons he didn’t know. However, when he did, something wet and cold ran down the side of his face. Startled by the new sensation, his body shook. He needed to investigate. On instinct, he rubbed his shoulder up against his head, grimacing at the wet feeling and the pain that came with it. 

Odd 

Peeling it away, thinking that it was just sweat, he gasped out when he saw the large red spot of his clothes. He instantly knew what it was.

“ Blood..?” He breathed through a choppy breath.  
He wishes he was wrong. Very wrong.

And lots of it from the looks of it. His shoulder was caked in the red substance. Just at the moment, he could feel another drop run down the back of his head, sending a wave of shivers down his spine. The wound must have been fresh if it was still bleeding. He closed his eyes tight, hoping it was just sweat. But who was he kidding. It felt too thick to be sweat. It terrified him. Should he rub it away, or leave it?

Doing what his body wanted to more than anything right now, he went to rub the blood away. It was human nature. No one wanted to see their own blood staining any part of their body. Right?

His brain told his arms to move. They refused. Even an inch. He tried again. Nothing. And again. Still nothing. Once more would do the trick. This time harder. He leaned forward, taking the chair with him by surprise. Instead, pain erupted from his wrists.

“What the hell?” He whispered.

He turned, or tried to, to take a look behind him. Never would he get that chance. With his injured neck, he could hardly move it ninety degrees. Fingers still worked, flexing and wiggling about, but his hands did not. They were tied tight by the wrist behind his back to the old wooden chair he sat on.

His hands were tied!?!

Oh gods!

A whimper was let loose as he started to panic, body now pulsing with adrenaline. He grunted painfully, fighting hard against the ropes. Blinding him together, though it was pointless. The rope did it’s purpose, binding together what it was bound to. But Prompto believed that he could escape. He knew he could. The rope did not give him that satisfaction. The more he panicked, the more he moved about frantically. Thus, the ropes started rubbing against his soft skin, damaging it until it stated to draw blood.

Prompto started to whimper in pain the more he struggled against the rope that would not let him go. Each second that passed was agony. He wanted to scream. Really scream. Until his throat ran dry and he had no voice left. If he did, would someone hear him and come to his rescue? He could try. 

And even if he were to somehow magically escape from the clutches of the ropes, where was he to hide? Even with his slim figure that people loved to point on many occasions, it wouldn’t do much to save him at a time like now. The room held nothing big enough to hide in, nor was there any window to crawl through. And besides, his attacker would find him in no time at all.

He was thoroughly trapped.

In a fit of fear, he did let out a shout. It echoed off the walls and attacked him on all sides. The sharp sounds had him panicking even more as the threw himself into the wall, colliding painfully with a crunch. Wondering what had possessed him to do such an act, he rested his cheek against the cool bricks as tears formed. The chair hardly moved, keeping his lower body firmly in place. The ropes had done a fine job keeping him still. 

How he hated them.

His fingers were clenched into fists, too scared and try to free himself. Even if they could move, they were much too short to reach the expertly tied knot. That didn’t stop him. With as much strength and concentration, he tried to picture the knot, as his fingers worked around the thick material. Slowly, they worked their away around, feeling for a week point. Just when he thought he got it, his middle finger ran over a soft surface.

‘What is that?’ He thought, blinking past the tears.

Watery eyes soon grew as wide as dinner plates. It was his green clothed band. The same cloth that hid his ugly secret. The secret that he tries so hard to hide from the world. The cloth was sitting directly above the ropes, allowing anyone to walk by to se his tattoo. During his struggle, the material must have slipped on his skin, allowing the ropes to rub the skin raw, allowing it to start bleeding.

He prayed to the gods that whoever had taken him had not checked underneath the band. If so, then his secret would be out to the whole world. By then, there was no way he was making it out alive. Lucians don’t like Niffs. Plain and simple.

“ Please..P-please..!” He cried as a small tear ran down the side of his face and dropped to the cold floor pitifully. 

Giving up, he lowered his head low to his chest. Yeah it hurt, but keeping it up hurt more. He closed his eyes, thinking the worst when a loud screech of a door caught his attention.

“ Well, well. So it looks like you are finally awake.”

Prompto whipped his head sharply at the sound of the voice, gasping at the pain that erupted from his neck. It was not his intentions to move so fast, but damn the voice scared the ever loving hell out of him. He saw a large, black figure walking down a flights of stairs towards him. Each step creaked loudly from his weight under the old wooden stairs.

“ W-what is going on?”

A small chuckle echoed throughout the room, sending shivers down Prompto’s spine. It reminded him of those bad guys he had seen so many times in movies. It was cool, yet sinister at the same time.

The voice snorted. “Nothing that you need to worry about.”

Gasping, Prompto looked towards the voice. He knew that voice. It sounded so familiar, yet a tad deeper. And not in a good way. He must have heard it over a dozen times already, but why can’t he seem to place a name on it? Hell, why not even a face? Why was the brain so smart, yet so dumb?

“ Who are you?” He demanded, trying to block out the fear and replace it with anger. He lost. Very much so. There was no way his body would be able to hid how terrified he was.

The voice chuckled again. “ Who am I? Oh, you already know who I am.”

Without warning, the lights were turned on, blinding Prompto for a short moment. He hissed out in pain when he threw his head down, neck screaming at the movement. A growl past through his lips as he forced his eyes open only a fraction as the light was directly above him. When he finally managed the strength, he opened them fully and gasped when he saw Brendan standing directly across from him on the other side of the room, finger still gliding over the small switch.

“Brendan.” He breathed, at a total loss of words.

“ The one and only! Aren’t you so surprised!? “ He cried happily, pulling his finger from the switch and thrust it to his chest and pointed to himself while he laughed about.  
Surprised? Brendan wanted him to be surprised? 

What? Just what the hell was going on? Is this even for real? This must be some sort of dream!

“What are you talking about?”

Brendan ignored him and proceeded to take a few steps forward.

“ Now that we are alone, with no one to interrupt us, like that pesky joke of a prince, we can finally have that talk I was telling you about. Don’t you remember?”

Talk? What talk? What is he talking about? 

Scrambling through his brain, he went through the last few hours, or, what might have been the last few hours. It was kind of hard to tell when their was no window to indicate just what time it was. But yeah, he could remember hazily the last moments of school that day, or, whatever day that was. How he was stopped, and harassed by him once again.

Yes. Brendan said he walked to talk. But talking normally meant getting beaten up. And he did early that day. He clearly remembers that. But afterwards, he was due for another one, but this time, the tables turned drastically. This time, Prompto had found that inner strength, and actually defended himself much to his own excitement. 

So Brendan and stalked him on his way to his house, beat him over the head, and kidnapped him? Just to ‘talk’ to him? Was he freaking serious? It was sick!

“ What do you want with me Brendan! Tell me! ” He cried, feeling sweat bead down his neck. The temperature in the room was freezing, making it feel like someone was rubbing an ice cube over his neck. The sensation if it sliding down his back was uncomfortable.

“ You know what I want.” He replied plainly.

Prompto bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. “ No I don’t! How am I supposed to know! I have no idea what you want from me!”

When he received no response, he kept going.

“ Was it because I pushed you earlier? If so, I’m sorry ok? I didn’t mean to do it!” 

Brendan snorted, eyeing the room with a bored expression then back to Prompto. “ Were you? You didn’t seem sorry to me at all.”

Prompto almost choked on his own spit. Was he serious? 

“ Why would i be sorry when all you have ever done to me since I stepped foot into that school was torment me? I was done and only tried to protect myself! Anyone would have done the same!”

He looked at the other dead in the eyes, hoping, that maybe, he would take the apology and let him free. The blank stare he received was frightening. Void of life, and filled with something Prompto was scared to put into words.

“ I don’t care.”

His blood ran cold.

“ Please. Let me go “ He whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes once more.

“ No.”

He hiccupped loudly in the room. “ Why?”

Brendan placed his hands on his hips and started to laugh. “ Because I don’t want you to. We are going to have so much fun here, Prompto. Just you wait.”  
Prompto tensed, making him hiss in pain. His body shook like a leaf as he watched Brendan pace the small room back and forth. His eyes were crazed while the odd giggle could be heard.

“ If only that pathetic excuse of a prince would see you. All hurt and scared like a kicked puppy. It would really make my day.“ he chirped. 

He stopped his pacing and wandered to the far corner of the room where the pile of boxes lay. He started rummaging through a mouldy box and pulled an old wooden bat. Once it was in his grasp, he started to swing it about lazily.

Stricken with fear, Prompto’s body went into flight mode the moment he saw the weapon. In a desperate attempt, he started pulling against the ropes again. He screamed in fear and frustration when he had yet to budge. No matter how much he struggled, the ropes refused to loosen their iron grip. His efforts were futile.

Fat tears started to trail down his cheeks when he came to realize that nothing was going to work. He started to cry out muse ably like a child not getting their toy back. He didn’t care. He was too scared to really care. Each hitching breath sent stabbing pains through his lungs. It hurt. Everything hurt. 

Why? What had he possibly done to deserve this?  
Nothing made sense anymore. He wanted to see his ugly house. He wanted to do his homework. He wanted Noctis. He wanted to feel the safety of his presence. The warmth that his heart gave his body when he was near. He wanted Noctis more than anything in the world right now. The more he wanted, the more the tears fell. 

Brendan watched gleefully a few feet away at the disheartening display. But he loved it. The tears, the fear and the desperation like he was hunting prey was just added to the mix. It fueled him. How he loved to watch the ones he hates struggle like worms. With a sickening grin, His hands flex around the wooden bat, taking a step forward, when a sudden slam was heard from upstairs, halting his movement.

“ Well, well. It seems that my friends have arrived.” He smiled, lowering the bat to his legs and looked back at the quivering blond.

Prompto snapped his head up as he cowered into the chair, whimpering like a dog. “F-friends?”

He nodded casually. “ Yep. My friends!”

“ W- who?”

Brendan ignored him. He was done. Not another word spoke from his lips as his eyes bore down with disgust. Slowly, he raised the bat over his head. Prompto immediately started to panic. He screamed, pleaded for Brendan to stop. His cries would never reach through to Brendan, nor anyone else as the bat came down and struck him in the head. 

Once again, pain erupted from the side of his head but this time, it was even worse. Thankfully, the pain only lasted a second, until he was met with the welcoming hands of darkness once more.

 

 

.........

 

 

Noctis stared out the window, eyes bright with wonder as he watched the never ending line of fluffy white clouds from above. They glided along the sky gracefully like they owned that sky. They sure did. How he wish we could fly with them. Or be one with the birds. Perhaps it would look weird for a human to fly. Why couldn’t one of his powers be able to transform? He could recall far too many such dreams accruing when he was but a child. Surely everyone had dreamt that at least once. Don’t call him crazy now. 

He hummed gently to himself, fingers tapping on his leg at the music that played softly in the background. While Classical music wasn’t normally his style, he did like it from time to time. It was a shame, for it was law in the car that the driver was the one in control of the music. When you have to listen to it almost every on day, it gets stuck in your head. It hasn’t driven him crazy yet.

Yet!

“ What is this I am hearing? Are you humming Your Highness?” Ignis chimed in from the drivers seat, pulling Noctis away from the soothing sway of the music. 

Shocked at being caught, he thrust his head to the window once more, face bright red with embarrassment. His hair was long enough, maybe it would hide the blushing. He didn’t even realize he was being that loud! Then again, his advisor had the hearing of a freaking hawk.

“Huh? No way. You’re ears must be making it up.” He said quickly hoping it would blow over. He avoiding any contact with his advisor. If he so much as glanced his way, without a doubt he would end up a pile of embarrassed goo on the floor. 

A soft chuckle came from the older man.

“ Don’t try to hide it Your Highness. It was lovely to hear. I apologize if my comment had bothered you. I was merely taken by surprise. That is something I have not heard in quite some time.’ Ignis added with a smile.

“ Yeah. I guess. “ He shrugged. Knowing now that his face was no longer red, he glanced at his advisor through the rear view mirror. If it still was, he was thankful Ignis never said a word about it.

Ignis’ smile deepened. “ I am just happy to see you in high spirits.”

“ I do feel happier. “

“ Is it about going back to school? Why, this is something rather new! Must I sound the alarms? I think my prince has gone rather mad!” Ignis exaggerated a shocked gasped.

Nocis rolled his eyes playfully. “ Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Ignis. I’m finally free of meetings for a while and I get to see my best friend. Is that a problem?”

Of course not. Far from it really. Ignis was practically glowing with joy. He could sense it the moment he woke up. At first he thought Ignis was just in one of his moods, but nope. 

“ Goodness no!” He cried, hand hovering over his chest. “ I am just pleaded to see you smiling after the last few days. I know it has been hard for you. Even I must agree the meetings have been draining as well. Even I have my limits.” 

Noctis could not agree more. These meeting took far too much out of him, and not just him, but everyone. The sheer exhaustion that was written on everyone faces when they marched out of the room spoke volumes. Yeah the kingdom needed guidance, but to this level? Couldn’t they take like, oh, a week off or something? Well, the city never rested, so neither should they.

“ Well I’m glad you finally realize the job you got yourself into. Perhaps you can take my place and let me live my life the way I want it.” He said, leaning heavily into the plush seats with a smug look on his face.

Humming, Ignis placed a long finger against his chin, deep in thought. Noctis’ eyes grew wide. Was he really weighing those options? No way! He broken out into a wide grin, though it was wiped off in a second the moment the other spoke.

“ Not in your lifetime, Your Highness.” 

Well damn

“ Thanks Ignis. You’re a real help.” He pouted, glaring daggers. 

Ignis let out a small chuckle, ignored the princes childish glare and kept his eyes strictly on the road. He had a job to do, and that was to meet the prince to school on time and in one piece. 

The rest of the drive to school was quiet. He took this moment to pull out his phone. Earlier that morning, he sent off a text to Prompto. You know, just the normal stuff. But that was a couple of hours ago, and he had yet to receive a respond.

Odd. Prompto was relatively fast when it came to responding to texts.

He set it aside when the thought of hanging out with his best friend came to mind. After these last few days, all he wanted was to be surrounded by the positive and uplifting energy of his friend. Not those old men who were as pissed off as he was. Not only did he want to go back for himself, but to protect his friend. Prompto confirmed that yet again, Brendan was bothering him. The nerve! The moment he sees that immature idiot, he was going to get his ass beat into next week.

“ Oh, Your Highness. It slipped my mind, but where you able to get into contact with Prompto?” Ignis asked with great care.

Taken back by the sudden change of subject, he agreed.  
“ Oh. Yeah I was.”

“ Marvellous .” He added. “And how did that go?”

Well, that was a good question. Sure it well, in a sense, but it didn’t seem satisfying. Of course the main reason being the person who was making his friends life a living hell. But just hearing his friends voice put some of that frustration at ease. For a bit.

“Um. He said typical stuff. Again, that asshat Brendan was still picking on him yesterday.” He growled, eyes darting outside to keep himself busy.

A sharp gasp came from his advisor.

“ Highness! Language.” He scolded. “ Yes. I remember if you speaking of this boy. He has still not let up? My word. I do believe this boy needs to seek counselling if he had this hateful attitude towards others. I wonder what his family life is like.”

Noctis scoffed. “ Counselling? More like a mental institution.”

“ Alright. None of that.” Ignis sighed heavily as he turned the car to the right where a long and beautiful display of cherry blossom trees stood tall and proud. “ You have class to focus on. Don’t forget, you have missed quite a load of work these past few days, so you must do you’re best to study hard and catch up. Grab your assignments and I will help you with them when you return back to the citadel, alright?”

He shivered at the thought of the mountain load of work just waiting at his desk. If he thought the meetings were out to get him, he was very wrong. The teachers were the masterminds behind his quick death. Well, as long as Ignis did his, uh, helped him with homework, everything will be fine.

All he could do was agree.

“ Yes Ignis. “

The school came into full view now. Perfect timing, just like Ignis. The car came to a smooth stop at the familiar curb at the beginning of the street down the school. It was the same spot he was dropped off at everyday. It’s more private. The small walk gives him those few moments to get his head ready for the day to come, and away from prying eyes. 

“ Here we are. “ Ignis chirped, turning around in the leather seats to look at the prince. “ Have yourself a good day at school.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm from his advisor. Why couldn’t he just do his classes for him? He could wish. He nodded and muttered a quick goodbye. His bag was ripped from the other side of the car and slowly slid himself out the door. He slammed the door closed and with that, Ignis took his leave. 

Noctis watched with no emotion as the black car drive further away until it disappeared around the corner. With it gone, he turned and headed down the path to his and Prompto’s normal meeting spot. As he neared, he blinked in confusion as said blond was missing from the gate. 

Odd.

Normally Prompto was the first one to get their as he woke up early for his walks, therefor having no problem on getting to school on time. Not the same could be said about him though. It was almost war against the person trying to wake him up. If you wanted to live, you let him sleep in longer. Yeah, he knows he’s lazy, what are you going to do about it?

He stood at the waiting spot, shifting side to side. He checked his phone to see how long he stood around for. Only ten minutes had gone by, which felt like hours to him. Suddenly, the bell rung. At that moment, he knew there was no more waiting As much as he wanted to. 

Shrugging his shoulder, thinking that his friend was just late today, he headed into the main doors where he was greeted by his fellow students. Some of his peers were waving and sending him smiles, while girls gushed and blushed from the sides. He rolled his eyes once more, but waved non the less. He could hear his inner Ignis scolding him if he didn’t. For once, it looked like they forgot he was the prince and treated him like any other student.

As he wondered down the hallway towards homeroom, he pulled out his phone, wondering if by any chance he missed any texts or calls from Prompto.

Nothing

Ok, this was really odd.

Noctis seized his phone in a tight grip. Any tighter and the cheap plastic was going to break. And getting an earful from Ignis about damages was not one he looked forward too. So, he threw the phone into his pocket in a hurry, even so much as feeling it attack his hip.

Ok. So Prompto wasn’t answering his phone once. It’s ok. It’s normal. It can happen and he’s willing accept that. Other people can be busy, just like he has been.It’s not the end of the world. Maybe he was in class already, laying over his desk in a fit to fall asleep from a late night or an incredably long run. Yeah. That was it. But why did his gut try to tell him something else? Shaking his head, he came to the conclusion that he must have eaten something that morning. 

Pushing back the negative thoughts, he marched into the classroom, waiting to see his blond friend to be exactly where he expected him to be. Instead, he was greeted by an empty desk. No bag hung off of the chair, and no books or papers littering the wood surface. It was empty. Purely empty.

What in the hells? 

His eyes trailed across the whole classroom; hoping that Prompto decided that playing hide-and-seek was just his thing today. Still nothing. Almost all of the desks were filled with students,ready and eager for another day of learning.

Ever so slowly, he made his way to the corner of the room, only stopping when he reached the teachers desk. She never looked up from her papers as he approached. Her attention was strictly on what must have been the assignment from the night before. Her fingers were digging into her long, and silky hair. She looked stressed. Much could be said about him now too.

He cleared his throat to get her attention in a polite way that Ignis had shown many times. Showing disrespect to a teacher was only asking for trouble.

“ Oh your Highness!” She cried, throwing the sheets on the desk with a start. “ I didn’t even hear you coming this way. I’m so sorry!”

“ Its ok. “ He replied, shaking his head gently.  
Once she regained her composure, she picked up the sheets and placed them off to the top corner of her desk, away from anything that could damage them. He could almost sense the pending heart attack if so much as a spec of coffee hit those pages. She turned back to face him, folding her hands on her lap.

“Now, Is there anything I can help you with this morning, Prince Noctis?

Of course there was! Though she didn’t know that.  
“ Yes, there is. Did you happen to see Prompto at all?”

Say yes! Please say yes! 

She stayed silent for a moment, making Noctis think he didn’t quite ask his question or she didn’t hear at all, until she placed a finger against her lips. 

“ No I have not. Nor have I received any world from the office that he had called in sick either. “ She said, gathering the new stack of papers for today’s assignment while giving Noctis a smile. “ Perhaps he is just late. It does happen , even with the students with the best attendance miss a day or two now and then.“

Noctis stomach churned at her words. Without another word, he gives her a small nod and left to take a seat at his desk. Never once did his blue eyes steer away from the empty one in front of him where Prompto usually sat. 

He slammed himself into his chair and threw his bag to the floor, ignoring the shocked look from a fellow student and whipped out his phone, to find yet again, no reply to his earlier text. He tapped out another one, hoping by mistake , Prompto did not see the first one.

‘ Didn’t see you at the gates. Where are you?’

Fingers hovered over the phone as he watched the little animation of the letter flying off into the distance. The seconds ticked by painfully slow, hoping; waiting for his friend to reply. Why didn’t he answer? He sounded so excited to finally meet up today, so why the no show? There had to be a reason. 

A few minutes went by, and still nothing. By this point, frustration was settling in. Throwing his head into his palms, he scowled as he turned to face the window. While the world outside was bright and promising of a good day, Noctis was anything but. He was angry for his friend not responding, and his stomach was giving off an ill feeling. There was no way Ignis had cooked him bad food.

He fiddled with his phone until an idea popped in his head. If texts won’t go through, then perhaps calling him would. Yeah, that would work! He dialed Prompto’s number without looking at the screen and firmly pressed the phone to his ear, ready to chew the blond out. It was only a matter of seconds until he heard that sweet, familiar voice.

“Hey! Sorry i-“

“ Prompto! Where are you?” Noctis asked, keeping his voice low.

“ -can’t come to the phone right now. Leave your name and number after the tone, and I’ll try my best to get back to ya! Bye!”

Shocked, Noctis slowly pulled his phone away and looked at the screen in disbelief. The numbers continued to count down miserably. Pressing the end button, he lowered the phone into the desk with a soft clatter. His heart almost skipped a beat.

Prompto never left him in the dark. Ever! It was just not in his character. Hell, even if he was just sleeping, it would have woken him up. Noctis always knew Prompto’s text volume was on higher settings. There was no way he could have been sick. That possibility was thrown out the window for he had spoken to him yesterday and he sounded right as rain. Sure, a person’s body can change in a matter of hours, but still, Prompto always answered his phone.

Always.

He was worried. Really worried.

Too many scenarios ran through his head. Was he hurt, lying in a ditch? Or maybe mugged, begging to be rescued in some back alley. Or was he lost? Sure, anyone can get lost even in the most common of places. Or was he d-

No!

He smacked himself roughly across the face, both loving and disliking the pain that came with it. The sharp pain helped cleared his clouded mind. That was it. He was going crazy. Stupid brain for making him turn into a total wreck. Why would it come to the worth things imaginable? Scaring himself would do no one any good. He got lots of sleep last night, so there was no excuse for going crazy so early in the morning. 

Taking a deep breath to calm now racing heart, he focused on the teacher, who was now at the blackboard, writing a few examples of the past homework. Not for one second did he actually pay her any attention. Prompto was the only one who took over his brain. Over and over again, he tried to piece together why he would not have shown up. There had to be a valid explanation.

He turned away from the teacher, hiding his phone from sight. Quickly, he dialed Ignis’ number, praying that his advisor was not in a meeting. By his luck, the phone was answered immediately. 

“ Your Highness. Shouldn’t you be in the middle of class?” Ignis questioned.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Yes. I am now.”

“ Perfect. But why the sudden call? Did you forget one of your books in the car? I didn’t see anything left behind when I got out.”

So,he was already back at the citadel? Damn. That man sure drove fast.

“No! It’s not about the books.” He hissed. Thinking he might have been too loud, he looked up, and much to his surprise, the teacher and the students had yet to look his way. So far so good.

Ignis let out a sigh. “ Then what would It be, Your Highness? I don’t have time for games. “

“ Its just that, Prompto didn’t show up to class. Or to school from what I know of. “

“What?” Ignis said perplexed. Noctis could only picture the pure confusion of the advisors face. “ That is quite odd. And from what you told me, he was so excited about meeting up with you today. I wonder why the sudden change.”

Noctis nodded unconsciously with every word, but it didn’t help erase the dreadful feeling in his bones.

“ Yeah, I know. I tried texting and calling him, but he’s not answering.” He replied with a grunt. “ I tried asking the teacher, but even she said she received no word of him calling sick.”

“That is strange.”

Yep. It was. Thanks for finally picking up on that Ignis.  
“ I’m worried Ignis. “ He admitted, hand tightening his grasp.

“ I understand that you are worried Your Highness, But do not fret. Prompto is a very responsible boy.” He confirmed calmly with a slight huff. “ Perhaps there was something he had to do that required him to be away from his phone. People do get busy at random times, as you are very familiar with. Do you feel you might be overthinking this situation?”

Maybe. While his brain said probably, his gut gave him a solid no. It was being very well known that the situation was not biding well. And it was even Ignis himself who always said to trust in you’re gut feeling.

“ I don’t know Ignis. My body is giving me different messages, so I can’t say for certain.”

He heard a whole Symphony of sounds suddenly going off in the background. It startled him, making him jump. What ever was going on, Ignis must have removed himself from the room as it got quiet fast. Just what was going on?

“ I apologize for that, Your Highness.” Ignis sighed as he stepped out of the room. “Would you feel better if I came back to the school and we can make a quick stop over at Prompto’s house to check up on him if he happens to be there?”

Yes! Oh gods yes! Just what he needed to hear. Once again, Ignis provided the best of ideas!

“ Yes please, Ignis!” He gasped. 

How we wished he could kiss Ignis right about now! Why didn’t he think of that? Probably because his brain was too scrambled to think straight. Well, it’s what he had Ignis for anyways. Always the man to think before he does.

“ Alright. I am on my way. Meet me at the entrance gates in roughly, oh, twenty minutes or so. I will try to get there as soon as I can. Do not worry Your Highness, everything will be fine. “

“ Thank again Ignis. I will see you soon.”

With that, he ended the call and shoved his phone into his pant pocket. In a second, he snatched his bag , leaving all of his books behind on the desk and ran out of the room. He did not turn back when the teacher called after him, her voice filled with shock and worry. The eyes of his fellow students pierced through him. They didn’t matter. Nothing did but finding his friend in one piece. In his hurry, he failed to notice the empty desks that hugged the other side of the room where Brendan and Karl normally sat.

He stomped his way down the hallway. Just what was Prompto’s idea? Was he maybe playing a joke on him? Some stupid joke to make him feel as bad as he did these past couple of days? Or was it something more?  
‘Stop!’ he screamed at himself.

His poor stomach was clenching inside. It was painful and nauseating. Any more, and he was going to throw up. He took deep breaths as he stormed down the hall and through the main doors. As he got outside, it was like his prayers had been answered. The more he breathed the clean air, his anxiety started to leave his body.

Since it would be some time until Ignis showed up, he took this moment to sent another message, and by this time, Prompto would respond.

‘ This isn’t funny Prompto. Where are you?’

When he sent the message, he started to paced up and down the paved sidewalk. Sure, if anyone were to see him, they would think he was crazy. Why would the prince of all people be pacing like a caged animal?  
Couldn’t Ignis get here faster? If only he had harnessed the power to teleport, otherwise he would be knocking at Prompto’s door with an iron fist. But no. He was still too young to even grasp those powered from his ancestors. 

From the distance, he could hear the familiar hum of an engine. Eyes lit up when he was Ignis’ sleek car driving with such speed down the road and came to a screeching halt on the other side of the road. 

“ Get in, Your Highness.’ Ignis called calmly like he wasn’t driving like a maniac from the other side.

Noctis shot his a quick look before running across the road and jumped into the back seat, slamming it closed behind him. Ignis waited ever so patiently as he buckled his seat belt. As soon as he heard that click, they were off. They glided down a few blocks in relative silence until Ignis decided to kil said silence. 

“ I’m assuming you were still not able to get into touch with Prompto since our called ended?” Ignis asked, keeping his voice calm and level as to not to try to scare the young man behind him.

Noctis shook his head sadly, lowering his head for a brief moment until his eyes looked out the window to the trees that flew by. “ No. I sent him another message, but still have yet to receive anything back.”

“I see.” The advisor muttered. His index finger tapped the leather steering wheel impatiently, deep in thought.  
Leaning back heavily into the martial, Noctis let out a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair then rested it by the window. The world pasted by him without a care in the world. If only he could be like that too. 

Unfortunately, horrible thoughts plagued his mind. Each one sending him deeper and deeper into the hell he felt he could not escape from. He let out a huff of air that felt trapped in his lungs and peeled his arm away from the window and rest it on his lap. His other hand which held his phone, rested on his knee. He started at it hard, hoping that it would vibrate or do anything to indicate it Prompto’s response . 

It would only be a matter of time until hey reached his house and got answers. If he was home. All they could do was wait until they finally reached the house. Until then, all he could consult was his mind.

He closed his eyes and took a deep and solid breath, blocking out the world around him. Heart fluttered painful within his ribcage. It was too much right now. He needed to find him. He needed to find his best friend?  
Both hands gripped his phone. 

‘Prom. Where are you? ‘


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeay. Another chapter!
> 
> So yeah, sorry it took a while for it to come out,but again, due to school and work, it's taking up most of my time.  
> I have just started on the next one. But not a whole lot.
> 
> This chapter I felt not all too happy with. Some points I liked well more than others, but I felt it needed to be explained otherwise it would kinda be lost in later chapters. I dont know. Thats just me.But next chapter will be dealing with Prompto and and his situation alot more. Or maybe the whole chapter. Let's see.
> 
> Also,
> 
> Thanks for all those who are still reading this. It really means alot knowing that my story can move people in different ways. For me, writing has never been my strong point and I always looked down at myself for it.( I was really bad growing up, but thankfully I am willing to learn here) there are days where I want to write, but question my ability, but then I see your lovely comments, and I feel so happy. So yes, the comments I get really boosts my wanting to write, so thank you all who do! <3
> 
> Now, let's get to the new chapter!

The wheels of the car drove smoothly down the road, never once hitting a stoplight or any bumps as it slowly progressed closer to their destination. The small space had fallen in silence. Well, Noctis was silent. Not a word could be spoken from his lips. He couldn’t. His jaw was locked tight. Refusing to spit anything out. 

Even the music was shut off. At one point, Ignis tried to turn the nob to raise the volume, thinking that maybe a bit of music will help brighten him up. No such luck right now. The moment he heard the familiar tunes of classical music, he shot Ignis a disapproving look, which quickly had the advisor shutting the music off. He was not in the mood for music. Let alone classical.

With a huff, he rested his elbow on the door, eyes drawn outside as he watched the world fly by. The stunning greens of the trees and the brilliant blue of the sky was giving him a headache. After some time of silent bliss, Ignis cleared his throat from the front seat, making Noctis look his way. Their eyes connected for a fraction of a second before they went back to the world outside. He was just not up for talking.

It didn’t stop him.

Who knew how much time past by as Ignis, bless that man, tried on many occasions to open up a conversation to help keep his attention elsewhere but the dark thoughts plagued his head. Weather it be about training, or about specialty foods Noctis wanted on the upcoming days after school. The promise of his favourite foods sounded outstanding, and was normally an ice breaker, but the idea of food didn’t settle well in his stomach. 

It didn’t stop Ignis from trying though. And Noctis can admire that. However, nothing seemed to have gone through. All he could focus on was Prompto. His best friend who had yet answer to his calls, no matter how many times he tried. Nothing went through. And it terrified him.

So, after a while of receiving no response , Ignis took the hint and focused his gaze to the road instead. He hummed a sweet melody to himself which never reached Noctis’ ears. No point on having a conversation with yourself, lest you’d look crazy. 

Getting sick and tired of looking at boring trees and houses, he tore his eyes away from the window and looked down at the small phone in his hands. The screen was still blank. Void of any knowledge of anyone trying to contact him.

He was just hoping, awaiting for it to buzz to life, with that stupidly obnoxious Chocobo chirp that sounded like hell itself to let him know Prompto was contacting him. Why he chose this to be his personal call was beyond him. But he couldn’t have it any other way. It was special, in a sense.

While he would normally cringe or grimaced at the sound, by now, he would welcome it. As long as he got that damn call. To listen to his voice, laughing or spitting out as many apologizes as his mouth could makes about having made the biggest mistake in his life.  
And by all means, Nocis would forgive him. How could he not? He was his best friend after all. Noctis would await for him, arms open wide with a smile so large that it ran from ear to ear. If only it was that easy to contain that lie and keep it buried. 

Oh no.

As much as Noctis loves his best friend, there was no way he was going to hold himself from strangling the blond. Ignis and Gladio, hell, maybe even his father are going to have to hold him back from killing the blond himself. Sure he’s going to kick his sorry ass into next week, but he’s going to have to go further. Give or take a few hours of a gruelling “tough love” session in the training room will show just how worried he was. 

Hell, why not let Gladio join? The thought alone had him smirking. He could imagine Prompto seconds away from pissing himself when he sees Gladio stepping closer, cracking his knuckles, waiting for their timing session to start. Boy, would that make his day. No one, and he means no one was going to send him in a spiral of unneeded emotions and live to tell the tale.

Nope. None. Not even a best friend.

Maybe that will teach him to actually pick up his phone when he calls. Yeah, he knows he sounds very needy, but hey, Prompto was his first friend. He can’t help but be a bit clingy.

Ok, a lot clingy. He could admit to that.

The smirk that was prominent on his face was quick to vanish. The more he thought about the reasons why he was planning on putting his friend though hell the next couple of days, the more he came back to reality. 

Prompto was still not as answering his phone.

The pool of anxiety came back ten fold. He hunched over in his seat, groaning while pressing his hands to rest over his stomach. The breakfast he had eaten only hurt before was churning so seriously, he was fearful of throwing up.

He threw his head back into the plush leather seat and moaned, fingers clutching into his dress shirt. Who cares if his nails tore into the material, it’s not like he has a million pairs at his apartment anyways. Ignis made sure of it.

The car made a sudden turn, forcing his body to lean heavily on the other side. If he didn’t think he needed to vomit about thirty seconds ago, he felt like it now!  
If only his body would go ahead and get it over with. Yeah, it would be beyond disgusting, not to mention completely unfair to Ignis. Knowing full well that he would be the one to clean it up. That is if he didn’t burn the car altogether. Well, if his body wants to kick Prompto’s ass later, it would do him a solid and throw up already and get it over with. He was quite finished with the constant sinking feeling, and riding it was on his list.

Yeah. That sounded like a plan.

As the car went back to its smooth, flat road, his stomach started to settle, though it still lingered in the back. The rumble of the car and the warmth from the sun was nice. He closed his tired eyes, hoping that a short rest would quell the horrible feeling he was trying to endure. Nor even a second after they had closed, his phone suddenly vibrated harshly against his knees, sending shivers down his leg. It was a horrible feeling he might add.

He shot up from his spot, blue eyes wide with curiosity as his hands snatched his phone with such speed one would blink and miss it and smashed his poor index finger painfully at the screen. The phone lit up, blinding him for a split second as a small envelop on the upper left corner on the screen indicated a text.

A text?!

He nearly choked on his spit. There was no way! Could it? Or was his eyes playing tricks on him? Still startled, he turned the screen off, watching it die down to black before turning it back on again. Still,up on the top, the notification of an unread text was there.

‘ Oh my gods!’

How he wanted to scream right about now, but that would not only scare him, but Ignis too. And does he need to be flung into a tree? No.

A large grin broke out on his lips as he looked back at the text. It was Prompto! How else could it have been? No one, that’s who!

Like his body was kissed by Etro herself, he felt positive rejuvenated. His heart pounded in his chest. Finally, this mess would end and he and Prompto could go back to school and pretend none of this happened. Well, after their training session that is. He pressed the text to read what he expected to be a sorry excuse of an apology.

Just like Prompto.

However, when his eyes scanned over the note, his heart dropped once again. Body going cold. It wasn’t from Prompto. Not even close. Instead, he received a long message and sincere from Gladio, asking about switching their late night training lesson an hour or so back because of personal family matters.

He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart. This was wrong. All kinds of wrong. It was suppose to be Prompto contacting him. Not Gladio! This text did nothing but dampen his mood. Just when he thought Prompto was finally being responsible and answering his damn phone, it was simply not him! Was the universe taking joy in kicking him even more when he is down?

A low growl rumbled in his throat.

“ Is everything alright back there?” Ignis asked, slowing the car as he peered back.

Without even looking, he slowly shook his head, not even knowing if Ignis saw or not. No. Everything was not alright. He was seconds away from throwing up and his heart was going to explode in his chest, leaving a horrible mess all over the car. Lets not forget his blood pressure must be flying off the charts, all because Prompto would pick up his fucking phone!

Noctis heard his advisor give out a sigh, turning back and proceed down the road at a higher speed. It’s better if he didn’t speak. If so, he is unsure how then outcome will be.

In his fit of anger, he tossed the phone to the other side of the car where it bounced a few times before falling still just before the ledge where it terrestrial dangerously. He eyed the technology, not giving any care if it happened to have fallen over to the floor. However, with the added speed, the phone slid down the leather and hit the back of the seat. 

Once that was out of hit sight, he focused on trying to calm his nerves. He let out a hiss as knees bouncing up and down, school shoes tapped loudly on the flat  
surface while his knees dug into the back of Ignis’ chair.

“ Your Highness, please, calm yourself. You’re kicking is  
quite distracting.” Ignis requested, making no indication to look at the young prince for he knew he would nor be a dressed back. 

It’s just how it was. On far too many occasions if the prince was angry, he never looked at people. His eyes trained on the floor or far away from prying eyes. It made him embarrassed or shy as being the centre of attention was never his forte. Well, hard not to get gawked at when in the presence of royalty. The act was childish for sure. One day he will grow out of said habit. He has to when he becomes king.

And besides, Ignis just didn’t want to deal with any accidents in the future.

Noctis hands formed into fists. Calm? That was what Ignis wanted from him? To be calm when he feels seconds away from having an anxiety attack? 

You had got to be kidding

Maybe if Ignis could turn around and take a good look at him and figure out the pain he was fling, then yeah, maybe he could calm down. The word calm was thrown out of his brain about an hour ago, and there was no way it was going to return until he saw Prompto in one piece.

“ How do you expect me to be calm when my friend is possibly missing?” 

Ignis gave him a sharp look through the mirror before they went back to the road.

“ We don’t know that for certain. Please do not refrain from such assumptions. Just because he is not answering his phone, does not automatically mean that he is missing. Please, Your Highness, it would do you good to not jump to conclusions. You will only end up hurting youreself.” He scolded, voice raised.

Normally he wouldn’t be so assertive, but the prince just wouldn’t listen otherwise. He hates raising his voice. As would anyone you are so close with. For as long as he had been faithfully by the prince, standing you’re ground and raising ones voice in a respectful manner was the only way to get through his thick skull. No wonder Cor was able to get him to listen so well.

“ Conclusions?” Noctis cried, pulling Ignis from his inner thoughts. “ That’s all I have right now. My brain can’t think straight and keeps assuming the worst.”

“Then you need to clear your mind. Flush away the negativity and think on the positive. You are letting these horrible thoughts take over, and look where it’s getting you? It’s not healthy. So take a few deep breaths for me alright? Perhaps I can try to introduce you to mediation. It works wonders for me. How do you think I still managed to stay sane after taking this job?” He chucked heartily to himself. 

Noctis did not join in. Only giving the other a mean look from behind. Yeah, he knows Ignis is trying to brighten up his mood, but it was futile. He was far too upset to change. And really, the laughing quite pissed him off.  
Who laughed at a moment like this, while he was a ball of nervous energy? It was not needed. If only he had the courage to tell him to shut up. Well, actually, that would only end in disaster. Even though he is the prince, Ignis was the only man to make him cower in fear. His father is a bit easier to sway.

Ignis stopped his chuckling when the prince didn’t join in. He let out a tired sigh for the umpteenth time today. “ I’m sorry Your Highness. I just want to bring your spirits up. You were so happy not too long ago.”

Yeah. He was. But now everything changed with that one major problem.

“ Yeah, that’s because I was going to see my best friend. And look how that turned out.” He muttered darkly, still refusing to look at his advisor. 

Ignis’ eyebrow twitched.

“ I understand. I’m sure it was all one big misunderstanding. Either Prompto is at home fast asleep like a certain prince I know, or maybe we drove past him on his way to school. How silly would that be.”

“ Yeah. Maybe.”

That was a possibility. A sliver though. If only he could look out the window to find Prompto down the street, ugly backpack strapped to his back while he headed his way to school with that particular bounce in his step that was definitely Prompto. If that were the case, then all of this anger and frustration would end. And wouldn’t that be its own blessing. 

He shifted in his seat when the glint of his phone caught his eye. It was now snug in between the car seat, looking like it was trying to escape. He gave the technology a glare before reaching over to pluck it from its escape route. Like hell he was letting it run away. It can fear it’s wrath.

Fingers held on tight before he placed it onto his lap and watched it balance on the tip of his knee. He lost track of time. The sway of the phone has put him in some sort or trance. It was weird to put it. When he came back to his senses, he saw a very familiar looking old convenient store. The sign was falling apart, it’s last nail holding it to the building and the paint was chipped to no repair, but it let him know that they had finally entered the district where Prompto resides in. 

It was a normal area. Well, as normal goes that is. A homey, if he could get that right. The people in the area were friendly and the houses were nice looking. Most people who lived in these houses had families. Most times he had come by to pick up Prompto, a family would be out walking, hands holding their children close, or leaving the house to do their daily routines. Smiles were always on their faces.

So, from these experiences, Noctis gave the area an outstanding light. So he knew it was deemed safe. Well, if there was that slight chance it was not, Noctis had personally stationed a Glaive dressed in civilian clothes as to not frighten the residence to patrol the area just to make sure nothing shady was to enter this area.

He never had the heart to tell Prompto. He would honestly have no idea how his friend would react. But it all to keep him safe. And not just him, but for everyone. As a prince, it’s his job to keep all of his people safe. 

The car made a sharp left before the familiar brown and white house appears into his sight. At the end of the street stood Prompto’s house, looking the same it always did. His eyes never peeled away as the car approached.

Butterflies bloomed in his stomach. Sweat started to form on his forehead. He went to wipe it away, but his hands refused to move. They were shaking far too much for any movement of his own accord. His whole body was a mess right now.

Before Ignis could even safely park the car, Noctis unconsciously fumbled with the seatbelt and unclipped it before throwing himself out of the car. He didn’t think the car was going too fast, but he clearly didn’t plan on this stunt, so he nearly face planted into the cement beneath his feet but was quick to get his feet moving in time. The car came to a screeching halt as a loud gasp followed by sharp cries by Ignis could be heard as he ran.

Ignoring Ignis, who was now fully ballistic in the front seat, he darted up the pathway. Eyes canned the area for any sign if anyone was home. The car was missing from the small driveway. Well, that was nothing new. Prompto’s parents were never home, from his knowledge. Only once had he seen an old looking car parked. However, not once was it confirmed to be their car or not.

Prompto never talked about his parents. When he did, or tried to, he would get incredably sad, falling into silence like his voice was swept from his throat. Never pushing him, Nocis accepted his friends privacy, and telling him that if he ever needed to talk, he was all ears. So far, not a word had been said, and that’s all he needs really. Besides, Ignis knows every little thing about them.

His eyes glided from the empty driveway back to the house. The windows were closed, shades puled down to block out the harsh rays od the sun and no lights could be seen through the old glass door.  
Heart pounding, he jumped over the small flight of stairs. He stormed over to the door and started pounding.

“ Prompto! Open up!”

Nothing.

“Prom!”

He was rewarded with silence.

This warranted him to try again, only louder.

“ Prom! You better get your ass out here!”

Still nothing. The only thing that greeted him was a ray of sunlight from the sun that was previously hiding from behind the clouds. He looked up and glared at the sun. That was not what he wanted. He scowled. If knocking won’t work,then maybe ringing the doorbell will prove victorious. 

Nope. Instead, he could only listen to the bell echoing throughout the house.

“ Prompto! I’m not joking around! Open the damn door!” He shouted like a mad man. 

Who cares if any of his neighbours came bustling out of their houses to investigate the noise. They could shove their complaints where it really mattered.

When the bell quieted to a simple buzz, he had never so badly wanted to smash the door knob and storm the house. But would that he breaking and entering? Yes, it was in fact. He’s a prince, so could he get arrested for that?

Better not find out.

Pulling his finger away from the doorknob, he took a few hesitant steps back, deciding on what the best course of action next would be. A whole lots come to mind, bur all came to a not so fun conclusion. Curses.

Now, he was seething. His vision was red with anger. Just what the hell was going on? What had happened in the past few hours that drastically changed Prompto’s mind to not speak to him? Was there something he had missed during their last conversation? Yeah, he knows he can be pretty dense sometimes, but normally he’s really good with reading Prompto. And nothing spoke out Ill will against him last night. It just didn’t make any sense.

So this is how Prompto was really going to treat him? It’s not like he wanted to leave Prompto those past few days anyways. He had no choice. No one said being prince was going to be easy. And it’s not like he can skip a day to hang out like a normal teenager. How many times did he apologize anyways? Too many to count. If this was his way to show how upset he was, it was a very poor way of doing so.

Before he could try again at the door, a shrill cry sounded off from behind.

“ Your highness!” 

Noctis snarled and turned to face the advisor who was now running up the path, legs working fast to get to him. Just like him, Ignis was not happy, if the narrowed eyes and flaring of the nostrils could tell him aything.  
He didn’t have time for this...

“What?” He shouted back.

Taken aback, Ignis scoffed. “ I can’t believe what you have just done! Never, and I mean never have I seen anyone pull such a impudent stunt! Never get out of a car until it had made a full stop! I shouldn’t have to tell you! You are smarter than that. What you did was completely unsafe, not to mention irresponsible . Heaven forbid if you tumbled over and hurt yourself, or worse; killed! You’re father would be most unple-“

“ I don’t care Ignis!”

Shocked, Ignis stopped. Mouth wide open in mid-sentence. His green eyes grew wide, filled with pure shock and the outburst of the young prince, until they furrowed with anger. “ What has gotten into you? I know you are upset, but this is completely unacceptable. Your short fuse as of late is not something the council will deal with, and neither will I. My tolerance is running rather short as well. And I have done nothing wrong, so I appreciate it if you cut the attitude towards me.”

What? Ignis was fighting back? This was new. He honestly didn’t expect such a reaction from the other. 

“ Excuse me?”

“Oh yes. Please don’t tell me you’re hearing is going out.” The advisor snapped, folding his arms over his chest while a finger tapped impatiently on his forearm. “ I will not stand here and let you walk all over me. I should send you back to the citadel right now and let you’re father deal with this attitude.”

No! Definitely not! 

He opened his mouth to shoot back a reply when Ignis beat him to it.

“ You know full well that I had to leave a very important meeting to bring you here. By all means, I could have said no, as my job at the moment is to the citadel. However , with how upset and desperate you sounded, I put that aside to cater to you’re needs. Now, for all that I have done for you today, do you think that warrants your attitude?”

Noctis stood still, blinking hard as each word slowly processed through his brain. Once it hit, his anger faded fast.

Shit.

He visibly flinched like he was punched in the gut. No. His attitude was not justified. Not at all. How Ignis described his childish behaviour blatantly made him out to be incredably rude. If he had spoken this way to his father, or Cor, maybe even Clarus, he would have been smacked across the back of the head for such little respect. Well, he hasn’t been physically hit now, let’s just hope it doesn’t start any time soon. Training will be a different matter...

Just because he was the prince, it did not let him go unpunished. Thank the gods he had a man like Ignis who could actually stand him, and manage to steer him into the right direction unlike many others would have. Ignis’s words were like a pickaxe, slowly chipping away the rock to get to the ore. Yeah, it will take sometime, but it will eventually get through. 

Huh.

His teeth sunk into his lips. Ignis was right. Noctis knew that the meetings Ignis attend to were very important. The idea to miss or skip out was not an option. In fact, server punishment was normally the results of no attendance. Ignis must have pulled some strings to allow him to leave. Like he said, he could have easily said no and hung up the phone and focused on his work, but here he was, standing faithfully by his side after ditching the meeting to take him here because he was worried to no end. If he didn’t appreciate the action then, he sure did now. 

And Let’s be real. without the man, Noctis would probably be dead. Could anyone say pathetic prince?  
He peeled his eyes from the glass door and took a slow step back from the house before turning to his advisor with a frown.

“ No, I uh, it’s not.”

A few moments went past before Ignis lowered his arms to his side and let out a sigh. He took a few steps towards him. His leather shoes crunched the grass underneath his feet but bounced back up when he advanced like nothing had happened. He placed a gentle hand on Noctis’ shoulder and squeezed gently. 

“I understand you are upset. By all accounts, it’s natural. But overreacting for a situation we don’t fully understand and taking that frustration on other people is not fair and right. Especially is that one happens to be a prince.”

Tell me about it...

“ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so worked up. “ He apologized softly.

“ I understand. You are frightened. It is quite normal. “ Ignis nodded politely. “ But next time, please learn to control said anger. It frightens even I, and that is saying much.”

Too right he was. Barley nothing scared Ignis, or what he knows of. The only time he had ever seen the man fearful or flustered, besides from him, was when he got a book dirtied or when the oven caught fire. Or how about the time he wanted to pretend he was his father and accidently ward on the top of the chandelier and swung it about. Ignis was sure to have a heart attack at that moment. That is a story for another day, but to the point, it was almost non existent. 

“Still. You are right. How I have been treating you was uncalled for. I really do appreciate what you have done for me Ignis. Thanks.”

Ignis looked at him like he had grown a second head before smiling wide. “ My, my. You are growing up. Well, now that you have finally come to you’re senses, I feel that your apology is most definitely from your own accord. Not to fret Your Highness, you are forgiven. But please, do not do anything so rash. My heart can only take so much.”

Noctis felt ashamed. How big of a jerk did he have to be?. Here, people were trying to help him, and the way he treats them is like garbage. 

Once again, more calmly, he knocked on the door, waiting on again for some sort of reply. This time, Ignis stood behind him, waiting as well. Still nothing.

“ Ignis...” He pleaded. 

“ Well. Now that we are calmer, why not try calling him again, yes?”

Yeah. Ok. That sounded good. He took a deep breath to clear the haze and fished out his phone from his pocket. Ignis stood watch , smiling as he pressed the numbers with ease. It only took about a week for Prompto’s number to be etched deep into his brain. The number was too important to forget. Not to mention if he wanted to chat with him late at night, he needed to learn the numbers without turning the screen on and blinding him.

He waited anxiously, phone again pressed into his ear. Once gain, he was met with the same cheery message as before. His spirits dropped fast again.

“ I’m assuming no luck?”

“ No. Nothing. “ He confirmed while pulling the phone away.

“ Worry not Your Highness. Like I had said before, maybe he was just late and is walking to school as we speak.”

He shrugged his shoulder. “ I guess.”

“ Yes, well, let me take you back to school. “ He suggested, placing a hand on the back of his shirt to guide him back to the car. “ How about we take a few extra roads along the way. Maybe then we might be able to catch a glimpse of him. What do you say?"

Noctis looked up at his advisor sadly. The older man was just trying to help, which Noctis appreciated greatly. There was a possibility they might find him.

“ Sure.”

He gave the house one more look before he turned and walked down the stone steps, Ignis one step behind him. Just as his he was about to walk off the property, something bright and yellow caught his attention.

Curious, he steered back onto the path and onto the green lawn, eyeing the object in the grass. He did not hear Ignis calling out as he kept approaching. The yellow item beamed brighter than before, like it was drawing him in line prey. Never once did he peel his eyes away until he stood right in front of it.

There, in between a bed of grass lay the familiar charm of the hand-carved Chocobo that he had gifted Prompto a few months ago when he had visited the land of Solheim for a diplomatic meeting .

As excited he was to visit Solheim, he must have begged Ignis as well as his father a million times to allow Prompto to come with them, but to no avail. He had the idea that If Prompto couldn’t come with them, then he would just have to bring Solheim to him. 

And boy did he.

In fact, Nocis had filled a whole suitcase filled to the brim of all sort of clothing, books and other small gifts for Prompto. Ignis claimed the stack of gifts were strictly unnecessary, however, Noctis saw it the other way around. If only Ignis could see things like he could. The one gift he was most proud of was the Chocobo charm.

He smiled down at the charm, remembering how Prompto’s face lit up like the sun itself as it was lowered into his open palms. It made the whole time being stuck in hell of a meeting worth that one smile. If only he could witness such an event again. Maybe he could invest in his own camera to capture these moments. Oh well. In the brain it goes. 

Hell, he could even remember waiting so impatiently while the man was craving the last of its wing. Ignis was scolding from behind while Gladio was warmly. The man never said a word during his shifting for he must have been used to seeing children acting in the same way, waiting for him to finish. But he wasn’t a child. He was a prince. Ok. Even he can admit he was acting quite childish for it. But hey, it was for his best friend! Anyone would act a bit out of their charter for that. Also, they were really good.

For the next few weeks, Noctis never saw Prompto without it. It went everywhere he went. First, it was strapped to his pants while he jogged, then to his backpack for school, then finally clipped to his phone wherever he went. After a short while, he had dubbed it his good luck charm. But if he had loved it so much, why was it tossed into the grass like it had now meant nothing? 

Was Prompto mad at him, and during his rage, threw the piece of their friendship out the window? If so, that really hurt. 

He bend down gently and picked up the Chocobo charm and placed it gently into the palm of his hands, cupping it like a wounded animal. His eyes filled with sorrow as he took a good look at the charm. To his horror, it’s right wing was badly chipped , nearly to the point of breaking off, it not already. Only a sliver of the wood held hem together. It was upsetting and represents yes his heart at the moment. Frail and breaking. The bird itself looked incredibly sad. The bright yellow paint from the beak was peeling off like a serious injury.

It hurt.

His hands circle around the little bird and brought it up to his chest, resting right above his heart. It beat painfully the longer he stared at the bird: their friendship. 

So,this was how their friendship was going to end? Was it really the end? It hit hard. Harder than anything he received in his short life. It was a knife, driving deep into his chest and twisting for good measure. Deep in his very soul he hoped their was a misunderstanding and that they can take a moment to talk and sort everything put.

It was the dirt time in a long time he felt like crying.

“ Your Highness?” 

Ignis. That’s right. He’s still here.

Blinking back any tears that dare to show, he slowly rose himself back to his feet, swaying ever so softly as he did. He did not turn to have his advisor. If he did, Ignis would figure it all out and then the never ending questions would begin.

What was he supposed to say? 

With a heavy sigh, he decided it would be best to leave. Maybe going back to school would do him good to rid of the memories that filled every crevice of his brain. If he went back to his apartment or the citadel, he would lose it. It was a given.

Ignoring the questions from Ignis, he went to head back to the car when something started tugging in the bottom of his pants. Frowning, Noctis looked down to investigate what had take such a grip when they grew wide in shock. Down at his feet, ignoring the shrub that had taken a holding of him, nearly embedded into the small shrubs lay Prompto’s phone. It couldn’t be anyone else’s as the case was an ugly colour and the large Chocobo dancing about that was smack in the middle.

Confusion set into his brain. Why was the phone here? Prompto practically had it glued to his hip. 

Strange.

However, he went to pick it up but halted when his fingers hovered over the cracked screen. Cracked? How on earth could it get cracked? The cover should have prevented s from such accidents. This was all kinds of strange.

And now that he was much closer, what was that red splotch on the side? Was it a new sticker? It was weird for sure. Who would have a sticker on the front and side of one’s phone? Upon further inspection, it actually looked wet. Like a liquid. A very thick liquid too. His fingers nearly touched the liquid until reality hit faster than a Voretooth

With a harsh gasp, he instantly pulled away. He almost fell onto his backside when his mind processed just what the red substance was.

“ Is that... blood?” He stammered, eyes wide with fear as he could see the blood clear as day. Now that he knew what it was, it couldn’t have been anything else! You tell him what else it could have been!

Nothing! That’s what.

Wait. Was this a clue for why Prompto was missing? There was no way he would have thrown his phone away. Never. And the blood only added to that conclusion. But why? Why was there blood on his phone? Was it his?

Oh gods!

He nearly screamed, but his throat clogged up tight, preventing any sound to escape. What the hell was going on? Who could have done this? And why? 

During his pacing, his mind miraculously pictured his school. Well, his classroom to be exact. In his hurry to leave, or at any time during his brief time at school, never once did he see or get any word of Brendan and his friends. He shared homeroom with them every morning, but he didn’t so much as get a glance of them in class.

Prompto not at school. Brendan not at school. It all came together like one sick puzzle piece.

Was he...? Was Prompto kidnapped? 

His own blood began to freeze in his veins. Ice cold, yet boiling at the same time. His heart started to hammer in his chest like it had done before. And it hurt. His stomach started rolling within, making him lean over the shrubs and gag. He took many swift breaths in hopes to collect himself, but it only made things worse.

He was going to be sick.

“Your Highness!” Ignis screamed from the side. Or, what he thought . His hearing was waving in and out a until it stopped all together. Soon, Ignis’ cried became nothing. 

“I-ign-“ he choked, breath unable to fill his lungs. He gagged again.

A bead of sweat poured from the back of his neck. He wanted to wipe it away, but his body couldn’t move. He didn’t know if it was the glaring sun or the sudden bout of dizziness that caused his vision to fade, but it sapped his remaining strength, leaving him weak. Unable to carry his own weight, his body gave out, knees buckled, sending him tumbling into the grass below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for the late update. Aside from hell that is school and work, not to mention all the personal struggles going on. To add the icing on the cake, my phone decided it didn't love me anymore and destroyed itself, deleting ALL of my writing. 
> 
> Everything.
> 
> All of my new stories ( mostly one-shots) I was working on, even one I had three chapters in, ( That I freaking loved!) plus all the info I had for Outsider. All wiped out. 
> 
> So, I had to rewrite this chapter the best that I could.it's so hard having to try and think of everything you had written beforehand. So I am sorry if it's not the best chapter. Because of this accident , I was very discouraged. Still am. But I tried.  
> It hurts having to see all your hard work to be taken away in a quick second. It hurts so much...
> 
> Anyways, let's get to the next chapter...

A low groan echoed throughout the small space when Prompto finally come to. The process was slow. Very slow for a mind that was confused at everything, even its own existence. Once again, he was greeted with pain. And not just you’re regular ‘take medication to get rid of it’ pain. Oh no. Far worse. It would take more than medication to make this go away. It was excruciating. The way it pulsed angrily with each second, sending waves of pain throughout his body. This was hell. His brain itself felt like it was turning to mush, while the skull felt cracked. 

Was he an egg all of a sudden? He must have turned into an egg or something.

If he was an egg, then why would a whole horde of Chocobo’s trample him like some sort or wild animal? Shouldn’t he have been protected? Instead it as like they decided once was not enough. They actually had the nerve to come back and trample him again! Why would they do such a thing?

Testing the waters, he hastily opened his eyes, once again proved to be a false move. Even in darkness in hurt. The natural instinct of focusing to the dark burned his eyes, so he shut them tight. Immediately tears pool at the corners, threatening to fall. If his eyes refused to work, he would have to try something else.

Grunting, he tried lifting his head, but the action proved too much. Being in such a position for hours stiffened the muscles in his neck, making it feel like a block of wood itself. Growing up you never tend to feel your neck as it never bothered you, but now, he could feel every vein, artery and pulse. And by the gods did the pulsing hurt the most. It pulsed with fiery anger, constantly letting him know of how displeased it really was.

Well, excuse him for being unconscious and not finding the best way to rest. But no. Keep making him feel like absolute crap!

Now he finally understood why Noctis was always complaining about his neck after training. It was agony. Hell, punch him in the gut a couple times. That would feel better than this. Well, scratch that. He doesn’t want anymore pain right now.

Although he had to agree with his body. This was probably the worst feeling he had ever experienced. Even after all the times he felt like death was hanging just outside his door those times after he ran for miles and miles while losing his weight. Compared to this, it was nothing. He wished he could run until his lungs collapsed. It was easier than this pain.

He started taking deep and even breaths, in through his nose and out his mouth to help ride through the pain and clear his mind. Surprised, he saw a plume of air dance around his face. His eyes grew wide as he let out another breath, making sure he wasn’t just seeing things. It happened again, disappearing as soon as it came. Was it really that cold ? Well, it was a basement after all. 

He thinks. 

Now that he thought about it, it was rather chilly. Just thinking about the cold had his arms shuttering. The long sleeve shirt did not do much in protecting him from the cold. It was a shame too. Even though it looks like his body had gotten somewhat used to the temperature for being down here for who knows how long, he still didn’t like it. And besides, freezing was not how he wanted to go.

As he tried fighting off the cold, he could feel the dried specks of blood on the side of his head and neck. It felt heavy, weighing him down even more so. The cold did nothing to help it either. It was like applying an ice pack to his head, freezing everything in place. Actually, maybe it was for the better as the cold made it numb. Still hurt though.

As gently as he could, he lifted his shoulder, grimacing as pain shot through each nerve. Ignoring it, he pressed on and lowered his neck back into it previous position and started rubbing that irritant spot just above his ear. It hurt as the dried blood peeled away, pulling at the damaged skin without mercy.

With a yelp, he pulled away quickly, head snapping upward, not wanting to cause himself anymore unnecessary pain. Well, it was too late for that. Any movement only caused more pain. But there was no way he was going sit here and do nothing. And besides, It was probably better to leave it as it was anyways to prevent any infections or whatnot anyways. You wouldn’t poke a broken bone would you? Well, some actually would in curiosity, but that’s besides the point.

Pushing that aside, he tried moving other parts of his body, testing their ability. He started down to his toes. They wiggled normally. No pain here. Next came his legs. He had full control, which was a surprise in itself.

Prompto grinned weakly.

They do realise that he could deliver them a swift kick if they stood too close to him right? If only he could kick Brendan in the balls that he so rightly deserves. To watch him writhing in pain on the floor while he begged for his mother would make his day. Scratch that. His week. It would be too good to be true.

However, it didn’t help one bit that the chair was bolted to the floor, preventing him from moving much to begin with. The marks were fresh, like they had premeditated this. Still though, some sort of control over his body was better than nothing. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage later. He knew Brendan was an idiot, and it clearly was showing. Or maybe it was on purpose. A sliver of hope you may will. Who’s to say really.

But, in order for him to use his legs, he needed to get the blood flow working properly if he wanted to use them effectively. Just like his neck, they were stiff rom lack of use. Not to mention is felt like dozens of pin picks coming at them from all sides. Perhaps if he wiggled them around? That might wake them up. Oh, this would be so much easier if his hands weren’t tied!

Immediately, a violent shiver ran down his spine. That’s right. His hands were tied. As if he could forget about that. And without even looking he could tell they were bloodied and raw. Not only did they feel moments away from being torn apart like pulled pork, but he could remember trying so desperately to escape, making the ropes rub and dig into his fragile skin, piercing through.  
Just like his head injury, the bleeding had stopped. Still didn’t erase any evidence of it burning through. 

Could someone just fly by and kiss the pain away? Is it really so hard?

Leaning into the chair in defeat, he groaned again, which only bounced off the walls and returned to him, mocking him. His heart pounded in his chest as he mustered up the best glare he could. How dare his own voice disown him like trash? Shouldn’t they be working together? If he could scream back, he would have. But that would only prove that his brains were scrambled. And really, what would yelling at your echo do to help?

Twisting in the chair to hopefully find a comfortable spot, his mind began to race. Just how long had be been down here? Twice now from he can remember he had been unconscious, so who really knew for sue how much time had passed. Hours? Days? Years? No. There was no way. Whatever the case, every second down here was hell, crawling closer to the inevitability of Brendan’s return.

Speaking of Brendan, the little shit, he never specifically stated what he wanted with him. Yeah the constant bullying and harassment was daily at school, but what the hell did it have to do to being kidnapped? 

Prompto ran through his addled brain, trying to price things together. As often as Brendan bothered him, he was never rude or retaliated. Instead he just sat still and took it. Sure it hurt, but it was much easier than getting into a fight. 

His eyes softened suddenly. Was it because he had pushed him that time at school? Sure he felt bad afterwards for doing something so stupid, but his emotions got the better of him. Still, there was no excuse to bloody well kidnapped a person for such a trivial decision! It was self-defence! Who the hell gave him the right to do such a thing?

Nothing was making sense! The motive wasn’t out in the open, so Prompto really had no clue as to why. Yeah he knows Brendan hates him, along with many others, but you don’t see other people being locked down here!

Flexing his fingers, he started to fumble around the ropes, looking for a weak spot. He wanted to get out of here. Correction, he needed to get out of here! He wanted to leave this hellish place and be free! Not to be locked with a psychopath and spend the rest of his lonely days here.

No! 

He was not going to be forced to endure this! He will fight damn it! 

Like a booster of determination coursing through his veins, he lifted his upper body and started fighting against the restraints, pulling forward painfully while grunting out in horrible pain. He pushed it back. The pain will go away in due time, but never if he stayed here.

He tried again, biting down on his lip to hold back the screams the more he pulled. It did nothing to move. The struggling forced the old wounds to open, making fresh blood to start seeping through. Unfortunately favour was not on his side as the rope only dug deeper into the raw flesh. It felt like his hands were being ripped off.

Collapsing into the chair, he let out a strangled scream as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. The screamed echoed, laughing at him from all corners. He start gasping for breath,eyes wide as his pulse raced. With each breath he took, it moved his body in some way, sending more waves if pain to every part if his body. 

“ Deep breaths Prompto. Deep breaths “ He hissed to himself.

Closing his eyes tightly, he tried remember his training exercise with Ignis some few months ago about releasing stress. With school and homework, not to mention family matters piling up, he had gone into many fits of anxiety. Thankfully, Ignis being Ignis, steeped up and offered his assistance. They had spent hours going down the list on how to breath deeply and allow the body to release all negative thoughts. Though it was quite difficult when stuck in a situation like this.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home! He wanted to be held, told that everything was going to be alright! He wanted to b-

The floor above his head creaked loudly, stealing him from his thoughts. He eyes trailed after the sounds, each footstep pounding on the floor, shaking the room and sending dust to glide gently to the floor. It was like they were doing it on purpose, scaring him out of his wits. 

Well, it worked. That’s for sure.

Before he could do anything else, the door was slammed opened, bringing only a sliver of light into the room. Still, with this found light, he never examined the room, instead, his eyes were glued to the two figures who slowly made their way down the stairs. Their shadows casted large figures of themselves along the walls, menacing as the next.

Prompto shivered as they grew closer to the last step. From what he could make out, Brendan was the first one coming down. But the second boy was much larger. Carrying himself with his arms out, trying to make himself look bigger. It was rather hard to tell from the darkness, but If anything from what had happened could tell him anything, he was pretty sure he knew who it could be. 

His body tensed, curling in on himself as the foot stomped onto the cemented floor. Without any warning, the lights were switched on, blinding him in an instant. He hissed in pain as the light attack his eyes. It left him feelings lightly dizzy. Thankfully he was able to push back the dizziness quickly and adjusted to the light from looking down at the grey floor. It was much easier to focus on grey than yellow.

Shaking his head, to looked up, neck burning with the sudden jerk. He glared hard when he came face to face with Brendan, accompanied by Karl who was leaning back against the old, crumbling wall. His beefy arms were crossed over his broad chest, with the most ugly of smiles Prompto had ever seen. Much like the rest of him really. There wasn’t anything nice about him anywhere in his body. Then again, not much could be said about Brendan. He was way worse. Let’s just hope their isn’t a competition later.

When the smile didn’t falter from Karl’s lips, Prompto tore his eyes away and darted back to the main threat in the room. Right now, Brendan was his focus. His icy blue eyes stared hard at him, watching his every move.

“ Well, you sure did take your time waking up.” Brendan announced, almost growling in delight. “ Maybe I hit you a bit too hard last time. Oops. “

Prompto never replied, instead only watching carefully as Brendan walked over to Karl and gave the older a friendly smack on the shoulder like best friends would. His eyes twitched, shocked at the display going on in front of him.

“Besides, It would have been a shame if your brains had gone leaking all over the floors right? As if you had any.” He snickered. Karl joined in.

Again, Prompto held his tongue. He held his mouth firmly shut, making sure not a single peep came forth. It was better to stay silence than to act out. He was waiting for a reaction. A reason to retaliate. Typical Brendan fashion. 

His eyes shot up to the roof, ignoring the vicious laughter of the two in front of him when the odd patter of feet crossed the floors. The steps were soft, almost like he was imagining it. Just thinking he had officially gone crazy, he heard them again, this time creaking louder. They sounded hesitant, unsure. Hell, how would he know? He doesn’t study feet! He had more important things to worry about. 

Disappointed at the response, Brendan turned back to face him. “ Aw, Nothing to say?” 

Prompto looked away from the ceiling and back to Brendan, glared harder.

Nope. Nothing.

“Whatever.” He said, rolling his eyes. “ I’ll get you to scream again yet. I wonder how long it will be this time.”

“Not long I hope.” Karl added, smirking.

Brendan nodded with a grin and brought his fingers close to his chin, rubbing the skin . “ I agree. I sure did miss the way it sounded in my ears. So beautiful.”

Prompto almost sink in his seat, unable to fully register what he had just heard. Brendan loved it when he screamed ? The sound that normally sends chills down people’s spines and forces them to help said person because they are in a dire need to protection? Was he serious? But nope. To him, it sounded beautiful! 

What the fuck! This guy was messed up in the head! And he wasn’t just thinking it. He now knows it! Brendan was treating this like some sort of game!

He gulped down the dry glob of spit in his mouth. It went down horribly like one forcefully trying to swallow medication. It was hell and he could feel it slowly gliding down the muscles into his empty stomach where it left him feeling queasy. With his airway cleared, he found his voice, though miniscule.

“W-what do you want with m-me?”

Brendan smirked. The way his face turned dark around the edges was frightening. It was like watching a horror film. And he was the gullible idiot who gets picked off first. The more he stared, the more he felt the impending doom looming over his head.

“ You know what I want, you loser.”

The coldness In his voice sent shivers down his spine and down to his very cor.

“ No I don’t!” he shouted, eyes darting back from Brendan to Karl as he pleaded. “ You never said anything! So let me go!”

Ignoring his cries, they snickered, clearly taking enjoyment out of his cowering. Brendan moved forward, feet taking careful strides as he circled around Prompto. His grin turned into a cold glare.

“ I’m not going to let you go!” he hissed, slamming g his fist into the wall, never grunting or showing any sort of pain as it connected with the hard surface. “ Only I will say if you can. And right now, I don’t plan on letting you go!”

Prompto flinched at the action, afraid it might be him next if he said the wrong thing. Then again, anything he could say would make him snap. His body shook, rattling the ropes along the chair as fear taking over. 

Brendan peeled his hand from the wall and continued his pacing, breath coming out heavier.

“ I don’t like you Prompto. I don’t like anything about you. Just seeing your face makes me so fucking angry that I want to beat it in!”

“Why?” Prompto cried out, hating how pathetic he sounded. “ What did I ever do to you?”

A pitched laugh erupted from Brendan’s lips and he circled again. “ You just being in my sight pisses me off!”

But why? That’s what he wanted to know! Just stating that you hate someone without valid reason dose not condemn such actions! Just what the hell was going on in that brain of his?

Ugh!

His head was starting to hurt again, pulsing anew. This time, it was very painful, like his head was ready to explode from the pressure. Thinking proved even too much right now. How he wished he could cradle his aching head and sing the pain away.

He was abruptly cut off from his thoughts, thankfully distracting him from the torment when a sharp thud sounded from above yet again. However, this caught the attention of Brendan and Karl as well.

Shocked at what it could be, Prompto whimpered, afraid it might be another threat. His eyes locked onto Brendan, waiting for another smirk or jab to be omitted.

Instead, his hands balled into fists, shaking with anger. Eyes flashed with something Prompto could not name at that moment before he left his post, growling like a feral animal and stormed up the stairs, never missing a single step as he stomped up to the door.

Prompto watched with his mouth wide open, deep with interest of what would make Brendan so angry. His heart started to point with anticipation. Maybe, just maybe someone had found him! Someone was upstairs ready to ambush Brendan and take him away and into the arms of those who loved him! It must have been! He would be free!

He waited, ears pressed upward and he heard Brendan throwing the door open and started to scream.

“ Where the hell are you? I told you to come down!”

His heart shattered into a million pieces when realizing no one was here to save him. It was all a ruse! He gulped noisily as he started to feel sick again.

“ I’m not joking Baxter! Get your ass down here!”

Prompto snapped from his spot and gasped. Baxter? Baxter was here too? So that must have been what he was hearing upstairs. Well, it actually made a lot of sense. Since the smaller boy did hang out with them and all. Though it was odd the other day when Baxter did let him go. Maybe he was hiding something now?

Oh. Who was he kidding?

With a few harsh words coming from upstairs, Brendan finally descended down the stairs, stomping like a child, not looking all that happy. Then again, he never was. Only a beat later, Baxter made his way down the stairs too. His steps were soft, careful even, like the stairs were made out of thin material and would break under his weight.

As he made it closer to the concrete floors, their eyes met for only a fraction of a second before he looked back to the ground beneath him. Prompto could see the hurt in those eyes. The fear and sadness that swirled in those blue orbs, like he wanted nothing more then to run away and hide. If that was nothing to go off of, then the rest of his body spoke for him. His back and shoulders were stiff, hands shaking by his side, ready to punch a wall If he must. He made his way over to stand beside Karl, who, like Brendan, gave him a nasty look.

“ About time you showed up.” He growled low, even so much as slapping the younger boy on the back far too hard. It was a sharp sound that echoed throughout the room. 

Prompto grimaced, body flinching at the sound. Hell, even he almost felt that. However, Prompto was stricken with awe as Baxter never reaction to the hit. It was like nothing had ever happened.

“Yeah! “ Brendan interjected, throwing a hand up into the air to show off his frustration. “How many times do I have to call you to get down here? It’s not that hard! It’s fucking ridiculous!”

Karl only rolled his eyes, clary enjoying the torment. “   
And here we thought you were the smart one.”

“ Karl gets it! So you should too! Get with the fucking program!”

Woah

Maybe now was the best time to leave..?

Baxter never moved, still holding his stoic pose like the words never left Brendan’s lips.He blinked slowly, never registering, or maybe he was as he was being verbally attacked. His hands remained lazy by his sides, no longer in fists. However, it didn’t stop his from giving lip.

“ Well, I am plenty smart. A whole lot smarter than you.” He jeered.

Brendan turned and went to viciously slam the younger but Baxter easily predicted the attack and dodged with ease and slide to the left. After realizing he had missed, Brendan growled low.

“ Don’t start giving me attitude!” He threatened before walking back to his post from before. “ Seriously! Why do I need to waste my breath with you? I have enough shit to deal with!”

Prompto almost choked on his breath at that statement. He had enough shit to deal with? Was this lunatic serious? Hello! Does he not understand that Prompto is going through literal hell while he stands there belittling his supposed friend because he was late? So what the hell was he going through? A walk in the park? 

Holy hells!

If he had the inner strength to start screaming, now would have been the perfect time, but all he could do was watch with fascination and confusion. Just what the hell was going on? Wasn’t he In the middle of being kidnapped or something? Or, this could be another messed up dream in his unconscious mind. Yeah. There was no way this was real... could it?

Baxter crossed his arms over his chest and blew a few strays of dark hair from his face, looking unfazed. “ I was busy.”

Not quite the answer Brendan wanted to hear.

“ Busy with what?” he screamed, face turning red. “ I told you be down here! Not to be upstairs twittering your thumbs like a fucking child!”

Baxter scoffed. “ I was not twittering my thumbs, thank you.”

“ Oh yeah. Could have fooled me.You better not have been reading again. My gods. It’s sickening to look at half the time. Really now. Get a better hobby.”

A deep shiver ran down his spine, sending his body into a quick spasm as Baxter glared menacingly through his long bangs. If looks could kill, then Brendan would be shot to the moon and killed in an instant. Too bad though. It might have been his ticket to freedom.

“ Whatever.”

“ God’s. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you. “

Baxter held his glare and muttered under his breath. “ Glad the feeling is mutual.”

Brendan never heard that statement as he walked over to the group of boxes behind him and rummaged through them. He let out a squeal as he pulled out the old bat. The side was still covered in blood. His blood.  
The dark liquid had dried, leaving it look crusty and old, much like the blood on the side of his head. Prompto could feel his head pounding just by looking at the weapon.

With a smirk, Brendan started to twirl it around his hands before letting it hit the ground with a sharp clatter then proceeded closer. Prompto hissed as the bat scratched along the cemented ground like someone was dragging their nails along a chalkboard. Actually it was worse. Probably like someone screaming right into his ear. His poor neck. The movement was to sudden and sharp to not send everything aflame.

No one seemed to take notice of his pain, or nor did they care. He sent them all pleading looks, one by one. He looked deep into their eyes, hoping that they would reconsider their actions and let him go. Brendan kept his crazed look, pressing onward while he pressed on.

When he was only a few feet away, he tossed the bat over to Karl, who yelped in surprise to grab a hold in the airborne bat. He had amazing reflexes and caught it singlehandedly. Too bad it didn’t slam into his ugly mug and knock a few teeth out.

“ Yo. What the hell man?” he yelled out when the bat was stationed in both hands.

“ Beat him.”

Prompto’s heart sunk.

Karl blinked. “ Huh?”

Not missing a beat, Brendan responded.“ Did I stutter? Beat him!”

“ But I thought you were!” Karl questioned, passing the bat off in Brendan’s direction. The bat was held in the air, never being touched by the other. Brendan walked toward him, raising his hand in what looked like he would grab the bat himself. Instead, he non so gently pushed the bat against Karl chest. 

“ Yeah, I will. But I have something I need to check on. “

He gave his friend a sharp look before he started his way up the stairs. Baxter let out a small gasp and fled to the stairs, following close behind. The bottom of his shoes screeched on the floor when he came to an abrupt halt at the bottom step, afraid to continue any more.

“ C-check on what, may I ask?” Baxter asked with nervousness.

“ Never you mind!” Brendan snarled back before he looked at Karl with a nod. “ You will just have to wait and see.”

“ Well, you better make it quick them. “ Karl responded , nodding his head in agreement.

Baxter looked between the two, while Prompto looked between all three. Too many things were rushing back to his head again, making his brain pulse with anger. It hurt. And realizing that he was injured, the pain came back tenfold. He let out a groan.

“ Will do. Don’t have too much fun without me.” He chirped while giving out a friendly wave to Karl before skipping up the wooden stairs and out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The moment the door closed, dread filled Prompto’s body once more. Just because Brendan was gone, did not mean the other two would go easy on him. Though they were less of a that, they could still be just as ruthless, or more.

He gulped loudly, feeling the large glob of spit that once collected In his mouth now slide down his dry throat. He really wants to spit, but who knows how Brendan would have reacted. The asshat probably would have taken that as a sign of fighting back, therefore, only making him more angry. And Prompto didn’t need any more pain.

The room was quiet. So very quiet. Not even a pin dropping would be heard. The tension was thick. Baxter held his stance at the stairs, teeth sinking into his lower lips, pulling at the soft skin. Nails dug into the wooden railing, creating half moons in the wood. Blue eyes wide with fear for reasons Prompto would not understand. The silence was shattered when the screech of the bat sliding across the floor returned.

Both Baxter and Prompto jumped at the sound and turned to Karl who had now left his spot against the crumbling wall and slowly, oh so slowly walked closer until he came to a halt right in front of him, both hands wrapped around the neck of the bat. 

“ Oh boy. This is going to be fun.” He sang as he swung the bat back and forth playfully. “ You scared baby Prompto?”

Scared? Of course he was! Scared wasn’t the start of it. Who the hell wouldn’t be at a time like this? But he couldn’t show it! Could not let the fear rise to the surface. He needed to be strong and let them know it won’t faze him.

Unlike Brendan, Karl was quite amused by the lack of communication. His smile never left his face as he studied Prompto, much like Baxter had.

“ Silent like before?” 

Prompto didn’t respond, only looking past the man and at the wall behind him. For a split second, his eyes made contact with Baxter’s. For that second, something sparked. However, when he thought that he might finally understand, the boy turned his head, eyes hiding behind dark long bangs.

“ I don’t know if you are just dumb or brave. “ He sighed as he picked up the bat and let it rest on his shoulders. “Oh well. You won’t be silent for long.”

As if to show off how truthful he was, he slammed the bat repeatedly against the wall. Small specs of brick crumbled to the ground, creating a small pile at his feet. The what seemed to look like a indestructible wall, was actually a lot weaker than it seemed as it literally melted with each slam from the bat. That, or Karl was a freaking beast and couldn’t contain his inner strength.   
Who knows how much times passed as he and Karl started down each other. Eyes burning. Just when Prompto though Karl was going to make his first attack, he turned to Baxter and threw the bat to the younger man, startling him. 

“ Here, Baxter. I think you should have some fun and take the first swing. What do you say?”

Baxter let out a small yelp and caught it with fumbling hands. With both hands firmly around the item, he threw it against his chest, almost hitting himself in the process. He recovered quickly and gave the other a hard stare. 

“ Why would you assume that? We both know you are more than capable.”

Karl only shrugged. “ Because it’s been a while since you have had any fun of your own. Brendan takes it all away from us. So why not?”

Prompto watched as Baxter shut his mouth, puckering his lips some, letting the words sink in. His fingers clenched, shaking before they relaxed around the bat, like he was having a war with himself. His eyes were wide, cold and calculating the situation , but void of any emotion.

He was trapped. Trapped of everything around him, and it was killing him inside. One way or another, but unable to find the right answer . Well, that’s what Prompto got. Then again, he was never able to read people very well. Just something he could never pick up. And when he thought the other was to refuse, a large smile broke on his lips, throwing all speculation out the window.

“ You know what Karl? Your right.” He agreed as he gripped the bat and brought it up around his waist. “ It has been far too long since I had fun! It’s about time to really enjoy this moment.”

What? No!

Karl laughed and patted the younger on the back who almost lost his footing at the immense strength of the hit. “ That is what I love to hear. Have fun!”

“ Sure.”

Sighing, he flipped a strand of hair our of his face before he got into position. The bat was lifted into the air, now at level with his head, ready to swing. He hunched over, feet firmly spread out as both hands gripped the handle. 

Prompto let out a pathetic whimper, shut his eyes tight and braced himself. He hunched as much as he could without agitating his wrists, which was nothing as they burned with raw rage, while his body shook. 

‘Just hit me!’ he begged, pleaded. 

Get it over with! That was all he wanted. Baxter as smart, so hopefully he would take just one blow to knock him out cold. As painful as it may be, It would be better than sitting here shaking like a leaf while waiting for the inevitable. 

Time passed by without anything coming in contact with his body. Strange as it may be as Baxter seemed quite excited about finally able to do some dirty work.

Prompto open a single eye to see what the hold up was, when to his surprise, he saw Baxter breathing in and put deeply, skin pale as snow while the bat shook in his quivering hands. His blue eyes were wide, uncertain. They were once again filled with hurt. Physical and emotion. And Prompto wanted nothing more than to hug the pain away. That’s just how much of a nice guy he was, even to his enemies. 

“ What’s the hold up? “ Karl called out, eyebrow rose high.

Baxter snapped out of his daze.

“ Nothing.” He gulped before shaking his head and blinked his eyes rapidly forcing them back into a more serious tone. “ You just need to give me a moment. I’m trying to find the perfect spot, but my hands are sweaty.”

He was hesitating! 

Karl didn’t like that as he stomped his foot to the ground. “ Well unsweat them! We don’t have much time left before he comes back! So if you want to prove yourself, now is the chance!”

“ Well, who’s fault would that be? Last one to touch it was you, so I’m sorry that I cannot get a tight enough grip.” He shot back, teeth bared.

“ Don’t fight back with me! Just get the job done! “

Baxter sighed heavily. “ Right...”

Prompto started to sweat as he watched while Baxter got onto position. The pit of his stomach started to churn each time Baxter swung the bat for practice, and finally gave in when the other stood a few feet away. There was nothing he could do now. He closed his eyes, finding it better to not see anything at the moment. It was easier.

He heard a snicker from Karl off to the side, letting him know Baxter was ready. He gritted his teeth, waiting, just waiting for it to happen, when the door was suddenly kicked open, forcing everyone to look to the door.

“Alright boys! Change of plans! “ Brendan called out, sounding particularly happy. “We have something to attend right now.”

Not happy with the new arrangements, Karl growled and stormed over to the stairs. “ Are you serious? What about the kid? “

Taken aback from the response, Brendan stomped down a few steps and squared out his shoulders, trying to size up the already large man. “ Leave him! This is important. Its not like he is going anywhere. So don’t make me repeat myself and haul ass!”

Both glared at each other for a moment before Karl let out a few grumbles of displeasure and headed up the stairs and out of the room. Brendan’s eyes followed until he was out of sight, then tore them to Baxter.

“ Alright Baxter. Let’s go.”

With that, he left, leaving Baxter and Prompto alone in the room when the main threat was out of the room, Baxter let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders relaxed low, like a heavy weight was lifted. He bit into his lip again from letting another sound from passing through and stepped back, unable to make eye contact. 

Prompto twisted in the chair, chains rattling as his eyes trailed after Baxter, who calmly walked over to the side of the room and placed the bat against the wall. The moment it touched the hard structure, he threw his hand back like it was burning his skin and ran up the stairs.

No please! Come back!

Please!

With desperation, Prompto fought against the chains, crying out in soft mewls as they held him back. Baxter never responded the more he fought, only kept his eyes to the door.

Tears formed in his eyes. More in frustration than sadness. He didn’t want to stay down here! He wanted to go home! It took every ounce of him to keep himself from screaming out, to beg about being released. As heart breaking as it was, his mouth refused to obey. Refused to get his vocal cords rolling and form a single sound. Instead, his mouth was remained slightly agape, twitching, while he watched with blurry vision as Baxter made his way up the stairs as quiet as he had before. His head was downcast, eyes hidden beneath long dark locks. 

Prompto swore he heard a soft mumble before he left the room. Could have been his imagination. Whatever it was, meant nothing as the door was slammed shut, cutting away all thoughts and leaving Prompto in darkness once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. First off, sorry for the long wait. Same stuff happening over and over again, so no change there.
> 
> Plus getting ready for my trip in a few week. Really excited about that!
> 
> I'm feeling feeling a bit bumbed out due to all my previous work being lost. But slowly I will get back into it. Not to mention more detail I must write Holy moly...
> 
> But I have a question. What do you guys think of this story? Do you think it should go on faster? Or is it at a good pace? Sometimes I feel that's it's not going forward as I had hoped. But I can't help it. I write alot. I cant help it. So somtines i get scared because some might not like it.  
> That's just me. Crazy thoughts. But I would like to get your feed back. 
> 
> Thank you.

Ignis was a man who held himself proudly, like a puppet held up with strings of gold and hand crafted by the finest of hands. Hardly anything was able to cut those strings loose, no matter how hard they fought and let him crumble to the ground. Time and time again Ignis proved just how durable he was. His strength, immeasurable. 

As advisor, it is his job to make the young prince as comfortable as he can and condition him to the very core until he is thrust upon the thrown and guide him as king until his last breath. While he knows full well the job he partook was dangerous. Well, life threatening on a daily basis. Aside from this, his ideals never faltered. It’s a job he takes with pride, never allowing the immense pressure to weigh him down. Everyone has their roll In life, so Ignis will play his the best he can.

However, today was not looking so much in his favour. As much as he wished he could hold himself up, the strings were wearing thin. He was ready to crumble if it so permitted him. First off, while he can agree the following week had not been so peaceful to the body and mind with all the meetings draining them all to there very souls, it’s the appearance at the Argentum household were everything seemed to have gone to hell.  
If that could tell you anything. 

His mind wondered, eyes trailing the area, scanning everything from the trees to the rooftop, even to the houses down the street in hopes to catch a glimpse of the young man In question while Noctis walked around the house, calling the blonds name in low spirits. 

It just didn’t add up. The boy was smart. Far smarter than he let on. Not to mention a boy who would never just up and run off. It was not in his character. Not to mention Ignis was not aware of any recent fights between the boys, as he recalled last night of the two having a long conversation filled with laughter and we’ll wishes for the next morning before heading off to bed. So why the sudden change?

Ignis pondered, eyes narrow in concentration while he bit down on his plump lips. The slight sting of pain helped on a way. He tried to kick the habit long ago, but pain really was a great way to keep your train of thought crystal clear. 

Don’t tell anyone!

Sighing, he kept his gaze strictly on the young man before him, who was still pacing back and forth like a crazed animal. It was pitiful to watch, even for his standards. The more he was reminded as to why Noctis was reduced to this state, the more his stomach twisted. It was an unpleasant feeling.

The sooner they locate Prompto, the sooner he and Noctis could relax and end the day with a simple laugh. And a few good punched to the blond for putting them through this roller-coaster. Like he had tried to coax the prince before, which went through one ear and out the next, this was highly a misunderstanding. The boy was busy, with his own life and responsibilities. So therefore no need to fret. Right?

Just as he was about to call out to the prince, something caught his attention. Whipping his head towards the prince, who halted all movement and slightly curled in on himself, arms tucked close to his chest lie he was holding something most precious. Incredably confused, he took a few tentative steps forward.

“ Your Highness?”

He never got a response, not that he was expecting much after today. Instead, Noctis slowly shook his head, indicating he was not ready to talk. Ignis respected that wish, though he was questioning why.  
Picturing it now, Ignis could almost see the pure anguish in Noctis’ face. The feeling of being so hurt that your very soul was ripping apart. Ok, maybe he was going overboard. But he had been beside Noctis his whole life, so he knows his mannerisms very well.

Still. This will not do. He needed to fix this.

“ Come, Your Highness, let’s head back to the school. “ He suggested with a small smile, being as professional as he could at this moment. If not for him, then definitly for Noctis. “ I’m sure Prompto will be waiting at the front gate for you having a fit of his own wondering where you were.” 

The tides of the world was strange at best, so the possibility was there. One could never wrap the fingers around such situations like these. It was far too big, even for someone like him.

With a simple twirl, he headed back to the car when he heard the all too familiar grunt from Noctis. Without even looking back, he confirmed that the young man followed behind, though with slow steps. At least he was following with his own accord and not being dragged like a child. Heavens forbid.

His feet parted the blades of grass with each step as he made his way to the parked car. Graciously, and with a small bow, the opened the door, holding it to allow the prince to make his way through. A few seconds past without the sound of his scuffling inside. 

Eyebrow twitching, Ignis let out a breath of frustration, blowing back the stray bits of long hair out from his face when he made contact with the raven, who by now, had still not left the property. He was getting tired. Far too tired. Ignis open his mouth, ready to scold Noctis when his eyes caught sight of the scene before him.

Noctis was turned back to the house, feet rooted to the ground in front of a row of lowly shrubs like a child sulking. Not happy with the display ,Ignis puffed out his chest, ready to chastise the man and drag him to the car if he must. If he was going to disobey, then disciplinary action must be taken.

He threw himself back onto the property, eyes glaring daggers into the man back as he got closer. However, all protocol was thrown out the window the moment he saw the ghastly sight of the prince. Even from this distance he could see his skin had turned a pale white, matching stone. Once vibrant blue eyes were now dull as they stared into a void.

Ignis was speechless. Perplexed even. What in the name of six had happened? Was Noctis sick ? Coming down with a bout of flu? 

Before Ignis could ever dream of speaking, Noctis swayed dangerously on the spot , feet quivering with great effort to keep his body standing. It wasn’t enough. With no indication, he leaned to the right, body unable to keep himself up. A moment later, his knees buckled, sending him straight to the grass below.

At that moment, Ignis swore the world around him slowed like those movies he enjoys to watch. It was surreal. His mind was playing the cruellest if tricks on him. His blood turned to ice, instantly freezing in his veins, at the very sight. Oh how it stung his very heart, which pounded like no tomorrow, sending that frozen blood throughout his body, chilling him to his very core.

“ Your Highness!”

As if on autopilot, his feet thundered to the ground, not caring that loose grass flung up into the air and making a mess out of his expensive shoes. They could be replaced. A prince could not.

His arms were thrown out in front of him, ready to catch the already fallen prince. He winced greatly when Noctis’ knees collided with the earth. Thankfully he was still conscious, as his body had yet to fall completely over to the ground below. His body instead sagged dangerously to the right, looking battered and defeated. It was terrifying, even for Ignis.

In record speed, he came to a screeching halt at the princes side and leaned over his back, cupping his hands around Noctis’ cheek taking a good look at hid eyes which had now dilated like someone flashing a series of lights. Blue eyes were wide, staring off into the distance that was no longer there. A whole new world was present. A world that filled his body with great fears. 

Without a second thought, Ignis skipped to his knees, crashing into the wet grass, nor caring that it would without a doubt stains to rich material and crouched down to the princes side, their legs touching. He lay a heavy hand on his shoulder, more to keep himself from falling on his face than comfort at this moment. Though that doesn’t say he won’t help the boy as much as he possibly can.

Noctis never reacted to the touch.

“ Your Highness! “ He tried again.This time, it was filled with urgency. It came to a shock himself as he didn’t know the last time he sounded so scared.

But enough about him! He has a prince to console.  
Just like before, Noctis never responded to him. Nor touch or sound went through. And that’s not all. Noctis shook, body heaving up and down with sharp and uneven breaths. It sounded like a fish out of water, gasping like your very life depended on that single breath.

A thick beat of sweat poured down his forehead, sliding like ice down to his chin as he watched.

“Ig- Ignis!”

At the call of his name, Ignis held on tighter, never letting go. “ Its alright. Just breath, Your Highness. Everything will be ok.”

Noctis shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Small tears poked through and slipped down his pale cheeks. He let out a choked whine while tightened his grip around the items in his hand and started to gasp.  
His whole body moved with each antagonizing breath.

Ignis was beside himself, unable to figure out what the hell was going on. What had he figured out? What made him drastically get worse like this? Too many scenarios ran through that large brain of his, but there was one thing he needed to do at this very moment.

If Ignis didn’t act now, the prince was sure to pass out from lack of oxygen. The way his white complexion and cold fingers could tell you anything, was that you need to get your ass into gear and save him. And by the gods he was not going to let that happen. Whatever had put him through this trance, he was going to pull him out. In all honesty, he has no idea what could have started this sudden panic attack. The young man hadn’t had one in years. Still heart-breaking nonetheless .

“ Your Highness. Please, I need you to listen to me.” He begged, squeezing his hand around the shaking shoulders.

It seemed to have worked, as the sharp breathing came to a slow halt. The shivering did not cease, however. Well, at least luck was on his side, even if for a moment.

For a second Ignis swore Nocris was going to talk, as his mouth started to move. They opened and closed numerous times as if contemplating if words needed to be spoken. Just as Ignis thought nothing was to happen, he heard the soft sounds of the prince murmuring like background music.

“ Give him back...give him back.”

A shiver ran down his spine. The way he spoke, actually, lets rephrase that, hissed, sounded...wrong. Even he couldn’t find the appropriate way to express it. Like a demon had somehow crawled it’s way down his throat and took over his vocal cords. 

“ I want him back.” He muttered again, this time harsher. “ Give him back.”

Ignis gave him a terrified look. “ Please Noctis, calm yourself. “

Wrong move 

Noctis growled, snapping his back upwards and threw slapped Ignis’ hand away harshly, making the advisor yelp out on pain and surprise. 

“No!” He shouted and bolted up to his feet, swaying slightly as his legs had not been aware of getting to work so fast. The action left him feeling weak. He ignored the hurt look from Ignis and carried on. “ Som-something has happened to Prompto and I need to find him!”

Ignis got up with him and gently took a hold on Noctis outstretched hand, who once again, pulled back with a mighty cry and started to hastily walk to the other side of the property, seething with panic. Ignis followed one step behind him.

“ What are you talking about? “

Noctis paced for a second before turning back to him before responding.

“ Prompto!”

Well yes. Of course.

“ I understand that, but I need you to explain to me in detail ab-“

“ No! You don’t understand! They have him! They have Prompto!” He yelled, throwing his hands into his hair and started to pull as the breaths got harsher. Unable to keep himself standing, he crouched down to the ground as his body was completely taken over by pure panic.  
“They have him! I know they do!”

Running up to the prince, he went down with him, proving as much comfort as he could. “Alright. But please elaborate who ‘they’ are. I don’t quite understand.”

He whipped around, and snarled. “ Brendan and those same friends of his! I know it! Who else could it have possibly have been?”

“ Those students from class who harass Prompto?” Ignis gasped hard, taken aback from the assumption.  
Could that be true? Mere students; fellow students were the ones to have committed such a crime? The back of his mind kept telling him yes, while the rest of him did not agree. As much as he despises those names, he has been accustomed to them far too often in the recent weeks.

“ Yes!” Noctis confirmed, nodding with incredible speed. “ Ignis! And I-I didn’t see them at school. It all adds up Ignis! Prompto is missing, and same as Brendan and Karl. And I have proof enough to suggest otherwise with this!” He shouted and thrust his hands out, presenting Prompto’s broken phone.

Like being splashed with a bucket of cold water, Ignis felt his whole body shiver at witness of the old phone thrust into his face . “ My word! Is that Prompto’s phone?”

When it finally came to light, Noctis could only nod as he bit down on his lip, holding back the series of whines that threatened to spill. Deep within his body, he could feel like lungs caving in.

“ Y-yes! It was in t-the bushes! See? It all makes sense!”

Ignis stood completely shocked as he eyed the phone within the shaking hand. It was difficult to make out at first, but even Ignis knew what Prompto’s phone looked like. He frowned heavily at the spider web of cracks, but to his horror, spots of blood painted it’s way off to the sides, like one might an odd decoration. In the sunlight, it was all but prominent. 

His eyes went back to the prince who had had gotten back to his feet but staggered back and was gasping for breath, seconds away from another panic attack. The crazed look in his eyes gave him fair warning of the damage the young prince might do while mentally unstable. And the phone was only making it worse.

Quickly, he snatched the phone from Noctis’ iron grasp, ignoring the series of profanities as he inspected the technology. It was beyond use. No longer functioning. He placed it on top if his palms. It needed to be send in for testing. Not only to confirm if it was indeed Prompto’s blood, but also if anyone got a hold of his phone. He just hoped Noctis’ fingerprints didn’t mess anything up. 

They had no time to lose.

After stashing the phone away securely, he twisted to turn to the prince and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the house. “ Come. Let us head back to the car.”

Noctis thrashed about, trying to break free. “ Are you insane? What ab-“

“Come! We must make haste to the citadel.”

Ignis grit his teeth. It was not up for debate. If what Noctis’ conclusion was indeed true, they could not waste a single second. Prompto’s life could be at stake! He’s surprised it’s not Noctis pulling him away.

Carefully, but firmly, he placed a hand on Noctis shoulder and ushered him to the car. In fact, Noctis complied without complaint. They both ran off the property, feet digging into the loose grass. They were so close. So close to the car when Noctis came to an abrupt halt, almost sending Ignis smacking into him.

“ I- Ignis! “

Noctis gasped hard, hand shaking as he pointed to something just down the road. Ignis followed the finger, frowning at the substance before him.He held his hand , commanding the prince to stay put.

Suckling in a breath, he walked towards the substance in question. Even from this distance it was easy to tell what it was. He just needed to be absolutely positive. He could feel the eyes of the young prince burning into his back.

Crouching down, he took a gander at the liquid. As he predicted, it was indeed blood that unmistakably splattered the sidewalk. It was still bright red, indicating it was fresh. Give or take a few hours old.

That was it. It was finally confirmed. Their fears have fully come to light. Ignis ran back to the car , tugging Noctis with him and opened the back door, throwing him into the back seat. He apologized quickly as he slammed the door shut and got himself into the drivers seat. His hands shook greatly, fumbling like a child to get the keys into the ignition. Once they fit into the slot, the car rumbled to life, and tore down the street.

Noctis watched on with fear and fascination. Never had he seen Ignis so disgruntled. But they way he was physically tossed into the car, it could only mean bad news. Fearing the worst, Noctis placed both hand onto the back seat and leaned forward, pressing himself close to the shoulders of his advisor. 

“ Ignis! Please! Was it what I think it was?”

Contemplating, Ignis gripped the steering wheel, wondered if it be wise to tell Noctis the truth. Yes he was going to find out sooner or later, he just wanted to spare the young man from having a panic attack like he was so close to just moments before.

“ Ignis!”

He was going to regret this decision, but it needed to come out. “ Yes. I am afraid it was indeed blood.”

Noctis sunk back into his seat with a thud without a word. Ignis looked at him through the rear view mirror. It was heart-breaking to see the prince trying his best to collect himself. He brought his hands to his hand and started to apply pressure to his skull. Tears built up into his eyes, moments away from spilling free. 

Never wanting to see his prince in pain, and unable to help him crushed him to no end. It was his job to protect Noctis. Physical and emotional. And right now, he felt like a failure. At the word, his body twitched.

Noctis tried so hard, so very hard to keep himself together. But gods it was so hard! His mind wouldn’t settle down. This could not happen! It was a prank. The worst prank to ever exist on this earth. Prompto was fine! Well and sound at school, laughing like a maniac.  
Right?

Right?

He took many deep breaths. In and out. It helped somewhat to clear his mind, though watched through blurry eyes as Ignis’ hands gripped the steering wheel. His normally gloved ha ds were turning white. Ehen that wasn’t enough, he started to scratch. Groomed nails dug half moons into the leather. The man was doing everything he could to keep himself level-headed.

Unlike him, Ignis perfected the art of hiding his emotions. His advisor took his job very seriously, so silly things like emotions should not that the better of him and alter his work. Sometimes it bothered him to no end. Let’s be real. If Ignis panicked, Noctis would be worse off. It’s that simple. 

Ignis kept his eyes firmly on the road. At the speed he was going now, an accident was sure to occur. But he needed to get to the citadel. Quick. And in order to do so, he needed a clear pathway. Not traffic as heavy as this.

Peeling a hand off of the steering wheel, he fumbled around in the front, fingers ghosting around various objects until they touched the smooth plastic of the phone built into the car. He picked it up and flicked the switch, bringing it to life.

“ This is Ignis Scientia, I need a clear lane to the citadel. This is an emergency. I repeat, this is Ignis Scientia, and I need a lane cleared to the citadel! This is an emergency! “

The line was static for a moment. Shallow voices followed close by until a startled sound of a man from the other side came forth . One of the commanding officers who paroled the many checkpoints answered the call.

“ Mr Scientia! An emergency you say?” he asked, sounding most confused.

“ Yes!” He replied without missing a beat and sharply turning the car to the right to get onto the freeway. The car screeched again as it sped down the path, avoiding the few cars trying to gain access into the same lane. The commanding officer must have heard the startled cries from the prince as he started to panic.

“ What? An emergency? Is the prince in danger? “

Ignis glared at the device in his hands. Now was not the time to ask questions. It was giving him a headache. “ Do not ask questions! Just clear a path for me please!”

“ B-but sir! “

If he was frustrated, the poor prince was just as agitated, if not more and was not one for questioning under his short fuse. However, Ignis was not expecting Noctis to growl like an animal and lean forward from his seat, nearly crawling over him into his personal space and nearly pressed their cheeks together. His eyes burned with fury.

“ Just do it! “ Noctis screamed which echoed throughout the small space. Even Ignis winced at the pain within his eardrums. He was going to feel that for days. 

The man on the other end when silent, no doubt shocked at hearing the heated voice of the prince. With a few ruffling sounds, the voice came back. If only he had the foresight to pull the phone away.

“ O-of course Your Highness! Right away!” he stuttered, shouting out commands to the other workers in a serious tone. “We will clear the path for you. May you get to the citadel in one peace!”

With that, the call ended with a simple click, leaving the two speechless. Ignis was shocked. Shocked at the pure rage that vibrated through Noctis’ body at the command. Ever so gently, he pushed Noctis’ face away from his own, afraid the touch might lure him into another fit. Once he was a safe distance did he speak.

“ Well. That worked.”

Noctis settled down in his seat, eyes downcast. “ Yeah."

Moments later, the lights along the rode turned red, illuminating the area and alerting the drivers on the road to change lanes. It was insane how well coordinated they were. They took it very seriously. Ignis had never seen it first-hand before, but his was incredible. The people never complained or used it to their advantage. Instead, they obeyed commands and zipped smoothly to the right, and left the path as clear as day.

Wow.

Ignis smiled, glasses gleaming under the sun when a beautiful idea came to mind. It was crucial for the situation. Noctis could forgive him for it, he’s sure. Ignis waited until every car was out of the way. Once so, he pushed this glasses up the bridge of his noes.

This was going to be bumpy.

“ Your Highness, please strap yourself in.”

Noctis peered at his advisor through the mirror and gave him a puzzling look.” Huh? What are you talking ab- waaoaooaahhhh!!”

Ignis didn’t let him finish as he slammed his foot down on the gas and bolted down the road. Noctis held on for dear life, one hand gripping onto the seat belt, trying desperately to clip it into place while the other held the charm, making sure it didn’t go flying anywhere where he might lose it.

In fact, Ignis was the one he’d lost. What possessed him to drive like a maniac down the road? At any other time he would be thrilled, exhilarated. Having the time of his life. Quite the opposite really. He was fucking terrified for his life.

The world zipped by him like a painting. Colours blended together making him feel slightly nauseous. The first checkpoint came into view just as fast as they drove through. The gates were wide open, allowing a safe passage through to avoid any accidents. For a split second, Noctis peered out the window, alarmed when he saw the various guards and Glaives saluting the car as it sped by.

Then came another checkpoint. Then another. Than another. 

Gods! How many checkpoints did they need on this freeway? It was absurd! 

He really had next to no time to portray his anger towards the checkpoints because before he could blink his eyes, the grand golden gates of the summons that decorated the citadel walls came into view. It was times like this that he loved seeing those gates. It reminded him that help was always there for him. And that’s exactly when he needed right now.

A Glaive opened the gate and solute the passing car. Ignis drive though and circled the area before slamming on the breaks, forcing both occupants to hurl forward, nearly sending Noctis into Ignis’ seat. A lovely black line of tire burn rubbed along the road, accompanied by the smell of burning.

“Come Your Highness. Not a moment to lose.”

Noctis nodded and they both bolted from the car, leaving it unattended. With all of his might, Noctis raced up those what seemed like one hundred flight of stairs. Each step forced him to breath harder. By the time he reached the top, his lungs burned, legs shook. But he couldn’t stop. Prompto needed him! Busted lungs or not, Prompto was far too important then being in pain himself.

He opened his palm to reveille the chocobo charm. Like a burst of magic, his body filled with the strength he needed. He pressed on, dashing to the right and down the hallway, Ignis right behind him.

Their feet pounded down the hallway, alerting everyone of their presence. Not everyone was as quick for Noctis shoved them off to the side, earning a series of shrill cries or yelps. Normally, Ignis would step up and apologize profusely. Not this time. Ignis kept running, never muttering a single word.

What seemed like forever for his poor lungs, the meeting doors came into view as he turned one of the various corners. He broke into a smile so big, it hurt. Like really hurt. At the same time, tears filed his eyes.  
They skipped to the doors, heaving for breath. The two guards at the door stand at attention, and also looking very worried. Noctis paid them no mind. He was looking for someone else. An older man to be precise.

Cor was nowhere to be seen.

“Your Highness! Mister Scientia! What is the matter?” one of the guards asked, mouth agape as he took in the dishevelled look of the two. The other guard beside him gave him an equal look. They must have the appearance of a train wreck.

He wished to reply, but his lungs hurt to much to talk. Thankfully Ignis wasent so winded like him, and stepped up. 

“ Where is Mr.Leonis?”

Baffled, the guards looked at each other before addressing the advisor. “ Mr.Leonis isnt here. He said earlier that he had something he needed to attend to.”

No! 

Once gaining his breath, Noctis let out a whimper. It sounded like a broken whistle. Ignis took quick notice of it.

“ I understand. Please, I need you to seek him out. It’s an emergency.” He said in urgency and took a step forward, hand stretched out to the door, hovering over the golden handle.

The guard gasped and stepped within his space, raising both hands into Ignis’ face, holding him back. “ I’m sorry sir, but I cannot allow you to enter. A meeting is adorned.”

Shocked at being held back, him, the royal advisor to the bloody prince, he looked down at the outstretched hands then back to the icy blue eyes of the guard. His own eyes narrowed, glaring down menacingly like knives ready to slash.

“ I bloody well know that! But as I told you moments ago, this is an emergency! So stand aside now, and permit me to enter!” He shouted, balling his hands into fists, simply delighted the guards were cowering below him. 

Oh the power.

“ If you fear punishment, I give you my solum vow that no harm shall befall you. You have my word. But this is a matter of life and death, so I cannot allow this to be skipped off. Meeting be damned!”

Silence fell between them, all eyes gazing at the advisor like he had officially gone crazy. The man blinked, starling him out of his own stupor and fumbled with his staff and turned to the other. “ Y-you heard the man! Find Mr.Leonis and bring him to the meeting room immediately!”

“Sir!”

They both watched as the guards ran from the scene, armour clicking away with each step until they ran out of sight. With the doorway cleared, they took this opportunity and burst through the elaborate doors.

With their arrival, light from the outside filled the dreary room, bathing all who was in it in a glow of warmth. As they stepped inside, the council fell into deafening silence, all alarmed at who had so rude barged their way through into the meeting.

Ignis could feel all set of eyes upon him and Noctis. It was unsettling, sending shivers down his spine. But he was not here for them. With Noctis at his side, he turned to the high chair to his right, and bowed low, showing the upmost respect for the king.

“ Your Majesty! Pardon my intrusion, but I come with parting news th-“

“Scientia! What is the meaning of this?” Came the shrill voice of one the councilmen. Ignis knew him all too well he was afraid. A short man with an equally short fuse. A firecracker he was. But not nice in giving a show. In fact, quite the opposite. And to show his displeasure, the elder slammed his hands onto the desk, sending a sharp cracked across the room while giving off one of the worse glares Ignis had ever seen.

He needed to act quickly. If not, it would only end in disaster.

“ I apologize for this unexpected visit councilmen, but I bring important news I must address to the king!”

The councilmen and women began to murmur against one another, eyes darting back and forth with confusion trying to figure out what was happening. Even Regis himself looked puzzled. He peeled his back from his thrown and leaned forward, taking a good look at the two boys, intrigued.

Noctis forgot all about the others in the room and sent his father a pleading look. His mouth refused to move, and speak the words his heart wanted to scream out. Instead, his eyes did all the talking, and he just hoped his father could read him in this dark room. The outside light could only do so much.

A headache began to ensue to more the council spoke. The words ran through his head and attacked his skull, pounding and unforgiving. It didn’t help that the majestic stain glass windows that portrayed the gods felt like they were slowly moving in on him, like they too themselves refused to hear his plea. Their loving light did nothing to settle his aching heart. It made him sick.  
Why was no one helping? Why was no one standing up and hearing his silent cries for resolve? Did they not see their prince was in distress?

As each second passing by with no resolve, his lungs started to quake, chest convulsing with desperate desire to take that one ultimate breath. It was proven pointless. Just like before, his body started to shake, shiver in a cold sweat. He could feel his vision starting to go out, knees buckling when a hand softly rest on his shoulder, squeezing firmly, forcing him to take a startling breath and focus onto the man who conformed him.

“ Its alright Your Highness. Do not fret. Everything will be ok. I promise.” Ignis whispers and gave him a smile before eyes turned cold and faced the council once more.

He nodded back ever so slightly. If there was an one in this world besides his father that he trusted with every fibre of his being, it was Ignis. Never had the man let him down in any situation. If Ignis said he would fix something, then by the gods he would. While Ignis is no miracle worker, he just hopes this is another thing he can fix.

“ How dare you! You barge in here, stating important news when you, of all people know full well you address the marshal if you need an audience with the king!” The man screamed, pushing his chair back, letting it screech loudly throughout the room and stomping his way over to them. His eyes glowed his anger. Serious anger. And it scared both Ignis and Noctis. “ Impudent child. You know of the punishment you shall receive for disrupting such a meeting!”

Noctis gasped, body stiff with fear as the man approached. His legs moved for him, taking a few frightened steps back and held his shaky hand to his chest. Ignis held firm, eyes narrowed in defence when the man got closer . He thrust a hand outward to protect the prince if anything should so happen. It was instinct for him. Protect the prince. No matter what.  
However, he needed to try to calm the man down.

“ I apologize deeply. We made haste to the citadel to deliver news. We did not see the marshal outside the doors.” He bowed again, hoping it would settle the man’s rage. “ But this is something I must speak openly about! It might be matter of life and death!”

“ Have you no manners boy? Do you have any idea who you speaking to? “ He question, walking fast over to them, coat flapping side to side. “You are a chamberlain to the prince! You have no right to tell me what to do! I sh-“

“SILENCE!”

Everyone in the room jumped, Ignis included while everyone turned to face the king who was now of his feet, firm and tall, presenting himself proudly. His cane was held in his left hand, gripping tight, while his right was balled into a fist, skating furiously with anger.

“ Laurghen! How dare you speak to Mr.Scientia in such a manner!” He shouted, rich voice echoing off the walls majestically. “ Mr.Scientia is allowed to come and go as he pleases. You of all people should know that! “

Shocked, the elder man looked at the king, startled by the tone. It quickly left as he pointed to the two like they were delinquents. “ Yes, Your Majesty, he is allowed to enter if the meeting feels the need for his presence. This one he is not allowed! The chamberlain of the prince should know his place!”

Yes. It was true. And he felt deeply ashamed for it. But did he not have the right to speak freely? It was his job after all.

Clearing his through, he grabbed the attention of the two and bowed again. “ I am sincerely sorry. I promise it won’t happen again."

“ It better not! “ he threatened, taking another step forward.

Regis’ eye twitched painfully. He had had enough. Gathering energy into his hands, he slammed the bottom of his cane to the floor, sending a shock wave of magic to flow through the air, blowing everyone off course. 

“Halt!!”

He did just as that. “ Your Majesty!”

“ Halt your movements! If you so much as take another step towards my son and his advisor, you will face a punishment so severe, you will regret it.” He threatened, voice low, just to prove how serious he was on that threat.

“ But h-“

Regis raised his right hand. Glaives on the sides got into position. He really was serious. And he was intent to protect his child. Laurghen glace at both sides, then to the king. 

“ Take a step back!”

After eyeing the Glaives, he did just that. He took a few steps back then headed back to his seat, ignoring the many looks he received from the king and council. No one dared to mutter a single word.

Regis let out a tired sigh. He was so done with that man. On so many levels. He would have to punish him later, bur for now, his son and advisor needed his help. And by the way Noctis looked, it must have been severe. Scared was not an emotion he was used to seeing on his son.  
With the room quiet and at attention, did he speak the two softly. “ Now, my son, do not be frightened. What is the matter?”

Noctis blinked furiously, riding of the years that filled his eyes again. Now that his father’s attention was strictly on him, his body started to shut down. He wanted to speak, but the words were stuck. So deep in his throat that someone would have to shove their hands down and grab it. But he had to. For Prompto! He had to save him!

“ Dad! It-it’s P-pro” He gasped out. Why couldn’t he do it? Why? 

Why?

“ Son?”

He tried again, only letting out a series of strangled words. He was a second away from screaming when Ignis took his hand off of his shoulders and stepped forward, making it now officially his job to speak on behalf of the prince and addressing the king.

“ Your Majesty! We may believe that Prompto Argentum may have been kidnapped!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome back to another chapter! Surprising that I managed to get this one done quicker than normal huh? Well good news to. I am almost half way done the next! Yeay! ( still sorry for the long waits in between. I know it can sometimes be frustrating.)
> 
> Oh! And thank you all for letting me know on how the story is! Feedback really helps as I am still very new to writing. I know I make some common mistakes, ( and hates it too) but I am learning. So please let me know if there are thibgs I can work on.
> 
> Uh! Anyways, life is still eating most of my time, so nothing new. We got over 16 inches of snow the other day! How insane! Don't ever come to Canada in the winter unless you really like snow. Just a fair warning!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I made Noctis a bit of a crybaby lately. He is 16 or 17 and worried to high heaven about his friend. I'm pretty sure everyone would be. Prince or not, he's still human and deserves to show these emotions. If only they could express that more in the game. Right? 
> 
> Right!?
> 
> But don't you fret! You guys will be seeing him madder than Ifrit on a good day. Believe me. Sweet sweet anger....
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know how it was!

Regis stood at the top of the grand staircase, frozen. His blue eyes which were now dulling with age and wisdom grew as wide as they probably ever have , spreading the wrinkled skin away at the startling news that just spewed from Ignis’ mouth. 

Dumbfounded, Regis could only stare at the young man. Had he even heard the assumption correctly? No lie could ever spread from those lips. Surely not. Those boys have been nothing but truthful. Why start now?

While yes, he knows full well that the years are gaining on him at an alarming rate, and hates to his very soul about being reminded on it on occasion, but damn it, he’s not that old yet. Give or take, he’s still young to the eyes of many. He must have just heard it wrong. The meeting room was large. Very large, and the echo that it omits makes listening somewhat difficult. A man would have to project his voice quit loudly for everyone to understand fully.

Still. He need to make sure.

With all eyes on him, he made the best effort on keeping his balance as he decedent the many stairs awaiting him. His cane, that would forever stay at his side faithfully, assisted him on his journey down the steps until he felt he could no longer continue do to his hands shaking so badly. One wrong move, and the Kingdom would probably be without a king.

For a simple piece of carved wood, it sure had done a remarkable job on keeping him upright, keeping him towards the path he needed to go. It would be an absolute shame for it all to come to a crashing halt, sending him spiralling the floor. Not to mention embarrassing. 

“ I am terribly sorry Ignis, but this old man is a tad hard of hearing. I need you to repeat yourself. “ He joked, trying to mask the hint of fear.

Ignis paused, eyebrow arched in confusion. Confusion aside, he had a job to do and a very scared prince to consol. At the mention of said prince, a hitched gasp sounded behind him. He needed to be quick. Raising a fist to his mouth, he cleared his clogged throat loudly and took a deep breath, filling his lungs to full capacity and repeated his statement. 

“ His Highness and I have come to the chilling conclusion that Prompto Argentum had been kidnapped.”

Regis forgot to breath. The air was sucked out from his very lungs like a punch to the gut. Though it didn’t take much now a days. The only part of his body that seemed to work was his eyes as he gazed at the determined advisor. The way the man presented himself, even while addressing the council about a serious event. With his back snapped up straight, arms tucked smoothly at his sides, fingers ghosting over the smooth material of his clothing and stunning green eyes ide and presenting but also burning with rage. It sent a shiver down his spine, shaking his hand even more. It was times like these that he knew he had picked the right man to stand by his son.

This exchange however, did not go unnoticed by Noctis. The poor boy who was still cowering like a child behind Ignis. The way his body twitched and jumped like a fish was unsettling. If Ignis didn’t portray the emotions in full, Noctis sure did.

His poor boy. The way his body literally screamed “get me out of here” was prominent. If he could usher his child out and into a safe room and away from the prying eyes from the council, he would. But info needed to be spoken.

As if for some oddity, he could read his father’s mind, Noctis agreed. He wanted people to talk. To get moving. Where? He did not know. But somewhere! If not, he was going to hide in the deepest and darkest hole he could find and hide, never to emerge from again until Prompto was found. These few seconds that past felt like an eternity. Like the gods themselves are laughing from their place and purposefully tormenting him.

The longer he stood to watch this painful exchange, the more irritated he got. Did he have grab a watch and dramatically point it to them? Each second counted! What were they waiting for? An invitation? 

As if he was granted a touch of pity, he was pulled from his thoughts due to the collective gasps of the council that erupted in the room. His eyes led him to the circled table and sunk in the various expressions that they each carried. Many were visibly upset, startled, while some seemed to show little to no interest. 

His eyebrows twitched uncontrollably, blood coming to a boil. How dare they! Even if they don’t tend to care, couldn’t they have at least pretended? Far from it. This was all kinds of wrong. Why would they not care for something so serious?

Wow. Just fucking wow. Stick a dagger through his chest why don’t you.

If his hands weren’t shaking so bad, he would have gifted each one a punch to the face. Yeah, it would look bad on his part. Very unbecoming of a man of royalty. And he knows his father would lose a gasket if he so much as touched them.

But, just one good punch? Pretty please?

Yeah. Fat chance.

However, on a good note, one member, an older woman by the name of Mariyem, was the most concerned. Her wrinkled hands covered her face, hiding the largely open mouth. Her chestnut brown hair fanned around her eyes that looked ready to burst into tears. Being a mother herself, the idea of a potential kidnapping tore through her old heart.

Bless her. Noctis had the highest of respect for her. And not from this moment alone. Her love towards children knew no bounds. Everyone who knew her was also aware of her dedication for children. Not just to her own, but to all. Children were her life. It’s why she worked so hard to stand for the council, to better the lives of youth.  
Not only could Noctis agree , But Regis as well.

The noise in the room came to a soft murmur when his father raised his hand, asking for silence. All obeyed diligently. Eyes rest now on the king.

“ Ignis. What makes you assume of such a thing?”

Before Ignis could relay the story to his father, Noctis cut him off and made one last dashing attempt to try to get his mouth to work. The muscles of his mouth moved, powerful and strong, so did his lower jaw. But words? Forget about it. No matter how many he times to opened it and worked his vocal cords looking like a gaping fish, words still proved to be unfaithful.

Could be he anymore useless?

He blushed from embarrassment as many set of eyes trained on him looking like a fool. Not only did he despise the looks of the council, to make matters worse, Ignis send him a pitiful glance. And that hurt even more. He could feel his anxiety spiking.

Not only did it make him look like a total joke, but inadequate of being able to perform the simplest of tasks. What prince couldn’t speak? It was outrageous!  
A bought of rage surged through his body, taking over his senses, setting everything ablaze. His vision grew red as he clenched his hands at his sides. A sharp yelp omitted from his lips as his right hand was pinched painfully. He glared down at his hand and was quick in uncurling his fist to investigate. His breath was sucked dry upon seeing the Chocobo charm resting uncomfortably in his palm. The little wings touched his finger as if calming him. He couldn’t bear to take his eyes away. The poor bird was looking even more battered and broken due to the immense pressure. It’s black, beady eyes bore up at him sadly as if trying to speak with him. 

It gave a perfect reprise nation of his heart : shattered and broken.

Gods

Thankfully Ignis took instant notice of his inner turmoil and saved him as he to a shuttering breath. Those soft hands rested between his shoulder blades. He flashed him a reassuring smile before going serious and turned back to the king. 

“ Late last night, His Highness and Mr.Argrntum communicated on the phone and agreed to meet up at school the next day. While all sounds relatively normal, this morning, Prompto was not at their usual meeting spot, nor was he in class for the first period, for what I was told.” He started, eyes leaving the kings as he started addressing everyone in the room. “ Even after numerous calls and text messages, we were unable to get into contact with him.”

“Ignis.” Noctis whispered. Ignis smiled and continued.  
“ Fearing for his friends safety, Noctis instructed I drive by to his house and see if anything was amiss. 

Unfortunately, no one was home. And in fact, we found something more serious than we had ever hoped for.”

He fished through his pocket and retrieved the broken phone and presented it to the council, careful to keep his fingers away from the blood stains and damage the evidence. That was the last thing he needed. Everything counted, and his DNA was one of them. Crucial in fact. Without it, they would never find Prompto.

With the presented evidence, the people of the council leaned in dangerously from their seats, eyes wide with interest while other actually left their seats to walk sound the large wooden table to come and take a peek.

“ This is Mr.Argentum’s phone. As you can see, it’s damaged.”

Laurghen scoffed from where he stood just outside of he circle, looking not at all impressed. He folded his arms across his round stomach. “ Its a broken phone. Everyone damages their phones. So what? That does not allow you the excuse to assume kidnapping.” 

‘ If you actually listen to the whole damn story!’ Noctis growled mentally. He was livid with this guy.

Letting out an irritated breath. The unwanted attitude astounded even him. Clearly this was not going to be simple for this simpleton. Ignis gave the unprofessional man a sharp glare. “ Excuse me, but I have enough proof to excuse myself into the meeting!”

Regis picked up on the harshness of Ignis retaliation. Laurghen was being unfair. Whatever bit him in the ass this morning needed to go or Regis would make it go away. His personal problems had no business here.

“ Laurghen! Enough! Another word and you will be sent out!” He boomed, slamming his cane against the stone floor, startling the other and turned back to Ignis, giving the young man his undivided attention. “ Please, carry on. “

Ignis smiled pleasantly and bowed, thankful for the kings understanding. It took every ounce of him to not make a smug look towards Lurghen, knowing it would only cause trouble. And besides, he can prove how mature he was compared to the old man.

“ Thank you, Your Majesty. As I was saying, it may indeed look like and broken phone, it is quite not as it seems. If you look here, off to the side.” He instructed, gaining all eyes off of him and to the spot Ignis was pointing at. “ This is no simple decoration. It’s blood.”

“ Blood?” Mariyum gasped out. Others joined in shortly afterwards.

“ Yes. On the phone and also on the street sidewalk. It seemed a fierce struggle pursued, and carried from his house down the road. ”

This got the council talking. Heads turning to other members in what to do. Some were raising their voices, alarmed, frantically trying to get more of an explanation from Ignis while others left their seats and started talking amongst the Glaives stationed at the walls. 

Chaos blanketed the room. The noise was irritating. Hell, even Ignis showed signs of discomfort while Noctis shoved his fingers into his ears. Even through his blocked ear cannel, Noctis heard the mighty roar of his father overlap every other sound.

“ Take the phone to the lab for testing! I want that blood sampled as soon as possible!”

Responding to his request, a Glaive Noctis had seen many times, but never could remember his name came bounding towards them with graceful steps and gently took the outstretched phone from Ignis’s awaiting hands. Once secure, he ran out the open door and down to the lab stationed down the hall. 

With the phone safely out of the way, Regis walked briskfully down another set of stairs keeping authority and addressed another group of Glaives. They formed a small line, arms at their side and waiting for the kings command. Regis came to a halt when reaching the last set, holding himself tall, feet firmly spread apart and placed both hands on top of his cane majestically. 

“ Glaives! I want a search party assembled! Gather as many men as you can and gather in the main hall for further instructions. I want a party to be sent to the Argentum household. Search for any clues, big or small. Everything counts. Leave no stone unturned! I want a forensic team to study the blood on the sidewalk. Do not let anyone interfere!”

The Glaives saluted the king before dashing out of the room. Both Ignis and Noctis took cautious steps back to avoid getting trample by the cluster of Glaives in their haste. Being stepped on by those shoes hurt. 

Unfortunately Noctis had taken a kick in the stomach far too many times from a lovely man he called his shield, and he could tell ya, it freaking hurt a lot. Ignis must have thought the same as he guided him to the wall, away from potential harm.

With the Glaives gone, one of the commanders stepped forward, armour clinking with each step.“ Sir! What will you have me do?”

“ Get in touch with the boys parents! We need to alert them of their missing child. They might have seen him recently or know of his current whereabouts.” He instructed boldly. “ More importantly, I need you to gather all security cameras within range and be brought back.”

“ Sir! Should we block off the whole street?”

Regis shook his head immediately. “ No. It will cause too much of a scene. I don’t want the whole neighbourhood in a panic. Keep it low key. Get in and out as soon as you can. For the time being, we don’t want this out to the public until we gather for information, otherwise the kidnappers will know that we are looking and worsen the situation.”

The commander nodded without complaint. “Alright. And the neighbours?”

“Keep them away from the Argentum household if you can. “ He said. Nosy neighbours would only cause trouble. For the time being, only those who work in the citadel will know of this situation.

Nocis watched from the side-lines with astonishment , eyes glittering wide as his father commanded the fleet of men, voice rich and deep and oh so soothing and without skipping a beat like he had done so a thousand times before. Maybe he has due to Nifleheim bringing talk of war to the small villages outside of Insomnia. But never had he been present to witness such a thing. It was exciting, yet terrifying. 

What had him terrified was the anger that seemed to wrap his father like a fine suit. The way the wrinkles around his eyes deepened, shadowing his face, making him look like some sort of demon. At the thought, his body shook, cowering behind Ignis, who paid him no mind. Like the Glaives , he was ready for a command. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip around the Chocobo charm. It did little to erase the anxiety.

“ Understood, Your Majesty.”

With that, the commander left the room, sending vibrations to run through the floor from his heavy armour. It was uncomfortable to look at. How the man survived was anyone’s guess. However, before exiting the room, the commander let out a sharp yelp as he nearly collided with another body. The other danced around him with perfect synchronized steps to avoid being struck. Once regaining his composure, he apologized profusely and rounded the mystery man carefully, even pulling a very awkward smile and went on his way.

The man stood at the door, hands on his hips and gave out an irritant grumble. As the sound reached his ear, Noctis stood up straight like a lightning bolt had struck. He smiled softly. It was all too familiar to Noctis as he must have heard it a million times ever since he was a baby. Give or take.

Like a beam of hope, Cor stepped into the room. His eyes sharp as knife cut through the tenting of the room. As he walked through, the light from outside shined bright, casting a beautiful silhouette around his built frame as if he were a god. When in reality, as he came into view, looked far more grumpier than usual and dishevelled. 

But really. When did the man not have a scowl?

Large beads of sweat trickled down his tanned skin while his chest expanded, as he gasped for breath. The man looked tired. Exhausted even, like he had yet to take even a wink of sleep. Noctis would only assume by the bags under his eyes. 

Was he possibly in the middle of training drills? No. Impossible. Otherwise he would have gotten here much faster. And damn did Cor run fast. Not to mention his trusty katana would be grasped tightly between his hands, ready to an attack. Instead, it was nowhere to be seen.

Well, whatever he was in the middle of must have been quite the distance if he sweating that much. Cor was a lot of things, but a sweater was not one of them. Aside from this, Noctis was positively thrilled to see the Immortal. Much like his father and Ignis, Cor was a man who he trusted with his life. If anyone could get a job done, it was Cor.

Cor brushed a strand of sweaty bangs from his face, not before rubbing his wrist over his face to try to make himself look somewhat presentable in front of the king. Not that Regis ever really cared. He had seen Cor in every aspect of his life. Sweat wouldn’t change it now.

“Cor. Impeccable timing as always.” Regis praised.  
Cor being Cor, took the compliment with silence and gave a curt nod.

Upon seeing the stature of his companion, Clarus pulled himself away from the crowd of the council, tearing his royal garbs with mad hands in the process. Without a care, he threw the material onto the nearest chair, not batting an eye when the sleeves slipped down on the floor. In quick strides, he stood beside his faithful friend in silence. Waiting.

Regis did not greet his most valued friends with a smile. The situated did not permit it.

“ My dearest friends. I, with a heavy heart ask for your help in a moment most dire.”

“ “Sir.” Cor agreed, eyes sharp as ever.

“ Of course.” Clarus bowed.

As Clarus was very much aware of the situation, Cor on the other hand needed to be updated.

“Cor, having just entered, I must tell you the reason why you were summoned here in the first place. The news is not pleasant.” He started, taking a moment to let the words sink in. Cor never flinched. “ I’ll cut right to the chase. Mr.Argentum is missing. Presumed kidnapped.”

Cor stood shocked at the news. He flashed Clarus a look, who nodded with agreement.

Regis snapped his cane to the floor, requesting the attention once more. “ I ask that you both assist in finding this boy and bringing him back safely to the citadel. Every second we waste could lead to further harm or, gods forbid, death. And that I will not allow.” He let out a long sigh, hands once again shaking as he ran them through his greying hair. And it was only going to get greyed after today. To be honest, it frightened him too look at himself in the morning “ As my closest friends, I can depend on your skills. You have never let me down throughout these years. So please, don’t let it happen now.”

Both men smiled up to the king and brought their hands over their chests.

“ We won’t. But do we have any leads on who might have done this?” Cor asked, eyes burning with anger.  
Clarus shook his head while he lowered his hands to his side, frowning deeply. “ No we don’t . But it’s sick and cruel."

As a man with common sense, kidnapping the lowest of low. If anything has happened to his own children, not only would he kill the ones responsible, but he’s sure his wife would join in as well. As timid as she is, she was a firecracker ready to go off if anyone touched her babies. Although he does not know Prompto well, it would be his honour to protect him.

“ Clarus. The job I have requested for you is to contact each checkpoint in the city and gather as much Intel as you can get. Get every guard to report of any suspicious behavior. If anything is out of the ordinary, they must speak up. Even minor. It might give us a lead to who kidnapped Mr. Argentum.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I shall do whatever I can.” He said with earnest.

Regis simply nodded. “ I trust you Clarus. Gods speed.” 

With a quick bow, Clarus stormed the room, voice thundering orders to the men outside the room. As quiet as the man normally was, once his vocal cords got working, it would often make any man tremble. Then Regis turned to the other.

“ Cor, your job will be to stay here and monitor all of the surveillance footage that will be sent here by the Glaives . You have a keen eye for details, no matter how small. I trust that role to you.”

Compliant with his duty, Cor agreed. “ I will.”

“ Now go!” he waved him off, cape flapping in the air dramatically.

Cor obeyed and left.

With the two gone, he only had one job left to do. And that was to protect his son. If something like this happened to his friend, it would only be a matter of time until they snagged him too. As long as he continued to breath, no one and he means no one would touch a single hair on his child’s head.

Adrenaline surged through his veins like liquid lava. It burned, but it felt good in a way. It kept his head clear, and anger high, hateful towards the ones responsible. But what hurt most was his chest. Inside, he felt he was partially responsible. 

Throughout the day, he begged, pleaded that something eventful would tear him away from the meetings. The past week he had grown so tired, with no results to settle these problems. He just wanted to take a few naps and focus on bettering the city without someone yelling In his ear. But no. Instead he was dropped with this bombshell. 

With a heavy heart, he decedent down the rest of the stairs, ignoring the many who offered assistance. Their concerns held little importance. His cane did not play it’s role in support this time. Unfortunate too. The way he carried himself was atrocious. His steps were sloppy like a child learning how to walk. Very unbecoming of a king no less. 

Who cares if he looked like a bumbling idiot? He was done with the meeting and the council. Through and through. “ The meeting is hereby halted. Everyone please leave to your respected houses. We are finished here.”

The crowd started to simmer at the kings request. One by one they left.

“ Your Majesty!” Mariyum cried out, pushing her way through the crowd of bodies and made her way to the king. “ Please! Is there anything I can do to help?”

Regis smiled sadly and shook her head. “ I’m afraid not. I would prefer if you were to go home. The Glaives will finish the job well. For that I know.”

“ But, your Majesty! “

Raising a hand, Mariyum fell into silence and took the hint. Frowning, she left the room. Regis felt bad. Really he did, but he believed she would not help much. The Glaives were professionally trained for this. They would be able to perform the task. Not to mention he didn’t wish to bring her any more distress.

Once everyone left the room, Regis quickened his steps, breath heavy to get to his son. Ignis, that blessed man, stepped off to the side, allowing the king a straight path to his child without obstacle. As he neared, Noctis let out a chocked sob and rushed to his father’s now open arms. The moment his arms wrapped tightly around his child, he started to cry.

“ D-dad .” He sobbed.

Like a knife to the heart, Regis tried his best to block out the desperate cried of his child. Each hitch of breath sounded painful and lonely, like the world was stolen from him. 

“ Its ok, my son.” He whispered softly into his ear and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, applying as much pressure as he could, bringing them closer.

Noctis lifted his head with an unsatisfying sniff. The action had his father to shift his hands away from his shoulders to his back. Fat tears rolled down his face as his breath hitched.

“ I want to wake up! This has to be a dream.”

He looked on sadly. “ I’m sorry.”

“ I w-want him back.” 

“ I know.” Regis soothed. He brushed a thumb under his eyes to wipe the tear away. “ And we will. I promise Noctis, we will find him.”

Those words did not do much to sooth the haunting feelings in the back of his mind. “I want him back alive.”

Regis closed his eyes. Yes. He did want Prompto back alive too. Not just for his son, but for the boy to live a long and prosperous life. A child should not have their life snuffed because of a mad man. The kidnappers wanted submission, and there was no way he was going to abide by their rules. But gods damn, If anything, even a simple scratch were to damage the boys fair skin, he would never forgive himself.

“ I do too, my son. I do too.”

Noctis choked back another sob. He blinked his eyes repeatedly to ride of the blurriness from his vision, though it was fruitless. The tears clung to his eyes like ants to honey.

“ I was so excited to see him, you know? After everything that happened last week, all I wanted for myself to feel back to normal was too see him. To stand with him and be happy again. For once, the sound of going to school made me excited Can you believe that?” He hiccupped hard and forced a smile to his face.

Anyone who would have seen it would think he had officially gone mad. It was so forced, that it took every fibre in his body to keep his bottom lip from twitching. His whole face hurt. Immensely. Like a needle was digging into his skin repeatedly without any signs of mercy. Never did he think muscles were supposed to be used like this.

“ I’m sorry, Noctis.”

And sorry he was.Sorry he was not there to let his son be away from the mandatory meetings. Sorry for keeping his son away from his dears friend. Sorry for this situation. And most of all, sorry for his son be to stricken through the heart with grief. 

Hell, Regis’ own heart pounded for the boy. It may seem odd to many for sure, but he deems that blond hair boy to be like a second child. Sure, he may not know the boy well aside from the occasion dinner and the countless times his eager son talks his ears off about him. Still, he loved and admired the boy all the same. How could he not?

With trying so hard to make his son have a normal life, Prompto fits that job perfectly. The way he brought out the joyful and playful side of his son surprised even him. While it would have taken years for other people, it took a matter of days for him. The boy was a gift. A gift that meant the world to Noctis.

“Dad?” 

Startled, Regis looked at his son carefully. “ Yes Noctis? “

“ I want to help. I want to help the others find Prompto.”

“ I’m afraid I will have to deny your request Noctis.” He replied regretfully.

Noctis was not pleased. He didn’t blame to the boy as he let out a series of curse words, leaving Ignis gasping. Eyes recently filled with tears were replaced with rage.

“ Why the hell not? He’s my friend! “ He spat.

“ I understand you are worried, my son.” He spoke softly, avoiding to shatter the already fragile nerves. “ But whoever took him did so with a purpose. I have a theory that they took him to get to you.”

Noctis hissed. Like a splash of cold water, a violent shiver ran down his spine and finished at the base of his feet. The reality his hard. Sure, there was that possibility, but he didn’t care! He was almost an adult who could look after himself. If these people wanted him so bad, then by all means, he would deliver himself, fancy suit and all , graciously sitting on a fucking gold plate just to get Prompto back.

He wanted him back now!

In his fit of rage, he slapped his father’s hand away as it neared to brush away a strand of hair from his eyes. The hit echoed loudly, instantly making him regret the decision. When ones emotions are taking control, you don’t seem to care. He was mad. And damn it, he was going to let them know.

“ I don’t care about me right now! Prompto is the one that we need to worry about! And if those assholes want me, they can try. I’ll kill them before they even get the chance!”

“ Noctis.” Regis threatened. 

“ Dad please!” he begged , clasping his hands together and intertwining slender fingers in an iron grip. The poor charm groaned under the pressure. “ I know where Prompto goes on a daily basis! I can help! I know I can! “

Regis held his ground. His child could whine as much as he wanted. It would never teeter him. As a loving parent, he would not allow his son to waltz right into the hands of dangerous men. “ I don’t doubt you do. In fact, I bet you know it off by heart. But I feel that knowledge would benefit us more by telling the Glaives. They are highly trained for this kind of situation. They will go on your steed.”

“No!”

Regis’ eyebrow twitched. 

“ Noctis! Do not be difficult with me!”

Noctis hardened his glare. Difficult? He was be difficult? Like hell he was! If his father was not going to see his way, he would have to fight back. 

“I’m not!” He shouted back and tore away from his father and started to pace back and forth like a caged animal, waiting for the right moment to strike for his freedom. If he backed down now, he would never get to the gap. “ I’m being reasonable! I could probably find him faster than the Glaives! Not only am I a friend, I am a prince! Is it not my duty to protect my people? To help those in need? How could I ever call myself royalty if I can’t protect a friend , let alone an entire country?”

The world around him slowed down as reality hit hard. His son had truly grown into a kind young man. He used to be a timid boy, always hiding behind his legs. It worked exceptionally well as a boy, but not so much as the years grew on. Now, he was ready. Ready to face his duty head on like an adult. 

But did he make the drastic choice and allow his son to venture the city when potential danger was afoot? Deep down he felt it would be the right thing to do, but on the other hand, he didn’t want his son to leave his sight.

Shit. What did he do?

Sighing, Regis lifted a hand and rest it over his temple. A headache was brewing. He could remember when he was his sons age, being thrust into the front line of war. It was a miracle he made it out alive to continue to family line. His father forced him. Beat it into his head that a prince must protect the people by going to war himself. It was scary, though he could never disappoint his father. 

Now here, twenty somewhat years later like a slap to the face, his son asking to perform his duty as prince and find a friend. No wars. No guns and death at every corner. The kidnappers would be too bold to carry weapons, or so he hoped. And besides, all the combat lessons he had taken have been successful according to both Gladio and Cor. So, can he really say no to that?  
As much as he wants to keep him here, he knows damn well the boy will rebel and warp out from the balcony.

Persistent child. 

“ Fine.”

Noctis opened his mouth to form a snarl, ready to fight back back when the words took him completely off guard.“ What? “

“ I said fine. You may extend your hand with the search effort.” He said quickly, flashing a saddened smile to his son before looking to the wall decorated with lovely pictures of hysterical figures.

Noctis however, felt the complete opposite. His lips formed a large grin, stretching the skin back painfully while his whole row of front teeth showed. He bounced on the balls of his feet, beaming like a child.

“ Thank you dad!” He gasped, unable to hide his deep graitude. “ I know I’ll help! I’ll need to ha-“

“Woah! Hold it there , son. I have not finished.” Regis cried out, holding his hands up to stop his excited child. “ there are conditions must follow if you wish to leave.”

All movement halted, smile forming the smallest of frowns as his father spoke. His head oldies to the side in confusion. “ Uh.ok.”

“First, you are to take Gladio and Ignis with you. That is a given already, but you better not venture out of their sight! One wrong move, and they bring you straight home.”

Nocis nodded. “ Ok.

So far so good.

“ Second, you are to return at six immediately ! No dwindling and no detours.” He warned, ignoring as Noctis opened his mouth to retaliate, clearly not happy. “ I mean It Noctis.”

Six? That was it? That only left him a few hours as school had just recently ended the last time he checked his phone. Or maybe it was closer to his scheduled time. He had no idea how long ot had been since they arrived as time held no value is of now.

He needed more time!

“ But dad! I-“

“ No buts Noctis!” Regis interrupted. “ I am giving you permission to leave the citadel with these conditions. Fail to do so and you will be forced to stay here. Any more lip and you will be punished. Do you oblige to these conditions “

A groan rumbled through his throat. Yeah, they were reasonable, but it didn’t make it any easier for him. If he wanted to find Prompto quickly, they needed to leave now! Each second counted. He couldn’t afford to stand here arguing with his father who was willing to comprise. He can push his pride off to the side this once.

“ Ok. Fine. I agree!” 

Sighing mentally with relief, Regis smiled. Thank the gods.

“ Good. I am glad we have come to terms.” He turned to Ignis, who waited off the side patiently, arms tucked behind his back, back straight and eyes watching the exchange between king and price intently with humour and seriousness. Who could know which one it was really. “Ignis, I trust you to keep a strict eye on my son.”

“ Indeed, Your Majesty. “ He bowed low, nose direct to the floor.

“ Find Gladiolus . He is to escort you both. I have the utmost faith in you Ignis. If anything is out of the ordinary, you are to leave, no questions asked. Do you understand?“

“ I do. As sword, I will protect the prince with my life.”

And that was all he needed to hear. He could trust the words of the young advisor any day. Well, at least it helped stop the hammering of his heart. Off to the side, Noctis’ fists shook and held a look filled to the brim with determination and dedication. The look said it all. He was ready, and Regis was going to let him, even if it burdened him so.

Slowly, he turned away, back facing the youths. “ Now go.”

Noctis didn’t have to be told twice. Thankful to the bottom of his heart for his father’s decision, he flash a small smile that went unnoticed and bolted from the room, running as fast of he could to the garage park. Baffled by the sudden start, Ignis bowed once more to the king and hastily ran after Noctis, hand outstretched as if to catch him by the scruff of his jacket.

Regis listened while they left, which soon turned into nothing, leaving him all alone in the large sombre room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter! Surprising another chapter is out right? Crazy! But good reason too.  
> Not too much happened unfortunately ,just a build up but the next ones will be more eventful. I promise!
> 
> Also, just to get it out there, this is the last chapter for a while. I am leaving for my vacation today. In fact, im at the airport as I type this. Haha.  
> ( very busy here.)
> 
> I'm going to Japan! How exciting! I'll be going for 3 weeks! And also have a date with the Square Enix cafe! Haha  
> (I'll make sure to get lots of pics snd post on tumblr)
> 
> So the chance of writing another chapter is slim though I do have a long flight, so I will try to type then. And also in between long train rides. So please bear with me!
> 
> Also got the scary notification this morning of a volcano erupting in japan! Thankfully it's far away from Tokyo, but still! It's insane!
> 
> Well, my flight is leaving soon, so I hope you guys have a few good weeks till I get back. And again, thanks for reading! :D

Harsh breathing bounced off the thick walls and drifted down the long hallway as two young men raced as fast as their legs could carry them to the garage many floors below. They ran like mad men, feet stomping in the plush material and arms flailing front to back like their very lives depended on it. Well, somewhat. Someone’s life did depend on it. Someone that meant dearly to them, and that’s exactly why they were running at top speed.

Noctis was in the lead. He was smaller, agile, and able to cut through the breeze that pushed past him. Not to mention had a much larger gap from when Ignis joined in the chase. He skidded around corners, skipping on one foot to regain his balance and keep himself from falling flat on his face. Far too many times he had been close to being the newest victim to the traitorous wall. 

He was quick at his jumps, well coordinated and kicked at the wall and playfully flung his body away and landed gracefully to the floor like a cat. Any other time he would have boasted about being as cool as one of his video game characters, but his overconfidence had no value here.

Good thing too. The last thing he needed was to run into another person and ruin even a second of time. No maids nor butlers were in sight. The halls were crystal clear. Not a single soul aside from their own were present. Which was weird on its own as the place was normally bustling to the brim with people. Noctis didn’t question it anymore as he saw this as a blessing in disguise as it made their path to the garage all the more accessible.

“ Your Highness! Please wait!” Ignis called out quickly. He was still straggling a few paces behind, gasping for sweet breath. Sweat glistened on his forehead in large beads from the shimmering light from outside.

Before turning the upcoming corner, Noctis peered over his shoulder and to the advisor. Poor Ignis. The man could not get a second of clarity, could he? He was trying his best to catch up to him. On any day he would have, as Ignis was quite the runner. But his foot wear did not match well with running. 

Whatever made him think that wearing shoes with heels was a good idea is absurd. He did question them from time to time with the most puzzled of looks. Sure they looked classy as hell, and framed Ignis’ legs beautiful, but damn were they terrible for running. Then again, Ignis probably didn’t think he was having to run a marathon today after this shit show. No one planned for this day to begin with.

‘ Sorry Ignis.’ He thought to himself and flashed another hard look before picking up his speed. His hands balled up tighter, wrapping protectively around the Chocobo charm.

Lightning fast, and with the gentle breeze flowing past his body, he felt weightless. Invincible. It proved just how much he felt when he threw himself down a flight of stairs. It was exhilarating, being airborne like nothing else mattered, that is until the screams of Ignis cut through the air like a butcher knife.

Oh shit

That man one good set of lungs when he really needs to use it. He almost failed the landing but manages to keep his legs straight and reach the ground safely. The moment his feet collide to the earth, he continued running, body set firmly in motion to his destination. But it came at a price.

His body was starting to tire. Everything since this morning was catching up. Sweat started to gather around his body, making his clothes feel like a second skin. His breathing became more harsh, suckling in breath like he didn’t know how to breath properly with each step, poor lungs ached with exertion, ready to burst with out a moments notice. His heart hammered in his chest, beating like it never had before. Legs were tingling and quacking, burning raw. Any smart person would listen to ones body and stop to tend to it. But not Noctis. The more it screamed at him, the more angry he became.

Did his body really ask him to stop and rest? Hell no! How dare it tell him to stop? Out of the question! He can’t stop! Never will he stop until he has Prompto in his grasp! Tired legs be damned! He would still fight tooth and nail even with broken legs!

He just needed to get to the garage. And really, its an easy task. Nothing should have to go wrong. Well, favour was never really on his side to begin with, so it was a real shame to see a door just off to his left abruptly open, revelling a burly man walking directly into his path, unaware of a frantic runaway prince just a few feet away.

Noctis’ eyes snapped wide and let out a gurgled scream from his dry mouth and thrust his hands out in front of him in an attempt to cushion the impact. Stopping was impossible at this point. He was simply too fast to get his exhausted legs to come to a halt and save himself. He thrust his feet back, trying to get the soles of his shoes to catch on the floor. No such luck he was afraid. His body kept moving. 

This is going to hurt!

Unfortunately, the other man didn’t even notice the impending danger until it was too late. The second he caught sight of the blue blur in the corner of his eyes, their bodies clashed together, sending both crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs and a colossal of noise. 

“ Ow.” 

“ Yo! What the hell was that for! ?” 

Blinking back the pain, Noctis slowly lifted his upper body from the other body while the pain subsided. Damn did his head burn, like a child was playing with pots and pans inside his head. Also the ringing. All sound was non-existent except the ringing. 

When he opened his eyes and focused on the damage, his body stiffened and blushed heavily at the position he and the man shared. His legs were sprawled on both sides, keeping the man pined to the floor. Mouth went incredably dry and heart hammered as he tried getting to his feet, but kept stumbling, forcing to land back on top of the other with a hiss. His brain literally melted. Oozing out of his ears and to the floor. Did he forget his face? Because it was on fire!

Could he die now? He really wanted to die now!

Embarrassed, his hands scrambled around, trying to locate the floor and not more flesh to officially get himself far and away as he could when the other beat him to it as he was unexpectedly thrown off of the body and with another yelp, landed violently to the floor in a heap. The vase off to the side careened dangerously to the right before it settled back into its proper spot.

“ Hey! I told you to get off! What is your problem!” The bigger man roared as he picked himself off of the floor with a multitude of huffs like he was deeply offended. Once to his feet, he brushed his hands along his soiled clothing, dusting off the gunk from his person.

Noctis rolled onto his side, hiding his red face. “ S-sorry.”

Not pleased with the response, he spun around, face turning red and teeth bared threateningly like a preying animal until he laid his stunning amber eyes on the prince before him. Everything was washed away like a snap of the fingers.

“Noctis?”

Puzzled, Gladio offered his hand to the prince.

Noctis jolted and turned around, almost smiling when the bulk of a man he knew as his shield stood before him, eyes questionable and friendly now. He glanced at the offered hand and took it without hesitation, embarrassment aside. Forgetting just how much strength the other hand, he squealed when he was pulled to his feet. He nearly barrelled into Gladio’s broad chest but was quick to gain his footing before doing so.

“ Hey, sorry about that. I didn’t know it was you. “ He smiled and rubbed a hand in his thick locks of wet hair.

Wet?

It didn’t take more than a second to see the shield thoroughly spent. Sweat ran down his tanned skin in rivers, which looked stunning in mysterious ways under the sun. His clothes were baggy and hung loose, strange for a man who loves tight clothing to show off that body he admires so much. 

He must have come fresh from training if Noctis could indicate anything as a fluffy white towel hung around his shoulders delicately, collecting every drop of water that accumulated from his face as well as the luscious hair. 

“ Its ok.”

“ So, you gunna tell me what has your ass in such a hurry? It can’t be for training! “ He laughed loudly, even slapping a hand to his side for good measure.

Noctis frowned, unimpressed by the ‘humour’. Then again, he couldn’t blame the man as he had no idea what had happened, otherwise he would not be trying to crack up jokes. Gladio was a very stern type of guy, so jokes are very rare to come by. Even if he did want to voice his displeasure , it was actually amazing that they had literally ran into eachother. Not to mention it sure did cut a lot of time trying to find him. Weird how the world works.

He cleared his parched throat, wincing at the graininess like daggers piercing through. “ Its not for training! It’s f-“

“ Your Highness!”

Like a boom if thunder, Gladio and Noctis gave a great lurch and looked back at the voice to find Ignis running down the hall, gasping for uneasy breaths. His face was red, and it wasn’t from the exertion. He skidded to an ungraceful stop a few feet away.

“ Your Highness! What you did back there was unnecessary and unsafe! ” He screeched, anger slipping through his teeth like a snake hissing . “ Do i have to keep repeating myself tine again? And if you haven’t forgotten, it is I who will be driving! So do not think it wise to run away from me! Did you already forget the kings words? “

Noctis’ face went unnaturally pale. A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head and down to his chin, threatening to fall. 

Shit! He was right! One wrong move and he’s back in his room. And his father will make sure he stays there too. After all the begging and pleading, he was finally given the opportunity to help and was lucky enough to get this chance. He can’t blow it now. Not when it just started.

“ Ok,Ok! I’m sorry! “

‘Please don’t sent me back!’

Gladio placed his hands on his hips and watched the display with a grin and threw head back, laughing louder. 

“ Oh man! You’re in trouble now!”

Ignis’ eyebrow twitched. He did not find it any bit amusing. He kept his mouth in check, never muttering a word until the laughter got more intense. Frustrated, he pushed up his glasses further up his nose, as they had balanced dangerously at the tip. Green eyes never leaving the others as he gave a cold and icy glare. 

" I’m glad you find it so amusing Gladio. You really know how to ruin the mood. But that aside, I am glad you are here. We were looking for you.”

Immediately , he stopped and raised his hands and pulled in both sides of the towel, letting it settle nicely around his neck while looking at the advisor curiously. “ Eh? Looking for me? Why?”

“ Because. We are heading to find Prompto. “ He sighed.  
Gladio scoffed. 

“ The little runt? Why do we need to find him?”

The air around them turned cold. Not even the sunlight could warm the atmosphere . Noctis sucked in a harsh breath, aggravating his sore throat and looked to the floor, feeling like scum of the earth. His long, dark bangs were the perfect length to cover the torment in his eyes. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. The taste of blood followed soon after.

From his position, Ignis disposed of his anger and watched helplessly as Noctis struggled mentally and physically with himself. He couldn’t watch any longer. With a heavy sigh, he informed the other. 

“ I am unfortunate to say this, but we believe Prompto to be kidnapped. “

Gladio blinked multiple times, confused, and glanced between Ignis of the prince until he let out a nervous chuckle when no one spoke up. “ Huh? Is this some sort of joke?”

Oh. How he wished.

“ I am afraid not. If only that was the truth though. I shan’t go over the details right now, as we must make haste to the car. You need to come with us. “ He said and proceeded to grab a hold of Gladio arm and drag him to the car when the shield jumped back, alarmed at the physical contact. 

“ Woah! What are you doing? I think t-“

“ Stop asking questions! We need to fucking go!” Noctis hollered. He had had enough! Time was being wasted. With or without them, he was leaving. He let out a growl before stomping forward and rammed past Gladio after giving the bigger man a rough push and forced him out of the way. Ignis didn’t even stop him this time as he ran down the hallway.

“ What the hell?” 

“ Come. Now!” Ignis ordered. 

Gladio obeyed as they dashed to the garage. The closer they got, the more nervous Noctis became. The shaking of his body did not cease. It only got worse. A lot worse, like he was sick with the flu. Pale and shaking like you were standing in the middle of winter with nothing on. At one point the shaking in his leg almost had him tumbling to the floor, but his ass was saved by his glorious shield.

It only worsened when they reached the garage. When his feet stepped foot, he started to gag, ready to throw up. The fumes that collected from the gas guzzling cars were not at fault. His anxiety peeked at an all time high.

Just the sight of a car was bringing back horrible memories of today. From the drive to Prompto’s house and back to the citadel had his stomach churning with a vengeance. A boy can only endure so much until he spews.

Pushing the nausea aside, he rushed forth and to the car the were assigned. The car was old and dingy with lots of dents to the side. Clearly the Glaives were rough or having too much fun. This was something he needed to add to the list. It was no Regalia though, as that was strictly his father’s car, and one day he passed down to him. Never would he ever dream of letting a speck of paint chip off. Or he would be a dead prince.

Noctis skidded to a stop, mere inches away from slamming into the side door. What was with him and running into things? He swears he not clumsy! 

He fumbled with the door, hissing out when It refused to open when a second later Gladio and Ignis reached him and threw the door open. In his panic, he couldn’t even open a freaking door! Ignis got himself into his seat first and started the car while Gladio patted him roughly on the back and stumbled into the seat.

“ Go!” He shouted, leaning heavily onto Ignis chair.

Not appreciating the command, Ignis turned in his seat and shot him a look. A threatening look. Without a word, Ignis pointed dramatically at his seat belt. Safety came first. Always. Not to disobey now, Noctis snapped the seatbelt into place. Once Ignis heard the familiar click of both seats, he slammed his foot on the gas and floored it.

“ Holy shit!” Gladio cried out, hands gripping onto the dashboard to level himself. Noctis was ready,and braced himself as gravity pressed him into his seat.

Ignis paid him no mind when the car screeched through the garage, screaming loudly in their ears like nails on a chalkboard. The back tires rubbed against the smooth concrete before zooming out the main entrance with record speed. How they didn’t manage to hit one of the other cars was nothing short of a miracle. Ignis worked wonders for a reason and was the definition of a skilful driver. Hell, slap his photo in the books to prove it.  
To be honest, he believes Ignis likes driving like a maniac once in a while.

As the car left the garage, and into a large open space, Ignis did not hesitate to accelerate. His feet pressed further down on the gas. Wind had nothing on them. They were the wind!

A lonely guard stationed at the citadel gates freaked out when seeing the approaching car and quickly pressed the button to open the gates like before. In the poor mans panic, he gave a lofty salute as they stormed past. Off in the distance, Noctis could still see the car they came from parked horribly by the main stairs. No one had yet to retrieve it.

The car jostled and danced crazily when they went over the many speedbumps as they left the gates. Noctis had to hide his excitement and fear as he was thrown side to side. His poor head had connected with the roof too many times to count, leaving him to hiss and bite back with profanities. Thank the gods for seatbelt, otherwise he would be splattered all over the windows.  
Gladio got the same treatment it seemed as Ignis gave them both an apologetic smile from the front mirror.

Once that fiasco was over and left the citadel borders, Noctis immediately flung himself to the window, never paying any mind to the seatbelt that dug into his shoulder. His eyes went to work and started frantically darting around at a speed eyes should never move to catch any blond haired person strolling by. 

Gladio did much the same, though he didn’t twist and turn his head dizzyingly like Noctis did. Ignis played his part, though he was more focused on the road and the safety of his passengers. If he happened to have a moment, his eyes would leave the road and to the various shops and people.

The serious concentration was shattered when Gladio spoke out. “ So, can you explain to me a bit more why you guys assume Prompto was kidnapped? Why was I not told earlier?”

Ignis tapped his index fingers across the top of the steering wheel looking most agitated. “ I sincerely apologize. It happened only recently. We informed the king and council moments before we happened to run into you.”

Noctis kept his eyes outside, still searching, but his ears were solely on them. He was not going to muss anything.

“Ok.” He started, still confused. “But that doesn’t really answer my question. “

Sinking back into his seat, Ignis let out an extremely long and tired sigh. This was going to be a long and exhausting story. He knew Noctis was in no state to retell the heart wrenching story and if he miraculously did, who knows how that will end. Not even two hours prior was the young prince away from a panic attack, and reveling the story from his own out will send him spiraling back into one if he wasn’t already. 

“ Prompto didn’t show up for school today.” He started softly, eyes trained forward. “ He never showed up for class nor responded to any attempts to contact him. And to make matter worse, he found his phone destroyed and bloodied at his house.”

Noctis’ vision blurred as tears took over. His throat chocked up, strangling him. How Ignis had the strength to keep telling others was astounding. He wouldn’t be able to mutter a single word without choking up. 

“ B-bloodied?” Gladio gasped, amber eyes wide in disbelief.

“ Yes. “ Ignis breathed. Even he was having a hard time. 

“ Blood stained the phone, well as the discovery of the substance on the sidewalk . He must have put up quite the fight. “

Noctis closed his eyes, unable to focus on the outside. Instead of the blissfulness of darkness, the horrid images of Prompto came to life. He was screaming out in pain and fear, hoping, praying for anyone to save him while being punched, or kicked, or whatever damage he was given. Knowing that his friend suffered the ordeal was too much.

An angry tear slipped down his cheeks, leaving an ugly stain and leaving the skin cold. His fists balled tighter, and once again was reminded of the Chocobo charm. Uncurling his hands, the beady eyes glanced up at him, big and bright as if telling him to keep strong.

He needed to be strong...

“ Wow. I don’t know what to think of this.” Gladio gulped, unable to precession the correct words.” But what I want to know, is who in their right mind would want to take him?”

Ignis nodded in agreement as he turned another corner and down the street to the main centre. “ That is what we are trying to figure out at this very moment. There are Glaives and Crownsguard at his house are gathering surveillance cameras. Let’s not forget all the crossings as well as the border are under questioning.”

“ Well, that’s really good.”

“ Yes. But...”

Gladio raised an eye brow, looking most intrigued at the hesitant man.

“ Yes? “

Ignis fought with himself if he should hold his tongue. Should he tell the shield who Noctis claimed who took the boy? It was so farfetched. Yes, there could be a slight possibility, but Ignis couldn’t see that. 

His hands started to sweat the more he tapped the wheel. Gladio dug his gaze into him, demanding for him to continue. He stole a quick glance to the prince who had let to look back. Those longs bangs covered his obvious dreary face. They were dreary, facing down and playing with something in his hand that he could not see. He just sighed.

“ It pains me to say this, but His Highness comes to believe that fell classmates who cause up quite the stir are the ones who kidnapped him.”

The air in the car went cold, even for a hot and sunny day like today. Amber eyes stared at the advisor hoping to come out and say like before, that this was a joke. That everyone was making this whole thing up.  
When he didn’t speak up, Noctis snarled, body shaking with rage at the mention of those bastards. Just picturing them had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

“What?” he gasped, flabbergasted “ that’s quite the bold statement. Why would he assume that?”

“ Because it was! I know it!” He yelled back, and gave a great punch to the back of Ignis’ seat.

The advisor jumped in surprise while Gladio threw his head the opposite side to get away from the insanely strong vocal abuse. Then again, he was used to hearing him bitch a lot during training.

“ Your Highness. Please.”Ignis begged, voice wavering as he started waving his hand in a gentle manner to quell the beast within the prince.“ I understand you are upset, we all are. But as I stated this morning, I will not allow you to take your anger out on us. We are trying to help you. And we don’t know for certain if they played a part in this tragedy. Please do not assume such accusations.”

Assume accusation? Was he fucking kidding? 

How the hell could Ignis just sit there and try to steer him in the other direction? Did it not add up? Did the signs not show bright enough? And he thought Ignis was smart. If Ignis thought that changing his opinion was going to help, he had another thing coming. No one was going to tell him otherwise. 

“ I know it was them, damn it! Don’t you say that it wasn’t!” 

Shocked and appalled by the outburst, Gladio could literally feel the waves of anger radiating off of Noctis’ body like some sort of possession. Poor Ignis was taking the abuse far too well. And that didn’t sit well in his books. Never should have to endure the shit he has to. The man was just begging for assistance. 

And that was enough for him to step up. 

“ Calm the hell down! Yelling won’t fix things, especially if you take that on other people! “ He roared, violently turning in his seat to match the glare of the prince. If the boy wanted to play, he would play. ” You have no right to yell at Ignis just because he thinks they didn’t do it. We don’t know who did but we will! We need to focus on the job at hand and work together! Not fight one another! You should know this! If you’re a prince, fucking act like one! “

The car went deathly silent aside of the hum of the car. Ignis thanked the man profusely In his mind. He hated fighting. Truly, he did. It only brought more pain and suffering. And at a moment like this, when emotions are at an all time high, there was no winning. Nothing he could say would bring him closer to the edge. He was thankful Gladio was there to support him. 

Noctis shut his mouth immediately and sunk back into the seat with a sour expression. Sure he felt a little bad for yelling at Ignis, but he was still pissed off. He could still feel the eyes of Gladio on him, so he busying himself to look out the window.

“ Now that everyone is somewhat calm, why does the prince believe these kids took him?”

“ Prompto has been bullied by these students for some time. From what I have been told, the abuse is ruthless.”  
Gladio was taken aback.

“ Bullied? Get out of here! That kid is too friendly to be picked on.”

Exacly! That’s what Noctis wanted to know. Prompto was too nice a guy. Too caring. Who in their right minds would want to hurt an innocent person like him? It’s not like he had ever done anything to piss Brendan off. The guy was just crazy. 

Ignis could only nod.” Unfortunately it’s the nice ones that are easily targeted. From childhood, even to adulthood. But what startled me the most was the racial slurs that they were spouting. “

Noctis gritted his teeth.

“ What kind of racial slurs?”

“ Outsider. “ Noctis spat, eyes burning holes into the back leather seat. “ They call him a fucking outsider! He’s not! He’s a Lucian! You don’t call a Lucian an outsider! It’s sickening! They have no right to call him such a name. Nor anyone for that matter.”

Oh. His body was shaking again. No surprise.

He was angry. He was heated and ready to fight. Get Brendan here and he would punch him into next week. Just because Brendan was rich, did not give him any excuse to stomp all over people. Let alone Prompto who has always tried to still be nice after all the torment. And yet, still targets him! What the fuck.

“ Outsider? That’s disgusting.” Gladio scowled, shaking his head.

“ It truly Is.” Ignis agreed wholeheartedly. “Not only can I feel for Prompto, but for myself and so many others. 

Outsider is so harsh a term that I can’t even fathom the idea that sparked his head. It sets even me off edge. How could another student have so much prejudice for others based on where they were born? It’s uncanny! “

The others nodded in agreement. Living in Insomnua, you see all forms of life. People from around the world dream of coming to live peacefully in Lucis. And normally they are welcomed warmly. However, with the pending war and Niflheim breaking down their necks, and the constant threats left right and centre, it was making it near impossible to allow strangers in. And it hurt or destroyed many families. Their dreams are being crushed into tiny partials of dust before their very eyes.

Time and time again his father had welcomed them into Lucis and tried to compromise with the empire on bringing both nations together with talks of peace.  
Instead, they were pushed back, and threatened on many occasions. War was all they could see. Maybe that is why so may people are discriminating those from Niflheim? 

“ Well, I could see it happened into someone who is a Niff with what going on.” Gladio said mostly to himself than the others. Too bad Noctis heard it loud and clear.

“ Prompto is not from Niflheim! He is a Lucian! Don’t you see that?” Noctis cried, slamming his fist into the door.

Gladio huffed with annoyance. There was no getting through. “ Calm down! I never said anything about Prompto being a Niff! I was just stating that between the conflicts with the two countries, I understand why racial slurs would be said. Though I do not approve of it at all.”

Somewhat satisfied with the response, Noctis fell silent and proceeded to continue his search outside. 

“ Still though. Just because they bully him does not automatically mean they are the ones responsible. I think you are taking things a but too far. It could have been anyone In this city. There are too many whacks out there who are constantly after you Noctis. Don’t think for a second that they won’t use someone close to get to you. They probably see this as a golden ticket. As sick as it sounds.” He said seriously. 

Oh. That he knew too well. It’s the reason why Gladio or an escorted Glaive was always a few feet away, even when he hung out with Prompto . It was for his as well as everyone’s protection. Some people did not like the royal family, for reasons he will never understand. Thought they were a form of threat to their livelihood. Well, news flash, they weren’t. Hell, without them, they would be at the mercy to the empire. Then who would come crawling back?

“ I know.” He mumbled back.

Even with the evidence building in his brain, he still had a hunch of Brendan and his fiends being the prime suspects. His gut was telling him so. So much that it hurt. But Gladio and Ignis could be right too. Anyone could have taken him. And that’s what scares him the most.

Some sicko could have their grubby hands on him, hurting him! Tormenting him! Threatening to kill him while he screamed for his life...Oh gods. The urge to vomit came on really strong for a moment. He needed a distraction.

Twitchy fingers flung to his jacket, finding something to latch onto. They soon danced over a smooth surface just under the first layer. He pulled it out quickly to discover his phone. Surprised to see it, as he thought it was left in the other car, he touched the blank screen to bring it to life. No phone calls nor text messages covered the screen. All he was greeted with was his background picture which was him and Prompto in the gardens, arms slung around each others shoulder and grinning ear to ear. His throat swelled up.

“ I just want him back."

Ignis heard the desperate plea and pulled over with a sharp turn and stopped the car. Once deemed safe, he turned and patted Noctis’ knee gently and giving him the biggest smile he could produce. 

" Its ok Your Highness. We will find him yet. I promise. But in order to do so, you must be brave, just like Prompto must be brave too. You mustn’t let this bring you down.”

Keeping his eyes level to the floor, he could only nod. Gladio watched the exchange painfully through the rear view mirror. Even though he and Noctis clash and clang on a daily basis, it was like a swift kick in the ass to see the future king nearly reduced to tears. 

“ Yeah. Like Iggy said. Keep strong and we will find him. If we lose that strength, it will only end up worse for both parties and we lose. Never will we let that happen.And I’ll let you know now.” He started, cracking his knuckles to prove his seriousness. “ If I catch those guys myself, I’ll kill them with my bare hands!”

Noctis rubbed his puffy eyes with the back of his hand. He was so tired of the tears. Of the pain and anguish. Of all of this. He knows Gladio was just saying that to help him feel better, but he took the words seriously. Once the evidence of tears was erased, he gave Gladio a hard stare, blue eyes wild . 

" No. That will be my job. I’ll be the one to kill them.

Gladio took in the hiss in his voice. For such a sound to pass through his lips was troublesome. But he had every reason to. Time to get this into gear. “ Well, that’s not fair. How about we share.”

He broke out into a large grin. Beating and ending those who even touched Prompto was going to feel so good. He could just feel it now. The sense of that ultimate satisfaction. No one dared touch Prompto and live to tell the tale and with Gladio by his side? Even better . 

“ Deal.”

“ Alright. Let’s hope it’s us who finds them then.” He chimed and flung back into his seat and looked forward, ready to continue their way.

Ignis was dumbfounded, body stunned. Glasses were slipping down his nose at alarming rate as he watched the two agree to kill men like they were deciding which flavour ice cream to purchase. He couldn’t believe his ears. Then again, he could almost agree. He desperately wished to find Prompto right this second, safe and sound. But to allow his prince to kill men? To dirty his hands with his own citizens blood? Out of the question! 

“ Ignis! come on! let’s go! We don’t have much time!”  
Noctis shouted from behind.

“ Yes. Forgive me.” He said, pulling himself from his thoughts and back to the task at hand. He started the car and signalled back onto the road and zoomed past traffic like he did before, eyes firmly set to get to the centre of town.

The car went back into its quiet state as each went back to looking for the blond. Noctis played his part well and glued his eyes outside, glancing at everything In sight. He tightened both his hands. Phone in one, charm in the other. Both brought warmth and strength. Just what he needed to carry on. With the little time they had left, he was going to make sure they found him. He was going to find Prompto. One way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Ok, so, I know it's late...really late since I last posted. I'm sorry about that. But good reason I would assume. I had the most best time of my life in Japan. It was nice seeing friends and meeting new people. And also to get away from the craziness that is the city I live in. Wish I could go back soon. ( Pictures of the Square Enix cafe and other goods are on Tumblr)
> 
> However, since coming back from vacation, I have been swarmed with work. So much happened while I was away. Not to mention the struggle of finding a new job and planning on moving to a new province. That is not easy, I'll tell you...
> 
> From this, the stress has been never ending since I got back. Also, the desire to write has gone down, and I have been slowly entering into writers block. Sucks. I know.
> 
> Most days I want to write, but cant seem to make anything fall through. Sound great in the brain, but not so much when written down. So I apologize if this chapter isn't really good. I tried. I really did. I rewrote it 3 times to make it good. So, if there is something that dosent make sense, or is just garbage, let me know and I'll correct it.
> 
> Otherwise, updates will be slow again for this story. Again. Sorry. But I need to get my life sorted out a bit first. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks.

Prompto could feel his blood crystalizing as the darkness swept over his vision when the door slammed shut. His mouth remained open wide in a silent scream while baby blue eyes shook in their sockets out into the forever darkness. Fat tears finally slid down his rounded cheeks. They started to freeze on the way down his skin, and finally doing so when they reached his neck. 

The moment the door connected with the stone walls, slamming closed with a mighty crunch, it was as if his very life was cut off, ending any attempt of freedom that might come his way. It was a devastating conclusion. A conclusion that felt like a knife to the heart. No, scratch that. To the soul. A heart could mend from the pain. A soul could not.

His eyes never left the door, hoping, praying that the one shred of hope would turn and come back to save him. Even though he was part of the problem, he could have been his rescuer. Baxter could have been that rescuer. If only he didn’t turn tail and run when he needed him most.

If only.

Here, he believed Baxter was going to turn sides and help him. Everything that the boy had displayed was unnerving and uncomfortable. Body pulsing with anxiety. Hell, his face practically wrote ‘regret’. Prompto had never seen anyone look so guilty. From the striking fear in his eyes to the hesitation, it was a for sure sign of turning. Right? The way he stuttered like a child afraid of being caught in a lie and finding ways to prolong his encounters like he was waiting for the perfect moment.

Then why? What was his plan? If he had a plan that is. But, if he didn’t want to be here, then why? Was Baxter toying with him? Leading him to believe he was a good guy, gain his trust and spill? Spill what though? It’s not like Prompto had been told anything secretive about Noctis or the royal family. Ignis made sure of it. As much as the advisor enjoys his company, they still needed to protect the royal family’s secrets, and Prompto can respect that wish. 

Sure he knows his best friends quirks  
and likes and embarrassing events, but nothing that could ruin him. No codes to unlock secret weapons, no hidden powers the crystal can unfold or anything for that matter. Just your typical teenage stuff.

And speaking of the royal family, just earlier that day during lunch, Baxter had actually spoke most highly and respected the king. The way he carried himself, proud, voice projected while he defended the nobility. Surely someone with that passion wasn’t all for show, huh? Sure some might at the citadel to kiss ass, but a student? No way!

Prompto could even remember how star-struck he was. Eyes brimming and wide and jaw dropping into the dirt below. Quite the moment that was, even though it was short lived. Sill. Just when things were turning in the right direction, he was slapped in the face with reality. Harsh, harsh reality.

Who was he fooling? His silly fantasy of a swift rescue was never to come. Not by him anyway. But the idea was nice to latch onto when his mind was as frail as glass right now.

He sniffed pitifully, clearing his sinuses of the snot that built up like blocks and blinked rapidly. Even when the pounding of footsteps were long gone, Prompto still couldn’t take his frail eyes away from the door while his heart pulsed mercilessly inside his chest, pumping and bleeding out from his very fingertips such as molten lava. He could hear it as clear as day in his ears, like one had ripped his heart from his chest and rubbed it against his eardrums.The combination of the two did not bode well. One would think it would bring instant relief, though in fact brought more pain. It left him feeling colder than ever.

As the antagonizing seconds drew past, and finally coming to terms that no one was indeed turning back, his body slowly slumped forward and stopped working. Their instinctual production were coming to a close. His body was shutting down like a flick of the switch, simple, yet convoluted. That, he could deal with it, he thinks, but it’s his brain he couldn’t work with. With its prime function to retain memories and play them back to figure the situation out in full, nothing came into light. Instead, it remained frozen. Broken. Like a fog blurring everything.

A whimper past through quivering lips and sang back to him in the darkness. Even though he knew it was him, the dark thoughts that plagued his mind send the hairs on his neck on edge, as though Brendan was still lingering in the shadows, ready to pop out and eat him alive and…

No!

Prompto let out a choked scream, startled at his own voice as it echoed through the room and jumped. The roped pulled him back to the chair and back into the present. His eyes narrowed, glowing red at realising his voice now working fine and well. He bit down into his lip, holding back the growl at the sheer hatred of this bodies inability to listen to one simple demand.

Why? 

Why the hell had his mouth refused to work when he needed it most? For a few minutes, the door was wide open. How had he not taken those precious moments for the grand opportunity? Was he an idiot? Incapable of screaming to the high heavens for help? If he had screamed, then maybe, by some miraculous moment, someone from the house with a kind heart and good intentions, or anyone outside would have heard him and rescued his sorry ass. 

But no. Like the idiot he claimed to rightfully be, his body refused all command and ability to work like a body should and refused to preform it’s main function, thus keeping him forced back into this hell is place. His own body! Did it not want to be rescued and taken in to get the pain treated? To be taken away by gentle and loving hands and be far, far away from here? Oh course he did! By a landslide! Then what the fuck was his brain thinking?

Stricken with grief, he slumped, defeated as he curled up on himself from his seat, back on full display to any hidden monsters lurking in the shadows. Though painful in the act, he managed to brush it aside a most the act of losing himself. His breathing picked up from a once sort of calm to a now frantic pace. The air rattled in his aching lungs, begging to escape it’s horrific clutches. The whimpers sounded pathetic, even to his standards. He knew what was about to happen . More tears prickled his eyes at the feeling of his pending panic attack. 

The feeling of the ultimate betrayal littered his senses, drawing the feeling of any promise of escape drifting further and further away. How he wanted to scream. Scream until his already bone dry throat shredded and bled. Maybe then someone might hear him. 

Maybe 

The desire to pound his fists into the brick walls was all the more tempting the longer he allowed his panic to settle within. To feel the wall crumbling into dust with the amount of power he used would make him feel like he was in control for once. But it was not meant to be with the restraints fastened tight around his injured wrists.

But, for the first time in a long time, he wanted to hurt himself. It was a feeling he hadn’t experience since he was a kid. Being overweight and friendless left him in a depressed state. The need for self-harm was never his plan , But the negative thinking was returning full force, and so was the intent of self harm. 

“ I don’t w-want to!” he blubbered and pulled himself back against the chair, relieving the pressure from around his wrists. However, just his luck, was not spared a single moment when he hissed at solid contact.

Instead of abusing his poor wrists further, the need to wrap his fingers around his neck and squeeze until it bruised was all he could think about. To let it feel the pain the rest of his body was going through just moments ago seemed to be the most obvious thing. He knows the idea alone is sick and wrong on so many levels. There was no way he could actually go through with it. Sure he struggled as a child, but as a young adult, his will was stronger. Not much could be said about his stomach though.

Trying his best to quell the raging within his stomach, Prompto threw his head upward, exposing his vulnerable artery in his neck and started to breath deep, allowing the oxygen to flood his brain and feed his overworked lungs. 

With a more clear head, his thoughts went a mile a minute. What was he supposed to do? He had no options down here. Nothing in the slightest to help himself. There were no weapons within arms length, no phone, nor anything to grab anyone’s attention from outside. The lack of windows made sure of that. Not to mention with zero light, making out anything was next to impossible. And to add insult to injury, with his hands tied and bloody, that cut off any ways of freedom as well.

Prompto snarled, teeth sharp and snapping together. Like hell he was going to sit here. No! He was going to fight! Fight with everything he possessed in his scrawny body! Yeah, he may not look like much, but damn it he was going to put everything he had into this! Pain be damned. He could live with temporary pain, just like everyone else can.

Was he not just in the middle of training classes? Being friends with the Crown Prince was no easy feat. Danger was lurking at all corners. Too many people who carried the wrong intentions and wished to harm Noctis or anyone close to him was all to real. Prompto was terrified about that, so Noctis instructed him to be trained with the fellow Crownsgaurd and Glaives who were training to become the next generation to protect the royal family. 

Instead of being yelled at by the generals, or even the Immortal himself, Prompto was mainly taken aside and trained by the very man who shaped the prince he was today.

Gladio was a kind but fierce soul who was in the midst of teaching him through and through. Mainly to rid of the access baby fat from his cheeks and gain some muscles into his frame and ‘ build him into a man”. And damn did he set his goals on doing just that. 

While that was fine and dandy, Prompto did have his concerns. He was tiny. A twig that could snap in half with the slightest touch. He bruised too easily. Thankfully Noctis had warned the shield to go easy on him at first until he started showing signs of muscle. Then he could beat the crap out of him. Cruel friends.

May it be, it actually helped it in so many ways. One of the things Gladio wanted to teach right off the bat was getting used to pain. Oh how he paled at those words. And much to his credit, Gladio did just that. The man would literally give him a swift punch or kick to various parts of his body, taking in with calculating eyes how he dealt with the pain. 

Many a times Prompto would flinch or cry out loudly when the blow came. How was he not to react? He didn’t deal with pain, even minor pain. But now? This was a whole new level. The pain was off the chart, so his instincts were kicking in. Under severe pressure like this, he needed to ignore the pain if he wanted to survive.

While he thinks he managed well so far, a person can handle only so much. Sure the overall pulsing in his temple hurt like a bitch, and his wrists were growing numb with each second, and his body as a whole tingled, he can work around it. He had no choice. After all they had done for him, he couldn’t throw in the towel and give up now! If he did, all of their hard work would have been for nothing. He could not disappoint them.

He could do it! 

“ I can do it…”

Could he?

“ I can do it!” He shouted into the darkness, eyes flashing with fire.

Oh course he could! With everything he has learnt in the short months from one of the best trainers in the country, he was going to put his brain to use and find any means necessary to break free. Ropes could not keep him bound. Hells no! Not while he was still breathing!

With liquid courage coursing through his veins, he lifted his bottom from the wooden chair and raised to his feet, or at least tried to. Not even half way up, the restraints resisted any attempt of freedom and pulled on his wrists, keeping him firmly in place. He tried again. All he received was the tight clench of the ropes as they pulled together. 

He hated it. Even the soft stretching sound it made was like horrible laughter in his ringing ears. Frowning with the lack of success, he pulled again, only much harder. He sucked in his lower lip, hiding the series of screams his mouth wanted to project. He wouldn’t let it win! Even with the adrenaline pulsing through his body, it didn’t help stash away the pain in his wrists as the wounds opened back up and started to bleed again. 

“ Damn it!” 

Prompto grimaced, forcing his eyes shut and hissed through his teeth as he could feel the hot liquid run down his wrists into his open palm. It formed a small pool in his hand. The ropes snagged deeper into the soft flesh. The prickly barbs sticking out on all sides were not merciful, all the while scraping and twisting the skin like paper. And that’s was scared him the most. , the fear that the skin was to be permanently damaged. It was a shame that his wristband had hiked up from his wrist a few inches up his arm, giving no protection whatsoever. And with that, left his ugly tattoo exposed for the whole world to see.

He tried again anyways, throwing himself forward and to the sides, hoping the ropes would somehow come loose. The need to sink his teeth into the ropes and tear them like a juicy steak was so tantalizing. If only he possessed that much strength in order to do so.  
Unbeknownst to him, in the midst of his pulling and the grunts of pain, he failed to hear the chair groaning and almost silent pops from the ground around him. 

Prompto kept going, lowering himself back low and threw his body upward and pulled again and again. Rage settled in his heart when he pulled again with no success, but involuntarily, his left leg shot and struck the chairs front leg.

A loud snap pulled Prompto from his pulling as a look between shock and excitement wracked his features. But it was not entirely to his favour. Where he had originally thought the chair was firmly bolted to the floor was poorly constructed. The struggle indeed loosen the chair, but it was undoubtedly the kick that set the leg free from its metal prison. The leg behind it followed seconds after and broke free of its confinements. With two legs free on one side, and the weight focused on said side, the chair tilted dangerously , catching Prompto by surprise as he started to slid off of the seat.

The action was so sudden, never one he foresaw coming. A great yelp omitted from dry lips as he descended. As If some higher deity was watching and before he could personally kiss the floor, his foot shot out and rooted itself to the ground, preventing his body from proceeding to be a flattened mess of limbs. 

Just his luck, the action did not spare one ounce of relief as his neck was thrust forward with such speed and nearly colliding with his knee. In the depths of his brain, he swore he heard something snap. Or maybe that was his own voice. Who was to tell. 

Before he could even register what the hell had just happened, he was greeted with the worst pain he had probably ever experienced. The need to scream was coming to the surface. As were the tears that sprung into the tightly closed corners.

“ Shit! Shit shit! ” he grunted.

How he wanted to thrust his hands and cup the back of his neck and relieve the spurts of pain in gentle rubs was so very needed. But instead, all he could do was such air through his teeth and try his best to ride through the pain and nausea that quelled within his gut. To be honest, he was sure he was going to be sick. 

Heavy breaths heaved through his lungs and out his nose. Any wrong move, and he knew he would throw up all over himself. And what a mess that would be. Not to mention humiliating at best. Brendan would get a sick kick out of that for sure. Maybe even mess with him a bit further. Gods only know it would be positively thrilling for him to be at his most valuable. 

Prompto shivered.

Ever so slowly, and knowing that he wasn’t going to spew all over his lap, he raised himself and leaned back against the wooden chair and slumped heavily. At that moment, he could feel the back of his shirt clinging to him like a second skin. He never realized how much he was sweating until now. Since taking notice, Prompto could feel the beads of sweat peppering every inch of his body.

The feeling left his body drained. Tired more than he ever had during training. And there were many bad times. But now, it was over. And at that moment, he knew his body was shutting down. His body slowly sank into the wood, boneless. He was happy too, because for some reason, the position his body fell into fitted perfectly between the wooden parts and cussed his head nicely. Nothing poked or prodded his injuries or his still aching neck, so he took this delectable moment to breath deeply and let the pain subside to a dull throbbing.

Again, to his surprise, his hands fitted nicely behind his back and lay just above his jeans. Maybe it was a miracle, or maybe it was because they were so injured, that there was nothibg to feel pain over anymore. Who knew, and who cared. As long as the pain was at a minimum, he’s not complaining. 

As exhaustion was settling within, one by one, parts of his body started to go numb. Perhaps it was the cold or the blood loss. Who knew really. In the end, he was just thankful it took his mind away from the pain for once. That’s all he needed to let his mind drift far away.

Blue eyes blinked owlishly in the darkness for a few moments until he closed them softly. There was no point on keeping them open if all he was to receive was blackness. If only he could have some light. Even a tiny spec. That would really make his day. Or night. Who the hell knew right now anyways. 

Tears welled up under soft lids. He wanted to go home more than ever. Even if he begged a million times, would that wish be granted? Was the simple request too hard for the universe to give him? After all the good deeds he did? Clearly not.

Better yet, if the world itself wouldn’t help him, would it’s inhabitants? First and foremost, was anyone looking for him? Did anyone notice his disappearance at all? He really hoped so. Someone must have noticed something! Perhaps it was his teachers, or a classmate, or maybe Nocti-

Noct!

Prompto sunk deeper and groaned. If he had the energy, he would have jumped from his spot and probably agitated the wounds even more. Good thing he didn’t. Still though. How on earth did he forget even for a second about his best friend? Surely he must have noticed it by now! Noctis was sharp and clever, knew his schedule to a T, unlike his own parents. Prompto could applaud him for that.

Sinking deeper into his memories, he could remember the conversation and distinctively disused about meeting up at the usual gates before class started and proceed to finish said classes like any other student. The idea would have people shrugging their shoulders, but Noctis treated it quite the opposite. With the short amount of time they had to chat the night before, Noctis was excited, smiling ear to ear and agreeing to the idea with open arms.

A soft smile formed on Prompto’s lips as he pictured Noctis smiled brightly. It warmed his heart and soon started to flow throughout his body. He appriciate it very much. So very much.

Shortly after they had become friends, Noctis fancied the notion of checking up on him at odd times. The texts and calls were brief. Not much was asked, aside from seeing if he was ok. Never once did Prompto find it weird. It actually had him almost reduced to tears. It was tremendously kind and thoughtful of him to do so and warmed his heart. It made him feel like he belonged. That he had a place in the world. That he actually mattered to someone. 

They had something. Something people would kill for. A powerful bond of friendship that could go much further. And yet, with his disappearance, and him not showing up at their spot, it felt like he had betrayed that friendship. 

Just where was Noct anyways? Was he out searching for him? Or simply gone back to the safe confinements of the citadel in a rage that he had broken their agreement to meet up? To the prince no less. Who in their right mind would do such a horrendous act? He felt bad. Truly he did, and wild find anyway to mend this shattering moment. But how would one go explaining this? Being kidnapped by fellow students for still unknown reasons and being trapped like an animal?

Prompto groaned as the pulsing in his head return with a vengeance. Thinking was hurting too much and he was so tired. So very tired. Sleep was all he could think about right now. Not even Noctis could push aside the need to sleep.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Prompto’s eyes started to shut and slightly grinned when the long lashes of his eyes tickled his skin. They were still wet with unshed tears and felt heavy. Though he didn’t care he was too tired to care. All he wanted, no, needed was to sleep and relieve his body of the pain, even for a little while. And he would do just that. The position he held still promised of no pain or uncomfortable pressure. So that was a plus.

Once deemed comfortable, Sleep pulled him under. Even in the silence, his brain played songs, enticing him to sleep . And boy did it work. The pain ebbed away to almost nothing and the pulsing slowed. For once, things were looking up. He yawned loudly. The song was getting louder. Without managing another thought, he was pushed into the deepest depth of his mind and finally, finally allowed to rest peacefully.

 

...  
...

 

The world was cruel. Sick and cruel. The few hours he spent resting in bliss, only felt like mere seconds to Prompto’s mud filled head. That was abruptly cut short when the door from above was kicked open and thrown against the concrete wall. The sound yanked him from his slumber and back into the unforgiving world of consciousness. And not just that. As he opened his eyes, he was attacked by the blinding light and groaned when his injuries screamed in protest of any movement.  
Holy hells. 

He opened his eyes a sliver, adjusting to the newfound light as a body thundered down the stairs. One might think it was an angry person, but if he timed it right, it sounded an awful lot like skipping.

Opening his eyes to make sure he wasn’t going bat crap crazy, his vision was indeed showing him Brendan rushing his way excitedly down the stairs. As he came to the final step, he leapt into the air and stomped his feet down on the floor and made a beeline towards Prompto. Not even two seconds later, Karl and Baxter followed behind. The lug looked gleeful as he saunter over to the wall and cross his arms over his chest like prior.

Then came Baxter. The poor sod slowly made his way down. Fingers ghosting over the splintered wooden handrail as he decedent down the steps. Even from where Prompto sat, he could see the boys legs shaking with effort. As before, and mostly all the time, he was quiet. Never muttering a single word. Those icy blue eyes refused to raise themselves from the dirty floor to make any sort of eye contact.

Whatever.

His attention was strictly on Brendan who pulled away from Karl with a quick snort and turned to face him. The toothy sneer he was given made his body recoil with shivers. The fear was returning tenfold as did the pain. Just thinking about it had his wrists set ablaze.

“ Well, hello loser. You look like shit.”

Prompto’s eyebrow twitched.

Yeah. He bet he did too. With the past hours of being literally hell and the added blood and bruises caked on his skin, it wouldn’t take a genius to call that out. And who’s fault was that anyways?

Pissed off, Prompto was quick to rid of his trembling lower lip and harden his stare when Brendan started to circle around him. His eyes traced over every inch of his body, inspecting probably for any tampering as he slowly made his way around. Prompto didn’t move his head an inch. He did quickly smack his wrists together to hide his tattoo and kept his gaze forward.

‘ Please don’t see! Please!’

Brendan noted the movement and halted behind him before he yanked at the ropes bounding the wrists. Never had Prompto experienced such pain in a split of a second. And for that, his nerves were set in fire, making him arch his back and scream out in pain.

“Well, well, look at the damage you have done to yourself.” He said playfully, pulling again and smiling wildly when Prompto yelped out in pain. “ Pity. Trying so hard to free yourself with no luck. Good for me. Yet so bad for you.”

His sick laughter echoed through the room which was followed closely by Karl. Baxter remained silent as usual. After a moment he tore his fingers away from the rope, much to Prompto’s relief and wandered back to stand before him. 

“ Oh! The sound of your screams sound lovely, don’t they?”

A fat bead of sweat dribbled down from Prompto’s forehead. To swipe it away was so tantalizing, yet impossible. Shivers racked through his body. He was terrified. Terrified if Brendan got himself a front row seat of his tattooed skin. If so, there was no way he would see the light of day again. Thankfully the idiot had not seen a thing. Probably too busy enjoying his suffering to take notice.

“ Let me go!” he choked.

Brendan tilted his head and pouted. “ Huh? I thought I told you before. It’s not going to happen. “

“ Why the hell not?” 

Brendan paced the room, fingers danced along his pant pocket with the smuggest of looks one could achieve. It was ugly and needed a good smack. There was a long list of those who would be glad to do so. Prompto included.

“ Oh. Wouldn’t you like to know.” He smirked. Swiftly, he dug his hand into the pocket and pulled out a knife and started twirling it around his fingers skilfully like an innocent game.

Prompto gasped. The anger vanished and was replaced with fear. He pressed himself as close as he could again the chair while his eyes watched the knife that was produced. The blade was large, ready to cause serious harm if misused. It had a stunning glint to it when the light bounced off the tip of the blade. 

Up and down his eyes watched as it was tossed lazily into the air and caught between his long fingers tips like it was a toy. Each time it landed, Prompto wished it would turn back on its handler and stab him deep where it hurts. But no. The other continued his demonstration with ease and continued to throw the knife into the air, higher now like he had done this his whole life. And that alone made it more scarier.

“ Please! I’ll give you anything you want! Just let me go!” He begged, eyes watching as the knife went airborne.

The knife was thrown again, higher this time, nearly hitting the roof when it was grabbed by the hit and started dancing around the fingers that threw it. The older boy just snorted, looking more and more pleased by the second.

“ Are you serious? As if you can give me anything.” He scoffed. “ I know how poor you are. It’s awful to see. And really. Why would I need money when I am richer than you could ever dream? Hell, I could buy a couple of houses today if I really wanted.”

“ Then why? Why kidnapped me?”

“ Its easy really.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Not only do I hate your vile guts with every fibre of my being , with you in my clutches, this plan can not go any better.”

Prompto blinked stupidly.

Plan? What plan? There was a plan behind all if this? A purpose? And what was that plan supposed to be anyways? A revenge scheme? And what would that entitle? It’s not like Prompto had made his life a living hell. On the contrary, it was the complete apposite. It should have been himself who kidnapped Brendan and beat him to an inch of his life. But he couldn’t do that. Hurting another was something he could never accomplish.

He gulped, grimacing at how dry his throat was when he spoke out. “ What are you talking about? What plan?”

Brendan rolled his eyes and snickered. “ I’ll try to make it easy for you. I know it can be sometimes hard for you to understand. With you being here, you will make satisfactory bait. I can make them see things my way.”

Ok. Now he was all kinds of lost. Was he losing his mind? What the hell was he talking about? Just when he thought he understood the situation, Brendan spat out more nonsense. To make things more convoluted, even Baxter, normally silent and uninterested, immediately tore his gaze from the floor, stared at Brendan like he was going crazy. The look on his said it all. The boy clearly had no idea what even his friend was talking about. If even he didn’t know what was going on, Prompto didn’t think he wanted to know either.

Now the fear was spreading far and wide, to the tips on his body. His breathing started to pick up In and out. His chest started to ache with dread. He didn’t want to ask, but he had no choice. Otherwise, who the hell knew what was going to happen next. Clearing his throat to rid of the gunk, he asked again.

“ Your not making much sense! I repeat! What are you talking about!?” 

Brendan remained silent. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Without skipping a brat, he turned his head back, giving not just Prompto, but everyone in the room a quick look before he went back to Prompto. Both he and Baxter shivered. 

“ Well. Before we get to all that, how about I tell you a little story about me and my family, Prompto?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone! Another chapter so soon? And not a month later!? Holy moly! 
> 
> JK
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank everyone of you for the wonderful words of love and support you guys wrote last chapter! It really means a lot to me, you have no idea. ( I even teared up at a few.) I know that I may not type or say much as a response, as I feel very lost on what to say,( I am very shy talking to others, and talking to people was never my fort, so please bear with me ) please know that it was all very thoughtful and I loved it! <3 
> 
> The weather has been so fantasic lately. Normally in Canada is cold and or raining. But nope! Sunny skies and nice warm weather! School and work are still weighing me down heavily. Almost had a panic attack the other day. Its fun being yelled at by customers every day.......not.....
> 
> So, this chapter may be a bit boring, but definitely brings a lot more stuff. Really sorry about that, but I promise next chapter had tones of info and crazy stuff. Promise! It’s going to get good with lots of screaming and violence. So get ready! I already have about 1000 words in it, so I’m hoping in a week or two to finish it. Not guaranteed, but I’ll try! So thank you for being patient!
> 
> On a wonderful note, I got to meet Ray Chase over the weekend! How cool is that? Meeting some wondering people at the FF con was such a wonderful experience, and kinda helped me boost confidence to write. ( An Ardyn cosplayer was totally hitting on me. Sorry Ardyn. I go for good guys! Haah) otherwise, I had a blast!
> 
> Have any of you have the pleasure of meeting any of the FFXV voice actors? If so, tell me your story! 
> 
> If there is anything that dosent make too much sense, it needs to be changed in some way, let me know and I’ll fix it. Like last chapter, I don’t feel 100% on it. But I tried my best.
> 
> Anyways, I’ll stop my rambling, as it must be boring by now, so let’s get this chapter started!

Prompto looked at Brendan, really looked at him as his heart pounded in his chest, ready to jump from his flesh and into space. The beating pulsed in his ears, hammering like never before, making him want to throw up. Above all, that was nothing. What was worse were the uneven breaths he was taking. In and out. Each breath was hell. Lungs could not be filled with that much air without repercussion.

The shrill chill in the air only made things worse. Like needle size daggers were poking inside, ready to tear holes into the organ. When that failed, he breathed delicately through his nose, hoping it would cease his panicking body and keep himself in check. Because if not, that panic attack was going to come back!

He wanted to press himself into the chair and find some way to melt into the wood and disappear. If he had crazy powers like Noct, then maybe that wish could be granted. Too bad he was an ordinary boy. Well, actually, he was nowhere near ordinary. 

But how could he prevent this soon to be approaching attack when he was fearing for his life? And let’s not forget that his insane captor was ready to spill. Something he had not ever guessed to happen, but to tell a story about his family!

Who would thunk it?

That was besides the point! He was done! Done with this! Done with them! He didn’t want this! This hell he was forced upon. He didn’t want to hear any stories! What he wanted was to go home!

Prompto watched as Brendan smiled wickedly. His perfectly white teeth aligned beautifully through wide lips. The insane look in his eyes never died down. He looked thoroughly pleased about letting information out. For reasons Prompto was not sure.

Ever so slowly, the knife that was held fast in Brendan’s hands lowered down to his hip, resting close to the pocket in his pants. The blade faced the floor, still gleaming brilliantly due to the light overhead. Even faced away and posing no immediate threat to his wellbeing, Prompto still couldn’t get his heart to stop it’s pounding, and blood racing through his body. At least he was safe for now.

Kinda.

“ Well, Prompto, before we getting to the real reason why I have you here, I must tell you something. It’s always good to know backstory, eh? Just like in the videos games!” He smiled crazily, hand grasping and uncurling the knife sporadically. The hand shook, making it seem like he was hastily waiting to attack. ” So, let me tell you a story about me and my family. You might like it. Who’s to say.” 

Not even skipping a beat, the pacing started. His feet kicked off from the ground, scuffing specs of dust from the ground into the air and started to circle the blond, eyeing every inch like he had before like prey coming in for the kill. The smirk lowered it it’s normal position, barley above a scowl. The knife he held so defensively was tucked behind his back and out of sight. Even not able to see the weapon, it’s presence didn’t stop Prompto from tensing up. With how unpredictable Brendan was, anything could happen in a split of a second, leaving him to his mercy. And that’s not all.

Brendan was number one on his list, but his initial fear was still lingering behind his own back, hardly hidden behind beneath rope if he tried to move it around enough, that caused far too much pain in his lifetime. One wrong move and Brendan could catch sight of it, and his secret would be out for all to see. One wrong move, and it was the end for him.

Prompto gulped noisily. 

“ Well, as you can probably tell Prompto, I come from a long pristine line of both rich and very successful people.” He started, changing his voice from his usual anger tone to a more defined one, like he would be speaking to a higher-up. “ From the very beginning, my family had been working tirelessly with some of the best businessmen the country could offer. Over the years, success found us at every corner. Wealth and fame came to us like rain. Never ending and always plentiful . How cool is that huh?” 

Prompto took a deep breath and rolled his eyes in disgust. Of course Brendan would want to start off to boast about his fortune in any way he could. Especially to him. Someone had no nowhere near the amount of money or status in his entire life to equal anywhere close to them. Typical how he would have started a ‘story.’ Just like the assholes he really was.

It was so disgusting in fact, that if he was given the chance, he would have shoved a finger down his throat to vomit all over the floor. That’s how disgusted he was. Just to show Brendan and prove how much resentment he had over his childish confessions. It was a true shame his hands were tied, as the need was very powerful. Though it might have been for the better as the other didn’t notice the lack of disrespect from his captive and proceeded to carry out with his story.

“ My father, a wonderful man, being one of the smartest men to come from our family line worked a bit differently from the rest of the family. He didn’t feel happy working with the same old routine. He grew bored. Tired of old tradition. And the prospect of working this way didn’t suit his needs. He needed to do something different. He felt the need to expand to other companies and grow. So, he decided to start anew. To build his own company from the ground up. And with that dedication, he founded the company we now know as Hendrix Corp.”

Like being doused with cold water, Prompto gasped loudly, eyes bulging from their sockets and mouth agape like a drowning fish. Was he serious? There was no way! No possible way he was speaking the truth! Brendan’s father was the man, the man who created Hendrix Corp? One of, if not the biggest computer company in Lucis! There had to be some lie twisted in that confession. 

Right?

Prompto shook his head, trying to come to terms with this newfound information. He smiled stupidly, not knowing he was doing so. He must have looked like a total wreck. Going from panic attack in one second, and happy In another. Well, he was still close to that panic attack. Don’t kid yourself.

But that doesn’t hide the fact that just about everyone in the kingdom knew about Hendrix Corp. Well, just about anyone who uses a computer or any high end devices that are associated with computers. So pretty much for nerds. Not like he was complaining. 

Hell, even Prompto had a Hendrix computer tucked safely out of anyone view between a stash of old books stored with all of his favourite games. And some other things. Don’t tell anyone. 

He adored the company to high heavens, as it gave him an opportunity to meet others online, and made playing games with Noctis all the more enjoyable. Said prince didn’t have one personally, due to the king not wanting his information leaked, but Noctis smiled whenever Prompto talked excitedly about his. He could even tell you have many times he had kissed or hugged the bolts and wires. Embarrassing, he knows, but everyone had that one thing that they simply can’t get enough of. But to finally find out, that the man who made these pieces of art, was the father of the guy he hated? Was the universe kidding?

First and foremost, he should have been mad. Mad at feeling lost, betrayed and lied to. Not that anyone actually lied to him. It’s just how he felt. But most of all, he felt stupid. And boy did he feel mighty stupid.

After these few years with countless interactions with Brendan, how the hell did he not figure this out? It was big news. Very big news. He had known his last name due to papers at school, but never did his brain put two and two together like a brain should have. The last name was quiet common in Lucis and just assumed Brendan was another rich kid with the same last name.

As much as he hated the truth and still shocked about the revile, he could also not give a shit. Not about Brendan, his wealth nor the school that taught them. The whole school was just a giant popularity contest, and Prompto knew damn well he was at the bottom of that list.

Frowning, Prompto sank into the chair, feeling at his lowest and remembering all the times students laughed at him for having no major wealth, or any wealth at all to his name. Oh how cruel the world truly was to him.

He was eventually pulled from his wallowing when a sharp cry sounded off. At first he didn’t think it to be Brendan. Perhaps Baxter or Karl, but the two remained silent as ever. Nor had they moved. Baxter much so as he still had his face glued to the floor, bangs still covering his eyes from sight.

Brendan came into view, letting out a gasp of delight that pierced through the stale air like the very knife he still had hidden from behind. He turned, connecting with Brendan as he did nothing to hide the delight from his features.

“ Why Prompto, did you figure something out?” He gasped, feigning shock. “ It took some time. Only three years too late. Now I understand how dumb you really are!”

Prompto growled and narrowed his eyes until they nearly went invisible from his face. Heat rose to his cheeks, colouring the skin red from anger and embarrassment. Mostly anger. He was pissed! He bit down in the inside of is cheek, ignoring the horrible taste of blood. His hands clenched into fists. Fingers twitched from the jolts of pain from the damned barbs poking into his shredded skin.

So he’s dumb? Dumb because he couldn’t give a shit about Brendan or any aspect of his life? Especially his parents. So sorry for not taking the initiative and look him up online or anything. Because that totally not creepy.

The insult didn’t sit well with another in the room. In the background, almost concealed by the shade, his eyes fell upon Baxter, who was standing feet away from Brendan. He had finally risen his head and stared forward, body growing cold and stiff. His eyes were burning, producing an icy glare at Brendan’s back. 

Prompto felt such gratitude in his heart. The look said it all. Still confused with Baxter and where he stood exactly, it reassured him that someone felt differently from Brendan. 

Unimpressed with the lack of reaction from his taunting, Brendan crossed his arms over his chest, smile faltering and back to scowling deeply. “ Not going to talk? Fine with me. It’s not like your words mean much to me anyways.”

He muttered out another insult, barley above a whisper and resumed his pacing. Prompto waited, tensing his body or any attack to happen. Nothing came.

“ Well, let’s continue on, shall we?” He asked, hissing out. “ My father, though not very open about it, is very passionate about his company. It means the world to him. Like it’s his second child. Me being the first, and most important, you see. As the years passed on, so did the offers from other businesses. People were throwing themselves at his feet, begging to be a part of his company and expand ideas. He even came to me a few times for ideas. You know, to understand the teenage mind and figure out what would benefit us. And guess what? He listened. It was great. “

The words leaving Brendan mouth grew soft, void of any trace of hatred and replaced with praise. Prompto watched in great awe as he praised his father. For the first time in years, Prompto was witnessing a smile. A true smile. In all of his life, he never thought he would see the day. But here it was, displayed first-hand.

The smile was large, grinning ear to ear happily. Forget happy, beaming would have been a better word. It didn’t even look like the same person anymore, like someone had taking his form. Astonishing how this smile changed so much from his usual scowl. It was clear as day he and his father shared a great relationship so why was there so much heart in his heart? And from foreigners no less?

“That’s great.” He hesitated, surprised his mouth spoke the words without his consent. It’s been messing up a lot since he got here.

“ Yeah, it was. Now don’t interrupt!.” He shot back, eyes back to glaring at the captive blond. He let out a small cough, and continued on.” With these new business deals, the company could only go up. And it did, beyond anyone’s expectations. But after some time, my father grew tired of building just computers. They just weren’t what he wanted to focus on anymore. He wanted to expand and work on something new. And what a perfect time too! With the war pending in the distance, he brainstormed a spectacular idea. Can you guess what he decided to produce next, Prompto? “

Not really. What was he, a mind reader?

“ I don’t know. Decorative chairs? “ He replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

He felt like laughing at his own remark and leaned into his rock hard chair, please with his answer. He closed his eyes for a second. What he would give to recline back into a soft and luxurious chair, with complimentary pillows and a blanket to rid of the chill that hugged his body. If only the universe would allow him that right.  
Brendan sneered and slowly shook his head. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t yell back, or give off any violent tendencies towards the blonds remark. In fact, he thought it was quite amusing. 

“ So very wrong you are, Prompto. Far from chairs. What my father decided, was that weapons would be more efficient.”

“W-weapons!?”

Prompto shrieked, voice cracking from his throat. He snapped his eyes open, pulling his upper body from the chair and leaned forward. His jaw dropped, imitating a silent scream as yep, his body started to shake. He was completely flabbergasted, lost of any more words to come.

He had to be joking! Brendan was a liar! A pathological liar! There was no way what he just said had to be true!

His father, the same man who constructed some of the best computers in the kingdom also partook in manufacturing weapons? Wasn’t that illegal? To some degree at least, depending on what the weapons were. But who gave him the thumbs up to allow these weapons to reach the streets? There must be hundreds, no thousand of them in the wrong hands! Even a handful of weapons was dangerous enough. And if they were in the hands of civilians, then why are there no reports on the news about violent behaviour. 

The idea of weapons didn’t make any sense to Prompto. Lucis was peaceful. Very peaceful. There was really no need for weapons. Even the Crownsgaurd and Glaives, who are all highly trained rarely used weapons. Only as a last report when they felt their safety was threatened. 

When he visited the citadel, he had witnessed training classes as he and Noctis sat on the benches, eyes never leaving for a second. Cor lead the group each time, instructing on how to use their batons or swords properly. He always spoke before each class, stating they respect their weapons and to never harm others unless in self defence. The ones they were given were either wood or plastic, so no one was ever in any real danger when they smacked one another.

Aside from the royal family’s guards have having these registered weapons, a horrible thought dawned on him. If Brendan, the one who constructed this mess, and his father having been making these dangerous toys, then there was no doubt Brendan has full access to these weapons.

Oh gods. 

He felt like throwing up. Like really throwing up. The contents in his stomach started to churn viciously. His body went into a cold sweat, mind going a mile a minute, thinking of his life at school and the horrible threat that was Brendan. He was indefinitely going to school with a maniac! A maniac who had access to weapons at his leisure. Did Noctis know? Does the king know? Probably not, otherwise he would have been pulled from the school by the scruff of his neck and chained to the citadel!

He had to tell them! Once he leaves; if he leaves, he has to tell them! They were all in grave danger if Brendan slipped and went crazy! And Prompto knew he was on the list.

‘ No, no, no!’

Prompto whined. He swallowed repeatedly to keep the bile down. Not much success in that aspect. The bile kept rising. He could feel that panic attack creeping up from behind like the shadows that play with him every night, just waiting for the right moment to task grasp.  
From before him, Brendan smiled devilishly. He felt like laughing. Or singing. He could figure out which one. All he could say, Is that he simply adored the terror in the blonds eyes and he shook mercifully. It was beautiful to see him struggle. 

And he wanted more. So much more.

His feet stormed over to the blond, reaching a hand out and grabbing Prompto’s chin. Said blond gave an almighty yelp at the cold finger that dug into his skin. Brendan pushed down with so much force, it gave even him some discomfort. But he didn’t care. Hurting the blond and hearing his screams was all worth it. He forced his head up, locking their eyes together. The fear in his eyes was tantalizing. The tears were even better.

“ That’s right: Weapons.” He confirmed, still upholding his terrifying smile.

“ No! “

“ Oh yes.” He hissed. He pinched Prompto’s jaw one last time before pulling his hand away like it had been burnt. The bruises that were already starting to form on the milky white skin had him filled with pleasure.

Prompto flinched when the fingers were pulled away. The first few seconds were precious as the pain was non-existent. That was until the brain processed it a bit more. He moaned deeply. The pressure was intense. He thought his jaw was going to break. Unconsciously , he tried to wrap his hands around the abused skin, rubbing until the pain was whisked away. That was until wrists burned again and remembered his hands were tied. First his head, then his wrists, and now his jaw!

Baxter watched from the stairs, thumbs running along the hem of his sweater. He remained silent, but watching loudly with his eyes, taking everything in. Karl didn’t seem to care either way.

“ Don’t be such a baby, Prompto. “ Brendan giggled from his spot. “ But yeah. Weapons! And cool ones too. My father went rather quiet about it at first, even during their production. Not a whole lot of people knew about it. He thought that if the public got or, then sales for his computer company would go down.”

Oh no! Whatever would they do?

Growling, Prompto tried shaking off the pain, at the same time showing his anger towards Brendan. How could he be so casual about this?

“ But it didn’t! We made more money! And before we knew it, all sorts of weapons were being manufactured. Can you guess which ones?”

Prompto shook his head, cowering “N-no...”

Brendan’s smile grew even bigger.

“ Its all kinds! First, it started as knives and daggers. You know, the simple stuff.” He said, thrusting the knife once hidden from sight to show it off. He gripped the handle, thumb running over the wood where the logo ‘Hendrix’ was burned in fancy letters. The blade was lifted into the air, directly under the light like a beacon. “ But those weren’t good enough. Shortly afterwards, it grew into swords and katana. Just like the knives, they didn’t do so much in sales. Then he made the idea that he needed something stronger, that can finish off anything in one hit. More fire power, as you say. Next, he made guns.”

Prompto didn’t think he cold gasp anymore without making his lungs collapse. Guns? GUNS!? That was possibly the worst weapon a person could own! One could easily subdue to outrun a man with a knife or sword, but not a gun. There was a specific reason the were banned in Lucis! The pure destruction that would pursue if even one person got their hands around one.

Like before, he was ready to die in this chair thinking of Brendan bringing weapons to school, but a gun!? It would be game over! And no extra lives to save his sorry ass! He really needed to warn Noctis somehow.

Sweat accumulated on his brow, slowly sliding down his cool skin when it grew too big. The side of his head that was covered in dried blood mixed together, making a giant mess as it reached his neck and coated his shirt. 

He wanted to speak. Speak his mind and yell to the would about this crazy child and his deranged father.

Brendan placed his hands on his hips, grin lowering into a small scowl. “ Dude. It’s just guns.”

Something snapped in Prompto. Like a switch to the light, his brain went into autopilot, working his mouth and finally getting the wounds out.

“ Just guns? Are you serious? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? “ He screeched, face turning red with effort. 

Taken back, Brendan scoffed. “ Oh shut up. You know nothing about their reasons.”

“ Are you fucking kidding? You do realize that guns are banned in this country right? What your father is doing is illegal!”

“ No its not! It’s legal to make them! Somewhat.” He paused, before storming back to the blond. “ watch what you say to me, otherwise I’ll beat you fucking silly. And before you go thinking more that my father is just some old crazy coot, you should know that these guns are made for a good cause!”

Prompto almost spat at Brendan as he approached. He was tired of lies! Tired of he bullshit that was coming from this psychos mouth! The more he spoke, the more agitated he was getting. Why would be believe such ridiculous things? It’s probably the same stuff his father has been beating into his head until it finally stuck. There was no way guns were made for the good.

“ Do you hear yourself? Guns are a problem! Not a solution! It only brings more sadness an death. How can you not see that? There is no need such weapons in Lucis!”

Brendan gripped the knife, nails biting into the wood. His anger was raising to its peak, much like Prompto’s. The whole room was turning hot. Tempers were flared.

“ Shut the fuck up! They need weapons in order to survive! How dense can you be? For fucks sake. And if you care to notice, he doesn’t sell to people within the wall.”

Huh?

Immediately, Prompto pulled back, temper being pushed from all sides.

“ What are you talking about?” He asked curiously. “ Then who were they for?” 

He was hesitant to ask but glad he did so as his mind went back to overthinking again. The possibility of being given to gang members or prisoners was very high, but what would they accomplish? They already had fame and money, so what would their purpose of producing them be? But Brendan just claimed they were not made for the city, so his previous thoughts were non conclusive.

Brendan held his stance, arms locked tight at his side and eyes scanning the blond as if contemplating if he should continue. After a few moments of silence, he let out an annoyed breath through his nose and complied.

“ Its for those who live outside the wall.” He said plainly, eyes shifting about. “ You really think my father would drop guns within the city? Geez. You really are stupid.”

Prompto let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He relaxed considerably, unaware his shoulder had hunched up to the tips of his ears. He ignored the insult, not giving it any attaention. At least the city was safe from wrongdoers. But that left the question: whom we’re these weapons going to?

“Then why? Who is getting them?”

The raven shrugged his shoulders. “ Mainly hunters.”

“ Hunters? “

Prompto was given a nod.

“ The main idea of the weapons were intended for the hunters and outposts outside the city. From the little aid they receive from the people here, and no precious wall to protect them, my father deemed it was his job to provide some form of comfort for them. The demons have been ruthless these past few years, ready to tear anyone into shreds without a second thought. “

Oh.

Without knowing, Prompto was slowly nodding his head in confirmation. Well, that was admirable. He would give him that. At least he had the heart to lend a helping hand to those in great need.

Everyone in Lucis knew how much the people who lived outside the walls struggled, though they did not seem to care much. It was on the news, and in textbooks in classes. Little money was sent out to rebuild homes or help families recover from brutal attacks, but Glaives and Crownsgaurd were stationed often to assist in defeating any threats when they did arise. It was always a mystery how they seemed to manage to live night after night.

It was strange. Hard to place. Brendan was so different from his father. Well, from the little information he was given. His father was a strong, individual man, who had a passion for helping others. His ideals were beneficial for others. And that, he can get behind.

Wow.

“ I-I didn’t know. “ He gaped, still awestruck.

Brendan stuffed a hand into his jacket pocket, smiling wide. “ Yeah! It’s amazing right? Everyone loved it. For once, they felt safe. They prospered. Had the upper hand against any threat that came their way.”

Perfect! Wonderful news. Those people deserved more and them some. He knows he would never survive in those unforgiving terrains. He would like to stick to civilization, thank you. 

“ But that was becoming a thing of the past.” He lamented eerily. “The demons soon got stronger, and those damn Niffs got closer. The war was coming, faster than anyone could have predicted. They were stuck in the middle, food to fuel the fire.”

Yes, he knew. Even in school, Prompto would listen to the teachers stress about impending attacks. Drills were implemented in their daily schedule, just in case. Even Noctis was on edge rarely when he visited the citadel.

“The people once again began to fear for their lives, begging for someone to help. But that sack of shit king did nothing. Did nothing as more innocent people suffered from the hands of the enemy!”

Brendan slammed his hand against the wall. Bit crumbled to the floor, creating a small pile along his feet. His breath came In sharp gasps. His anger was rising at an alarming rate.

“ Like anyone, Prompto, my father was outraged. Furious to hell and back with the lack or respond from out great old king!” he spat menacingly. “ Like before, he decided that he needed to change this warm he felt he would be able to stop it! With his nerves idea, there was no way we could lose! A solution to save everyone! He thought that, until he made a grave error.”

Fear filling his body, Prompto watched as Brendan punched the wall again, not flinching at the pain that obviously ran through the joint. He pulled the abused hand away, flicking the small speck of blood that painted his knuckles, not tearing his gaze away.

Prompto went to thinking. 

Error? What error? Did a weapon malfunction? Did his father or someone die in the process? Oh. This was not going to go well...

“ S-so, what happened to him?”

Not even a second later, he already regretted asking. The air around him felt thick, unbeatable as Brendan growled. The fear was coming back more so, heart picking up speed and stabbing him at all sides.

Brendan leaned heavily against the wall, looking like he was losing consciousness. He planted both hands against the wall, nails scratching into the bricked wall. Nails were losing the battle and chipped at the rough edges. He clutched harder, not giving up when a nail broke.

“ What happened to him?” he hissed, voice thick with rage.

Prompto tensed, gasping out and tried pushing back in the chair, careful not to reveille the loose legs, but he didn’t think that was the most important thing right now. He just wanted to make sure Brendan wouldn’t strangle him to death!

The other started to shake as if cold, unable to control his movements as muscle spasms took over. His shoulders heaved up and down, cheat expanding greatly. The knife moved with him, posing dangerously close to his hip. Teeth gritted together, crunching against the pressure that was sure to break the if he continued. 

He raised his head, black locks brushing away from his eyes as he glared at Prompto from a few feet away. They burned, filled with raw anger and hatred. It was like looking at a demon, or death itself.

The guttering growls that erupted from his lips sent Baxter is a silent panic. The boy took many steps back until he connected with the wall. He tried to look non effected, but he was terrified. It was clear he had seen too many of these episodes to know where this was going. And sadly, Prompto didn’t wish to be in the middle of it.

“ You wanna know what fucking happened to him? You really want to fucking know? “ He screamed at the top of his lungs.” Going to the fucking king was his undoing!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone reading this. First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. But there are many reasons as to why.
> 
> Life has been very difficult as of yet, to the point, that I can't even think half the time. Stress has been nonstop, and feeling quite Ill due to that stress.  
> Most days, I can't even write. I spent nearly a whole week without writing a single sentence.or when I do, can only get a paragraph or so out until I get frustrated. It's a sad cycle I wish it to leave.
> 
> I'm still at a loss, and I have to come out and say now, that chapters will be slow again. I don't know when I will be able to get back like I used to, but I need to take care of things first..I hope you understand ...
> 
> So this chapter...I really tried to make it interesting for you. And because of my current state, I really hope it meets any standards. I know it's not the best, but I tried ..
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if I'm rambling. .. so let's get to the chapter.

Time must have stopped , chilling everything in the room to an icy temperature. He could definitely tell you that as his heart stopped, skipping a few beats inside his chest while organs and blood froze entirely amidst an article chill. His mouth dropped stupidly, muscles lax and unable to picks itself up to prevent the pathetic noise that blatantly resembled a squawking parrot from escaping.

Did he seriously hear that right? Surely not!   
His head must be acting up again. The injury had been untended for a while now. It must have been making him hear things.

And honestly, how many times could he be mind boggled in a single day? This many times apparently. How annoying. 

Just when he thought the surprises would have been finished, Brendan had to drop this bomb. And a mortifying one too. Weapons were serious, but now stating so boldly that the royal family was somehow involved was another step over. He had leapt far beyond that hill now. Jumped over the moon like that cow he had been told from a book during his childhood. 

However, as his mind swirled unexpectedly, curiosity got the better of him and peppered his senses. It left an unwanted tingling throughout his body, like his arm or leg, or in this case, whole body had fallen asleep. Not that it couldn’t happen already being tied up and all. It did a fine job of cutting proper blood flow to his limbs, so yeah, probable.

He put his brain into overdrive, processing anything he could. So, what exactly did the royal family have to do with this situation? Or anything at all? Did they play a major roll in recent events, or was it another series of bullshit lies Brendan was spewing just to throw him off?   
And besides, he and Noctis were best friends. They told each other everything. And he meant everything. Even If they had some ties to this crazy story, surely Noctis would have said something before right?

Something cracked loudly from his side, guided with a strangled shout, pulling him sharply away from his inner thoughts as he jumped a mile high. Instinct kicked in, his body flinched, shoulders locking together as he shouted out himself, thinking that perhaps Brendan had decided enough was enough and came charging at him, ready to deliver that final blow.

Nothing of the sort came his way. He wistfully opened his eyes, expecting to see Brendan looming over him, laughing at his pending doom, however, he was still at the wall, shoulders heaving and body tense as stone. To everyone’s surprise, he stabbed his prized knife against the brick wall. The force in his thrust had the knife chipping the wall, sending a large chunk from the wall to scatter all over the floor and sparks to ignite from the blade.

Prompto gasped as the knife was pulled away suddenly, ready for it to struck again. Brendan held the blade in his hand, steering it closer to his chest. He shot the item a longing stare, like he had regretted his action. Long fingers danced along the sharp edge, inspecting the steel for any damages vigorously. Under the gleaming light, it was shown to all that no damages were made.

The quality was indeed top notch. 

“ Those bastards! The lot of them!”

His voice leaked venomously, like a demon had taken control of his tongue. Baxter immediately shook, holding his hardened glance but failing. He squared up his shoulders in a protective manner and took a step closer to the stairs, ready to make that leap to freedom if he needed to. Karl did not back down. He actually threw himself from the wall, loosening his arms from around his chest, watching intently, ready to what seemed to be a solution if perhaps Brendan got out of hand.

As reassuring as that display was, it was still downright scary! This was normal to them! Prompto has seen it a few times at school, where Brendan was ready to smash something or someone to bits, screaming profusely, while Karl held him back with little to no effort with his beefy arms. The man was strong, possessing maybe the same strength as Gladio. 

Ptff. Yeah right.

Brendan knew what was coming and turned back to his friend, glaring hard. His hand shook, waving the knife in warning.

“Piss off Karl.”

Karl didn’t look phased. He gave the knife a quick glance then back to Brendan and frowned heavily, also in warning. They were testing one another, doing for the other to make the bold move. Brendan studied him, almost knowing where this was going. His silence spoke louder than words, as it always did. 

Huffing out a breath, he attempted to control his anger, though it still held strong. He turned, back to facing Prompto with a sick smile. “ So, that royal family you love oh so much are not as loveable to you as they seem.”

“ Really.” Prompto replied, huffing a stray hair from his face, only for it to come back down, unconvinced. “ Its funny you say that when you don’t know them at all.”

“ Shut up!” He shot back rather quickly, face growing red. “ You think I don’t know what kind of people they really are? Fuck. It’s a shame they have brainwashed you so bad, just like the rest of this city. They don’t care about us! They never have and never will! They only care about themselves! “

“ No! You’re wrong!”

Brendan let out an aspirated sigh, shaking his head in defeat. The knife swirled around his hand once before coming to a stop in his tight grip. “ If only you knew the whole truth.”

Unable to hold down his own anger, the fire that quelled within his belly ignited, sparking a chain reaction through his body. It rose to the surface, tickling his skin and setting it ablaze. He was absolutely sick and tired of his pathetic excuses to turn him against his friends and almost family! He was sick of all of this!

He took a long breath, sucking the air through his teeth into his lungs and let it settle a moment before screaming out a mighty roar. “ Then tell me! Don’t just fucking stand there saying shit without an explanation! “

Brendan soured, not amused. He fiddled with his knife, dragging the pads of his thumb over the sharp edge, unfazed of any pending pain. Prompto watched on for a few painstaking seconds until the other had enough and started pacing once again . His steps were quicker, uneducated this time as his anger rose. When their eyes met, it was like time had stopped, only for it to start over again briefly. 

“Oh. I’ll tell you why. Your going to love this.”

“Enlighten me.”

He better...

“ So, back to my father yeah? Well get this. A few years ago, he pitched the idea of mass producing these weapons to the royal council. And make mattered even better, the king was present too. Everything went according to plan. The production was flawless, Outstanding to get everyone involved for sure! My father swore he had them all convinced and ready to agree and sign the papers.”

He abruptly stopped, body coming to a halt as he choked on the last few words. The muscles in his throat worked tirelessly to get the words out. His gaze drifted to his knife where it was firmly grasped ay his side. The small hint of the family symbol was present. And at that moment, he couldn’t hold back.

“ Instead, they shut my father out. Deemed the idea senseless and dangerous. Some laughed at him, pointing out his wrong like scolding a child, yet while others claimed he was going crazy! “ He cried out. His voice grew thicker as tears coated his blue eyes. They darkened, and not just from the shadows looming around him. “ What the hell is so crazy about producing weapons that will build security around the kingdom when many are under constant threat from the Niffs? Do they not see that it’s to benefit the lives not given enough shelter?”

Prompto watched on with severe regret as Brendan struggled with the denial of his father’s project. The onslaught his father must have been under would have been tremendous. It was true that this deal meant a lot of Brendan, which was why is effected him dearly. If the tears and the raw emotion coming from his person couldn’t prove anything, then he didn’t know what else could. 

But there had to be an underlining factor. Something that was being left out. There was no way the king would brush aside something without being cause for concern. Even with Prompto agreeing that he held his own concerns, then it must have been tenfold for the king. He must have seen some major flaws in this project, therefor deeming it not probable. Of course the king wanted security for everyone, it was ultimately his job first and foremost, but not at the expense of much destruction. Perhaps Brendan’s father presented himself unstable? Is that why he was given the boot?  
That was what probably happened really. As harsh and unfair it might seem from the mouth of his boy, reality was just as cruel, or if crueller. Reality and dreams early mixed together. It just didn’t happen. And maybe that’s where it backfired so badly. 

“ Brendan, I -“

“ Shut up!” he screeched, throwing his had across his form in defence.“ Those bastards don’t know who they are dealing with! How dare they tarnish my father and put family name! That damn king has gone crazy! It’s as clear as day he doesn’t care about his own people! Does he not see how many people are suffering by the hands on the Niffs? By making these weapons, we would eradicate the Niffs or anyone in the future who wishes to impose us!”

Prompto gritted his teeth, blood beginning to boil the more Brendan spouted more insults about the king and council. How many times had his body heated and cooled since he had been here? Surely it mustn’t be good for his overall health. Blood pressure much be out of whack and pulse racing until it exploded. Sure. But damn did the kid get on his nerves.

He tried playing it cool, but it took every will in his body to keep his mouth shut, even biting down on the plump skin until he tasted blood. If that’s what he needed to do, then so be it.

Prompto had only met Noctis’ father, the king, a handful of times. Mainly being the king and all, time was sacred and down to the point, but from that short period of time, he was able to experience first hand just how kind and gentle souled the older man was. He spoke highly of his people and those he worked with.

And yeah, maybe he was a bit bias, but the smiles he was given and the pats on the shoulder made Prompto feel apart of this crazy family. Well, that’s how he felt anyways.

And even from Noct, never once had he or his father ever spoke of bringing war. They were both on the opposite spectrum. Peace was what they ultimately sought after. And damn did they work hard for it. Everyone was putting in all they could to protect their citizens. From the king, don’t the Crownsgaurd. It’s the reason why the wall was built in the first place! To protect! And really, who wouldn’t want to live in a peaceful world? The king bled for his people, and if Brendan was so clouded by anger to see that, then it was his own problem!

“ You don’t get it do you?” he growled, unlatching his jaw for a profound speech. Brendan looked on, unhappy at the sudden burst. “ The king is like your father in a way. Protecting people is what he drives to do. He is a man who cares so deeply for his citizens, big or small, including those outside the wall. But guess what Brendan? You can’t save everyone. It’s just not possible! People die everyday from every possibility, protection or not. There is no stopping it sadly. And to your fathers ideas, the king had clearly seem something amiss in his plans, that’s why he rejected it. Because it was too risky if got into the wrong hands!”

“ No its not! You know nothing! Don’t defend them! “ he retorted back, slamming his fist into the wall. Prompto didn’t flinch, not showing any indication that he was afraid. 

A long breath left his agitated lungs, leaving him empty. Why could Brendan not see this? Why was there something preventing him from seeing the tantalizing truth?

He closed his eyes, leaving Brendan to stand alone until he was swept into darkness. The world was black until the prone figures of both Noctis and Regis stood before him, smiling with great care. Their image had Prompto smiling back. Everything they had done for him came rolling through, until his eyes snapped open to reveal the real world where Brendan stood seething with rage, ready to attack ay any given moment.

Brendan was struggling. Hard. With all the heartache he had endured, it’s no wonder he is so spiteful. So full of hate. But for all the wrong reasons.

He needed help, and fast. From what Prompto had seen, nothing was being resolved. No one seemed to ever came to his aid. He was a young soul whom was screaming loud and clear for help with arms outstretched , waiting for that one person to grasp on and never let go.

The thought was depressing, but Prompto could relate with Brendan in that aspect far too much. And as much as he hated the guy with all of his guts, he still needed to open up, even a little. If he could, then these inner demons, then maybe he can have a better understanding to the situation, and also himself. And to do that, Prompto felt he needed to be the one to start that.

“Your right. I may not now anything, or fully grasp this situation, but at least I know enough to put my own two cents into this.” He started, eyeing Brendan with reassurance. “ Let me first start off with a good note. I have to agree with you Brendan, that what your father is doing is phenomenal. I am so happy to hear that he is helping others who have no one to turn to, don’t get me wrong. And I also admire his handiwork with his computers! I’ll come out and say now, that I have one at home, and I simply adored it. A bit too much. “

As if being punched, his body surged when he realized what he was just spurting out. His cheeks were set ablaze, redder than any sun. He was rambling! Who the hell rambles in the middle of a kidnapping for one, and two, to say such things in font to the son, who he hated mind you, of the man who had built said gadgets. Oh gods. He must have sounded like a total fanboy.

He almost expected to be punched in the face or insulted by some kind from Brendan for his stupid rambling, yet, nothing happened. In fact, Brendan loosened up, fists slowly relaxing and fingers now pointed straight to the ground. His eyes were less infuriated, they became soft in a sense.

Well, that’s a start...

Prompto coughed lightly, pressing on, deeper than before.

“ But Brendan, aside from what your father has achieved, the weapons, I never knew to be a thing. And I don’t think I agree with it either. And the council agreed. Like I said, I love that your father is willing to go above and beyond to help others. But to be rejected by the king, I come to think it was because he went around it the wrong way.”

“ No he didn’t! He did all the right things! The king just doesn’t care!”

Prompto shook his head with a smile. “ That is where you are wrong Brendan. he loves us. Far more than you can ever realize. He tries day in and day out to make sure we are safe. Sure some days might seem slow and not a lot being done, but he tries, just like the council. No one us perfect, not I, you or the king. If not, we would be dead, or prisoners of war. Is that what you want?”

Puzzled, Brendan shook his head. He hissed out a sound and looked the other way, complex at the confession. Words worked through his brain, processing in succession, or so it would seem. This didn’t stop Prompto from stopping. Far from it. He wasn’t finished yet. 

His smile widened, teeth almost poking out from pink lips. “ Brendan, you know that Lucis is a wonderful country with many opportunities. Filled to the brim with all kinds of people. You see it everyday, no matter where you go. From the halls that are filled with students from all corners of the world to even your fathers employees. Sure we are all different in small ways like skin tone or speaking another language, but there is one thing that all of us want. And that is freedom. Freedom to live a life filled with love and compassion.”

Coming to terms with his own words, Prompto sat up straight, eyes as wide as saucers. Holy hells. Where did that come from? He was taken aback at how passionately he was speaking. Like a strike to the heart, pouring everything he had to Brendan, as odd at it was. But in fact, it felt good. Really good.

Everything was true though. It’s what he truly felt inside. coming from both mind and heart, just like how he always speaks. Yeah, he might sound like a pompous ass, but he was not one to lie. Only speak the truth, and he would continue to do so until his last days.

And even with this whole fuckery, Brendan’s father was indeed a remarkable man. If only more people knew just how much work he dedicated to people outside the city. By then, it might explode into a bigger rally. More people might donate their time and money for an exceedingly good cause. And Prompto wanted to let Brendan know just how much he seemed so. Sure his words might mean shit all to the other, but maybe the words might reach through the black hole that held so tight to his heart.

Just when he thought his speech was all for nothing, he looked up, eyes trailing every inch of Brendan’s expression as he stood stone still, paralyzed with whatever went on in his head. He wasn’t expecting to see Brendan’s face to be harbouring a mixture of regret, and agony.

“ N-no! Your wrong. “ 

His steps were clumsy, uncoordinated as he took staggering steps back until his shoulder bumped into the wall. His hands gripped his sides, as if he was fighting to rid of the enemy who clung to him. His long fingers gripped into the loose fabric of his jacket, pulling it down as his breathing picked up, forcing his body to curl in a bit.

In blatant surprise, Prompto could only gape as he saw the prominent evidence of small tears pickling the corners of his eyes. A few growls and what could have been sobs erupted from his throat as he clenched his eyes tightly. It sounded pitiful all the same.

The words were cutting deeper, far deeper than Prompto would ever assume. He wanted the words to help him, yet, It seems that it only made him worse off. It was clear that this failed deal had devastated him to such a degree, that it shattered him from the inside. All in all, he was suffering. 

Prompto felt his own heart sinking as he watched Brendan fight an invisible presence. He hated seeing others suffer, no matter who they were. Yes, bullies included. His soul wouldn’t allow him to not do any thing, now would it? Just when he was starting to get somewhere too. The root of all of his problems. Now will be the time to lend an ear to let him release this burden and his anger towards everyone who crossed his path. And the only way to cure this fault was to openly talk. And Prompto was going to allow that tranquillity.

“ No Brendan.” He stated, voice just barley over a whisper. “ I think you need to open your eyes just a but more. See the beauty the world has to offer. Nature and people alike. There is an abundance to experience.   
Allow yourself to have that chance.”

Brendan only shook his head in disagreement.

“ I don’t want to! “

“ But Brendan, how will you learn? How will you be able to accept other people if you don’t? Your hatred towards others, and especially Niffs is not fair, nor is it justified! From my point of view, it seems the your father doesn’t feel the same way you do. But he sure as hell looks after his own people. Now, that’s one heck of an impressive feat, don’t you say?”

Shocked at his own accord, Prompto gave Brendan a toothy grin, hoping Brendan would join in with him. Kindness was the way to get through to his, or anyone’s heart, and Prompto was the perfect person for just that job. Just like any person who was hurting, lending an ear and just talking to them in a loving, gentle manner was how ones soul would come to ease. And it was working magically!

True to his mental thinking, his words were working to some degree. Brendan’s stature loosened. His body slowly raised, red-rimmed eyes blinked softly as he looked at Prompto. It was so hard to tell just what was going on in his head. Or what was going on at all.   
This was his chance!

“ Brendan, your father would have w-“

“ Shut the fuck up! “ 

Prompto hissed as his voice rang through the room, bouncing off the walls and pierced through his eardrums like a bullet . With his injured head, it only added to the shrill screaming. And it fucking hurt.

“ You know nothing of me or my family! So shut your fucking mouth! How dare you speak on our behalf like you know what really happened, you sack of shit!” He shouted. His fist reacted on its own, crunching loudly against the wall and shook all of them to their very cores. Dust rained down from the ceiling, landing not so gracefully to the concrete floor. Partials landed in his black hair, though he wasent even bothered to brush it away.

Baxter jumped out of his skin with a yelp. His hands held only the staircase in an iron grip, still at the ready to make a dash to freedom. Karl, the beefy man who didn’t have much to be scared of did in fact flinch too. His face soured, though he didn’t do much but chance his posture.

While those two did show form of fear, Prompto held his ground firmly. The knife did little to waver his initial feelings. Now, he was mad. Mad at his chance to finally get Brendan to snap out of his stupor, and back into reality and failed, but also Prompto was just mad! He was sick of it all! Brendan was just another child who was a having a temper tantrum because things didn’t go his way, therefor taking out on other people in the most sadistic of ways.

They glared at each other, eyes burning holes if the laws of the world could permit such an action. Prompto had almost expected Brendan to start running his mouth in a spew of insults, yet, he beat him to it, and with a whole slew of words.

“ And why should I? Because you told me to? Give me a fucking break!” he spat with venom, matching closely to Brendan much earlier. “ You think, just because your rich, and a big shot, allows you to act such a way?”

He thrust himself forward, wrists catching on the ropes that bound him. The pain didn’t phase him. It only enraged him more. Brendan was not having it easier as his own rage quelled within.

“ I told you to shut up!”

“ No! Look at yourself! How childish are you? You bully and torture others because they are different to you! If that justified? Who the hell gave you the right to let you do the things you do? Just because your dad didn’t get the deal you both wanted, you go around treating like the whole world is against you! Well guess what? It’s not! “

Brendan had opened his mouth to retort back, but Prompto wouldn’t give him even a split of a second for that chance. He had lost it. His normally quiet and respectful demeanour was gone, thrown out the imaginary window and an over an imaginary bus while it was quickly replaced with a darker side he hadn’t want to see.

“ News flash Brendan, but the world dose not revolve around you!” he yelled, raising his voice to such a level, Baxter covered his ears. “ How dare you say for me not to judge your family, but gods forbid it’s ok for you to do that to me! For years, you have tormented me for my parents reputation on not bringing nowhere enough money as your parents do. So what if we are below your expectations! You know nothing of my life, and what I have done to be where I am now! And that goes for the royal family! So don’t dare judge me or then when you have no place! “

The lasting echoes of Prompto’s voice filled the stagnant air like a toxin. It filled their bodies, slowly poisoning them. Silence surrounded them, no one ready to speak first. The only sounds that came from the room was the harsh panting from Prompto. His chest heaved with exertion, shoulders moving up and down with each breath. The muscles in his throat burned raw, scratched against each other like it shouldn’t have. The screaming episode he just had was definitely not going to ease the pain at all. Gods. What he wouldn’t do for some water. Even a cup would suffice.

It was sometime until Brendan spoke, breaking the silence that seemed to never end. His eyes turned red, narrowing until they became slits. His face hardened, masked behind his various emotions.

“ I hate you...I hate you so much!”

Yeah. That much he knew. It’s not like Brendan forgot to tell him almost everyday. This was nothing new. And let’s be frank, Prompto hated Brendan do much more, so the feeling was mutual. Deep down, he would have brushed it off and proclaimed a snarky remark until Brendan spat put something that chilled him to the bone.

“ I hate you Prompto Argentum. I hate you so much! You are just like dirt! Like those disgusting Niffs. “

A shiver ran down Prompto’s spine at the spiteful word of Niff. He curled up a tad, hiding the hideous tattoo on his wrist unconsciously. He gulped noisily and with struggle. Now would have been a wonderful time for that glass of water.

“ I- I am not dirt, nor a Niff!”

And how wrong he was. At that moment, his wrist started to burn. It pulsed with anger, mocking and reminding him just how wrong he really was. Reminding him of his deadly secret. He really was dirty and filled with Nifleheim blood in his veins. He could convince himself all he wants that he’s a Lucian, and he’s kinda right, but truthfully, he really was a Niff.

 

“ Then why is it that when I look at you, I can only picture a Niff? “ He asked, hissing through his teeth.” The blond hair, those damned ugly freckles and your overall unnatural attitude. It just screams outsider to me!”

Prompto scoffed. That’s his reasoning? Pathetic excuses.

“ I don’t know! Maybe because of my family genetic? Ever thought about that? We are all different, even from past generations! Do you not know how biology works?” he hissed back, unable to process just how unreasonable Brendan was being. “ And besides, you always put your hatred towards others before logic.”   
“ Because it’s the truth, you sod! You and them are a waste of space! Nothing else! Unnecessary! “

Owch.

“ And that is where you are wrong again Brendan. You fail to see that I am needed here. I have a purpose in life, though significantly tiny in the eyes of the world. But guess what, so do the people of Nifleheim! Every human, no, living creature has a place. They are not a waste of space, and how you can say that about everyone in that country astounds me! Why can’t you look past your delusion and come back to reality?”

Not everyone from Nifleheim was bad, and he was standing right in front of one!

Brendan let out a strangled yell and threw the knife. It collided with the wall, just past Prompto’s head and fell to the floor, clattering loudly as they met. Again, from what anyone could tell, no damage had been done, though Prompto was just glad Brendan wasn’t purposefully aiming for his head. Then there might have been some problems.

“ Why the fuck are you defending them? Are you really that stupid to see how much they are ruining this country? No, the world? Are you so fucking blind you can’t see that? Has that damned prince got you so wrapped around his fucking fingers that you won’t accept it? They are scum! And I am sick o death of hearing you say otherwise! “

“ Because they are people too!” He screamed back, not willing to answer back any of his questions. It would only retort to more yelling, and getting nowhere.

Brendan gagged harshly, clearing his throat as he nearly choked on his own spit. He gave Prompto a sick look, Nose upturned and face wrinkled as if he was diseased. 

“ People? You think those...things are people? Far from it. They are monsters through and through. No better than demons!”

‘The way you act, I don’t see any difference from you or a demon!”

Shit! Did he really say that out loud? His mouth just spoke for him. And what a mistake it was. Brendan didn’t take the comment too lightly. Teeth bared, he bolted from his spot, shoes kicking up small dust partials as he ran. He didn’t head towards his prized knife; where it still lay untouched on the floor, but proceeded to Prompto with such speed, no one, not even Prompto who had his eyes trained on his capture had seen the fist aiming for him.

 

The pain was instant, mind numbing and stunned him so much that the cracking that he heard coming from his neck and jaw faded into nothing.

Brendan wasn’t done. Before Prompto could recover from the punch, Brendan grabbed his chin, fingers digging into his skin and forcing his head up; locking their eyes together. His other fist was poised back, ready for another hit to be made. 

“ If you so much as compare me to them, you will regret those words!" He threatened, clenching his fist to make due of that promise. 

Prompto opened his mouth, ready to spew another insult when his body went cold as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Now that the pain was returning, did he feel his lip burning with ferocity. The whole area where the hit landed ached.

He could already feel the tissue and muscle start to swell, ugly and discoloured in a matter of moments. What also had him quite surprised was the wet liquid that began to pool around his gums. Once he figured out what it was, he grimaced, forcing his mouth open to show his attacker his once white teeth to be stained bright red. Other drops fell the other way, away from his mouth and dropped slowly in fat beads down for the corner; trickling down the skin to his chin. 

It didn’t stop there. Again, like before, Prompto didn’t even have the chance to even think of his next word as Brendan brought his fist down, punching him yet again in the jaw, making him see more than stars. 

Then again. And again. First punches, then smacks of the back of his hand, then the occasional kick. The attack went on with no sign of stopping. No one would be able to tell you how many blows landed, but after what must have been the tenth hit did Prompto’s body start to shut down. 

His vision was fading, colours blurring together to form colours we didn’t wish to see. The sound around him were close behind his vision and slowly giving into the dullness of his world. Just when he had thought his hearing had vanished, a piercing ringing soon took hold, giving him the worst of headaches. His brain pulsed angrily, as if ready to turn into soup, slip through his ears and escape this hell. Well, that’s what it should probably do. It’s what he would have done anyways.

A low moan croaked through his throat as he tried to focus on anything else but the splitting headache when a sharp and shrill cry cut through the fog.

The voice! A voice he knew vaguely. But still a voice he deemed to not be too much of a threat.

“ Stop!”

He groaned out as another punch landed against his stomach, pushing what little air he had out.

“ I said stop!”

It didn’t stop as another punch, well, forearm smacked against the side of his head, agitating his already broken skull to what he felt like. Surely there must have been a crack or two.

“ Shut the fuck up Baxter!”

“ No! You have to stop!“ he pleaded, literally throwing himself in between Brendan and Prompto before another blow could be made. His arms were thrown to his sides, wide and open , ready to touch the walls if need be. The fingers were far apart from one another, making him look bigger, more intimidating if that could work on a man like his friend.

Prompto could only watched in horror and admiration as Baxter’s back was plastered before him, shielding him from the blinding light, casting a brilliant glow round his body like some sort of deity, And from the danger that was his friend. 

He took it all in through the limited vision he had as his saviour shook like a leaf amiss a tornado. From his wobbly knees to the quivering of his fingertips. How whole body screamed to be far away from here, yet it stayed, and protected him. It struck through his chest, leaving a burning sensation. It was touching to know that he was willing to protect him.

Brendan didn’t feel the same way. He was mad. Madder that someone , being one of his friends mind you, had dared step in his way. And he wouldn’t stand for that. 

“ Get the fuck out of the way Baxter!” Brendan screamed, raising his fist to show that he meant business. 

A small sprinkle of blood pained the pale skin, also adding to the serious threat. If he was willing to draw blood from his enemy, then hells he would probably not hesitate to do the same to his friends, as sick as it was. While yes, Baxter didn’t hide the fact that he saw the blood, it didn’t stop him stop keeping his body locked firm right where it was. His feet somehow felt heavier, rooted to the ground as if he were a tree.

“ No! You said we needed him upstairs, did you not? “ He questioned, rushing the sentence out. His words were babbled, quick, like he was trying to figure out what to say. “ So stop hurting him!”

Needed him?

Prompto blinked, again taking in the form of Baxter. What was this? They needed him? What for? Was this for real, or just hearing things?

Gods! Nothing was making sense anymore!

“ I told you go get the fuck out of my way!” he yelled again, pushing his way through and grasping Baxter by the forearm and throwing him to the ground.

Prompto watched in explicit horror as Baxter crashed to the floor in a heap. Fearing that the damage might have been severe due to the sheer force Brendan used, he almost cried out in triumph as Baxter had the brains to toss his arms around his head, ready to cushion his fall and prevent any harm.

Even more shocking was that even though the attack was so sudden and unprovoked, Baxter didn’t even hesitate to twist his body on the floor into an upright position, then to his knees. He hissed out in pain as he slapped his hands onto the concrete in a begging like position. His eyes were wild, shiny with eats that had yet to spill.

“ Brendan! “ he choked out as he gained air into the deflated lungs, eyes daring about. “ Just think about this for a moment! If we do anymore harm, then it will only mean more trouble for us in the future!”

“ No it won’t!”

“ Yes it will! Please Brendan!”

They remained staring one another down, one ready to attack with a fury of fists, while the other with a flurry of words, and neither was willing to admit it. Finally, as if some deity was praising Baxter for his work, Brendan lowered his fists to his side. Unamused, he let out a huff of disgust and shot Baxter a nasty look.

“ Fine. Have it your way. “

He looked past Baxter, still kneeling on the floor to Prompto, who had watched the whole show. His eyes were on fire, burning with the rage that he couldn’t continue his onslaught assault. “ Count yourself lucky, you filthy outsider!”

He scoffed and wiped his knuckles along his pants, smearing the blood along the dark jeans as he stormed over to Karl, and gave him a sharp nodded to the door. Not once did he look back, or assist in any way to bring Baxter to his feet as he staggered like a baby animal. As he assented the stairs, his gaze held over the rail, not looking at anyone in particular, but addressing them both the same. 

“ Come on you guys. I’m sick of being down here and looking at this freak. Let’s haul ass!”

Without waiting for any complaints, he ran from the room, slamming the door for good measure. Karl gave Baxter a quick look, making sure he was up on his own two feet did he follow Brendan out of the room.

Prompto was so glad for once to hear them leave the room. It finally gave him time to recuperate from his attack and find out just where the hell Baxter stood as his intentions still didn’t add up. And let’s not forget the fact he also thank him. Thank him for potentially saving his sorry ass for what would have been the snack down of a lifetime. 

But that would have to wait. His body had other plans. One by one, his senses started to fade, dulling out the voice in front of him as it called out his name, over and over again. Not that he would get the chance to respond back as his consciousness was losing its battle. He sagged deeper into the chair, glad he couldnt feel the burning pain of his bloody wrists snagging on the rope. Mercy was on his side for once too. And it was almost a win on his part as the world faded into total darkness before the lights did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter. Yeay. 
> 
> Probably surprised it didn't take a month or so eh?
> 
> Well, I'm going to keep this short as I don't have much to say. Still feeling quite numb and all.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and all. It really means alot to me and helps me keep this story going. Just when I feel like I'm ready to quit entirely, a comment pops up and I feel a bit motivated again. For thanks. 
> 
> I'm still going through some problems, and doing my best to fix it. I managed to knock one down from my list, and I have noticed my stress level having been lowered. And another fix will happen soon too. Very excited.
> 
> The next chapter might take some time again I am traveling a bit. I'm in Wales visiting some family members, and here to relax and get away from regular life for a bit.
> 
> We planted lots of flowers and trees the other day, I had tones of fun.
> 
> Well, I guess I rambled enough. So I'll let you read the next chapter. Thanks.

Eyes searched, high and low, side to side and all around in a frenzy to find Prompto as they headed down the many streets from the citadel to the main roads of the city. Life was booming at this time of day, making the travel time to the centre painstakingly slow, even for the speedy car they were equip with. If only the could abide the rules of traffic. Ignis maintained a steady speed to prevent any accidents even after being bombarded with the copious amount of demands to speed up. Endless to say, it was driving the man insane.

So, while waiting as patiently as he could and to keep himself occupied, Noctis practically glued his face to the window and out the tinted windows. Soft hands clung onto the glass like a child to its mother, firm, but soft while they smoothed out against the flat surface.

A quivering knee bounced up and down periodically, occasionally rubbing up against the seat in front of him and burning his skin through the material of his pants. Not that he had know. His mind was elsewhere. Frazzled and lost. Forgotten in the seas of trouble that plagued his entire being to the core itself.

Unbeknownst to him, the bouncing was irritating a certain advisor in the driver’s seat. The joint dug into his back, pointy and sharp, making him hiss in annoyance and lifting him slightly forward in his seat. It was a horrible ache to his already weary body. Not to mention distracting. Though he understands full heartedly why the anxious movements were persistent. All the while he felt it was normal for such a troubled moment, he also felt it needed to cease it’s movements.

Ignis shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to let it bother him. But the knee kept hitting him again, no matter where he turned. After a moment, he let out a breath, calming his mind and focus solely on the road ahead. A fruitless task, as not even a few blocks down the road, it became nerve-wracking. Even he , prim and proper until the very end, can go for so long until he needed to address the problem. With the utmost care of course.

“ Highness, can you please refrain yourself? Your knee is digging into my back. “

Noctis’ face soured when Ignis reached a hand back to gently pat him on the knee. The offended feeling went away briskfully the moment the hand touched his body. The gesture was nice. The touch, even more so. Comforting and warm, like those summer nights in the garden that he loved so much. 

As if the man had some crazy powers, which he probably did. It was Ignis they were talking about, the leg halted it’s movements. Noctis- eyes grew wide, unbelieving that the man was able to do just what he had wanted. Just for a moment, they both truly believed the joint to keep still. To keep from them both losing their sanity. Nothing was sacred as it continued to bounce only moments after Ignis pulled his hand away. 

Ignis let out an aspirated sigh and let it be.  
The raven sat back and let out a sigh too. He was truly sorry for he had no control over his limbs right now. Even if he commanded it to stop, there was no way it was going to listen. Unless he forced his hands to push it down, but then that would take him away from his job.

His whole body was a jumbled mess, tingling with anticipation and hesitation the closer they got to the inner city. Just thinking about it had the series of butterflies, accompanied with spiders crawled throughout his stomach to fly about In all directions. Who would have been able to keep their nerves in check?

A lot of people actually.

Frowning again, he remained quiet and focused on his task instead. Unfamiliar streets and layouts buzzed past without a single thought. He was getting more anxious with each turn. Never had he been down these roads, with their dark coloured buildings and their sensual names. Each time he read the names of the street, a thought arose through his brain that Ignis was taking him the other direction. And that struck the worst kind of feeling through his chest. The feeling that at you from the inside out. As sick as the idea was, there was no way in the hells Ignis would do such a thing. Prank or not.

His mind was being utmost cruel. 

Ignis being Ignis, knew every road of the entire city like the back of his hand and glided down with ease. At least that helped ease his anxiety some. But he didn’t care. As long as it got him to his destination quickly and efficiently.

The dark haze soon brightened up to an array of colourful streets that lined up beautifully with rows of flowers and trees. The further they went, the rows opened up and the cascade of high raised apartment buildings and other establishments surrounded them, giving them the perfect entranceway to the shopping district within the city. And with the main distract, came people. Lots of people. 

No matter where one would look, people flooded the streets. Smiles were worn all around, while others where hastily running about with numerous bags filled to the brim in their hands. Cars were dominant on the roads, filling up most of the spaces, leaving those to drive with little room to make an easy getaway, and thus, quite upset. Ignis was not at all thrilled to say the least. 

Damn rush hour.

“ My word. Look at all these people. “ Ignis gasped.

Gladio and Noctis both agreed silently, unable to procure the correct words to follow up but remained in duty as he drove down the road in a snail pace. The sheer amount of people was extremely alarming. Did this many people really live in Insomnia? Well, it was a Friday after all, so that was easy to figure out. Students were now free from the evil clutches of school and out to celebrate while adults were leaving work and picking up food or gifts for others, ready for a promising weekend.

Just like he and Prompto were planning for...

Up in the passengers seat, Gladio shook his head, hair blowing dramatically in the slight breeze, unable to look away from the crowds.“ Where do we start from here?”

Blinking, Noctis tore his face from the glass and pondered. That was indeed a very good question. Insomnia was a big place. A very big place. And even chopping it down to the shopping distinct was overwhelming. The shops were endless. Just when you think you have finished, a whole new line-up was just starting . And with all of these people blocking their paths and with such little time to look, they needed to make every second count. No screw ups. And in order to do so, they needed to narrow down to the places Prompto frequently visits. 

“ I-I don’t know. “ He confirmed relieving the pressure from the window and allowed his hands to slide down the glass to the rest below. Looking down, his eyes laid upon his lap that held his phone and the charm securely. 

He reached down and brushed the pad of his thumb along the smooth head of the Chocobo charm and smiled. It was calming. He even heard an invisible ‘kweh’ as he proceeded, calming his frazzled mind. 

‘Deep breaths Noctis. Don’t lose hope now. Prompto needs you.’

He chanted these words over and over until the words blended into one. It was nice. And released some of the stress within his body which he so needed. With an open and positive mind-set, he knew in his heart he will not fail. Not with what was at stake. He’ll make sure of it.

With all that said and done, finding Prompto was not going to be an easy feat. The world around him was filled with too many distractions, leading him to doubt himself as the anxiety creeps up from behind once again His head lowered, body starting to quake like a scared animal seeking shelter. He looked back outside.

Flashy signs welcoming guests littered the walls of building. Teenagers ran about, playing and talking to one another. Women in stunning dresses flowed magically in the evening breeze, even hiking up close to show off long legs. This was not unnoticed by Gladio, who couldn’t help himself from grinning seductively as they made eye contact. He even as far as winking at some.  
He had some gall!

Ignis was not happy with the flirtatious display and swiftly smacked Gladio across the chest, glaring as the older man yelped in pain, startling one of the girls outside. Knowing he was in the wrong, he shied away from the fuming prince and advisor and went back to looking. 

Noctis was seething. Ready to burst into flames he was so angry. They were not here to be looking at girls! They had a mission to do! And really, he was lucky Ignis was the one to get to him, because if it was him, Gladio would be in a world filled with pain.

Giving the shield one last daring glare, he went back to looking. No sight of any blond hair from what he was able to see. As much as it was rare for the striking hair colour, he had seen his fair share of blonds in his life. At least it made things easier in the end. 

As some time passed, with little to show, Noctis gave put a disgruntled grunt and threw his head back into the eat and closed his eyes tightly, welcoming the darkness like an old friend. It dark helped clear his mind and let him make a list of all the places Prompto like to go to.  
The list was expansive. Prompto was a busy guy, with an equally active lifestyle. The guy never sat still. Always on the run. Literally. With all the running he did as well as photography, he was constantly wondering about the city. He met and talked to the people he passed by, and stops by loads of shops by all the stories he tells. And let’s not forget the places they go to together. Then the list goes on forever!

But where to go first? The options were limitless.

Noctis could feel the anxiety spike back up with an almighty vengeance until Ignis turned the corner and drove down a familiar road. Like a rock was lifted from his chest, he sighed lightly as he knew exactly where they where. A genuine smile broke and beamed with excitement as the arcade came into view. It’s beautiful bright coloured walls were plastered with posters of the new games upcoming to the arcade. Even the new shooter Prompto was drooling over was announced for an earlier date. 

“ The arcade!” He gasped out. “Prompto and I always go here after school on Friday!”

“ That you do! Fantastic choice Your Highness. “ Ignis praised as he pulled the car over to the side.

Of course! They always went there. A weekly ritual if you will. It would be easy to locate him. Or so he thought. If Prompto was out and about, he always made sure to make a stop by the arcade for a quick play. He could never say no to a good shooter game. 

The moment they stepped foot into the establishment, they were greeted with a brush of cool air and a clutter of bodies. The place was busy. Packed to the brim would have been a better phrase. Students, still wearing their school uniforms chatted friendly amongst one another, drinking and eating merrily, while parents with their small children played and waited in lines for games available. Some even stood in ridiculously long lines, anxious and excited for the more popular games. 

Noctis knew that feeling all too well.

But he was not here to reminisce about stupid line ups. Without wasting time, he, Ignis and Gladio marched their way through the never ending sea of people, pushing and shoving until they reached the centre. When no blond haired boy was seen, they started anew and wandered about. Their extensive search led them swerving around all the machines on both floors, down to the bowling alley, even the bathrooms. 

That was the worst part. Noctis stuttered severely, face blushing mad over his words while having to ask one of the girls to look inside for him. He almost made an utter ass of himself until Gladio stepped up and asked with confidence. He knew the outcome of Prompto hiding in the girls washroom was next to none, but still,He had to find out for certain. Nonetheless, they kept their search going.

Each second that brushed by had Noctis on edge. They checked the areas multiple times. Still, nothing came into light in the very darkened room. It represented his mood all too much. Each step had his determination slowly going down the metre. His feet dragged him to the main counter where he saw Ignis deep in conversation with the store owner. The man was friendly, and all too familiar with the boys. 

He made his way over, smiling wide thinking that the owner must have seen Prompto today. Heart picking up speed, making him almost lightheaded, when the world seemed to crumble as he stopped dead in his tracks when the elder man shook his head sadly. Ignis quickly thanked the man then left . His body went cold in the incredably warm building. 

Noctis growled, throat rumbling and bared his teeth when he kicked the nearby machine in frustration. It banged loudly but was drowned out by the amount of noise in the building. No one heard a thing. Pain travelled up his foot and to his leg where it shook violently for a moment. He ignored it. The pain was microscopic compared to the blooming pain in his heart.

They were done here.

No effort to argue, Ignis calmly escorted him out the doors and back to the car. He looked deeply upset. Just by seeing the anguish in those green eyes, it hurt him more. Thankfully the loud building covered the uneven huffs that breached his throat.

They opted to the mall next. 

The building looked increasingly intimating as they approached. The building was a large and tall structure with seven or eight floors. Give or take. It was hard to assume where he sat. Even as they walked down each way, up and down all floors, and looked into every hidden space in the mall, he had yet to see a blond. Well, a very bright shade of blond. Not that poorly bleached kind. Though each time a mop of yellow did shop up, he was reminded harshly that it was not Prompto. Just seeing the colour yellow had his body in a tizzy. His mind was playing games with him. Fooling him into thinking Prompto was right there. How sick it was.

And what drove the knife that hung so close to him, and dug deeper into his chest was when a few feet away from a store Prompto was particularly fond of, stood a body, looking up at the display window, hair length the same and that bright yellow. Noctis almost had a heart attack and rushed over, startling all those who were in his way. His hand was stretched out, ready to clasp onto his cuff of his sweater. Sadly, it was not Prompto. The young man in question was terrified by Noctis’ sudden advance and erratic behaviour and ran for it. His friends were quick to join him and sent him looks of disgust his way.

Noctis wanted to vomit on the spot. Not only did he look like an idiot, but he must have looked like a crazy person. People walking by watched the whole exchange. He felt bad for the other guy. If only he could get him mouth to work and apologize. 

With spirits dampened, Ignis knelt down beside him and coaxed him into continuing. It was almost insulting. He was heartbroken, sure, but far from giving up. He would go on until he physically could not.

Gladio led them down various ways on the second floor, even going into shops that Noctis would never venture into. Like the arcade, they scoured every nook and canny, as well as asked the shopkeeper and employees. Pictures were supplied by all of them. Pictures were not enough as the results all came out the same. 

That sinking feeling came back and rolled the contents of his stomach. He held a hand to rest up against the organ when it gave a unhappy groan.

“ Come. Let us leave.” Ignis suggested and held a hand out for Noctis to follow.

And leave they did. They drove. And drove. And drove. Who really knew how many miles they added to the already old car in their frantic search. Noctis instructed Ignis to drive him to all locations in his head that he thought Prompto might be.

First came the sushi restaurant. And how did that turn out? Nothing. The camera store? Nope. The park? Not a single sign. The animal shelter he liked to volunteer at? Hadn’t been in a while. Hell, they even went to a few gyms and book stores and asked. Even the doughnut shop he seldom went to.The results came out the same. No one had ever seen Prompto. Like he had vanished from the very earth itself.

And that’s where it left him now, in the back seat, rocking back and forth to keep the pending panic from setting within his soul. Blue eyes were coated with tears while trying his damned best to keep the sniffling at bay. He was losing this battle badly. He was wearing thin. Very thin. Like a piece of paper, ready to break and crumble at the slightest touch. Every time they were told no, it was sending him deeper into a depressed state. Didn’t anyone have any leads? No one had really seen him at all? How could it be?

Having to watch time and time again as these people sadly shook their heads made him want to start bawling. Just when he was close, he was pushed further away. The hands of Ignis as he was dragged away burned. And not just his skin. His chest ached something fierce like someone had shoved their hand into his cavity and started to squeeze his heart, laughing and pointing with glee at his suffering. Even if he wanted to tear the invisible hand away, it held on far to tight to ever let go. He held strong. For his own sanity.  
He wanted to cry. But princes don’t cry. They must be strong and brush aside any setbacks, no matter how much he was suffering. If not , how would he be able to rule a country?

Ignis, bless the man had told him countless times, even he himself was but a small child stated that crying was ok. A person should never be bared from something so natural. Even Ignis himself had come forward to admit that he had done so a few times. It was healthy and flushed away the stress and negative emotions from the body. It was to heal. Not to break.

It only dampened his mood when he looked up to the sky and saw the sun slowly decent down the cityscape. The world around him was painted with an array of pinks and oranges. The day was quickly coming to a close. And that scared him more than anything.   
As his body was flung into a panic, it was quick to subside to a dull pulsing when an old building, standing on what looked like it’s last hinges, stood what one would say, proudly just up ahead caught his sight. The sun descending downward behind the building made it glow bright like a beacon of hope.

“ Stop!” 

The shout startled Ignis, who thrust his foot down and slammed on the breaks at the demand. The car gave a mighty lurch and screeched loudly, assaulting all ears within range. The sudden action sent Noctis and Gladio flying forward. Each gave out their own worried cries as their arms outstretched to catch themselves before they became one with the seat or dashboard.

“ What the hell! “ Gladio grumbled, rubbing his aching shoulder from the ferocity of the blow. Thankfully his seat belt snagged him firmly into his place. When no reply was given, he sent a glare at Ignis who paid him no mind at all and focused solely on the prince. He twisted his body uncomfortably to get lay a hand on Noctis knee.

“ Did you see Prompto?” He asked quickly.

Noctis shook his head. “ No! But this is the bakery Prompto always goes to before coming over. “

How many times could he remember Prompto hanging by his door with a stupid grin on his face and with a small box tucked delicately under his arm while the other was fumbling around for his keys? Far too many times. He always joked about all the sweets he kept bringing, Wondering if he was just trying to fatten hum up; but always gave un knowing that the treats were going to be nothing but delicious.

The lovely smell of bread and various good reached them, even inside the car sending smiles on all if their faces on instinct. Who in their right minds could pass a scrumptious pasty? No one! That’s who! 

As if on autopilot, Noctis threw himself out the car with waited breath, and rushed for the store, never once hearing the cries of Ignis and Gladio. Their voices were muted from the sounds sound him and the car.

He stormed in, bell chiming beautifully throughout the small space, though none of the customers payed him any mind. He expected Prompto to be standing at the cash register, hand wrapped around another box of treats and chatting up the pretty girl he likes to talk about at school. The girl was there in fact, long hair and eyes bright with delight while she gave the rest of the money back to the customer she was helping. She did notice his presence the moment he stepped through and even waved at him with an even bigger smile. 

Noctis didn’t smile back. It was rude, he knows but he proceeded to walk around the establishment.   
The girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to serving her customers as he hunted about. After twenty seconds or so, Noctis came out empty handed. His shoulder sagged, ready to send him mumbling to the floor.

No Prompto.

Sadly, he went to the door, following after a happy couple when it was blasted open, sending the poor bell into the air, and the couple screaming. No threat was to befall the people. Though Noctis didn’t even flinch as a thoroughly pissed off Gladio stormed over to him.

“Who the hell gave you the right to just storm off like that?” he thundered, eyes flashing red with anger. His feet stomped against the wooden floor, making the wrack on the side shake. The man was a literal earthquake where ever he went, and him being pissed off only added to his rumbles. Well, he lived with said earthquake, so it didn’t faze him.

Noctis stopped and blinked slowly, just waiting for the larger man to carry on with the barrel of insults or anything he had at the ready like always. It was never new.

“ Did you even hear me? Answer me!”

Normally, Noctis would stand his ground and forced the attitude from his shield. But he didn’t have the strength to do so. Instead, he stayed silent , allowing the man to rant to his hearts content before ducking under Gladio’s beefy arm and out the door and down the sidewalk. He didn’t know where he was going, not that it mattered anymore. His feet were now in charge as he staggered out the door.

Gladio blinked, rage leaving him in a split second at how defeated the prince had looked. It sent a shiver down his spine. Remembering where he was exactly, he straightedge his back and turned back to the crowd of people by the cash register who had yet to remove their shocked yet questioning looks off their face. Each once was stone still, afraid to confront him, or they themselves might be in for a nasty agreement.

“ Sorry about that.” He mumbled and left without another word, being mindful of the door and gently pried it back open. The soft chime of the bell he had abused just moments before chimed beautifully, getting back to its normal functional job.

Still a bit heated, and not to mention embarrassed, he headed back to the car, only to find the back seat door still wide open and Noctis standing off to the side of the building, back facing him. Sighing, Gladio stepped toward the boy. Ignis was only one step behind him. Leather shoes clicked noisily against the concrete as he took king strides over.

The man looked positively troubled. Lost. Hell, his index finger was raised to his nose , just under the nostrils , pressing tight against the skin. The man was nervous. Very nervous. Growing up, Gladio had seen Ignis do this when times were rough, and right now was definitly that time. 

Ignis let out a sigh. Ever so slowly, he lowered his hand and rested it against the bunched material around his hips. He couldn’t bear to see the prince so dejected. Lost of will. His once brilliant eyes were now lack of luster. Dull and void of life like his very soul was sucked through a straw. If he could go back in time to prevent this whole fiasco, he would in a heart beat. But how the hell was he supposed to fix this?

Feeling a headache coming, he raised his fingers to his temple, but nearly gasped out when his eyes settles on the watch that was wrapped around his wrist. The hand was minutes away from hitting the large six displayed in a stunning gold trim. Was it seriously that time already? Positively not! 

To test this theory, Ignis turned to the sky, judging the placement of the sun and coming to a chilling conclusion that the day under was coming to a sad end.

He didn’t want to do this. As much as he hates the idea of leaving with nothing to show for, they had to. Kings orders. And breaking that promise was something Ignis was not willing to do, even if it meant an angry prince. He kings word came first. And besides, they were lucky enough to be given this golden opportunity, even if they came empty handed. Still. With a heavy heart, he stepped forward and addressed the prince. 

“ Your Highness, we must leave.”

Noctis reacted instantly, springing around like a terrified animal, eyes wide and jaw dropped. 

“ Please! We can’t go! Not yet!” He begged frantically, voice high pitched as he stumbled up to Ignis in terrible strides.

His shaking hands clasped together over his aching heart to show just how desperate he was on the begging. Did he have to get on his hands and knees ? Perhaps kiss their feet? If so, he would gladly do so. Prince or not.

It didn’t work. As Ignis shook his head sadly. 

“ I’m sorry, Your Highness, but we made a promise to your father. The clock will hit six at any moment. We must leave.”

Cold, the world around him started to shift.

No. This couldn’t be happening! He refused to think that after all their hard work, that it could all come to an end in an instant! Especially since they were obviously getting closer. How could they not see that?

“ No! Just a few more minutes!”

“ And just where the hell will we be able to go in a few minutes?” Gladio interjected, stepping into the fray and folded his hands over his broad chest. His patience was wearing thin, accounting for his sudden outburst and overall grouchiness. 

Noctis stammered, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, unable to provide a conclusive answer. He was lost. His mind was lost, shutting down from the inevitable. “. I-I don’t know! We could find some here! I bet he’s around here somewhere! We just need to look harder!”

Gladio only shook his head. “ We won’t. He’s not here. “

“ He has to be!”

“ He’s not! Why don’t you get that?” Gladio shouted back. 

“ If you haven’t realised, we have been looking for the past few hours with nothing. And if we keep looking, the results will be the same! He’s not here!”

Looking around frantically for some sort of help, Noctis withdrew from the shield. His body was kept close, afraid of the bigger man and the world around him that felt like it was slowly creeping up from behind .

“ But we can keep looking. Then we will be able to find him. Even if it’s not here, then we can go to another location and start! We can’t stop! “

Growling, Gladio clenched his fists in frustration. He hated when the prince fought back. Yes he was worried too, but his safety cane first, and it pissed him off to no end when he refused to go back like a child. Clearly the prince was not understanding time was up.

“ So, do I have to repeat myself? Be reasonable! He’s not in the area! Leave the Glaives to search the rest of the city!”

“ No! I’m his friend! I’ll find him!"

Ignis looked in between the two stubborn men from the side-lines. If he didn’t stop them now, their shouts would no doubt turn into a fist fight, leading for far more troubles than not returning back to the citadel on time m. And with the fire burning in the pits of their bellies, Ignis needed to stop this from reaching that point now.

“ I am so sorry Noctis. But we must go back.”

Noctis tore his gaze from his shield and to his advisor. Instantly, his heart sank.

No! They were giving up! They couldn’t give up!

“ Please! We still have places to look!” he cried, sounding most pathetic. 

Ignis sighed heavily, rubbing his thumb and index finger between his eyes. A headache was in pursuit, just banging on the door to his brain. 

“ This is not up for debate!” Gladio yelled, stepping forward, fist raised in frustration, ready to scream out the prince but stopped when Ignis placed a calming yet demanding hand on his shoulder. The look in those emerald eyes had him shutting up in a heartbeat. Nodding, he lowered his fist and stepped off to the side, letting the advisor do what he does best.

A long and exhausted sigh blew through his nose. Slender fingers pushed his glasses further up his nose to let him see the prince in full. How he hated it. The anguish and hatred in those eyes were killing him inside. 

“ I’m sorry, but we did make a promise to the king. And you agreed as well.”

So? Yes he made a promise to his dad, but he never really intended to come back right on the clock. He was hoping Ignis would let him skip this one request and keep him out here longer, not send him back at a whim!

“No! I’m not leaving! “

Gladio growled. “ Don’t make me force you back to the car! I mean it! I don’t care if I have to knock you out. Because I will! Listen to Ignis!”

Noctis looked at the two standing before him. Ignis was rather upset on so many levels. Clearly the man was having a battle with himself ,while Gladio was pissed off. Usual for him. He was a man who didn’t have much for patience, especially if he was acting like a child or trying to ditch out on training. But this was something more than training. It didn’t matter. Nothing would get through his thick skull. So he turned back to Ignis. He was the more reasonable one.

“ Please. Five more minutes!”

Ignis sighed out again. “ And where could we possibly go in five minutes? I’m sorry your Highness, but we both made an agreement to the king to return, and we cannot undo that promise.”

“But Prompto...”

Trying his best to keep his emotions in check, Noctis tried one more time on giving Ignis a convincing look. It still didn’t teeter him the right direction.

“ Please, believe me when I say I detest leaving. I really do. “ he offered with a thick voice. “ If I had the authority, I would allow us to keep looking all night, if that so permits. As much as I hate to say this, out time is unfortunately up. We must go. “ 

The words were spoken softly. So full of regret. Noctis could feel it. It burdened the advisor to leave. However, it all became too real when Ignis held his hand out, palm open and fingers spread apart in an invitation for him to take. He looked at the hand like it was the most offensive thing ever. The words were very clear. Even though he spoke softly like a mother would, he was being serious. Ignis was done, and so was Gladio. 

It was time to go.

He bit down into his bottom lip, not caring in the slightest about the sharp pain and the taste of blood that filled his mouth. He couldn’t accept the fact that this was it, so he took frightened step back, flinching as his heel reached the curb. But Ignis beat him before any harm could be done. 

Ever so carefully, Ignis held the palm of his hand against Noctis’ back and guided him to the car, eyes watching his every move nervously like he would bolt.  
Noctis flinched at the touch. It burned through the clothing and seared his skin. He didn’t want to leave. And doing so felt like the ultimate betrayal. 

Getting into the car was troublesome. The seat felt rough against his bottom, and the leather itched and scratched at his body. He waited, or what one would call waiting, as the other two jumped into their seats and started the car. The moment as the wheels crunched against the pavement, reality hit hard.

Gritting his teeth and snarling like an animal, he slammed his fist into the window and winched as it cracked like ice around the knuckles. Pain blossomed through his hand and up his arm. It hurt, but the pain was nothing. It soon went numb, just like the rest of him. Not even the sharp gasps from Ignis could pull him out of his inner turmoil.

Hands frantically pulled at his and started to inspect the serious damage to the fair skin while the car started and went off on it way back to the citadel in a frenzy. 

Occasional mumbles from the exchange from the other two could be heard, but that’s all they were: mumbles. They spoke quickly, panicked. But it didn’t process through his slow brain. The colossal hands that held his squeezed for good measure. Sure the pressure kept him grounded, but he didn’t care. He could partially feel the judgemental eyes from Gladio. And he hated it.

Huffing, he thrust his hands away from Gladio and tucked them beneath his armpits, protecting them from the poking and prodding while he gazed out the window. The world around him was filled with sunlight and happiness. Why? Why would the world do this to him?

The pain and anxiety was coming back full force. He felt like a failure. Abandoning Prompto, he felt like the worse human on the planet. The worst prince to ever live, and the worst friend to ever walk this earth. But most of all, he was a failure to himself. 

Hot tears collected in his eyes as they made their way back to the citadel. He didn’t dare look back at the disappearing city, even as the glow of he orange sun produced the not beautiful of halos around the top, showing off its Majesty. It wouldn’t work on him.

The car came to a complete stop at the grand stairs. The marble steps glistened under the light, as did the majestic red carpet that blanketed the centre. The Glaive that welcomed them bowed respectfully, ready to open the door for the prince when Noctis disregard the invitation and threw it open before storming out the door. The idea of closing it never crossed his mind as he bolted past the confused Glaive and up the stairs.

With great difficulty, he held his breath, holding back the sobs that wanted to be released. The tears were coming hot and heavy, streaming down his rounded cheeks as he finally hiccupped harshly when he made it to the top. Each tear tugging him down to the ground, ready to send him tumbling to the ground in a pathetic heap. His breath came out in choppy breaths, and not from the running.

Ignis had called out to him, voice thick with despair like he was choking back his own sobs, but his voice disappeared like the clouds overhead. If the man could scream to the high- heavens just to be heard, he would not hesitate, though it would have been fruitless. Sound in general seemed to have no existence in his world.

He ducked his head and rounded about the workers, strict not to bump into them and cause an even bigger scene. Like before, he was happy for once that his long bangs covered the ugly tear tracks that ran down his face. If they caught sight, it would spread throughout the citadel like wildfire. Not that he cared at this point. You can’t break something that’s already beyond repair.

Picking up speed, Noctis rounded the corner and up another long flight of stairs to his corridor. Even through his blurred vision, he could make out the familiar door to his room. The pristine white wood stood tall and proud, mocking him. Reminded him of his failures. Failure to bring the one person who mattered most to him.

Ugly sobs erupted from his throat.

He threw the door open and stumbled inside, like some drunk and slammed it sharply with his foot. With the door gone, his room came into full view. Everything was in order. So he hoped. But it was his bed that called to him. He was so tired. Tired of everything.

Making his way closer, he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the floor just before the foot of his bed. He didn’t bother pick himself off the ground shocked as he was, he just couldn’t move. From his spot on the floor, everything came crashing down on him as he started to cry. Soon, the wailing grew more desperate and begged to the gods for some form of relief. 

He raised his hands unconsciously to his midsection and squeezed the fingers around the thin material of his shirt but hissed in pain when he received a sting in return. He knew what it was. The small charm he had clutched onto all day was still with him, strong and fast, as it’s small wing was the culprit on who was administrating the pain. Noctis loved the pain. 

The tiny wings were close to being crushed into dust partials if he continues his abuse towards it. But he didn’t want that. He wanted to keep the bird pure and whole, just like the lingering will to find his friend in one piece. 

Another sob broke out as he shakily lifted the charm up over his heart and nestled it against his clothing , making a sort of nest for the little bird. As if sensing his pain, the black eyes sparkled, telling a story for forgiveness and strength. It was what Noctis needed more than anything right now, but it didn’t send to stick.

He couldn’t hold it in any longer, and cried some more.  
He didn’t know how long he cried for the longer he clutched the bird in his grip. Minutes. Hours. Days perhaps? It didn’t matter. Nothing did. As of right now, time help no significant meaning, nor did anything in the world except him and his pain. Crying had felt like the best thing to do. Not to mention all he could think of doing. All other options didn’t make sense. 

However, it did little to sooth the raging war that went on in his stomach. The contents rolled around with a vengeance with each gasp, Bubbling like his stomach was a witches cauldron. The longer his episode continued, the more he felt sick.

Noctis tried sitting up to relieve the nausea feeling, yet his body remained glued to the floor. He suppressed the urge to vomit and gagged noisily. He didn’t want to throw up, nor on the floor or himself, but his stomach was close to rebelling. 

Ready to start screaming for the whole world to hear, Noctis gasped wetly when a soft squeaking surrounded him. The sound was soft, so soft like the fur of a warm kitten. And almost at that instant, it had his eyes fluttering as memories of his childhood flooded his mind. Confusion settled in his waterlogged brain when he patted the smooth wooden floor, only for warmth and fur to take over his fingertips. 

The creature squeaked again.

Before he could even process what it was that touched him, the warmth left, leaving him feeling empty inside until the warmth brushed up against his leg and started to purr, sending loving vibrations throughout his body. The occasional squeak and chirp filled the room, singing, calming him. It felt so good.

The source of this wonderful feeling never left as he started to weep once again. The purring only seemed to get stronger with each passing second. Accepting the familiar presence, he buried his fingers in the fur in an iron grip, never letting go. The creature never once fought back, only welcomed his sadness.

Time drifted past, uninterrupted , until the cries and sobs quelled into hiccups and sniffles. Fat tears clung to long lashes. His chest felt tight, while his stomach still rolled around. He let out a large yawn, never once feeling this exhausted. It took a mighty hold on his being, gripping tight, and pulling down so deep, there was no fighting back. Eyes fluttered closed, losing the battle to keep conscious. How he wanted to sleep and wake up only to find he was having one hell of a nightmare.

He blinked lazily with a silent groan as the pressure from his leg left, and was met with coldness once again. He grumbled with displeasure when a light poke was pressed up against his temple. Immediately, his eyes drooped, body sagging into the floor. His body started to shut down. Though he did have the strength to roll himself over and come to a lovely stop as the blankets pooled on the floor cupped his aching head perfectly.   
A small smile overcame his features.

Another tiny speak sounded off to his right. This time, it was much clearer. It vibrated not through his body this time, but his head. Like the sound or music in the car off to the distance. Calming, and loving. He followed the squeaking. Trailing after it like the wafting of the most delicious of foods. Enticing him.

The sharp knock on the door stole him away from the gentle sways of exhaustion as his tired eyes snapped open and trailed over to the wooden door. The shadow of the other was visible under the door. Slowly, his eyes went back to the handle of the door. He didn’t care.

He didn’t take notice of when Ignis, or so he thought was Ignis asking to come in, nor announcing dinner. The wheels of the cart was proof enough. Those damned annoying squeaks. Unlike the one that he had been hearing a lot recently. He couldnt fathom the idea of eating. Just the mere mention of food made him want to vomit. 

And to prove how correct he was, his stomach lurched as the feeling of the bile travelled up his throat. He leaned over and gagged, ready to throw up when a small paw rested on his abdomen and pressed down. Like some sort of miracle, the nausea disappeared without a trace. The rage inside his gut quelled and soothed. 

Not going to address the phenomenon, he leaned back into the side of his bed and curled himself into a tight ball and buried his face into the sheets. He grimaced when the tears mixed in with the sheets. Wet and disgusting as messing with that wonderful comfortable feeling. Then again, he was just too tired. Too tired to cry, too tried to care, too tired to even keep his body in the conscious world. His eyes closed, exhaustion taking over.

One final squeak was omitted from the creature above as it leapt into the spot in between his arms and cuddled up against his chest. Something cold and wet brushed up against his neck as it purred again. He couldn’t fight anymore. He gave into a dream filled rest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. Another chapter!
> 
> Not too much too say again this time as much much has happened. Pretty boring, I know, but oh well.
> 
> Pokemon Go did update, so if anyone wants to exchange friend codes, let me know. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

Ignis frowned heavily, which was a first for him in a long time. His emerald greens eyes blinked lazily when the rays of the blistering sun drove right into his eyes from behind the stone pillars. It irritated his already bloodshot eyes. With the lack of sleep he gained from the previous night, the sun did little to eliminate his already sour mood.

A small manila folder was pressed tight up against his chest. The poor papers inside crumpled as his hand tightened their grip when the sun blurred his vision. They held little importance anyways. Well, in Ignis’ mind that is. But they were documents that one of Noctis’ tutors wanted Ignis to deliver . The papers were irreverent. There was no way nothing was going to be done, let alone looked at. Even being advisor to the price held no importance to the tutor as asking for the papers to be done another time was thrown out the window.

Speaking of the young prince, Ignis quickened his pace when he came to realize that he had reached the chamber which held his room. He was so lost in thought, that he didn’t even know how his body auto piloted down the many corridors. Stunning if he did say so himself. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, eyeing the screen as it came to life. The simple photo of flowers displayed over the screen with no notifications or texts were present. He let out an aspirated sigh. He had at least hope there would be some form of response.  
Even a pouty face would have sufficed. But yet, he received nothing. Ignis just hoped it was due to Noctis still being asleep. His sleeping habits were atrocious.

Coming to terms that no am see would be given, he placed his phone back into his pocket and proceeded to the bedroom. Perhaps this time he would be able to grant access. Last night after they arrived, he was locked out, unable to get it. Even with the promise of food at the ready, the door was not opened, not any sound given like he had heard. And really, he couldn’t blame the prince.

Yesterday had probably been or of the worst days for Noctis. Everything was going downhill at an alarming rate without any relief.

He felt like a horrible person for bringing him back to the citadel, but he made a promise to the king. It’s a command he cannot disobey. Even after Noctis stormed up into his room not replying to their cries, Ignis himself turned tail and fled to the royal chamber to a dressed the king, begging with all of his might to allow them to go back and search, but Regis declined sadly. He felt like a failure. Not just to the king, but to Noctis, but most import, to Prompto. 

What he wouldn’t give to have the boy back. That beacon of light that pierce through any dark cloud. Sure he’s not as familiar as Noctis is by a landslide, but he makes the day brighter.

Sleep did not come easy to him that night. Aside from staying up most of the night trying to help in any way he could, when he did finally go to bed, or get told to go to bed by Cor, rest did not come well. In fact, quite the opposite. Sleep was like a parasite in his ear, constantly ringing and biting him at every turn. He back ached, and neck creaked painfully as he tried to find a comfortable spot. His mind couldn’t rest as Noctis’ torn face entered his mind. 

The face killed him inside. At times, Ignis was close to tears himself. He couldnt stand to see the young man whom he has watched over for these years being torn apart like cheap paper. The though alone made him want to punch a wall until it crumpled into dust. Now he understood what Gladio felt like.

Fiddling around as to not drop the folder of uselessness, he raised a hand to brush the sweat covered bangs away from his face a loose strand of particularly long hair ticked his forehead, causing him to wrinkle his face far too often. The fingers came back slightly wet, covered in old gel and sweat.

“Absolutely disgusting ’ He thought with a grimace.  
Sighing for the umpteenth tune that short morning, by busied himself along. He briskfully brushed past a gallery of staff members and Glaives alike. Each gave him a bow or nod as he went, though he didn’t expect anything different. Unfortunately, Ignis was far from the mood to be a dressing back such pleasantries. 

The smile to send off was not needed.. And eve if he faked it, he knew deep down it would look incredably horrid. So, he didn’t smile. He dint wave or give any recognition. He only walked in a tight straight line, body stiff and awkward. One foot in font of the other and walked. It was a blessing that no one took any offence to him not giving any notice. They knew he was a busy man.

Due to habit, Ignis chews on his lip, teeth sinking into the soft flesh as he came face to face with the beautifully decorated door that was Noctis’ bedroom. The elaborate design normally had Ignis smiling with ease, yet, now he was dreading being here. His heart leapt into his heart, hammering in his body to the point he was starting to feel nausea.

To be frank, Ignis was terrified. Terrified to he standing here in the presence of the prince, who no doubt hated his very guts, not that he blamed the boy.

Sucking in a breath and rolling his shoulders to rid the kinks, he knocked on the door, proclaiming his existence to the man on the other side, waiting for an answer. He never received one.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ignis pressed the manila folder closer to his person. Fingers twitched on the hardened plastic with uncertainty while the hand was still poised against the wood, ready to knock again. After nearly a minute, he knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing. 

Panic rose and without hesitation, he rumbled in his pant pocket, fishing about until the tips of his fingers brushed along the rugged edge of his keys. Swiftly, he pull it away and thrust it into the keyhole, twisting it and allowed himself access into the room.

“ Your Highness?” He called out shakily.

He was only greeted with silence. 

“ Noctis? Are you awake?”

Still nothing.

The hairs on the back of Ignis’ neck stood up. His eyes widened behind framed glass, darting about frantically, scanning everything in the room. The door to the bathroom was wide open, inviting anyone to stoll through, but did not hold anyone inside. The closet was locked tight, latch still down. The desk was unsatisfied on, chair tucked in and papers still untouched. And the bed was just as it looked the day before. Sheets tucked in by Ignis’s hand, pillows still up against the headboard like no one had slept in the bed.

No one slept in the bed!?

Oh gods!

Ignis’ gasped hard, choking on his own spit as he scrambled to get out of the room. Fearing the worst that Noctis had managed to sneak out last night, he tossed the folder to the floor, not caring in the slightest that the papers were sent flying in all direction as he ran for the window at great speed. His shoes, not particularly for running, bit into his toes as he hammered down at the smooth floor. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he threw himself up against the window with a mighty clang. 

A startled cry erupted from his throat as he pulled on the latch, crying out as it refused to open. He pulled, twisted and turned in an a desperate attempt to open it. In his panic, it took him a few moments to realize that the door was firmly locked.

Relief struck Ignis like a bolt of lightning until his body went back into his previous state. Why was he relaxing for even a second when the prince was presumed missing?

Grunting, Ignis twisted on the spot, ready to flea the room in a frenzy when something large and bulging caught his eye. Caught up in the moment, he jumped back, ready to attack whatever it was when he focused on the strange lump. Scared and confused, he contemplated bringing out his beloved daggers just in case when he forgot all about it as he caught sight of none other than Noctis who was indeed the strange lump.

Noctis was lying on his side, face pressed into the smooth wooden floor, eyes staring forward and unseeing. A small thin sheet was half wrapped around him. The blue fabric was a pathetic excuse for a bed. Not to mention with no pillow or any means to keep one warm, it was a wonder that the prince didn’t freeze during the cold night. His hand, now snow white, gripped into the material for dear life, like he was to float out of the room if he dared to let go.

Ignis placed a hand over his fast beating heart. It pounded in sync with his breathing, slow and heavy. Too many emotions coursed through him. Rage for one. Who wasn’t? Then sadness or inadequacy. Then, put of them all, he was ecstatic to know the prince was not physically harmed, yet, he couldn’t be positive about his mentality. 

Gulping dryly, Ignis stepped closer, arms shaking as he leaned down to the floor. He hissed in pain with the sudden impact, but brushed it aside. He leaned over, throwing his body protectively over the young prince to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and pressed down, applying familiar pressure. Ignis grey alarmingly scared at the touch of the cold skin.

“ Your Highness.”

Nothing.

Ignis frowned. He tried again.

“ Noctis. Can you hear me?”

Noctis shifted ever so slightly to the plea of his advisor. Even though the older man was mere inches from his face, his voice sounded distant, miles away while being muted by other unearthly sounds. Not that he really came to care anyways. And even if he miraculously did, his body lacked the skills necessary to acknowledge him.

The rustle of the material was like nails on a chalkboard, annoying and definitly not needed in his current state. If he had the strength, he would have ripped the sheets into a million pieces and tossed them over the balcony for good measure.

When Ignis called out again, he blinked owlishly, bloodshot eyes forever staring at the pale blue wall with little interest. Was Ignis expecting him to get up and do a jig? Like hell he was. He didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to talk. And most certainly didn’t even want to be awake. Yet here he was, being awake! Wasn’t that enough?

“ Your Highness...”

Ignis gently pried the sheet off of Noctis, working the material into his lap when he came to an abrupt halt. He gaped, eyes trailing over Noctis’ body, only to come to term that he was still dressed in the clothes from the day before. The sight was appalling . The clothes were soiled. Covered in both dirt and old sweat. The smell was rancid, distasteful. Not pleasant to say the least, though he didn’t display any signs of it bothering him.

Aside from the old clothes, Noctis’ hair could also do with a good wash. Mixed with the sweat, his hair was shiny, obviously covered in a fine layer of grease. Not a good combo for a prince. Or for anyone for that matter.  
He reached over and brushed the tuff of his soft hair to his ear, giving the advisor a perfect, yet far from perfect view of Noctis. It was worse than he thought.

Tears, new ones to boot, ran down a track that stained his pale skin. Even some clung to his long lashed, threatening to release and join their comrades in the now dried pile by his nose. And the dark bags under his eyes clearly told the advisor of little to no sleep. 

Exhaustion was shown a bit too well on his pale skin. Speaking on pale skin, his complexion stood put for too much. He looked sick. Really sick, like he had just finished throwing up. The veins, a brilliant blue, that protruded from his neck stood out. Ignis trained them with his eyes until he reached the black collar of his shirt. Only then did he tear his gaze away and back to the defeated face of his prince.

“ I’m sorry Your Highness .”

Ignis bowed low, showing great respect to royalty and remorse for his failure. He couldnt see it anymore. To see his prince be reduced to a shell of his former self was tearing him apart. And he knew he was partially to blame. Noctis didn’t have to voice it, he already knew.

If only he had tried hard enough to convince the king in some way that would allow them to venture back into the city for further investigations. If only he has the strength like Cor to keep himself awake and help. If only he could push his desire to obey the rules just for once. If only…

He fears the rustling of the fabric, and gaped as Noctis reached over. Just when he thought the young man was reaching out to comfort him during his moment of suffering, the idea was shot down miserable when Noctis was only grasping the blanket he stole and pulled it over himself, casting him in pitch blackness.

“Ignis. “ He croaked, voice nearly muted from the thin sheet.

Ignis gasped, throwing his head up and crawled that extra inch until his knee brushed up to Noctis’ side. “That’s right. I’m here.” He nodded, smiling genuinely this time. His heart fluttered with happiness to hear his voice, though strained with exhaustion, it was a welcoming gift. 

“ Ignis...” He called out again.

“Yes, Your Highness ?”

“ Go away “

Ignis heart sank in his stomach, where is drowned in the acids within the stomach walls. “ I’m sorry, but I shan’t. I won’t leave your side.”

And he was sticking to that. Not even the gods themselves would force him to leave. He was as stubborn as they come, tough as nails yet soft as a kitten. It was his job as advisor, and better yet, it was his job as a friend to stand by him during his moments in need.

Noctis remained silent within the cocoon of the sheet. He didn’t fight back. Even if he did carry some ounce if strength, there was no point. Winning wasn’t in his favor. And what would he win anyways? The satisfactory that he kicked Ignis out of his room? Pathetic.

And let’s be honest, he could kick and scream like a child all he wants, but that could never chase Ignis away. He was like a glue that stick to all the wrong, but needed places. And for that, he was very grateful. 

He didn’t even know he had close his eyes until they snapped open when Ignis started to run his shoulders in gentle strokes. He focused on the hands, kneading and caressing the muscles. While it felt good and dandy, there was something that pricked his mind, ringing annoying hells through his brain at the question he dreaded asking. 

“ Ignis? “

“ Yes?”

His hand wrapped around the Chocobo charm that lay nestled in his hand, asking the bird for the strength he needed. “ Did you get any more Information on Prompto? “

Ignis shook his head, though he knew Noctis would not see it. Silent was louder than words.

Unfortunately , their leads brought them nowhere. No one had seen him leaving the country, nor had anyone seen him much of anywhere. Aside from students seeing him leave the day prior, it left them back to square one. Their search had been extensive . From the Glaives searching thick and thin, to Cor, who had taken upon himself to help like a saint, had been up all hours of the night, sipping disgusting canned coffee to keep himself awake to look through all the surveillances tapes to catch any glimpse of Prompto, or those responsible. 

And so far, no lead.

“ I’m sorry. We have not received any clues as of yet.”

And there it was.

Void of an emotion, Noctis could only nod his head, defeated. He didn’t really know why he was nodding. It just seemed like the only thing to do at that moment. His body grew cold, far cold than any winter that blew through Lucis. The sheets did nothing to get rid of the chill when he gripped for dear life.

Ignis hear the soft whimpering from Noctis and continued to rub across his shoulder, trying his damned best to ignore the shaking. His eyes closed, unable to see the world and his prince falling apart, stricken with grief.

They both sat on the floor, one holding onto the other as time passed by without incident. As Ignis’ legs start to tingle to due lack of blood, did he deem it probably to take Noctis outside for some fresh air. They could both do with a moment if clarity. While the task may have sounded easy un his head, it was far more taxing.

Noctis fought back, hands pushing into his face as he was slowly brought up to his feet. He hissed and barked petty insults, wishing to be left alone and die in a hole. With enough experience in this field, Ignis knew exactly how to get him to his feet. After a while, he settled down and complied. While ye, he was up on his own two feet, Ignis had placed the palm of his hand to rest against Noctis’ elbow, fearing he would fall flat on his face. The lack of response and drawn look on his face said otherwise. 

Taking in the pale complexion one last time, and Ignis being Ignis, the first thing that came to mind was food. Food always made Noctis happy. And he was fading fast, and food was the only thing that could keep him going right now.

With the fear of know that he had yet to eat since breakfast yesterday, the need to push food into his belly was top priority. With the anxiety his body had been under, he fears that the task won’t be so easy.  
Pushing his worries to the side, Ignis picked the sheet that pooled at their feet with a distasteful look and tossed it over to the plush bed. With that obstacle out of the way, he turned back to the prince and touched his elbow once more.

“ Come. Let us head to the kitchens. A spot of breakfast might do you some good.” He smiled, attempting to pull the prince from his sorrows. 

Like that would work.

Noctis remained staring at the floor and wrinkled his nose at the word food. Why on earth would food make him feel better? Sure he felt a little hungry, but that didn’t mean he was ready to actually eat. What would normally give his body the nutrient to carry in only seemed like a nuisance. There was no way he would have been able to shove even a marcel of food into his stomach.

His stomach rolled about; reminding him that it will spew if he so much as ate a single grape. 

No. He didn’t want food.

“ I’m not hungry.”

Ignis’ shoulders sagged when Noctis shook his head, rejecting the ideals if food. He was already expecting the reply in full, but that didn’t teeter him from trying. Food gave him strength, strength to keep going and fight. Going without food would only prolong his inability to carry on. Soon, it will render him sick, and that was something Ignis would like to avoid.

“ I understand full well, but eating will make you fell so much better.”

Noctis contemplated, eying his advisor until he agreed, knowing he would never win. And maybe a few bites might do him some good as the older proclaimed. 

Yeah, that might just work out. After a moments hesitation, he finally agreed with a simple shrug of his shoulders. 

Positively beaming, Ignis wasted no time to get situated with his task. He reached out and grasped Noctis’ cold hands into his and slowly pulled his towards the door. Miraculously, Noctis didn’t complain. Never peeped a word. There steps were painstakingly slow. Still, he came willingly.

The whispered words of encouragement came frequent the closer they proceeded. The loving sounds of his accented voice did ease his aching heart some. It was all in vain though as they crossed paths with the oak desk that rested off to the side. It looked like any ordinary desk. A mountain of papers, both school and political occupied the corner of the polished top. Pencils and markers painted the middle, deciding just where to indent his work. However, it was just smack in the middle where he stopped. 

Time seemed to slow as his eyes a came to rest of the beautifully framed photo where he and Prompto stood in front of some flashy game. Their arms were locked around each other’s shoulders , grinning ear to ear in delight. 

As he took in the photo, his memories came rushing back to the say the photo was taken. Now, he could remember the whole day clearly. It was an anticipated system for Prompto, who had waited so terribly long for the new game to finally be released to the arcade. His blond friend had been so happy, talking animatedly and skipping , or jogging from school to the arcade that day.

The moments of happiness that across his features for something so simple of was of the thong that he loved about Prompto. He could turn old thing into a masterpiece, filled with stories and wonder. It was just his charm.

And that’s what broke him inside.

His chest constricted, wishing to feel that very moment once again. To be with Prompto. To stand beside him, knowing he was ok and safe. To give him a hug, or a light punch or two. Just some sort of physical contact would be much appreciated. To hear that ridiculously loud yet charming laugh. The high pitched squeaked he omitted on the daily was what he needed. Not this empty void. Not this endless ness that threatened to tear him apart at the seems.

Prompto…

Everything was coming back, leaving him colder than ever. 

Tears came back, blurring his vision. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t!

The sinking guilt was too much to take. And food would not suffice at all. Unless they wished to clean a mountain of a mess. Not to mention he didn’t have the heart to seek anyone else gaze.  
Admitting he would be useless, he came to his final conclusion. He wasn't going.

Unbeknownst to Ignis, who was still in the midst of pulling Noctis to the door, wasn’t aware of his final decision. Noctis had stomped both feet on the ground, halting his movements and having Ignis tugged non so gently on his hands. The sudden jolt had Ignis whipping his head lighting fast to see why they had stopped. 

“ Your Highness?”

“I’m not going. “ he muttered, biting down on his lips to keep the mess down his throat. 

Ignis sighed mentally. He knew something like this was to happen, through he can’t necessarily blame the boy. And just when he had thought said prince was to come with him willingly without any incident. 

Noctis unclasped their hands and stalked over to the desk in tentative strides. His body shook, ready to cave to the floor at a moments notice. As he made it to the desk, he ever so carefully picked up the photo and painstakingly looking over Prompto’s face, taking in each freckle that peppered his fair skin and the shine to his white teeth.

“ Your Highness, I believe it would be best to head to the kitchens. “ Ignis begged slowly, gentle grasping onto Noctis’ hands. Their fingers intertwined. When he had a firm grip, he slowly started to pull, hoping the prince would follow him. “ Staying here won’t do us any good. Please.”

“ I’m not going!” he choked out tore his hand away from Ignis as he sent the advisor a sharp look before back to the photo. 

It was eating him alive, yet he couldn’t look away. The more he looked at Prompto, the more he was enticed to continue looking. It was a harsh cycle that only pushed him down into despair.

Ignis watched on with a look of horror. Was this what his prince was being reduced to? He would have none of it. They were all hurting just as much.

“ Noctis. Please. Let us leave!”

No! He was not going!

“ Noctis!”

The shrill cry of his advisor sunk in, agitating him even further. All hell broke loose as Ignis reached out to take the photo from his hands. But the moment those long fingers touched the corner, he lost it. He slammed the photo down to the desk with a loud clatter as his rage finally reached it tipping point.

“ I said I’m not fucking going! “ He screamed, throwing his hands across his desk.

Nothing stood a chance from the sheer force of his attack. The mountain of papers were fit first, sending them flying into the air like autumn leaves. They flew in all directions, waving and winding about but that didn’t stop Noctis. He kept going, and that meant the books holding him homework and his utensils. Then came the priceless hand crafted glass lamp that he had been gifted by his father not even a few years ago was brutally toss to the floor, crashing to the floor with a deafening crack and sending glass to explode upon impact. 

Noctis screamed, frightened by the sound and threw his hands over his head, protecting himself just in time as small shard ripped towards his body, bouncing off his clothes and landing on the floor in a glittering pile. He let out a breath, unaware he was holding one in and lowered his arms. As he was coming down from his rage induced high, the fog clouding his vision vanished, leaving the world clear in its wake. His eyes darted around, taking in the giant mess he has made in full. 

Papers were strewn about, some still lightly flapping from the draft. It was one hell out a mess to organize later, mixed in with homework and official documents. And the glass. Glass littered every Inch of his room. From the doorway, to the very corners of his room, did glass lay. He looked over to the wall, to the small rainbow that pierced through the bland blue walls fs the sunlight reflected off the glass. As beautiful as it was, he couldn’t teeter away from his horrible actions.

What the hells had he just done!?

He lifted a hand to rest against his stomach, feeling quite ready to throw up now. Reality his hard, harder than any punch Gladio could throw his way.  
Immediately, he regretted his actions, his anger and his inability of control. His actions were not his own, he can assure you the anger took hold like he had never felt in his life. Like something crawled through his ears and took control of his brain, forcing him to do this! And to Ignis he m-

Ignis  
Gasping, Noctis fumbled about, turning to find his advisor and apologize profusely for what he had just put the man through. After all that he has done, this is now he repays the man? He didn’t even get the chance to even breath another breath as a shrill cry, mixed with a stern warning pierced the room, and his heart, freezing him up on the spot.

“ Do not make another step!”

Noctis gulped dryly. He fucked up royally. He knows he did. Ignis never sounded like that unless in trouble. And in trouble he was.

‘I’m sorry…!

A small whine squeezed through his lips, thinking this was it. His leg involuntarily moved, gliding over a sharp shard of glass, ready to step down when Ignis barked out again. His hands were thrown in front of his person in a defensive manner. 

“ Do not step over here, lest you might hurt yourself! “

Noctis obeyed that wish, not moving a muscle as Ignis fumbled about where he stood. The tips of his long shoes scuffled against the floor madly, kicking about large shards of glass to clear a path. His green eyes were wide, easily seen even behind his framed glasses, making sure that every peace could not come into any contact with them. The smaller pieces were not spared any mercy from Ignis when they were crushed under his weight and turned into dust. His actions where quick, legs moving at top speed, and not even being bothered as a few stragglers clung to the soles of his shoes.

“ I- I’m sorry Ignis.” 

Guilt course through him, hot and fast. Why had he allowed his anger to reach such a point like this? He had seen people far angrier, yet they managed to kept their cool. What made him so different and let him explode? He could have hurt Ignis! And he didn’t even do anything wrong! Far from it. Ignis was only doing what he could to help. And this is how he repays him?  
Gods! Why was the feeling to throw up so persistent? Couldn’t he just go ahead and get it over with instead of it lingering at the base of his throat as if teasing the shit out of him? 

He gulped dryly, pushing down the bile when Ignis neared, who breathed out a sigh of relief when a small, but delicate path was cleared to him. Ignis had rushed over in quick strides, wanting to fill that empty gap between them and placed both hands on his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

“ Its alright, Your Highness. I am just so glad you were not harmed in any way.” He reassured, giving off a small smile his way.

Noctis couldn’t meet his smile. Not after what he had just did. There was no need to smile. 

“ I don’t know what came over me” he said, turning his head, unable to meet Ignis’ gaze.

Not willing to look at the side of his head, Ignis gently placed the tips of his fingers underneath the ravens chin and gently steered the direction back to him. It hurt knowing his prince was refusing to look at him. But he was here to help as always.

“Its alright. I understand completely. “ He said, still holding Noctis ‘chin steady, proud now that their eyes were locked together. “ Your emotions had ever right to take over. Bur please, do not think things will not get better. Because I promise you, they will. We will find Prompto. You just need to give us, as well as yourself more faith. “

Faith.

It sounded so easy, yet could he give himself a reason to have faith when everything felt stolen? 

He shut his eyes, holding back the ugly tears that pooled beneath tightly closed lids. He knew, the moment they opened, the damn would break, causing a tidal wave of tears.

“ I don’t know if I can right now.” He whispered, breathing heavily through his once to calm the quelling emotions. 

Ignis frowned, dropping his hands and lowered them to his sides. His eyes drifted around the room, taking in the mess of glass littering the floor. The small fragments easily represented his prince. Fragile and broken, with pieces unable to be fixed, no matter how much one could try. The thought left a sour taste in Ignis’ mouth. Not that he ever wanted to think his prince was broken in anyway, but he undoubted was.

“ You must Your Highness. If you lose hope, then we all lose hope.”

That was true. So very true. If he gave up, then the rest would follow after. And that’s what terrified him most of all.

“ I’m scared Ignis.’ 

Install, Ignis hand his hands back firmly on his shoulder, rubbing the skin in gentle stocks, warming the skin through the contact.

“ We all are, your Highness. But we mustn’t give up hope. Prompto will be found, brought back to the citadel and all will be well. I promise you.”

Taking hold of that promise, Noctis let out a shaky breath, feeling the warm air fly sound his face and the warm hands by his side. Ignis really was a gods sent. Always knowing exactly what to say, and being there for him, even when he was lower than dirt. He was far too lucky to have him in his life. When he was ready to crumble into the earth, Ignis was ready to drag him back up by his toes.

He sniffles loudly, grimacing as the thick snot built up even more inside his sinuses and looked to the photo which he had knocked over during his rage. It was a recent photo, just him and Prompto, posing stupidly outside a coffee shop. It was a dumb photo, but one of his favorites, hence why it was framed. It always reminded him of how carefree he was because of Prompto. It was because of him, he was able to express these emotions so freely.

How badly he wanted to take another stupid photo. To hear his beat friend scream out in delight, before dramatically pointing to something then forcefully dragging him off to where he pointed, only to get his picture taken without a moments notice, then to hear the shrill laughter of his best friend. It was moments like that that stick with him even till now.

Amiss his reminiscing, he didn’t even hear Ignis calling out to him until a hand wrapped around his wrist, cashing him oto jump out of his skin and yelp out in surprise. He craned his head up towards his advisor, shaking slightly. 

“ I-I sorry Ignis. I didn’t hear you.”

Waving his hand about, Ignis brushed his worries to the side. “ Its alright. I’m sorry to have frightened you; as it was never my intention. But I was suggesting that it might be better to visit your father. Being cooped up here alone would only dwindle your mood.”

Yes! He wanted to see his father right now! If he had to spend another minute inside of his room, where every little thing seemed to be mocking him, he swore he was going to go inane! Or that he wouldn’t have a room in one piece anymore.

“ I want to see my father.”

Fear was ready to struck him down were he stood, hoping that his father , or someone was able to provide an update with Prompto’s whereabouts. He addressed his advisor with a simple, yet small nod, who immediately smiled brightly. The best smile he had seen these past few days. Probably because he was finally listening and leaving his room.

Well, whatever made the man happy.

Temper still flaring, but to a small degree, Ignis looped his hand around his elbow and slowly started to pull him towards the door. His head faced the floor, eyes watchful of the glass around them as he kicked stragglers across the room to his bedroom. Once inside, he produced a set of clothing for Noctis to wear. Nothing too fancy, and more on the casual side. Just like the raven liked it.

Thankfully no one was present for a council meeting, that he knows of. And that’s fine by him. Today mostly looked like a quick hop in and out.

Ignis watched as Noctis entered his room, only to come back moments later looking more presentable. He had actually racked his fingers through his hair to comb the mess from last night. At least he didn’t look dead on his feet.

Noctis wasted no time at all to wrap his hands around Ignis’ elbow , felling quite skidding. It felt weird leaving his room, like was being dishonest with himself, but he knew he was going a great service to his mental health by doing so.

Taking that gesture as a sign he was ready, Ignis didn’t hesitate to proceed to the door. Noctis gave his room one last longing look before they exited through the oak doors. He watched as Ignis fished his hand through his pocket and pulled out a wallop of keys and locked the door, twisting the copper within the keyhole while giving a satisfying nod when he heard the familiar click. 

They scuttled their way down the corridor, arms locked together. Ignis walked confidently in long strides while Noctis slouched, feet scuffling along the carpet. They continued on, briskfully walking past room after room. The council room was a definite no nom. As were the ball rooms. Ignis had decided against going to the kitchens when Noctis placed a hand over his stomach, turning increasingly pale. Food was out of the question. 

Guards and staff members bowed with respect, never muttering a single work when they walked by. They never did, and they wouldn’t start now. Sadly, Maryum was one of them. The elderly woman stood stoically at the counsel doors, arms tucked in front of her, shaking with worry. Her pale blue eyes welled with tears the moment their eyes locked. The look on her face nearly tore Noctis apart. Her heart was ripping for him, and his grief. She had opened her mouth, opting to speak, bur the words were lodged deep in her throat, so she remained silent and looked to the floor. Nocis looked over his shoulder before they turned the corridor and watched as Maryum entered the council room and closed the doors softly. Not a sound was heard.

Noctis felt uplifted, appriciate towards her feelings. Much like Ignis, she had a heart big enough for very one, young and old. At one point, he felt like unlatching from Ignis and storming back to her, reassuring her he was ok. Yet he wasn’t.

He let out a sigh and pressed on slowly towards his father’s study. When they did finally reach he doors, they were not greeted by Cor, who was usually poised in front, looking gloomy as always. It surprised Noctis, but Ignis knew exactly why he wasn’t station at the kings door. The Marshal was working tirelessly, hauled up in the video room, looking over every piece of tape that was presented to him in order to find the culprits responsible. 

The man who stood in Cor’s position was a Glaive. A man Ignis had seen a few times over, but a man he deemed trustworthy.

The Glaive gave then a quick look and exchange a nod at Ignis, trying to look away from the fragile prince. He soon over to the side, giving hem much needed privacy and went back to looking straight ahead out the windows, legs spread apart and arms folded behind his back, continuing his position.

Thanking the Glaive mentally, Ignis whispered sweet nothings into Noctis’ ear , coaxing him forward as his feet froze on the spot. When their toes touched the door, Ignis rasped on the wooden surface, shivering with anticipation at how beautiful his jockey sounded to his ear. Like one would hear in their dreams.

“Enter!” a voice boomed, showing no hesitation.  
Noctis shook, feeling the cold from outside seem to be drawn to his body. He always did for some reason whenever his father used that tone. It was filled with power, like a king should. No matter how many times he has heard it, he still couldn’t get over it.

As if being drawn in, he let go of Ignis’ arm and headed straight into the room he paled when his shoes squeaked loudly upon arrival, announcing his presence. No wonder. His steps were sloppy, uncoordinated, like he was drunk. No, he wasn’t drunk, he was exhausted. That’s why.

He paused half way through, unaware of what to do next. It reminded him of his childhood, waiting patiently on tiptoes for his father to take notice. Just like he was experiencing now.

King Regis was hunched over his desk, head resting in the palm of one hand while the other wrote animatedly on the paper before him. His eyes were glaring, burning holes like the paper had offend him and his entire family. Not once did he look up from his mess, probably not thinking twice that his son and advisor has been seeking his attention.

Ignis took notice of the tension in the room, and raised a fist to his mouth and coughed ever so softly “ Your Majesty, I have brought you Prince Noctis. “

Regis drppped his pen on the desk, and snapped his head up, looking most shocked to see the two. Probably expecting Cor or some other council member ready to chew his ears off.

“ Noctis? “

His name from his father’s lips brought back the tears. The flooded his vision; and his body started to feel heavy. No one else in the room mattered. All it left was him and his father.

“Dad...”


	18. Chapter 18

“Dad…” 

Regis stared dumbfounded, sitting pretty stupid for a man of his stature. With his fingers laced around the pen, ready for it to clash against the papers below and his mouth slightly agape to the point someone would have to forcefully close it, he could only stare at his son, who, but his total surprise, stood in his study, requesting his attention. 

That’s why it hit him hard. Hader than any hit from Clarus, that’s for sure. And damn did that man hit hard. It was rare his for son to seek him, finding that it was a sign of weakness, even in his growing years. Far from the point!

But now, seeing him here, holding himself like he did when he was but a small child, skin as pale as snow, unkempt hair that was strictly his own style and the obvious bloodshot eyes spoke for too deep for Regis to comprehend. He knew it was bad, given how his son had rested from last night, spoken words from Ignis and the lack of communication after they knocked on the door.

There was the deepest urge in his body, ready to scream out and coddle his son. But he knew it would only make his son uncomfortable. Such contact was never his forte, nor was it his. As a parent, he couldn’t ignore his paternal instinct.

So, instead, Regis closed his open mouth and flung himself from the desk, hissing out when his bad knee clashed against the wooden corner. His pen flew from his fingers, tossed to the side and fell without a care to the floor, vanishing from all eyes, probably never to be seen again.

Without the assistance of his cane, his steps were hobbled, weak, and looked like they could not hold their own. His body listened for once, and forced his ass over to his grieving son, who had watched behind waterfall eyes. 

Gods did that pain him so.

What also pained him was the access creaking within his weary bones, clearly not accustomed to such activity. He really was getting old, and not just his son trying to act like a smart ass all the time and explicitly joking about his age. And to be harsh on himself, it was only going to get worse here on.

“ My son.” 

Noctis blinked, tears swelling his vision with doubt, unable to form the words he already had formed in his head, but refused to pronounce themselves. He fell silent instead.

Regis did a quick look over of his son, taking everything in mindfully. Everything counted. Even the minor of things. Peeling his gaze away, even for a second, he made eye contact with Ignis, who stood faithfully a few feet behind. Arms were tucked at his sides, eyes sharp, as always, waiting for an order to be addressed If so permitted.

Not even able to open his mouth, Ignis had taken the hint, loud and clear. Knowing he had full filled his duty for the time being, he took a step back, giving the royal family as much space as they needed. As he reached just before the door, he solute, and bowed low, nose pointed down to the floor, showing the utmost respect as always. He was never one to falter. As he raised his upper half, he took his leave, slipping out the door and closing it behind him so quietly, that if Regis didn’t physically see him leave, then he would never have noticed a thing. 

Bless the man.

Bless him for reading the atmosphere so well. Most would stay. Hover and ask for any way to help. While yes, that it all fine and lovely, sometimes it was best to have a one on one talk. Not everything can be fixed with people demanding ways to help.

Now, taking a deep breath, Regis looked over to his son, who was standing still, holding himself together like a newborn, unfamiliar with its surrounding or even itself. Now standing so close, he took in the dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in a week. His pale skin, passed down through generations, stood out, making him look sickly as colourful veins stood out for too prominently. In all honesty, Regis was scared if his son was going to pass out at any moment.

And to keep that fear from happening, Regis slapped his hand on Noctis’ back, applying firm pressure for comfort and peace of mind. Not even the tick of the clock went by when Regis steered him the other direction and to the couch that stood off on the side, hiding behind another desk he hardly used, making the brown object seem like it was invisible.

“ Sit, my son.”

Noctis didn’t have to be told twice. He complied with his father’s command and wondered the last few feet to the couch, blushing with embarrassment as his feet wobbled and crossed each others paths like he was some sort of drunk. He must have looked so incompetent. 

It was a blessing of its own that his father never questioned or accused him of such accusations. If so, he would have died on the spot, not to mention have his father demanding to play ‘twenty questions ‘ with him. His legs still ached, still half asleep and burning like he was being poked and prodded on the double.

When his fingers brushed along the smooth surface of the first pillow, he took that cue to plopped down on the soft cushions. His body bounced, up and down a few times until his came to a full stop. Only then did he grab the extra pillow stationed on the left and tossed it upon his lap, giving him something to hold onto and keep his anxiety at bay.

Regis watched hike a hawk as his son sank into the couch. Like, literally sank. He had to make sure his son wouldn’t slip through the cushions and be smothered to death. Not on his watch. 

Once his child was situated in what could be in a relaxed state, did he proceed to the other side of the room. Though the action was strenuous for his weary body, he held up, pushing back as his back groaned, shoulders became stiff and just overall hearing his body screaming at him to settle his ass.

Noctis watched in unquestionable silence, not knowing if he should have spoken up, or even helped his father. His eyes did the talking. In a way. Watching him hobble, like he was in his eighties tore into his heart, coming face to face with the harsh reality of his own duty. 

Thinking that his father was going to head to his chair and get to the point, he didn’t even fathom the idea that his father brushed by his desk and headed to the old tea set that lay along the wall, normally for decoration, but now waiting for its use. It was strange, his father didn’t favor tea. Definitely a Coffee man. So how he even got a hold of this ancient looking set was beyond him.

Transfixed, Noctis held his gaze on his father’s back, holding back his flowing emotions to keep it together. It lessoned , amazed watching his father get the water to a boil and place the tea packets into the porcelain cups like he was a professional. At moments like these he knows at some point, Ignis had been giving the elderly man private lessons on tea making. 

Yeah. Sounded about right.

Sill, he wasn’t here to think about tea! He came here for a reason. A reason that was tearing his person apart like cheap paper! His first impressing was to speak out, loudly into the room so his worries would vanish into the air. But for some reason, his tongue turned fat, sticking to the roof of his mouth and refused to work.

His heart started to pick up, beating irregularly. Why wasn’t it working? 

Ready to berate himself for unable to speak, he was great full to hear his father’s booming, yet calm voice pierce the sterile room, breaking the eerie silence. 

“ How did you sleep my son? “

Eyes brows raised and back straight as a board, Noctis gave his father’s back a confused look, perplexed at the question. Sleep well? That’s how he was going to start talking? Well, to answer his question, hell no. ‘Well’ was a total understatement. To be truthful, sleep felt like a waking nightmare. A struggle that had been following him that felt like months. No, years. His sleep was shit. That would be the best way to describe it.  
Even though he was in his usual deep slumber, it was not restful. Far from it. The nightmares made sure of it. Their shadowy claws, dipped in a red substance Noctis could only assume was blood, and grueling teeth nipped and sank into whatever they could, latching onto him without restraint.

“ Like shit.” He answered back honestly. “ I had nightmares.”

And terrible nightmare they where. They were the ones that one would see in a horror film. Blood and death filled the scene at every turn, turning more gruesome by the second until it was at it’s peak. It was sick, so sick how his brain was toying with him, finding it pleasing to continuously show these images like it’s everyday stuff. Just thinking about them now was too much, had left the worst feeling he had ever experienced in his life, leaving him so cold and lonely.

When he ready to accept the darkness, cave under its taunting darkness, a powerful squeal overtook the shadows, shaking everything in sight to reveal a welcoming companion. Carbuncle, his saving grace had burst through one of the many nightmares in a flash of blinding light, showering every negative thought with his power, saving him when he felt he was about to go insane. 

With ease, the spirit squeaked again, banishing the demons away back to the corners of hell from whence they came, never to reach Noctis again. The fox was at the ready for the next nightmare to show, standing faithfully by his side, tail patting him on his leg with anticipation, or jumping into his arms to lick away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

The cycle was relentless, ready to strike back up when he turned his back, but Carbuncle was at the ready, like he always was. Fur bristling and teeth snarling at the lurking shadows that lingered far away. Carbuncle was set on keeping him safe, with everything the little spirit had. 

As terrifying the experience was, he almost screamed out, body coming down in a fit, blessed to be awake. That was until he remembered why he was plagued with nightmares to begin with. He wished to be put back to sleep. Nightmares were easier to deal with than heartache. It didn’t make it easier that Carbuncle was nowhere to be seen as he lay on the cold floor, waiting for the wisps of slumber to pull him back under. 

It never did.

Regis looked over his shoulder, eyes filled with regret were drawn over his sons cold expression. His small fingers had ditched the pillow and started to pull at the loose stitching on the side of his shirt, damaging the clothing before his eyes. Well, clothes were clothes. Easily replaceable.

As for the nightmares, Regis could relate to a whole new level. He was experiencing them too. Both his son and friend were heavily involved. While not as vicious as his sons may have been, nerveless, they kept him up most of the night, tossing and turning until his already aching back groaned with displeasure and leaving him giving up any ideas of getting anymore sleep and headed out his study to finish unfinished paperwork, making him both exhausted mentally and physically that morning.

He nodded slowly, to show he was indeed listening as he poured the now ready tea in the waiting cups. The liquid hit the tea bags, turning the clear water into a dark swirl of colour. First a pinkish ruse, then to a mountain of reds.

With cups now filled to the brim with hot tea, Regis lowered the tea pot down on its grand holder with a soft clink. With excellent care, he wrapped his pinkies around the handle and walked over to the couch in slow steps, not wanting to scare his son, and also not wanting to spill the hot tea on himself or his child.

Noctis took the cups that was presented to him and lowered it above knee, not intending to drink. Even if he wants to take a deep sip, his tongue would suffer his stupidity. And above all, the tea didn’t appear to look appetizing. Instead, he watched as his father hobbled to his desk, grunting out with exertion the moment his back hit the leather chair. Now , what he would call comfortable, did he start.

“ Even though you posses such stunning sleeping abilities, I don’t doubt that sleep didn’t come to you. I didn’t sleep well myself.”

Lowering the cup even more so, Noctis looked at his father, eyebrows raised. “ Y-yeah?”

“ Of course.” His father agreed quietly and leaned forward. He placed the tea cup to the side and rested his elbows on the desk, staring at his son with much concern. “ Do you really think I would been able to get even a wink of sleep when my son is in so much pain? Never in my life. It pained me so when you didn’t emerge from your room last night. Do you know how scared I was for your wellbeing? “

Well, there was a perfect explanation for it. And they all knew why. Still, having to put his father must have been torture.

“ I’m sorry dad. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Great. Now he was making his father worried out of his wits. He didn’t need to add a heart attack above his other ailments.

Regis sighed aloud and racked his hand through his uncombed hair, feeling far too old at this moment. “ Its alright, my son. I don’t necessarily blame you. I am just so worried for you and your friend. “

When his father mentioned Prompto, It was like being stabbed in the chest, with the knife twisting and turning for good measure. His breath was stolen away, sucked from his very lungs, leaving him empty and weightless. His heart stopped it’s pumping, organs slowly following after. Gods. He was falling apart at the seems!

His hands shook, shaking the tea inside of its cups, sloshing about, threatening to spill across his lap and stain the pristine fabric at his sides. And that would never come out. He groaned out, feeling his stomach roar with anger and his eyes were forced shut, blanketing him in darkness. What he was greeted with was an image of Prompto, cowering in a corner, hurt and scared, crying out hysterically for someone to save him. Specs of blood decorated his skin, from the splotches on his head, to his skinny legs.

He forced his eyes back open.

“ I am too.” He choked out surprised he managed to get the words out with how right his throat felt. “ My thoughts are telling me the opposite of what I want to hear. Its tormenting me dad. When I close my eyes, all I can see is him, struggling to stay alive, crying out for help, only for no one to heed his calls.”

He had to stop himself and breath out a shaky breath, feeling his body seeming to slip deeper and deeper into the very pits of hell until a pressure was slapped upon his lap non too gently. Snapping his head up to his father, he took in the blue swirls, filled with heavy grid and sorrows. It hurt knowing his pain was hurting his father. Never had he heard his father arise from his chair and hobble over to him and kept him founded to this earth. The urge to wrap his arms around his fathers shoulders was strong, but he held against it.

“ Do not let those thoughts dwindle you, my son. If you continue to follow the darkness, you will only sink in deeper and deeper until it is too late to pull you back, no matter how much you resist.” Regis warmed, sternly, yet calmly. He voice shook, speaking well with experience. With the job he possessed, he had seen far too much, on all levels. Something he never wished upon his son. “ If you allow them to win, then your friend might be lost. And that is not an option we will accept. Look beyond, and to the light. Seek what it is that your heart strives for. Once that is achieved, it will guide us to him. I assure you. “

“ Dad.” He moaned, choking up again.

He sucked in a breath, supressing to need to break down and start crying. Last night was such a relief. The grief and pain washed away, but the buildup today was at a boiling point. And besides, he was almost a man now. Surely his father wouldn’t ridicule him for crying right?

Well, whatever his brain thought, his body spoke for him. The desire to hold Prompto, to physically see him within his sights was all he could picture. A lop sided grin upturned on his lips as a single tear trickled down his skin, on the same path all the other tears ran down.

Stunned, though not surprised at the tears, Regis Couldn’t return the smile but brought his hand to cup the side of his sons face, palm smoothed out like he had done so many times when he was but a small child. He ran his thumb under his baggy eyes, wiping away the tears, preventing them from tracking down his face to their final destination. Each tear that popped into his red rimmed eyes sent more rage tingling down his rickety spine. No amount of comforting was ready to heal this now shattering heart.

“ I can see how much he means to you. “ Regis started, never once letting up from his thumbs erasing the tears. He frowned heavily, lips vanishing through his thick grey beard. “ Though the words fail to fall from your very lips, your body language can speak far more clearer than words. But it’s your heart that speak above all, and for that, it’s all I need to know.”

Noctis’ heart fluttered in rapid succession, agreeing with his father wholeheartedly. He had him down to a T. Correct on all aspects. However, it didn’t stop his father from continuing forward with another warm slap to his knee.

“ Don’t think for even a moment that I haven’t noticed a great change in you since your friendship bloomed. I have never been so proud of you, and how much you have opened yourself to others. It’s more than I could ever hope for. And upsetting as it may be that I don’t know the boy as much as you do, it pains me so to know that he may be in danger. No one, and I mean no one, should ever be subjected to this, especially for someone as kind as him. I want him back safe within these walls just as bad as you do. Do not think otherwise, my son. “

“ I want him back too. “ he replied quickly with a water grin. He looked down at his hands, where his fingers were still curled around the handle, cup still filled with untouched tea he could also hear Ignis scoffing in the back of his head. It was abysmal to waste such high quality tea. In his opinion at least.

His mind wavered, turning the cup into a game controller. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking about his special times with Prompto, feet hanging off the corners of his bed, bodies tense, and ready to emerge themselves into a full night filled with games and loads of junk food. 

If only his eyes would remain to play tricks on him for the time being. Alas, reality had to come full play.  
Taking in his sons distant look, Regis sighed through his nose, tickling his wrinkled skin and leaned back from his spot and looked up at the milky white wall as If seeking a higher power for guidance before drifting his sight back to his son, whose eyes were slowly brightening back up.

“ I am truly sorry this has happened to you, Noctis.”

And he was. More than he could ever express himself.  
This, not knowing what to do, or ho you could help, knowing full well someone you love was in peril, yet unable to do a single thing had to be one of, if not the worst experience to encounter. It sucked the very life out of one’s soul, rendering life meaningless, and unable to carry on. An empty shell a you will call it. He had gone through a very similar phase many years ago with his wife, who had gotten so sick, and with no cure to save her, had to watch her die slowly, and painfully. When she had passed, he died with her. But it was because of his son, and that brilliant light of his, and his faithful companions that pulled him through his sorrows and let him know he had a purpose.

 

They both felt into an uncomfortable silence, each one resenting about the past. No one had yet to take initiative to talk first. They held their mouths firmly shut, quite content of the peaceful quiet.

Noctis had blankly stared down at cup, upstairs how it’s once form transformed back into its original form. He no longer felt his father’s thumb across his cheek, sliding away the last of the stray tears. His eyes were empty. Burning from the rubbing and everything that came from constantly crying for hours upon hours. And frankly, he was sick to death of crying and sick of this weak feeling that made him feel like a flan.

Feeling somehow worse, Noctis tossed the cup onto the table beside the couch and immediately went to run his thumb over the Chocobo charm, fast and gentle. Thinking it was out of sight, he jumped when his father look down at his side, who had now happened to see his golden lifeline. His fingers wrapped around it, protecting it.

“ What is that you have there son?” Regis asked, placing his cup away and eyeing the trinket with a fierce curiosity. 

Hesitant at first, Noctis curled his birthday around the charm, afraid I would be damaged until he uncured it, knowing no harm would befall the small fellow. Now in full view, the bird glowed, brining with light. Or so he thinks.

“ O-oh. It’s uh, it’s Prompto’s. “ he stuttered.

“ Prompto’s? “

“Yeah.”

He attempted to brighten his smile whist glancing down at the bird, who in turn stared right back at him. Those damn beady black eyes bore into his soul, pushing him forward.

“ It was a gift I had gotten him when we went to Solheim a few months back. Don’t you remember all the shops along the way to the castle?”

Regis leaned back,rubbing his finger along his chin, allowing his memories to come forth. He smiled fondly as his empty canvas blew up into a world of colour and soon took form of the busy streets of Solheim. The sunny day along watch shop, grazing about over all the decorative goods out on full display. He was simply amazed at the craftsmanship the people put into their goods.

“ That I do. What lovely display the market was. So simple, yet exhilarating. Words are allusive to me for its beauty.” He said, opening up his eyes again to peer down at the yellow bird held within his sons grasp. “ I didn’t realize you had the tine to get him anything.”

Noctis could only nod, still feeling numb to the core. “ Yeah. I managed to squeeze in some time before we boarded back home. Ignis took me out. I managed to get Prompto a few things, but he said that this little guy was his favorite. “

“ He must have been so excited.”

“ Yes. He was.”

Noctis smiled unconsciously, remember the surprised look on Prompto’s face when he was gifted the charm. He wore a smile so wide, muscles were sure to tear. His cheeks lit up, dusting his pale skin with a slight blush of pink. His eyes sparkled, far more bright than any star in the sky. It was magical to Noctis, how such a simple object could bring so much joy to his best friend.

He dangled the charm along his fingertip, allowing his father to see the charm in full display. Though partially chipped and sad looking, it stood out proudly, wood plumage puffing outward.

“Its a beautiful charm, I must say. A striking bird.” Regis said, smiling wide, unable to hold back the sliver of happiness that formed on his sons lips. After that had happened, even to see a speckle of overturning was all he could ask for and damn did he need to keep that light shining bright.

The bird seemed to agree. Along the slim string, the bird twisted and turned, as if understanding exactly what he meant. It was a curious little thing at best. Its eyes looking at everyone who came into contact as if watching over them. Such an odd thing. 

“ It is.”

He lowered his hand and cupped the bird to his chest, cradling it close. His thumb ran over the head, flicking the cute head feathers in gentle stocks as if he was petting a real animal. Sure It may have been made out of wood, but it meant so much more. Like Prompto meant to him, and the one who’s snatched him who ruined it all.

Gasping out sharply, his heart constricted, body skipping a bolt of lightning surged through him. Remembering why he had even come here in the first place, other than to seek solace from his father’s gentle words, he could possibly forget the taunting words that plagued him.

His brain was screaming at him, thinking he knew who exactly was behind this. With the sudden turn of events, in his mind, it only came down to one person. And when he accused said person, his suspicion was thrown back at him. Ignis had shut him down almost immediately, unimpressed by his ability to blame a student who was in a series of fights with Prompto without any solid proof. Even Gladio didn’t seem to believe him. Sure, just because a fellow student who didn’t like Prompto and torment him daily, doesn’t necessarily mean they are capable of kidnapping, right?

Then why? Why did his whole body tingle and say he was responsible? Would his father be upset with him and putting the blame on a student?

Well, at least he could try. Even if he is wrong, he can accept that a move on to find the real culprit, and beat their ass into next month with everything he had. But first, his father. He curled his hands into fists, trying to keep the shaking at bay. The charm would be with him the whole time.

“ Dad, can I tell you something? “

Regis blinked, curious as the question. “ Of course son. Do not be afraid to speak your mind.”

Now or never.

Wetting his throat, he opened his mouth. “ Dad, I think I may know who took Pro-“

He never got to speak the rest of his words as he was rudely interrupted by loud knocking, startling them both. Regis stood up defensively, holding his hand out in font of his child as if expecting an attack to break out. With how furiously the knocking had been, it wasn’t a shock to see his father so tense.

With heads whipped to the door, fearing the worst, the door was burst open, revealing a older looking Glaive, who was covered in a sheen of sweat which accumulated down his brow and to his shirt, soaking through the thin white collared shirt underneath his coat. He gasped for breath, heaving like he hadn’t breathed in hours. Before Regis could demand why the Glaive had the gall to burst through his study without any incentive, the Glaive bowed low, showing his respect before speaking out.

“ Your Majesty, Your Highness! I apologize for my sudden intrusion, but I come bearing an urgent message!” he gasped out, taking another agonizing breath before for continued on ignoring the stabbing in his lungs. “ The Marshal had asked me to bring you to the video room. It is vital news regarding his task you had presented to him and is demanding your presence at once! “

Blood freezing, Noctis looked at his father, who in turn turned a shade paler, eyes never leaving the Glaive at the door. With a short cry, he threw himself from the couch in a mad dash, skidding to his knees and catching himself before his face could make a mark and scrambled to the door, using past the Glaive who jumped out of the way before he would be splattered against the wall. Regis was one set behind him, grabbed his cane that rested beside his desk and hobbled out the door.

Legs worked in full power as he stormed down the hall, feet stomping into the floor. His whole body raced. The nausea was returning, not liking how the Glaive had sounded. Scared, desperately and confused. That’s what he picked up. And it terrified him.

All as it may be, it could have been good news. Or bad news. Very bad news. All that he know was that Cor had found something. Something that requested them by his side. Now.

“ Your Highness!” shot a voice far behind. 

Almost skidding to a full stop, Noctis looked over his shoulders to the one who called him. Down the far end of the corridor, the Glaive perched himself beside his father, offering his assistance in guiding him down the hall, who was having a great struggle to match his speed. Deep down to the very sinews of his body, Noctis felt the worst kind of betrayal for leaving his father’s side and skipping ahead. Bur he could stop his legs from proceeding to the video room, even if he had chained them up.

‘I’m sorry dad.’ He begged mental. He hissed in pain, stomach roaring angrily from the stress and went on his way, ignoring the once again calls from the Glaive.

Pressing on, he halted by the video room where two Glaives were stationed just outside the door. Their faces were of total shock, more so of the young prince appearing out of nowhere and looking quite frazzled.  
Noctis ignored their concerned questions or requests for help. Instead, he brushed past them, throng the door open and allowed himself access into the room with a mighty bang. He wasn’t greeted with any kind of audience. 

Once walking inside, he was met with silence. The room was dark, stagnant of any natural light. The only light was through the series of computers that littered the walls. Their sizes compared to those in any regular home. Hundreds of flashy buttons lines the front and sides, painting the wall a rainbow of colour. While amazing, it was setting a small headache to pulse. He pushed his hand into his hair to release the pain.

“ Noctis!”

Jumping, he looked back , blinking as his father had now caught up with him and cane to a halt ad his side. The Glaive that had helped him sent a look. Eye brows were furrowed, and frown down turned, not pleased at his action of abandonment.

“ I’m sorry dad. I- I could help it. I-“

“ I understand, son. We will discuss this later.” He said waving him off. ‘Right now, he must seek Cor. “

They left the Glaive standing alone at the entranceway and pressed on to the back room where Cor was definitely hiding out. Without hesitation, Regis threw the door open, allowing his grand entrance.

Immediately they were greeted by the sight of Cor, who’s back was facing them, looking deeply at the large screen before him. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, shoulders painfully stiff and no doubt scowling to the high heavens. His body language did not be bode well to either of them.

Off to the side, just beyond the computer on full display was Ignis. Noctis nervously looked over to his advisor, planning to receive a series of complies or some form of acknowledgement. Nothing. It had seemed the advisor didn’t even notice they were even in the room. His eyes were trained to the screen, super glued in the most horrible of ways.

Cor however did take notice of their presence and turned to face them. The scowl only seemed to deepen on his aging face, pulling down until it rested along his chin. His face looked nothing happy. No emotions that Noctis would like to see at the moment. His scowl held anger. Fear, and something in between that he could quite name. And it scared the hell out of him. 

“ You called for us, Cor?” Regis asked, skipping all signs of pleasantries and getting down to the point.

“ Yes. I did.”

Gulping, Noctis steeped forward, shaking to the brim at how grave Cor sounded. “ W-what is it?”

“ I managed to find something that I want the both of you to see.” He stated and turned back to the screen and pressed a large button just up the top. His fingers pushed, bringing the still image to life and played the video.

At first, everything was normal. A simple neighbourhood was displayed. It looked like a quiet and lovely area. Slightly confused, they all watched on. Noctis more than anyone. He took everything in, eyes moving restlessly in their sockets. From the gentle sway of the trees from one corner to the line of houses that decorated the street and the...

Wait a minute! He knew this street! And.. no! Was that, Prompto’s house?

Feeling nauseated now, the video played on. They all held their breath as Prompto walked down the street, hands tightly strapped his backpack and lightly skipping every other step. Overall he seemed to be in good spirits. All looked well until he had reached the property.

Just off the camera, nearly cut off from the other as that were parked on the road, a black car pulled up slowly, as if waiting for someone. Not knowing what to keep looking at, his best friend or the strange car, he dashed between the two of them. One second on Prompto who was stepping on the porch, hands ready to unlock the door, and the other second watching as two black shadows emerged from the car, raced across the street towards Prompto who had yet to figure out of their presence. 

“Prompto!”

Cor held his hand back, stopping him from advancing and destroying the TV.

Breathing fast, Noctis wanted to scream. Scream to yell his friend about the danger heading his way, and scream for the frustration for not able to help him! But how could he possibly help when it had already happened?

Stupid! Stupid!

With sickening horror, he was forced to watch as Prompto was suddenly tackled from behind by the smaller of the two and was thrown, literally thrown to the ground. Noctis felt the blown in his own body as Prompto crashed into the dirt, face first. His body bounced, arms twisting painfully and remained still, unable to move. The breath was knocked out of his lungs. Once he did gain his composure, he fought with everything he had.

Noctis felt the bile raising up his throat, ready to spew all over the floor as he watched Prompto struggle for dear life. His arms and legs flailed like a maniac, desperately trying to throw his attackers off. But it was all for nothing. And even if he did get the upper hand, there was no way he could fight off two people. Let alone one of them being the size of Gladio. And to prove that, the large of the two pressed his heel into the blonds back, throwing his head back as he laughed and crouched down, keeping him firmly in place.

Then, when things couldn’t get worse, the smaller one circled around a few times, eyeing him like he was prey and viciously kicked Prompto in his head, snapping his head back and produced a bat out of nowhere.

“ Prompto!” he screamed again, rushing up against the TV, ready to jump in and kill those who did this. Cor gasped onto his arms, pulling him back with a grunt. Regis and Ignis did much the same, placing a hand somewhere on his body to keep him still.

However, it didn’t stop them all from the blood turning into ice. The bat was raising into the air, predicting the perfect spot where to hit. Noctis shook furiously, trying to throw them off as the bat came crashing down, hitting Prompto in the back of the head, rendering hum unconscious. His body sagged, unmoving as the two slowly stood up, peering down at him almost like they were surprised at what they had done.

It didn’t last long. 

The pressure in his chest was ready to explode until there was nothing left in his body. His heaving breaths ached his lungs, feeling like they too were ready to cave in. It was a good thing Cor and the others were holding onto him as his legs felt weak, knees ready to buckle under his weight and collapse to the floor.  
His eyes bristled with tears, blurring the screen until it was hard to make out the figures before him. He couldnt mutter any more screams. His throat was raw, ready to bleed. Instead, all he could get out was a series of pathetic whimpers and whines.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the screen, he watched as Prompto was picked up carelessly, head lolling from side to side from gravity and thrown into the back seat of the black car. The figures glanced around the area, making sure no one had seen the evil deed. Once in the clear, they rounded to their seat and stormed down the road in a plum of smoke only the vanish around the corner like nothing had ever happened.

The video ended, greying out the screen with static and rewind where Cor had started. Just off the lower right corner, they could see Prompto, has hands onto his backpack with his left leg outwards, skipping yet again. He thanked the gods it didn’t start replying this sick video.

The room went frightfully quiet. Each person stunned beyond words. Ignis had stepped back, hand unlocked from Noctis’ arm and look thoroughly sick himself. Cor, having already seen the video was not so effected, though he was equally upset. The first time must have scared him. Regis held strong, but held anger in his face. The wrinkles deepened, and his greying blue eyes turned red. But it was Noctis who was worse off.

He staggered away from the group on shaky legs. At any moment, he knew they wouldn’t have the strength and send him tumbling to the floor in a disgusting heap. He felt lifeless, like his soul was sipped from his body. His eyes stared off into the distance, to the grey walls, taking nothing in. It was like a parasite had taken over his brain, commanding him nowhere. All he knew, is that he needed to leave. Now.

The idea of having to believe what he had just seen was too much. He wouldn’t believe it! It didn’t help as his brain picked and pulled out pieces of the video and replayed them, showing off their evil intent. The black figures wouldn’t disappear. It was at that point that his brain stated to roll. Like a spark of lightning, he started to put two and two together. For starters, their body sizes looked so darn familiar. And why was his brain pointing that out? Many people would have the same body structure. The bigger one for sure, who’s stature matched Gladio to a T. Only one person he knew matched that description well.

And the car. The car he knew he had seen before. Definitely at school too. But where?

Putting his brain to work, he scrawled through his memories until it halted. He was at school, standing beside Prompto, waiting for Ignis to pick them up when the car drove past with Brendan and Karl in the front, spouting an Insult to Prompto as the drove past. But it was something on the back that made it stand out. On the bumper was a hideous sticker. One that he had never seen before, but represented them very well.

Opening his eyes and looking back to the TV, he laid his eyes on the car. He could now make out the sticker he had seen at school. A Malboro, holding one sword in a tentacle and shield in the other. There was no mistaking it. It was there, in broad daylight for all to see.

Then it all came crashing dawned on him.

He was right...!

HE WAS RIGHT!?

It really was Brendan who had kidnapped him! Even when he proclaimed it was many times, they had all ignored him. Oh gods...

He needed a bathroom. Stat. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his stomach from rebelling into a horrible mess at any given moment.

Wishing to leave the room, he staggered to the door. He miscalculated his steps and threw his upper body to the wall and held on for dear life. His legs shook, unable to keep him upright. Just as his knees buckled, his stomach took over.

Gagging, he crashed to the floor, throwing his hands on the ground to brace himself. His head swirled, mauvering the world around him in a blurry mess. It didn’t help at all with the nausea. It was only making things so much worse. His breathing came in sharp gasps as he curled in in himself. The world was closing in on him. The world dragging him under. He needed.. he needed...

“ Your Highness, I need you to breath deeply for me!” Ignis ordered. His voice, though shaky, was assertive, demanding his full attention.

A hand grasped onto his, squeezing tight, keeping him ground to this world.

No! He couldnt! He couldnt breath! Not with the constriction in his throat, closing off at airflow into his body. Even as he gasped for breath, it was near impossible.

“ Noctis!”

“ Go get some help!”

“ Cor, call the Glaives! We must send a search party for this car!”

In the distance, he could hear his father barking orders, nearly screaming out into the small room. The thundering of footsteps took over, from one corner to the next, shaking him. Or was that the hand on his back, and the other just under his chin to open his airway. He couldnt tell. His who body was numb aside from the pain.

“ Your Highness!”

With great difficulty, he took am not her deep breath, great full for the small amount of oxygen that filled his lungs. It wasn’t much, but it was something. It gave him the ability to speak.

“ It was Brendan and K-karl. I just know it!” he chocked out, gasping out another breath to ride of the black spot from his vision. The edge of consciousness was slipping, coming at an alarming rate. If he did lose consciousness, he needed to speak.

Ignis held closer, pressing his face close to his mouth, ready for anything. “ I thought we went over this before. Why do you think so still?”

“The car. The sticker on the car.” He blubbered, feeling everything crashing together. “ Its his car. I’ve seen it at school.”

Ignis shot back, frozen in fear. He couldnt believe it. Now that they have undeniable proof, there was no mistaking it. No more made up lies to pin it on a student he didn’t she any relations with. It was all there, served to them on a silver platter. And what had he done? Shot him down at every whim, never once letting his accusations go through his brain.  
He couldnt bear to watch as Noctis curled up on the floor, becoming as small as he could and wailed on the floor. His breathing hadn’t improved, fearing that he would relapse into another panic attack.

“ I told you! I fucking told you!” he screamed, muffled by a hand covering his face. It didn’t stop it from reaching his advisors ears.

In the dark room, with no Marshal and no King to help, he leaned down, pressing his body close and held onto the prince as he openly wept. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, and cupped the back of his head, bringing him in as close as two people could be. He blinked in quick succession, unable to come to terms of the truth. He tore his gaze from the floor back up to the screen for a split second, unable to keep his eyes on Prompto then back to the sobbing prince in his arms. His heart sank, knowing damn well he failed. Failed to the highest decree.

“ I am so sorry. Please forgive me.”


	19. Chapter 19

The dying sounds of an unfortunate victim echoed through the room. Though laced with inevitable pain, desperate whines weaved through. The occasional sobs broke out and words what could have been pleads of mercy had mumbled pitifully from chapped lips.

The one responsible, the petit blond who just cast his body to the side pulled with his entire might against the ropes in an attempt to escape. He fought. And fought and fought and fought. Yet, the odds were not in his favour. Even if he was at full strength, not even then would he have escaped. The one who had bound him tied him tight. Uncomfortably so.

He was indeed unfortunate. 

When his body jolted back to the waking world after being slammed in the head gods knows how many times, he didn’t waste a second proceeding to get the fuck out of there, no matter how he managed to escape. At one point, he got so desperate, he contemplated chewing his arms off. When the fear drained down to a minimal level and gain some bearing, he came to agree and realised how stupid the plan was. Dangerous as it was, he could always think of another practical solution.

With panic ensuring, he tossed his body back and forth, loosening the legs he had broken before and fought with everything he could against the ropes. He didn’t care about the brain splitting pain, nor the blood that flowed anew, or the tingling feeling in his arms as they started to grow numb. Pain didn’t phase him. But boy did he scream though. It must have sounded like a murder must have been performed down there. Kinda if you think about it.

Surprisingly, no one must have suspected him trying to escape as not a single soul responded or came to check up on him. The door remained closed and firmly locked. Prompto by all accounts didn’t know to take this as a blessing in disguise or a curse. Whatever the outcome was, it gave him some time to try to figure out just how the hell he was going to survive.

First and for most, to find a way out, even miniscule out of this pure nightmare. If he had to claw his way through the wall, he would. Break down the door until his fingers bled, or even broke. Sure. He would do that too. Go bat shit insane when Brendan came bustling down the steps and knock him into next week. You bet your ass he would do that too. 

Sure these all sounded like practical ideas, but in reality, to keep alive, he need to hide his tattoo. He could play along if it so permitted, and it could work to his favour, but it was his tattoo that meant everything right now. Hiding his true identity was a must. After Brendan spouted his pure hatred towards the people of Nifleheim, and everything to do with them, knowing his real identity would only prolong his suffering until death slowly accumulated in the most horrendous of ways.

Low and behold, but some fluke, they had not removed his wrist band, which was a surprise in itself. The opportunity had risen many times, yet for some reason the cloth had yet to reveal his ugly truth. His hideous lie. His immeasurable betrayal to everyone who lived here and to himself.

It was quiet disturbing at how quick his life could change if even one single person knew. If the cloth felt it had done enough for him these past few years, it could slowly ride up his blood coated wrists and present itself for all to see. Though by some miracle, the ropes and the thick fabric banded together, keeping them locked together as the blood acted like a glue.

The terrifying thought that lingered above the surface of his brain repeated relentlessly. If Brendan was the one to discover who he really was, all hell would break loose. A beating of a lifetime was a given. With how much he hated Niffs, he would have taken this grant opportunity to beat the shit out of this Niff no problem. Then the word would spread until everyone in the kingdom knew what he was. They would ridicule him, demand for his removal or his head. They would accuse him of betraying the kingdom or being a secret spy for the Empire. Or maybe they would send him to Nifleheim, and ultimately, to his death. And that seemed far worse than death was the idea of Noctis finding out.

What would he say? Well, if he even wanted to speak to him. Would he reject him right away? After all they had been through, was he willing to cast that aside and pretend they didn’t know one another? Like their friendship was a lie? 

No! He didn’t want that at all! 

He was innocent! He was born in the wrong place, but grew up in the right one! He would rather take Nifleheim than lose the trust of his best friend! It was hell on earth. And that was putting it lightly. The place was unfair to its own citizens.

Prompto’s body shivered at the word Nifleheim.

Everyone had heard of the horror stories of life within Nifleheim walls. It was drilled into the little heads at a young age. It was hell. lack of a better word. Nothing else could describe it. And sadly, the chances of leaving was next to one. If one dared, they would be killed. But for some reason, he was able to escape. With another’s help that is.

But how? Who had taken him?

Never in his life did anyone step forward to tell him, even a single shred about his birth parents or how he came to the land of Lucis. As much as it bothered him to the point he was up at night staring up at the ceiling, he didn’t think he was ready for the whole truth. He knew it would be filled with death and sadness. Something he was not adapt with.

It’s all in the past. He was a Lucian now. Not by blood, but everything else he stood for. His birth parents are no doubt dead, but his adopted parents were alive and well with full extent of protection against his secret. He had promised his mother, even from that day she cried while trying her damned best to explain what his tattoo meant that he would hide it. If he failed, not only would they be taken away from him, but they would suffer a fate worst than death for harbouring a Niff. 

He gulped dryly, picturing his parents tied to a stone wall, crying out as they were beaten.

Not on his very life would Prompto allow such a thing to happen to them! Sure, they don’t have the greatest relationship, but they took him in. They had clearly gave the unsentimental that they wanted him. They gave him food to keep his belly full. They gave him brand new clothes to keep him warm and secure. They gave him a grand opportunity to go to school and get an amazing education whilst making new friends. They gave him a life. A future to make his own choices. They gave him everything.

Eyes started to well up, emotional for all his parents had done for him. Whole most would take that for granted, Prompto was thankful to the bottom of his heart. Without them, he would have indeed suffered and died. And for that, he holds no grudges against them, even though he feels like they no longer hold that same love for him.

But that did open up another branch of questions. Why take him in in the first place? What was their point? Where they so desperate for a child that they were ok adopting one from enemy territory? Did they know the risks of this choice? They must have known about his origins before they signed the adoption papers. So why? Maybe they finally realised life would have been better if they adopted a child from Lucis instead of one for Nifleheim.

That’s where their wrong. All wrong!

He wasn’t a Niff. He was Lucian. Through and through. He was raised by proud Lucians and lived besides Lucians his whole life. He went to a Lucian school and was taught all about Lucian history. He shopped for Lucian products and deeply enjoyed Lucian cuisine. His birth certificate says he’s a Lucian, though properly lied about. But that was only to his families knowledge. His heart beat with the Lucians, proud and strong just like the wall that protected them. He held Lucian values and wished for world peace.

That must mean he’s a Lucian! He has to be! He’s a Lucian.

He was...a Lucian..!

He is a Lucian..!

“ I’m a Lucian! “ he screamed until his voice grew hoarse.

He was a Lucian damn it! And he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him otherwise! Nor was he going to sit here until he died because of his birth of origin! He was going to escape, leave this bewildering hell and jump into the safety of Noctis’ arms.

In order to do that, he needed to rid of the evidence. Rip off the tattoo like it was a juicy stake. Sure, it sounded easy, but it would leave him with a much larger and noticeable scar. People would notice and question it, Ignis for sure. The man always meant well, but damn did he like to stick his nose in everyone’s business. There really was no way around it.

Shit. He was truly and will forever be branded for life.  
Groaning more so in pain than realization, Prompto sank into the chair, gazing at the wall as exhaustion creeper up on him once again, weighing his body down like gravity meant nothing. He supposed this was perfect. In order to escape, he would need as much strength as possible. And unable to deny his body, he gave under its will.

And to extend that promise, he yawned loudly, loving how even the stale air filled his once empty lungs and his brain started to fuzz. Exhaustion pulled him in deeper, ready to be dulled into a restful sleep. He could feel the lulls of sleep just being his grasp. Well, it would have been achieved if a loud thud didn’t shake the entirety of the room, startling him with a screech.

Eyes bulged open, now awake more than ever he looked up to the ceiling. His neck cracked painfully the longer he held his neck up as he took in the sounds. Just above, the steps, or what he assumed to be steps paced back and forth across the hall and stopped at the door, then only to repeat. The person was clearly hesitating for reasons he would not come to understand.

This had Prompto on high alert. His body pumped with adrenaline, ready to start fighting back even with exhaustion lingering in the back of his mind. His hairs on his neck raised and sent horrible tingles down his spine.

Was Brendan upstairs? Was he contemplating weather to come back down for another shot? Gods. He isn’t hope so. He didn’t think he could take anymore.

Finally, after some more pacing, the person went to the door and stopped. Prompto could feel their presence at the door, bleeding out and leaking to the floor. There was no mistaking it. Not even his weary brain was fooling him.

Sweat dribbled down his back, ready for his doom when the door was brushed open. But as quickly as it opened, the door was closed, only leaving a light squeak. Thinking he has going crazy and imagining the whole thing, the lights were abruptly turned on , blinding him completely. 

“ Shit!” he cried out, closing his eyes tightly to erase the stabbing pain.

Ok. So he wasn’t going crazy about that!

He blinked rapidly, attempting to get used to the light and see who exactly he was dealing with. Taking only a few seconds to do so, he peeled over to the stairs and gasped with shock as Baxter halted at the top, standing tall and stoic , making full eye contact with him.

With a huff through his nose, Baxter bounded down the stairs. His feet were soft, and was exceedingly careful on where he was stepping as if trying to remain quiet. Once he stepped onto the concrete floors, he briskfully walked towards Prompto, face unreadable.

Prompto whined, pulled back and pressed up against the chair. Baxter didn’t take any notice as he stopped just a few feet away and dropped to the floor. He fiddled with the small bag that was wrapped around his shoulders and got busy. 

Now with his eyes firmly set on the boy in front of him, Prompto watched on as the bag was dumped on the floor. A whole stash of products were visible. A wad of wet wipes were bunched up to the side, now creating a small puddle of disinfectant on the dirty ground while other smaller items littered around his feet. A small bottle of some unknown item, maybe pills were rolling away but came to a halt when Baxter reached out for them and placed them beside his leg. Other items were there as well, but it was the bottle that caught his attention. 

The bottle was large. Filled to the brim with what looked like water. It was difficult to tell due to the coloured plastic. At the sight of liquid of its self, Prompto couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips in wanting. All the while watching in disbelief, unaware of just what exactly was going on.

Baxter worked quietly, but efficiently. His hands knew exactly where to go and what to do. No mess ups. As he worked, he occasionally glanced up at the door, pausing to make sure it remained closed. When he did, his shoulders tensed up, breathing grew heavier and sweat started to bead over his forehead. Overall, he was just as nervous as Prompto. 

“Where is Brendan?” Prompto asked, unaware of why he was even asking in the first place. It’s not like he was expecting a response back, but he deemed it important. 

Somewhat startled, Baxter pushed back and paused, fingers ghosting over the lid of the water bottle before shaking his head and cracked the bottle open.

“ Asleep.”

Asleep? What did he mean asleep?

Gears started to zip inside his brain. Just what time was it? Had a day or two past already? A week perhaps? Was it day time, or night time? Gods! He was so confused!

A headache began to peruse. Maybe it was from at the bullshit, or maybe it was from lack of water. Whatever the reason, he hated it and wished it to go away. It hurt to watch as Baxter ripped the cap off and held his two fingers out, testing the temperature as take small dribble of water rolled down his skin. It was torture watching the crystal water just before him fall to the ground, unused and not in his mouth. 

“ What time is it?” he croaked, adding just how dry his mouth was.

Nothing. Baxter remained silent.

“ Baxter. Please. Tell me at least that.”

Still nothing. He focused on his task. The hands that held the bottle worked in quick strides. 

Why was he being ignored? What was his reasons to do this and not answer? It wasn’t fair. Like some sock mind trick. He started to pull against the ropes in hope to getting closer. But all he received was a mouthful of hisses and grunts instead.

“ Why won’t you tell me anything? “

“ Its just past five AM if you must know!” he hissed out. He shot the blond a short glare before wiping his head towards the door, still making sure it didn’t open and went back to the bottle. “ Now shut up and be quiet. Ask no questions.”

Stunned by the harshness in his voice, Prompto’s eyes widened and pressed up against the chair, afraid he would soon be attacked. He still was friends with that psycho. So anything was possible.

Through his long dark hair, Baxter took in the frightened body language of the blond and sighed out heavily, brushing away the long strands of hair in his face. He wasn’t mad per say. Just frustrated. Very, very frustrated.

Reaching into the bag, he fumbled around until he yanked out a small packet. The contents could not be figured out while hands shook it viscously as to loosen the ingredients inside. Once satisfied, Baxter dumped the powder into the bottle. Once the packer was drained, he proceeded to shake the bottle like before, but with both hands this time, and with more force. In a matter of seconds, the water turned an icy blue.

Upon seeing the drastically new colour to the water, Prompto grew even more on edge. Was it poison? Or another dangerous substance like drugs to immobilize him? Silence him for good but in a slow manner? Or would it turn him into some kind of zombie like thing?   
Ok. Maybe not that one. But who could tell?!

The better question was, if it was indeed a poison, why make it in front of him? Why let him physically see his ending demise? Was it a form of power? To feel in control for once?

Fight or flight filled every crevice of his body. And you bet he chose flight. He went back to fighting against the ropes with everything he had. He pulled and tugged, on the ropes and his heartstrings . His please for help roared through the room, shaking the very air around them. Anymore and glass was going to shatter somewhere within the house. 

Baxter winced, the screams burning through his brain. He immediately got into action, dropped the bottle to the floor and slammed his hand over Prompto’s mouth, eliminating any sound.

“ Be quiet! And be still! “ he hissed again and tore his hand away from Prompto’s lips when he halted his screams. 

Before Prompto could even bring the idea of screaming out again, the bottle was presented to him like a peace offering and hovered just below of bottom lip. The scent assaulted his nostrils, wafting through in gentle waves and fully captivating him. Thinking it was poison, it came to a great shock that it didn’t smell pungent, but sweet. Like a field of fruit was growing right under his nose. 

Was it a sports drink? A juice box? Well, whatever it was, it was definitly loaded with sugar. And damn did he want some now!

Prompto licked his lips with anticipation. Saliva filled his mouth, killing the dryness and leaving him quite bitter. Any more saliva build-up and it was sure to slip down his neck like a dog eyeing a treat dangling before it. Gross, he knows, But he couldnt help it. Heaven was right in front of him. In the guise of a blue bottle.

His body screamed for a sip. A long sip. The longest! But his brain yelled stronger, nearly overcome by his thirst and suggesting it was poison. The dread filled him once more, stronger and with a firmer grip. He glared at the offering. And once he was able to push his dying thirst to the side and the drink, he knew early when he was to do. 

Never would he lose to the temptation of what could be a “refreshing” drink. It was a lie! A trick in order to think he was at his most desperate of moments to gain their trust. 

Never!

Set firm in his decision, Prompto locked his body and refused the drink and turned his head to the side looking at the old dusty brick wall instead of the other human being.

Baxter didn’t appriciate the action and wrapped his hand tighter around the bottle, shaking the contents inside. With force, he thrust the bottle against Prompto’s lips again, nudging the plastic into his skin and encouraging him to drink. When Prompto pulled away, throwing his head back to avoid being his again, Baxter tried again, nearly catching the lid into Prompto’s lips.

“Oh my gods. Just drink it!”

No! Never would he surrender!

Prompto shook his head. He pursed his lips, locking them tight. It was a trap! And he knows full well! To disguise the delectable treat in order to off him.

Swearing out a few profanities, Baxter tried again, only for the blond to shift his head and dodge his administrations. After the fourth attempt, he held the bottle steady, eyebrows twitching with maddening speed. With a heavy breath, he stole one last glance at the door, bring holes into the wood like it had deeply offended him. When he turned back to meet his gaze, Baxter sighed out again. Sagging closer to the floor, he tucked a long strand of hair behind his ear, giving Prompto a much clearer view of his face.

The anger that once held his features soon quelled , leaving nothing but a blank slat in its stead. With the umpteenth sigh on the past half hour, he shifted his legs about, trying to get into a much cosier position. Once he managed that, his hands rested on his lap, fiddling with one another as if bored. Or restless. The bottle sat at his side untouched. 

“ Look. I didn’t poison it or anything, if that’s what your worried about.” He said, voice coming out as soft as he could. “ I know you have no reasons to believe me, but I promise you that it has not been tampered with by any means. So just hurry up and drink it."

Questioning his intension, Prompto gave the bottle a quick glance, then back to Baxter, then back to the bottle. This went on for a few rounds. It was more so to try and piece together any lies easily detected. Nothing so far. But gods he was so thirsty. One little sip wouldn’t hurt...

He started to fight with himself the longer he stared at the blue oasis, fully taking in its glory. Again, without even knowing he had done so, his tongue ran across his lips, producing enough saliva to fill a damn. Having been stuck down here for a few days and with the added blood loss, one would think creating moisture in the mouth would be near impossible. Nope. Just shove a bottle of water under his nose and he’s gone. Especially when it was so tantalizingly close!

“Well?” Baxter asked again, eyebrow raised.

Yes! A million times yes!

Prompto shook his head violently till his head was sent swimming. Anything to get some of that holy element into his body and save him from this crushing dryness for even a short moment.

Smiling with the outcome, Baxter grasped the bottle and sat up. He swivelled closer to the chair until his knees brushed up along Prompto’s feet. The proximity shook him, not fully accustomed to this boy, also being one of his captors being so damned close to his person. However, that was tossed aside when Baxter laced his hand around his leg, keeping him still for a brief second as if calming him down and pressed the bottle to his lips. Only then did he tilt the bottle back and allowed Prompto to drink at his own pace.

The moment the liquid touched his tongue, he almost burst into tears. He closed his eyes and placed himself in the heavens above. There was nothing else he could picture. How the hell was he supposed to know water was so magical? Sure it had it own properties, but never like this. Was the pain ebbing away? It felt like it was! Or if it was his imagination, he didn’t care.

His head didn’t pulse with a maddening vengeance, his wrists seemed to have calmed their shaking, and his senses overall got sharper. He felt somewhat like a normal human being for once! And all because of water. Who knew.

So, he kept drinking. Drinking until it sank into the depth of his stomach, filling him up. Drank until the ache that blanketed his throat was soothed and wet like never before. Drank until his lungs begged for him to stop and take a breath. Even though water was very important to him, breathing did come first.

Nope. Water now!

Gulping for dear life, he kept drinking and silently thanking Baxter as he helped tilt the bottle more so, working with him to drink as much as he could.

When the bottle was near its finish, Baxter pulled away, which only lead to Prompto whining out like a child. It would have been annoying when he didn’t gasp for breath when he was reintroduced to air instead of more water. So there he was, head facing the ceiling, chest heaving for air he didn’t think he would have been able to bring in as Baxter lightly patted him on the knee in encouragement. The hands thumped on all the right places, giving him signals to keep breathing.

The raven remained sitting at his side, patiently waiting for Prompto to regain his breathing until it settled into something more natural. Once he did though, he started to beg for more water. Unable to say no, Baxter never gave in, even when the look in those blue eyes went wide, just like a damned puppies.

Shaking his head in response, Baxter capped the lid on the bottle and left it to rest on his side. With his main task finished, he fished for the wet wipes and plucked them from the ground, lightly squeeze them to rid of the access water still absorbed on the thin cloth, ready for his next job.

“ Please. Can I have some more water?” Prompto gasped put, dying from lack of air and in need of more of that delicious liquid. Even one single drop would suffice.

Baxter shook his head, eyes still focused on the wipes.

“ No. Not right now.”

Body singling with despair but also igniting with anger, Prompto was ready to fight back and demand for the water when his body surged violently and yelped when a thick drop of water caressed down the side of his face down to his chin. Perplexed to know what had just happened, Prompto turned to the side, only to see Baxter pulling back, wet wipe in hand now covered in a horrendous mixture of dirt and blood. The cloth was an absolute mess, and not pretty by any means. 

Confused on what the hell was going on, Prompto’s throat gurgled, unable to process what he was seeing.

“B-baxter...?

“ Be still. There is quite the mess here.” He replied, leaning up and wiping the dark split of blood that caked the side of his head where the worst of his pain resided.

Before being warned, he hissed in pain when the cloth ran along the wound, pulling and tugging at the skin when the dried blood snagged on the cloth. It hurt like a bitch. That’s all he could say.

Frowning, yet still continuing, Baxter muttered a few apologies whenever he heard a hiss or a yelp. His intentions were not to create more pain, but to subdue it.

When the cloth was covered in a fine later of filth, he gathered another one and went back to cleaning up the wound and trailing down the side of his head down to his chin where a particularly nasty trail once was.

The longer this went on, the more Prompto couldn’t help but watch in total silence as Baxter worked. Not that he didn’t appreciate the hell out of it, but it was too complicated to comprehend. Here he thought just moments ago Baxter had come down here really to poison or kill him. Instead, what he received was some strange R&R. Who would have thunk it? Never in his waking dreams. And he knows for damned certain he didn’t dream it. The pain kept reminding him of that.

With a strong sense of admiration, Prompto watched through wide eyes as Baxter dabbed the cloth over the wound and wiped the blood away as gently as he could. It almost tickled as the water danced over his skin, bringing new life to his dry body. It was like he knew exactly what he was doing. There was a question that was itching his brain, demanding an answer.

“ Baxter, why are you doing this?”

Baxter inhaled sharply and pulled back, taking the cloth with him. A moment went by when he started to dab again, lighter this time, like a feather drifting away. Instead of getting an answer, he remained quiet, eyes forward.

Oh no. Not this again.

“ Please Baxter!” he begged, voice coming out strained and cracked like he would cry again. “ Let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone about what had happened ok? I’ll come up with a lie! A fabrication! Say I was with my parents or something!”

The cloth was still dabbing across his face, but the hand was starting to shake. Still, no words left his lips. 

“ I’ll make sure none of your names are mentioned if that’s what your worried about!” he begged, promising with every fibre of his being that he would keep his mouth shut if it meant his freedom. Then everything would be ok! “Please Baxter! I’ll stay quiet! I want to go home!”

Home.

The word hit hard, stabbing Prompto deep in his chest. It was just a simple word, and didn’t hold too much meaning to him, yet, it was what he wanted to see more than anything. He would give anything to go enter his dreary bedroom and nap. Just to feel the familiarity of that old building. 

Something much have reached into the heart of Baxter too as he pulled back yet again, for good this time and sat heavily on his legs. The cloth was dropped to the floor with a flick of the wrist and joined the slowly growing pile of bloody wipes. His lips twitched, as if wondering if he were to speak. 

“ You know I can’t do that.”

“ And why is that?” Prompto demanded, voice teetering between rage and concern. His eyes started to water again, fear bellowing in his heart at the reason why.

“ Because.” He started, voice biting through the air like he was most agitated. He shot the door a side glance as if to prove his point. “ The others are upstairs as we speak. I shouldn’t even be down here myself. If they caught wind of me here, both of us will be in serious trouble.”

Yeah. That’s quiet understandable. But that doesn’t really answer his question. Why won’t he just take him upstairs to run away like a little girl? It’s not like he’d scream at the top of his lungs to announce his presence when they level the basement. If Baxter managed to sneak down here undetected, he can sure as hell sneak him out.

“ Then why are you here? There must be a reason.”

A simple shrug was all he was given.

“ I don’t think I need to validate my reasons as to why. “

Bull shit! Bull fucking shit!

There was a reason, and Prompto wanted to know now! There was no way in Etro’s good heaven that a captor would come down here with no reason at all and give them captive water and clean up their wounds. Never! Brendan would never allowed this. Hell, even when he had just confirmed he had snuck down here too.

Nothing was adding up here!

The muscles in his face twitched involuntarily, making him look like he was having some sort of fit. The urge to scream was rising to the surface, letting the whole world know about this. Even if it woke up Brendan or not. There was for sure an indefinite answer to his question!

Fine! If Baxter was going to be like this, then he didn’t need his help. He was feeling a tad better, he could manage.

“ If your going to give me the silence treatment, then I don’t need your help! I’ll escape myself!”

Thinking that he had maybe frightened the raven with the sheer anger lacing his voice, it was all shut down the drain when Baxter had the gall to chuckle. Chuckle like he been told a hilarious joke. This only had Prompto fuming, steam literally smoking through his ears.

“ I don’t intend of that happening. How are you proposed to do so?”

Prompto bit down on his lip and glared at the raven. This was a dangerous game he was playing, but he was willing to humor the man. 

“ The bolts on the chair are loose! “ he screamed, eyes leaving the other to where the bolts were indeed taken out of their holders. The pile of old chips of medals and wood plasters the floor like a hideous picture. “ I already broke two of them. So don’t assume I won’t break the other two!”

And he meant it! Gods damn did he mean it! With a few kicks here and a full pulls there, he was sure to loosen the others and skip off to freedom.

Baxter looked down to the floor to take in the pile of bits around the chair legs and smiled to the point his teeth almost showed. He blinked twice then looked back to Prompto, beaming.

“ Oh, I know that.”

Realization hit hard.

“ Y-you do..?”

Another chuckled rose from Baxter as he crawled over to the chair. He stopped when his face came to eye level with the leg. Curiously, he rasped his knuckles along the wood, testing it. Loose pieces of metal scrambled to the floor. 

“ Well, sure I do. I watched them do a shit type job welding it. Let’s not also forget I saw it earlier today. Right off the bat actually.” He said, grinning like an idiot. “ But as you can already tell, those two idiots don’t really know how to do anything right. Even half’s jobs seem like too much of a chore. Let’s not forget their surroundings. They can only seem to focus on one thing at a time. How this is possible even stumps me. Let’s just be real and say they are dumb, yes?”

Confused, Prompto nodded his head In full agreement. “ Yeah. They are pretty dumb.”

“ That they are, Prompto. That they are.”

The raven started to chuckle, skin glowing radiantly as he insulted his friends. His body was thrown back, hands catching himself before he fell flat on his back and looked at Prompto with another tooth grin. “ After so long, you would be quite surprised on how stupid they really are. Take my word on it. I don’t lie.”

Unable to hide it, a grin was growing on Prompto’s lips the more Baxter chuckled. Feeling almost sorry for Baxter, but also laughing at the truth about the other two, Prompto couldn’t help but join in and chuckle too.   
Though small and somewhat awkward, to laugh and feel somewhat content, even for a split second was so exhilarating. And more importantly, it felt right. It reminded him of his daily adventures with Noctis, just hanging out and laughing about anything remotely stupid. Whatever it was, it brought laughter.

And that’s how it felt now. True genuine laughter between the two. It was like they had been friends at one Pont. Perhaps in another life, or another form. Prompto didn’t know how to put it, nor did he need to. All he did need to know is that he had something safe here.

When reality hit, and boy did it hit hard, he ceased all laughter. The happiness just seconds ago flew away. He gulped and hunched over in fear, scared on what he was doing. His brain went into autopilot, ready to push the raven away and treat him like the enemy and wait for the pain to come raising up again. 

“ Why? Why are you doing this?”

Baxter felt quiet too but biting down on his lip. 

“ Because. “ he started, voice barley above a whisper. “ Because I was worried. And I know how you feel?”

Ok. Huh?

That was definitely not what he was especially at all...

“ How I...feel?”

What did that mean? Was it the pain? Was Baxter going to through an emotional battle with his friends? Sure, they treat him like crap so...

“ Yes.” He said simple with little emotion before grabbing the bottle of water and presenting it to Prompto with a curt smile. 

Happy to accept the offering, Prompto dove right in for another healthy serving of water. His heart pounded with glee as Baxter once again tilted the bottle to make sure the water went down his throat properly and not choke him. When he made a small grunt, Baxter took the hint and pulled back, taking the bottle with him.

With little expression of his face, he gave the bottle a look, checking inside to find it nearly empty. Sneakily, he watched the blond through his long black hair as he sighed out in content, feeling alive. It made him more than happy to know the small dose of Potion he had snuck into the water was starting to work. He had feared the dosage was too small to really do anything. Well, luck was on his side this morning.

Giving the bottle an affirmative nod, Baxter stashed it into the bag for safe keeping. Once safe, he sat by the blond, locking his knees together and clasping his hands into one. They both felt into silence. Both didn’t know what to say, or how to follow up. So, they just stared. It was awkward at best, with this be in the worst of results the world would produce. A distraction of any kind would have been nice. And Prompto was granted just that.

“ I guess I should rephrase what I just said.” He said sternly. His blue eyes darkened, face slowly joining them. “ What I meant, was that I know how you feel to a degree. To be different, that is.”

Different? 

Prompto immediately perked up, shoulders squared and neck stiffer than a board. He could feel his pores filling with sweat, just ready for another round. He really didn’t like they way he said that. How he spoke, slow and calculated was all wrong. Time itself was coming to a painful stop when things started to crash upon him.

Was he talking about....? 

No! There was no way he could know!

“ What are y-you talking about? Different? Get r-real!” he replied, ready to kick himself for stuttering. The added pitch to his voice didn’t help at all either. 

Good. Play dumb. If so, Baxter would give up and change the subject.

He didn’t. 

“ You and I are alike, Prompto. Very similar. “

“No we are not.” He shot back.

Baxter ignored the bite in return and kept his staring. For a fraction of a second, his blue eyes pointed to his back, or, to his wrists. Prompto caught sight and instantly went cold, and only more so when Baxter held his gaze and narrowed his eyes.

“ You don’t have to hide it from me.”

Oh no..!

More sweat bloomed around his body, making him feel hot and dizzy like he was ready to faint.

“ What? W-what would I p-possibly be hiding? I got nothing to hide!” he laughed uncomfortably, throwing out all possibilities of keeping it cool and collected. Nope. It was thrown under and bus and ran over a few times for good measure.

“That your not Lucian.” He said quickly before snapping his mouth shut. His blue eyes dilated, sharp then softened to a degree. “ I’m sorry. That came out very wrong. Well, born in Lucis I should say. I know that you were really born from Niflheim. “

Something in a Prompto snapped.

No! Nononono!

Baxter had known? He fucking knows? How in the hells did he know? No one was supposed to know! Not his friends, not his peers, and certainly not his captors! 

Oh gods... he was going to be sick...

The water that he once adored was coming back to haunt him, ready to spew onto the floor and leave everything out in the open. 

“ Yo-your crazy! The i-is not way I could possibly to b-born in Niflheim."

Baxter shook his head in mild defeat. “Deny it all you want. But I wouldn’t hide the truth. Nor the proof that I saw to confirm this.”

He saw it? As in saw the tattoo under his wristband? How the fuck did he see it and not come clean and tell the world? Why would anyone keep quiet? Did Baxter have some sort of satisfaction knowing he could have full control over him and threatened using his tattoo to do so? Maybe to snag all the glory when the press finally did come to claim him and haul him off?

No!

How could have let this happen? After all he had done to these past years, promising his parents to do whatever it took to keep in origins under the rug. And now someone, not just any person though, a companion who hated anyone different, especially those from Niflheim knew. 

The promise of death loomed over his head. Even if they did kill him in the most horrid of ways, what would become of his parents? Would they be left alone, or hunted down? To be tortured for information or killed off in sight for harbouring a Niff. Even though he didn’t share a great bind with his parents due to being gone from work and their own activities, never, even would Prompto wish them to endure any sort of punishment for taking him in. Their hearts were in the right place, caring for a child who was brought up in a dangerous environment. They knew nothing about Nifleheim aside from the media, and certainly didn’t have any information on warfare. They were both normal Lucian citizens wanting to live a very normal Lucian life who just happened to adopt a Nifleheim child.

“ Your wrong! Your eyes are clearly playing tricks on you.” He gasped out, not knowing how to respond.

“ Not at all. I am quiet in fact right. By all means, you may reject my conclusions all you want, but it doesn’t hide the fact that I am correct. “ he said slowly, fearing how the blond was moments away from having a panic attack. “ And from my facts, I regret to tell you, but there should be a tattoo placed just above your wrist, no?”

Prompto shook his head, as tears built up into his eyes, burning his retinas in the process. The sinking feeling in his soul came to an all time high. 

No! There was not! There was no ugly tattoo etched deeply into his skin, branding him like cattle. No such thing..!

“ There isn’t! I don’t know what your talking about!”

In front of him, Baxter watched the enviable panic attack at the building up. Feeling heavy in the chest and blame, he frowned, skin folding into an unattractive look. Sure he wasn’t really the best with his words, no matter how intelligent he was, it still didn’t help him with his communication skills. And this was a perfect example.

He raised his hand, quivering as it made its way over to provide some form of comfort to the blond. However, it refused to lie flat along the skin. It hovered an inch or so, unable to be the anchor to quell the fear within. With a defeated sigh, he retracted back and lay it down on his lap.

“ I know you do. So there is no need to lie to me anymore. “ he said and looked the other way than to the panicking blond. “ And besides, it’s a tattoo I have been in contact with a few times myself. Nothing to be too shocked about. If my memory serves me right, it’s the same tattoo that the people of Nifleheim are branded with. Or better yet, the Magitek soldiers.”

Prompto made a animalistic sound as the words reached his brain.

This could not be happening!

All these years of hiding his dirty secret so well, and now it was out in the open to the whole world to know he was really a Niff!

Prompto’s breath hitched, making him choke on hon the unforgiving air as his world came crashing down. This was it. He was dead. Through and through. No amount of begging for his life would keep him safe. His whole world was going to change. Like domino’s, would only escalate to something too out of control.

“ Hey! Don’t worry!” he heard, far away and not to one who was only inches away. “ Your secret is safe with me.”

What? For real?

The words replayed in his mind, bringing him back to the world around him. No longer did he feel the tightness in his chest, or the inability to breath like a normal human. Blinking through blurry vision, Prompto looked at Baxter who smiled back. Though small, it was there.

“ I have no ill will towards you or those from Niflheim. “ He said before pausing. “ Well, the normal citizens I mean. They are as calm as they come. The Empire can kiss my ass in fact.”

Prompto almost started sobbing in relief right then and there. Why he didn’t, he couldn’t tell you. But being told that he was going to be living another day and his secret firmly shut behind lips was more than he could ever ask for. The gods were Indeed helping! His prayers answered! There was no mistaking it.

“ Why?”

Baxter blinked in response. 

“ Why what?”

“ Why won’t you tell anyone?” he asked, fearing to know the real reason behind his silence.

Another shrug has sent his way, but a larger smile was also given, warming Prompto up a smudge. The blue eyes, warm yet sharp at a blade bore into his, mesmerizing him to never look away. 

“ Because I have no reason to tell on my own people. “

Prompto’s tilted his head, confused to the fullest degree. What did he mean his own people? They were human for sure, and Lucian to boot. What else could he get at?

“ Your own people..?”

The raven chuckled, shoulders shaking with great effort. His long bangs fluttered across his eyes, shading his face and hiding the half opened mouth grin. It scared Prompto at first until Baxter blew them away childishly. 

“ Yes Prompto. I told you earlier that you and I are much alike. Being different from others. It’s because I too, am from Nifleheim “


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So sorry for the late update. It seem to be the norm nowadays. But, there are a few reasons as to why. Good and bad I guess I should say. Well, I’ll guess I’ll start with the good.
> 
> Packing. Lots and lots of packing. The past week i have been going through everything I have as moving day is approaching. My entire room is just boxes now. No figures, or posters to brighten up the room. Nope.
> 
> Also, the best news, Just when I thought I would be moving into my new apartment next month, a few weeks ago, I got a call, and to my full surprise , got the position ( I have been waiting for forever) as a teachers assistant. In Japan.
> 
> So, now, I’m leaving the apartment I never got to move into, and packing mself overseas to work in Japan! I am so excited!
> 
> This is something I have wanted to do since high school. Even then, when taking Japanese classes, and having so many Japanese friends, I wanted to teach younger children English as tutoring was one of my favourite classes. Now, here I am, all this time later, I finally managed to do so!
> 
> Finally, after so many years, I feel like my life is slowly making its way up. After struggling at the bottom forever it seemed, it’s good to know it will get better. I just hope i get the job permanently after. Who know if I will ever return home by then. 
> 
> Also, another good note, but another reason for slow progress, is that I am in the middle of trying to translate a Japanese series.
> 
> It’s taking a bit of time to do so. And lets not forget that its probably one of my favorite series. Even if in Japanese. They only translated four of the books into English, sadly, while there are 23 in total. And after years of hunting the books down, I finally got my hands on all of them! So I will not rest until I read the whole series! So that’s a task I really want to accomplish! ( I'll also get my best friend to help me...)
> 
> But back to my new position, I’m leaving next week, and won’t be returning home until mid November. And because of this, in between teaching classes, taking classes to better my Japanese and overall traveling to visit new areas, updates are going to be very slow. So I guess that’s the bad news. 
> 
> I’ll try my best to update, but to be honest, I am quite burnt out from writing my own stories. I just don’t feel that spark like i used to. And to he honest, the more I write, the “ dumber” I feel. Well, that's what I have been feeking lately. Maybe it’s just me being stupid and I tend to overpanic alot, but that’s what I feel more than half the time. 
> 
> Whilst teaching, I hope that I can continue with some motivation, but for the time being, it’s being put on standby. 
> 
> Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, but please don’t be too eager for the next one, as it will take a while to be posted. Thanks for all the support and comments you have left me, as what’s it’s pretty much the reason I continue. Without them, I feel like a failure.
> 
> Thank you

Prompto gasped, mouth sucked dry in a single breath like the room manifested into the very desert. His brain raced, like a cluster of a tiny hamsters running crazily inside a small wheel, with no where to actually go and nothing to accomplish. Circles and more useless circles, and soon a dizzying headache. And the more he though about it, the less sense it came out to be. 

Even if this was true, may it still be some sort of lie, never in his simpleton life would he have ever pieced this together. To tie the loose strings and bound them together like some puzzle! Somehow, he wondered if Baxter’s wording was a side or corner piece, and would only make any fragment of sense if it was punched in to make it fit.

Yeah. That was it!

But really, who in the world would just drop a bomb of a confession like this? And the confession being of such severity? No one! That’s who! And let’s not forget that Prompto wouldn’t even conceive the idea of other possible Nifleheim citizen walking freely within Lucian walls! Never! Not when the people are fearing everyday from the threats they have been receiving. 

“ Y-your from Nifleheim?” he gaped, finally able to get his mouth moving to address the other.

Prompto hated how weak he sounded. How his body automatically cowered in fear with the reveal of another Nifleheim person. How he shook like a tiny kitten amongst the rain. It was an unconscious reaction. Anyone else would have screamed and run.

Above all, he was just waiting, and not going to even be remotely surprised if Baxter were to burst out into laughter. With his hand slapping at his knee and playfully punching his leg ,or ready to berate him for believing such a stupid lie, he was ready. With all that’s happened, he wouldn’t put it past him. Baxter was one crazy dude, but this took the cake. And he was probably ready to eat that cake too.

“ Mmhmm.” Baxter confirmed with a hum and a curt nod.

Well, there was his answer. And he still didn’t believe it.

“ No way.”

“ Yep.”

Unable to consider the information, Prompto pulled back, resting fully against the chair as his head drifted up to the ceiling. The old rotting looking wood covered his sight, dust rained down like diamonds as it was caught in the light. Would have looked pretty too if his mind partially hadn’t shut down to take the info in properly.

Gods. Could this kidnapping be anymore weirder? Or insane? This had to be a dream.

Baxter watched awkwardly, eyes darting from the blond then to the wall and back again as if wondering he had finally broken him. He had yet to peel his gaze away from the ceiling. The angle of his neck looked painful, leaving his throat exposed and defenceless. The slump of his body worried him. The lack of muscle movement had him to believe that the blond had blacked out or succumbed to his head injuries. 

 

Fearing that theory, Baxter twisted his body, hands slammed to the ground, ready to leap up and investigate or help when Prompto snapped back. His body started to shake again at the sound of the slap, thinking pain was come. His head was ducked closet his chest. Blue eyes were wild in their sockets, fearing the conversation any longer.

“ If your Nifleheim, how on earth did you know I was one too?”

With his body no longer being conveyed by adrenaline, Baxter willed his heart to cease its maddening beats and let out a sigh of relief. Not trying to make it so obvious, he glazed his eyes over Prompto, casting over his entire body to make sure nothing was critically wrong before settling himself back onto the floor. He resumed his previous position, but sat up, back completely straight as his face hardened. Fingers started to twitter about.

“ Well, I had my suspicions for a while now. Since the beginning of high school.”

Prompto’s eyes grew larger, if they couldn’t already. Anymore and they would threaten to pop out onto the floor. “ That long?”

“ Sure.” Baxter said with a simple nod. His fingers resumed their twittering. The pads lightly brushed against one another with an odd rhythm . “ At first it was your features. Blond hair? Come now, only foreigners have that bright golden mop. And your face. It’s very round and childlike, much like those from Tenebrae. While those from Lucis tend to have more long and narrow faces.”

Oh. That does make a bit of sense. 

Pondering the thought, Prompto let his mind wonder. Not that he has ever checked before, but now that he could put a mental image inside his head, he can see the differences from himself and those like Noct. Or Gladio. Or Ignis. Hell, everyone in the castle, from the maids to the Glaives, looked fairly different from him. You make him stand beside them and he would stick out like a sore thumb. Size not included. 

How easily Baxter had pointed out those simple yet daunting features only confirmed just how much of an outsider he really was. He may act like a Lucian, but inside and out, he was still a Niff.

“ At the time, I just assumed you were another exchange student from Tenebrae, but I did a little more digging, pardon my snooping , when I found out that were raised in Lucis, I brushed it off entirely. That was until I realized something.” Baxter said, eyeing Prompto through his thick black hair.

Prompto gulped. “ And what would that be?”

He just hoped it wasn’t anything super obvious that the whole world would be able to detect. If so, he’s surprised no one else has caught him. Let alone the prince or anyone who worked in the citadel. You would think they would hold him against his will to do a full cavity search in case they had the impression he was a threat to Noctis’ wellbeing. Thank the gods they didn’t. Or, better yet, Noctis didn’t. He had flat out refused the harsh treatment, albeit with a stern scolding to the poor Glaive just trying to do his job while being escorted through the gates, arms fastened rather tightly together and steered into the citadel. To him, it must have been humiliating, and the same treatment one would treat dirt.

The raven nonchalantly raised his hand and pointed to his pale wrist. “ Your band.”

“O-oh.”

Ignoring the hesitation in the blonds voice, Baxter tapped his wrist bone twice and relaxed his hands into his lap, gaining that bored look again he was so good at.

“ I took quick interest of how you covered your wrist. Even while you didn’t exercise, you still wore it all day for everything. “ He said then rubbed his chin, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “ At first, I was very confused, perplexed at why you would wear such an accessory all the time. It was not in fashion, nor would be particularly comfortable to wear. I had just resumed that perhaps you were hiding a scar or something else you were particularly embarrassed of. But then I noticed you tensing up and growing rather panicky if someone so dared as near it. And with Brendan hollering ‘Outsider’ to you at all times of the day and your spontaneous reactions, so, naturally, my suspicions grew rapidly."

The room grew quiet as Baxter finished his conclusions, and as always, even in class, Baxter was right on the nose. Correct with everything he spout out from his mouth. Sometimes it seemed like he was too smart. Smart for his own good. And yes, the band was there to rid the world of his embarrassing yet deadly secret, even if he hated it until it burned into a crisp and evaporated in the suns light.

He sighed out in defeat.

“ And now you know. “

A small hum was his reply. Though miniscule , it echoed through the room, sounding powerful as if he lay up against Baxter’s chest to feel the vibrations running along his body. It made Prompto shiver.

“ Yes , I do. Rest assure I won’t tell anyone.”

Feeling his heart flutter with the reassurance, Prompto blinked the dust out of his eyes, or the rushing tears, who could say, and smiled at Baxter. The smile in return made him feel like everything was going to be ok. 

For now anyways.

Still, back to the most important matter that had just been addressed and that was tugging at his mind, the need confirmation that shook him to the core.

“ Ok, but I still don’t understand. “

Confused, Baxter’s eyebrow rose, nearly vanishing behind his black locks. “ About what? “

“ About you being Nifleheim! “ Prompto cried, voice growing louder with each question. “ How are you Nifleheim? How did you get within the walls?”

Gods! There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew his tongue would be running a mile a second and just mess up his words, and Baxter would probably be unable to answer the questions correctly if he did so. Better start out with one or two. Somewhere would be best.

“ Woah, slow down.” Baxter said, throwing his hands into the air, quieting the blond in a moments notice and came to a halt. Once he felt the undivided attention of Prompto, did he speak. “To answer your first question, it’s because I was born to Nifleheim parents, thus being Nifleheim myself. And for the second question, I guest I have my own story to tell. If you feel up to it that is.”

Prompto immediately flinched. “ Its not fucked up like Brendan is it?”

Ever so slowly, Baxter pondered, face wrinkling in concentration. His eyes darkened, as if thinking of the right way to say his words. As ever, he chose carefully to not frighten the blond any further. “ A bit I suppose, not psychotic like his. More, tragic I would say?”

This perked Prompto right up. Tragic stories did not bode well with him. It always tore him up inside as he was the one experiencing their life. It happened quite often when Noctis told him a story of his past. His pain became Prompto’s pain to the point Noctis would punch or laugh at him for being a dork and not take things so seriously. Well, sorry buddy, he’s too sensitive of a guy to let it all go.

“ U-uh. Sure.”

“ Well, I guess I should start from the beginning I guess.” He said and cleared his throat, already feeling the effects of the future story drying out his mouth. “ Yes, while I was born in Niflheim, my parents took it upon themselves to leave before the war took full control and fled to Solheim just a few months after my birth.”

A small gasp was heard from the blond.

“ But how do they escape? We have been told that security is extensive!”

Baxter shrugged, completely clueless of that detail. “ No idea. But they managed to escape, and keep me from being imprinted by those tattoos. “

To add to the fact, he lifted up his hand again, showing Prompto his white skin and a brand less wrist. It was blank, just like every child’s wrist should be. Not to be branded like cattle. Prompto looked at it with longing.  
‘ Must be nice.’ He thought, unable to actually voice the words, lest it might upset the raven.

The picture of his bare code came into view, toying with his mind and plants itself on a Baxter wrists. It vanished a second later when he blinked like it had never been there. His mind was playing with him again.

“ I had tried asking my mother about them on numerous occasions. Would wonder what there were, and why they even had them, but every time I did, she would smile rather awkwardly and try to change the subject. I hated it so much.” Baxter admitted, feeling his emotions stirring about. His lips frowned, eyes slowly closing. “ Once, a year or two later, I found her on the floor, clawing at her wrist, swearing all kinds of words to rid of it. It took all my father’s strength to stop her. What I had just witnessed, I will never forget. It was at that moment I stopped asking any kind of questions about them, as I knew just how screwed up it was to them.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped, nearing close to the floor. He always knew it was bad for him, more so on fear, but his parents suffered heavily everyday from the tattoo and what it represented. Whatever happened to them before they had decided to have a child, their time in whatever institute they were being held in had messed his mother up mentally.

Shit. His heart strings were being tugged something fierce, like a harp player got a hold of him and strum an elegy. If only he could pat the raven on the back in a form of comfort. Not would it help Baxter heal from the to mention of a troublesome childhood and pain titled parents, but release the pain from his body and allow him to progress. 

He wasn’t one to toot his own horn, but Prompto could only agree that hugs were his specialty! Ask Noct! He’d tell ya he was the best in the world. Being the best sore of warmth and just overall loving guy. Well, with hands clearly out of the question, words would have to be his hands.

“ I’m sorry, Baxter. “

The raven smiled up at him. Blue eyes drifting through a lonely road, saddened by his early memories.

“ Its ok.”

“ I don’t think it is.” Prompto said with a shake of his head, stunning the raven with the sharpness in his tone. Even he recoiled the bite. It was clear it had effected him, years later, so throwing it off like it hadn’t irritated Prompto. “ There is still a lot that you wish you could have said or done I’m sure.”

Baxter huffed out in annoyance while looking to the floor, glaring at the deep cracks around the chair legs.

“ Well sure. If I had the strength to do so, I would have. But I was young and naive at the time. Too young to understand the full weight and burden that was placed upon my parents. After a while, I put the pieces together and knew exactly what they were hiding, much like you did. But I never pushed them for a conclusive answer. If they wanted to remain quiet, I respected that wish.”

Prompto wanted to sigh louder and harder than ever possible. Why was he sounding so calm about this? His voice was low, filled with steel, but it was easily creepy how he was responding so casually. Shouldn’t this be tearing him apart like it did his family? Not that he wanted a Baxter to go insane or anything, but gods, a child introduced to such calamity must have problems in the future. His mother suffered tremendously while his father was left to pick up the pieces, just as torn with a child who was oblivious to the pain. How horrible was life? 

A question popped out of his mouth before his breath could even think the words in a cognitive sentence. Though curious from the beginning, he dared asking, fearing it might upset the other more.

“ And where are they? Your parents?”

Baxter flicked his bangs our of his hair, almost bored like. “ Its easy. They’re dead.”

Prompto sucked in a breath, chest growing tight with sorrow. Unable to form words, he instead hummed to voice his condolences and lowered his gaze to the floor in silence , picturing the once happy family, only to be ripped apart in a tragic circumstance.

He had hoped to the bottom of his heart that they were alive, but just unfit to care for him, therefore being adopted. Not for them to be snuffed out like side characters in some shit play. What pain he must have gone through, even when he remembers his parents so distinctively.

Tragic story indeed.

Having taken the silence in full appreciation, Baxter grinned his way. While no eye contact was made, Prompto knew exactly what Baxter was trying to do.

“ Don’t dwell on the harsh feelings. It’s all in the past. And besides, I’m kinda glad they died.” He pointed out, ignoring the sharp gasp of disappointment and the pointed stare he was given. Sure, anyone would think it’s rude to say such words, but it’s how he truly felt. “ Before you go thinking that I’m scum for saying such, but I’ll have you know it’s for the better.”

“ And why would that be? “Prompto questioned, feeling his throat bubbling emotionally . “ Why would the death of your birth parents be good?”

Baxter rolled his eyes to no one in particular. With the flick of his wrist, he lay back legs crosse over one another as he relaxed more on the ground and looked up to the roof. His eyes tried after the lonely bulb that was wired to the old wood as it dangled in a bored swirl.

“ Because my mother was terribly Ill to the point she couldn’t eat or drink. Nothing worked. She passed first, and with the deviation of her death, my father became quite distraught and disoriented. One day, he went out, claiming he was going to hunt, but he never returned that evening. Or a week later. And I knew what had really transpired.”

Prompto bit his lip until the taste of copper filled his mouth, coating a thin layer over the back of his teeth. He he was at a loss of words. Even if he wanted to kid himself and believe he could withdraw the pain, no amount of molly coddling , or ear lending could ever fix something so brutally broken.

Shit.

“ O-oh. “

An awkward attempt of a snicker left Baxter’s mouth. In actual truth, it was more of a snort from a pig. It sounded pathetic at best, even to his standards like he was trying to brush aside his pain and laugh. It was a common practise nowadays. People such as him deem it childish to show their real emotions, no matter how hard one was struggling. Sick how the media shunned such raw emotions. Mainly from men.

“ Whatever. It’s done with. “ he said with a huff and blew his bangs away from his face to distract himself. “ They lived their lives the best they could. Nothing could have changed that. Though they made do with the freedom they had from leaving Nifleheim, their fate was easier for them. They have nothing to worry about anymore. “

True. Their pain ending is indeed a gift. Who knows if they would have ever receive the proper help if they remained alive. And where would a Baxter be then? Surely not in Lucis. Or so Prompto thinks. It was because of their death that he managed to make it here. As sad as it was, fate really was a weird and harsh reality. Good or bad.

“ Still. Don’t you feel sad about them gone?”

Baxter just shrugged his shoulders.

“ Well, sure I do. My parents meant a lot to me, and I have a lot to thank them for. But I don’t think they would have survived too long anyways. Even with the assistance of medical treatment. And certainly not with the war raging just outside our village.”

Prompto sucked in a breath. “ The war...”

“Yes. It killed many people in the village, including a child I use to play with.” He said, eyes turning dark as his memories played before him hauntingly. “ I remember running into the woods, hearing screams and guns shots periodically. I must have wandered for days. Not fully sure myself. My mind was as dull as a bowl. Miraculously I didn’t get eaten by demons or wildlife. Don’t ask me how, as I won’t be able to tell you, but the next thing I remember was screaming and flashlights blinding. Then Lucian soldiers who had rescued me coddled me, showering me with food and water and asked me all sort of questions I didn’t believe I could answer before taking me to a warm place were a woman would talk to me. Then, I was adopted and taken to the home were in reside now.”

One hell of a story, Prompto would give him that. It had everything a good, yet touching story needed. From the troubled past, the death to the bright light at the end of the tunnel to show that everything was going to be alright. But even in this peace filled country, war was still afoot.

Prompto bit down on his lip. 

Fuck war! Fuck  
everything it did. To all the people, the animals and the land it destroyed. Hope and dreams ravished into dust. And for what? What was their gain? Just to kill innocent lives? To scare those into submission? Even to this day the Empire had never really been clear on what it wants from Lucis, other than to take over lands and kill as many as they could, like a game.

And Baxter. His family. His home and everyone who lived there was most definitely killed off, making him probably the only survivor. Even if they were slaughtering children , they would not have hesitated to kill him too. Orders were orders.

He hummed out again, letting the vibrations rumbled deep in his throat as he watched as the raven started to play with the dirtied wipes, probably not registering that they were covered in blood and dirt and soiled the tips of his fingers. Knowing his blood was now on the skin of Baxter unnerved him, yet he never voiced it. Even if he did, he didn’t think they words would reach him. His mind had wondered and definitely needed something to latch onto, lest he get dragged into the deep end.

“ I- I don’t know what to say.”

Baxter just shook his head in a slow motion, registering the comment. His hair hardly moved gracefully as it normally did. “ Don’t worry about it. The past is in the past for a reason so I must look forward towards the future. As much as I will always have faith in my people and my heritage, I know deep down I was meant to be a Lucian. Even if it meant the sacrifices of my parents.”

“ Then how?”

Baxter halted his playing with the cloth and squeezed it between his fingers, confused by the question and gave Prompto a puzzled look.

“ Huh?”

“ How does Brendan not know your a Niff yourself?”

Now that is something he really wanted to know. How was he able to fool everyone? His friends, his peers, his school. Everything? It was a miracle enough to hid it this long like he had, but for someone like Brendan to know at such close proximity was astounding . And Prompto wanted to know that secret. Probably it would save his own ass from future confrontations.

Leaning forward, Prompto waited with a heavy feeling in his chest.

“ Because I have been lying. My parents too. “ he admitted, and went back to playing with the grossed up cloth, not caring that his fingers were getting dirtied in the process. “ They modified my birth certificate and all my documentation stating I was born in Lucis. Thank the gods they have not been caught yet. Even the people at the agency believed it would have been better to lie as it would provide a safer life.”

He lied. His parents lied. The agency lied. And he lied too. Gods. He felt like shit as well.

“ And besides. No one had ever questioned me being a foreign person. My features are consequentially rare for two parents with blond hair if you ask me.” He said, pointing out his long black hair to add to his assumption. “ I must have had some great great great and so on grandmother or grandfather who just happened to be a Lucian or something and just happened to have children with a Nifleheim. And because of that, I was lucky to be born with those rare genes and be brought here. Weird how the world works, huh?”

Prompto nodded. He didn’t even know where to start. The world was a weird place of in its self with the strangest laws that never seemed to make much sense. Baxter was indeed lucky to have those rare genes within his ancestry. 

“ But, I am very happy to be where I am now. To be placed in Lucis. “ he grinned, mouth upturned into a bright smile. Prompto could see his heart physically swell within his chest with the highest of praise. “ I was given a home with food and lots of love. I am a student who gets to study at one of the best schools in the country and the opportunity to study alongside with the prince. What an honour it is. For this life I was given anew, I have the fullest gratitude to both my parents, past and present for this remarkable gift they have given me.”

A stupid grin couldn’t help but form on Prompto’s lips. Ear to ear, only then did it stop. He was happy for Baxter. Legitimately happy. Some would take this situation for granted and stomp all over it. Nope. Not him. Others or come out messed up physiologically, and unable to cope with day-to- day life. Not Baxter. He was appreciative. He was thankful for what he was given, no matter what it may be. And that is something Prompto can feel all the same. 

Being adopted before he could think or talk accordingly and placed into the arms of the people he calls “ mom” and “dad” now, he had everything to give and thank. Though they never really had the best relationship as of the few years due to their immensely busy scheduling for work, still didn’t mean he stopped loving them or vise versa. They did all if this for him. 

One could only imagine what his life would have been like if he was never rescued and stayed in Niflheim. Either he would have been killed by passers-by looking for any reason to kill or the harsh elements. Or, he would have been taken in and bought to the capital and forced against his will to fight alongside the Magitek soldiers to attack Lucis when the time finally arose.

Prompto shivered at that idea. It was down right haunting to think of that possibility. Instead of standing beside Noct as his friend, he would have been forced to kill him in cold blood, or be killed himself for failing orders. That same possibility would have happened to a Baxter if luck was not on their sides. The gods seemed to shine brightly for them it seemed instead of giving them the hell bound life they were doomed to have.

And that’s also makes Prompto’s mind wonder. Their similar in age, and probably close to where their villages met. Would they have been taken in and fought together? Instead of being together as peers, would they have been partners in a squad, eyes black and void of any human life, guns in hand ready to strike down the next command their officers gave?

No! The world was never going to let that happen to them! Never in a million years. They were safe, protected by the gracious wall the king provided them. Niflheim would never get their grubby hands on them until the last breathed was breathed from the Lucian royal family. As if that would ever happen.

“ I’m glad you are here, Baxter.” Prompto stated quickly. He wasn’t sure if he was validating it for a Baxter, or for himself. Why not both. As long as it worked out in the end.

The raven nodded with agreement, sharing the same tone. “ As am I. I couldn’t imagine my life any other way.”

At that moment, a jolt rush through Prompto’s veins, making them pulse and pinch at his skin. The nerves flared, forcing him to clench his fists angrily. His statement didn’t bode well with him. Not at all.

“ If you really think that, then you would have chosen your friends a bit better! But to go as low as being friends with Brendan? A guy who hates everyone but himself and those who are not like him! Look at how he treats you? Look what he’s done to me!? Why would you claim you can’t imagine life any other way when you are standing by someone so psychotic? “ He hollered, not caring how it made him feel like his throat was going to tear in half, nor that his voice rang through the room, shaking it.

The burning in his throat irritated the sore muscles in his neck, like someone was racking their nails along the vulnerable flesh. The blessed water did revive his body, but it didn’t stifle away the rawness of the current days or says in full. It still needed time to recover. 

Before a full fit could ensue, Baxter hastily got to his feet and yanked the bottle from his side, unhappy to hear it slosh around in the plastic when he thrust it up to Prompto’s lips, forcing the rest, or little contents down his throat.

Prompto gracefully accepted the offering and drank greedily from the bottle. Baxter never pulled back, only tipping it further and allowing him to drink until it was left empty. Both of them mentally grimaced at that.

Though somewhat restored, Prompto gave out a satisfied sight. 

“ Thanks. “

Baxter nodded then capped the lid on the bottle and sauntered back to his spot. The bottle was tossed into the open bag and disappeared from sight. Only then did he plop back to the ground, face still retorted in pain.

“ I’m sorry. “ he blurted out, killing the horrendous silence. “ I lied a bit. Nothing to be surprised about, coming from me, huh?”

Prompto’s eyes softened, never meaning for it to effect him so much. “ Baxter...”

“ Your right. So very right. Brendan is a horrible person, inside and out. And I know this first-hand. I hate being within a mile from him.”

“ Can I have an explanation then?”

With no hesitation, Baxter’s featured hardened and gave a deep nod. 

“ I shall. It’s because I want to work for Brendan’s father. Not in the manufacturing of the weapons. Far from it. But I have quite the brain when it comes to technology. Computers are my specialty, and me being able to provide beneficial works towards the kingdom is what I want to do with my life. From security to even simple programs for other smaller companies. Whatever it is to help, I’ll do it."

Work for his father? Now that was something Prompto was not expecting. They have already concluded they their ideals are wrong, in the weapon making part, so why would Baxter wish to work for a man like that? There were still things that needed to be cleared up.

“ It uh, sounds like a good, uh idea. But why do you need someone like Brendan in order to so that? “ He asked, throwing his eyebrows up along his scalp. “ Your a smart guy Baxter. Like, really smart. Smarter than most people I know. I bet you can land any job in the world no problem. So why short yourself and land this job when you clearly can’t stand the day torment you get from him? You don’t need that in your life.”

Baxter sucked in a rather, nearly choking on his own spit in the process. His face started to grow red, admiring the compliments. Prompto forgot his initial frustrations for a second and chuckled at the cute display as Baxter ducked his head in embarrassment. It had reminded him so painfully of Noctis.

“ T-thanks.” He muttered, recovering from his sheepish display. “ I understand what you are saying, and I agree with you one hundred percent. But I know that, gods it sounds utterly selfish, but the better friends I become with Brendan, the better chances I have to get the job. The past year now, we have been talking alot, and he even talked about a job opening when I graduate. I couldn’t tell you how happy I was. Over the moon and back. Finally, with this, I could prove to my parents that all the hard work they and myself have gone through, my talents can help this county. It has stepped beside me this whole time, and now, it’s my turn to help in return.”

Oh my gods.

As of Baxter couldn’t have been any cooler,he definitely was now. What a role model. An inspiration to everyone, young and old, and to those that even when your past can haunt you, you can turn it around without a second thought. Nothing can stop you from aching that goal.

Wow...just wow!

“ That was quite admirable Baxter. I’m speechless.”

The raven huffed happily, once again trying to hide himself within his jacket to brush away the blush that painted his cheeks. His confession must have taken a lot out of him, as his true ambitions had probably never been heard from ears other than his parents.

“ Thank you.”

They both fell quiet, only allowing the gentle hum of the pipes to fill the empty room. Prompto looked about the room, eyes slowly darting about until they settled on the door, which had still not opened. His heart skipped a beat, longing for the outside world. His hands squeezed, clenching around the ropes. Surprisingly, pain was not fisted to him. They felt tight, sure, but pain was not his first reaction. Odd.

“ Baxter?”

“ Yeah?”

He looked to the door again, frowning heavily. “ Why won’t you let me out?”

Baxter hissed through his teeth. He refused to look at Prompto as his eyes were filled with guilt. More than Prompto had ever seen.

“ You know I can’t. “

Prompto pulled on the ropes, dragging himself closer to Baxter as his eyes grew wide, feeling the ugly tears blooming from behind. His heart started pumping faster within his chest. “ And why is that? “

“ If I had the ability, I would have done so already. “ Baxter said with the utmost certainty, but still refused to make eye contact with Prompto. “ Its nearly impossible when the place is guarded. Brendan is very paranoid that someone wants to break in, therefor, cameras are stationed all over the house. Not that I really blame him with his family having lots of money and power. Still, there are security guards stationed at the front gates, and not even I can convince them to look the other way without being reported to Brendan, nor can I stuff you down my shirt and waltz us out of there. So I am deeply sorry.”

Well, at least he was given a proper explanation. And it made a lot of sense too. Even in the movies and the games plays, one was not able to just walk out the front door no problem. Hell no. There was unfortunately a lot of side work that needed to be set first.

The clenching of his fists loosened until they lay slack on the wooden chair. Not necessarily happy with the idea of freedom not coming quick, he understood. To a degree. Yet more and more questions plagued his mind, yet refused to ask them. There would have been no point to them anyways.

Baxter raised his head, eyes now able to gold their gaze on Prompto in full, through they shook with emotion. “ Your a nice guy Prompto. I never wanted this to happen to you, or anyone. I just hope you find it in yourself to forgive me for this mess you been forced upon.”

He bowed low, nose facing direct to the floor, much like he had seen Ignis do to address the royal family. His whole body shook, scared of what was going to come next.

“ I already have.”

Baxter shot up, mouth dropped and agape. “ Why are you so easy to forgive me? I haven’t done anything to help you through this mess!”

Prompto could only shake his head in disagreement. It astounded Prompto that Baxter had yet to see all that he had actually done already. Sure it might have been significant enough like lead him out to safety yet, but his small gestures and being here was simply enough.

“ But you have! Baxter, do you now see what you have already done?” he asked, getting to himself with his shoulders as his hands were rendered useless. “ You stopped Brendan from beating me further the last time. You coming down here to check on me. Giving me water and tending to me when you didn’t have to give me the time of day. You opening yourself to me.”

“ Prompto, I don’t th-“

“ No! Let me finish!” he interrupted, shutting Baxter up.

“ I’m sorry to do that, but I’ll let you know now, that I am honoured that you did so. From one Niff to another, I am glad we could be able to talk in a civilized manner and that we can bother keep each other’s secrets safe. And you saying you haven’t done anything is appalling. But to me, you have done so much for me.”

Baxter smiled. His lips trembled as forgiveness was in his favour. Never did he think it would have been achieved, yet, here it was. And he couldn’t be happier.  
It was short lived as his face fell, lips fallen into a frown. His eyes darkened, determination written all throughout the blue orbs. Blinking hard, he glanced up to Prompto.

“ I promise you, Prompto, that I will find a way to get you out of here.”

“ R-really? “

His voice spoke in great volume, high pitched and very childlike. The promise so boldly spoken from his lips was probably to best news he had been given since this fiasco happened.

“ Yes. I will do everything within my power in order to do so.”

Prompto lowered his head, chin resting on top his chest, feeling his rapid heart pulsing with joy. “ Thank you Baxter. “

“ Don’t thank me yet. I still need to get you out of here in order to be rewarded that thank you.” He said with a thinkness in his voice, so not like him. “ I’ll be blunt. When Brendan said he wanted to kidnap you, I thought it was a joke. Even laughed it off. But the more he pitched the idea, I saw how obsessed he was. It was to the point he had specific dates. He planned this out very well, I assume.”

Well, this was something Prompto was not prepared to hear. Brendan had planned this? And for a while? Gods. He really was fucked up in the head.

“ I have not been hearing of any reasons to let you go as of now, as he has been rambling a lot of other petty ideas. I have tried asking, gathering Intel , but he keeps getting rather angry at me when I do. He prefers to tell Karl these things now.”

Again, he didn’t like to heat that. If Brendan was holding back from telling Baxter, was he becoming suspicious of his actions? His reasons to protect him? He hoped not. He just hoped that Baxter would outsmart Brendan and save his sorry ass. That’s all.

“ What could he want from me? What could he gain?”  
Baxter shrugged his shoulders, unaware himself. “ That, I do not know. If I did, I would have told y-“

A loud bang was heard overhead, and with a unsettling aurora too. This sent Baxter and Prompto into a full frenzy. More so Baxter as he gasped out, body tensing into stone and he threw himself to his bag and started to toss everything inside in a unorganized manner. He panicked, harshly hissing out as the items didn’t fit properly and fell about to the floor in a heap.

Prompto watched on, panicking himself as the noise from the items falling echoed loudly in the room. The hairs on his neck stood up, sending the worst kind of signals throughout his body. He hated it. Hated it so much! 

He gave out another whine as he forgot about Baxter as another loud thud stepped closer. His eyes lay on the door, waiting, just waiting for it to burst open to reveal an angered Brendan, knife in hand and ready to kill them both.

Gods!

Panic settled within both their very souls, fearing for each other and their pending deaths. Baxter had finally stuffed the items in his bag and zipped it tight. He struggled getting to his feet. Once he did, he raced over to the bottom stair and gripped the handrail so hard, his hails bit into the wood, leaving fresh marks of his nails. His body lurched forward then halted, unsure if it was clear to bolt up the stairs yet. 

It was clear that Brendan and Karl were awake and no doubt looking for Baxter. Their footsteps suggested they were angry that he was missing.

“ Baxter. “ Prompto muttered, teeth chattering away.

“ Its ok.” He reassured, still yet testing away from the door and holding his hand out, asking for silence.

Prompto obeyed. His mouth shut, eliminating any noise aside from his irrational breathing coming through his flared nostrils. They both held their breaths, wide-eyed and halting movement as the steps started to wander away to another side of the house. Thy were safe. For now.

Baxter was the first to move, he held onto his bag in an iron grip, making sure no sounds were to produce from the contents as they rubbed together and jumped the first three steps before turning back to Prompto, pale faced. 

“ I’m sorry. I have to go now.”

“ I know. “

He hated that he had to leave, but there was no other choice. If he stayed, his cover would be blown. It was safer to leave while he could now.

“ I’ll get you out of here. I don’t know how, but I will. I Ave this brain for a reason. You said so yourself. “ he grinned back and rasped his knuckles along his head playfully. “ But I need you to do something for me in exchange. “

And exchange? What on earth cold that be?

The request had Prompto completely off guard. As of right now, or in his current state, what could Baxter want or need from him? It’s not like he has anything to offer. Not money or status as the raven already had plenty of that.

“ Uh, sure. What do you want? “

Baxter blew his bangs away from his face in a huff and Eyed the blind with a hard look. “ I don’t ‘want’ anything. But I do need you to hang tight and be strong. Do not let Brendan get under your skin, no matter what he says. Just try not to fight back, otherwise I cannot guarantee you will be unharmed.”

“ Alright.” Prompto said, nodding ever so softly , complying to the request.

Easy enough. Just ignore what Brendan spouted out of rage and in turn grant him less pain. Not that he cared to what Brendan had to say, but damn did he know how to scare the wits out no him. To an extent, knowing that Baxter was on his side and preventing the pain to come nearly had him in tears. He wasn’t alone, and had a fitting hand to escape. In order to achieve that goal, he needed to give Baxter his full support.

“ But I will get you out of here.” He said in an deep tone. “ One way another. Just believe me.”

“ I know. I trust you, Baxter.”

Once the words left his lips, Baxter froze. His whole body tensed in fright, or pain as it seemed. It confused Prompto and he went to voice his concerns when the raven bolted up the stairs, putting as little weight into his steps like he was hunting for prey.

Knowing that no more words were needed to be exchanged, Prompto watched Baxter scurry up the last of the stairs and flicked the light switch off, covering the room in darkness. For the first time since being here, the dark did not frighten Prompto. Not at all. Deep within him, light was blossoming, pushing away the frightful feeling that would have otherwise overpowered him. As long as he could produce happy thoughts, he had nothing to fear.

He closed his eyes, feeling at peace. His heart settled into a gentle rhythm, and his mind went blank. The door was briskfully opened, showering his vision in a hazy red which was swiftly replaced with the blackness of the shadows as the door was closed with a gentle slam.

Prompto listened well, ears tipped towards the ceiling until the footsteps of Baxter slowly started to vanish. Only then, when he was greeted by the stillness of the room did he press himself fully against the chair. His eyes remained closed, and smiled widely and lay his head against his chest as he breathed feather light to whomever decided to hear.

“ Thanks Baxter “


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First off, I do have to apologize ! I know this chapter took far too long to post, but I have many reasons as to why!
> 
> For many of you, you know that a few weeks ago I moved out to Japan for my new job. All of my time in the day has gone to school. First helping assist the teacher and teach the students to my own Japanese classes after. The days are long, but I truly love it.
> 
> Since coming to Japan, I have been so much happier. I have lost are few pounds, caught up with some old friends here and met some really nice people who I work with. Plus, the students are gems! Just seeing the sights is such a wonderful experience. And I must say now, I have gone to the Sqaure Enix Cafe so many times, I think the waitresses know me by name... Overall, I am loving it here!
> 
> Writing had been hard lately, being so busy and all, so I will apologize now in saying updates will be slow, as I'm sure you all know by now. I'm still going through a bit of a writers block, and working very hard to get the next chapter done, but I'm stuck on a few things, and don't felt good posting it until it is fixed, so please, bear with me.
> 
> Also, I have been doing some editing on my earlier stories. My very first few ones, Braid Buddies, Warm Me Up and Missing You have been updated. They are far better stories now. Pretty much had to rewrite them. Grammer has been fixed, and the length is far longer, but they are fleshed out stories now, so, if you want, pleeae check them out, as I think you might like them now.  
> I will be updating 'To Save A Friend' soon, as I know it's one of my more popular stories and I know has spelling errors...
> 
> ( Im also thinking about fixing up the first few chapters of Outsider. It's been an idea of mine for a while. What do you guys think?)
> 
> Ok, so for this chapter, I know it's not the most exciting, but it is for buildup. Baxter will start to play a much bigger role now, so strap in! ( also, for some people asking what he looks like, just think of Zexion from Kingdom Hearts but with longer black hair)
> 
> So again, I apologize for the long wait, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you

The moment the door slammed shut from behind and the light touched his face in a ray of brilliant warmth, indicating his own freedom, Baxter all but ran down the hall in a mad dash. He clung to the leather bag strapped around his shoulders, holding it against his side to prevent and items from falling or making any sounds. His short nails which he had started to make a habit into biting them dug into the leather pouch for dear life. 

Breathing never seemed to be so difficult in his life, and he was a decent runner as the heat from the incredibly hot day conveyed around him, sweltering and unforgiving. Masking his breathing to almost silence as he ran was nearly impossible. Even when his mind was screaming at him to take a large breath to fill his lungs, he went the other way, ignoring both body and mind to single short and sharp breaths like he was the Injured one. Breathing properly could wait, especially when a task was needed to be dealt with first.

With his natural skills afoot, he quietly worked his way around the house, maneuvering past room after room with the utmost care in his steps. He turned his ears up to the sky, picking up any sounds that might sound like Brendan or Karl about the house, or anything remotely human. After a few seconds of his eyes and ears not getting any signals, did he proceed, stealthy as before.

A foreboding sensation filled his person. Dread rolling through. He hated sneaking around a house that was not his like he was a petty criminal, especially when he knew the owners of the household so well and enjoyed their company. It made him feel small, insignificant and low. Very low. And as much as he knew, Baxter was concerned, he was far from a criminal. He was innocent. Sweet face and all.

Pressing forth, feet scuffles along the wooden flooring, he brushed by the living room, giving it no train of thought at all until his brain screamed at him to turn around. He did just that by slamming on his feet like breaks of a car, he came to a stop. Taking a few tentative steps back, he peered into the empty room, eyes drifting along everything. No humans or any sign of life in sight. Perfect. But what rest inside was an abundance of fancy furniture. They hung against the wall, doing nothing but their job to look pretty.

An idea pulsed inside Baxter’s head, like a light bulb portrayed in TV shows. It hit him so fast that if that another train if though would accrue his plan to vanish without even so much as a ‘goodbye ‘. Grinning stupidly to himself, he decided that yes, he was going to take this golden opportunity for what it was.

Nodding in conformation to no one in particular, Baxter stormed over to the lonely leather chair in the corner. Eyeing the majestic material with a hard glance, he swallowed dryly. He slung the bag around his shoulders into his hands, gripping tight. With a sly grin, he tossed the bag against the wall and listened to the beautiful sound of it sliding against the wall until it came to a thud against the floor and completely out of sight.

The idea was foolproof! No way would anyone look back here in the meantime. Why would they? Sure in the future for cleaning, the fat future, but he would have come back for it and taken it out of the sight of any curious eyes.

Taking this as a victory, Baxter gave out a quiet triumph like squeaks through his cheeks and hastily stepped out of the room, never looking back and headed down to the kitchen, looking as causal as one could.

On the outside, he looks as calm ad a cucumber, but Inside, he was a pile of emotions. They jumbled about, unable to figure out which one he could be.

His face fell, eyes falling to the floor as his mind started to wonder about Prompto. Reasons why? Well, there were many. Too many to even place along his own fingers. For starters, he hated to his very core for leaving him down there in the cold and dark basement all alone. Second, he was scared for him. Like, deeply scared. Third, he still couldn’t get over their conversation. Never once in his life did he depict he would have come out with the truth, and so honestly at that. Prompto was a special case. Having been so similar, and someone Baxter knows has good intension, dose not fear having his secrets out in the open.

However, it was a surprising contrast at how quickly he was to put his trust into him after everything he had gone through. That alone was an idea Baxter was not willing to be prepared for. Aside from his parents, it just never happened. 

White teeth sunk into his lip as he stopped and turned back to look down the hall. The door holding the blond prisoner was not visible from this angle, but damn was it hard to forgo his body’s urge to rush back to forget about the danger within arms length and pull Prompto free from his restraints and carry him up the stairs and into the safety of the Glaives or the prince, or whoever was willing to grab him the second light kissed their skin.

A deep blush crept up across his face, lighting up his body tenfold. Shit. Really? Out of all the things he could do, that’s what his mind was yelling him? Talk about cheesy and totally embarrassing. Not to mention completely unmanageable.

Even with his mediocre strength in his possession, there was no way in hell he could manage to carry a wounded other out of the building as of yet. But, with some planning with his brilliant mind, a sure plan could come into play.

Speaking of wounded, the wounds themselves inflicted on Prompto came back to mind like an old film. Blood crusty when the skin was broken, and skin, normally a pale were decorated in an array of colours. Far from natural and definitly not pleasing to look at. Anyone’s stomach would recoil if glanced at.

Then the wrists. Damn did they look like someone had run them through a meat grinder. The skin around the ropes were cut open and bled sluggishly without restraint. The rawness that was shown to him, or to anyone for that matter worried him. He couldn’t possibly imagine how painful it was, and gods did Prompto show much strength to hide it, even from him. Even with the potion now coursing through his body, infection if not treated right away was inevitable.

Well, he’d have to make sure it didn’t come to that.

Baxter’s fingers twitched periodically at his side, trying to find something, anything to latch onto and dig into it like he always did when he was nervous or embarrassed. Unfortunately for him, the sleeve of his jacket didn’t drag long enough for him to do so. Or a thick binded book. Heaven only knows how many books he had destroyed doing so.

Well shit. 

Sucking in a breath he didn’t know he needed so bad coiled inside his stomach, filling him with a clear mind than he did just seconds before. He felt changed, anew.

Stomping his socked feet on the polished wooden floor, Baxter left the hall and rounded around the corner, bracing himself for a barrage of questions or insults from his so called friends as he entered the unnecessarily large kitchen. 

He stood at the doorway, blankly staring into the white room, only to find it empty. Void of any lifeforms. He didn’t like that not one bit. Brendan was always in the kitchen first thing in the morning, waiting angrily for someone to make food for him when friends came over to visit. With his parents being so busy, and the maids sent away for when ever they would be summoned again, they were alone to their own devices, and food making. 

With him gone at this time, Baxter peered at the clock on the oven counter to check. Past his usual time. So It must have meant Brendan was probably searching the house for him.

Double shit!

Baxter gasped, ready to turn tail and find Brendan himself when a angry bark of a familiar voice sounded off behind him, startling him.

“ Hey! And just where the hell have you been?”

A strangled yelp rolled through Baxter lips until he forced it shut, concealing anymore noise to the world, all the while jumping into the air like a frightened cat and thrust his hands to his side like he always did. If he had his books with him, it would make the perfect excuse to hold them up against his chest that he liked so much. Making himself felt smaller was always better than being seen to the masses. Not this time.

“ Hey! I’m talking to you!” it barked again, clearly unhappy for being ignored again.

Well, he found Brendan. Or, Brendan found him.  
Gulping down the wad of spit that collected in his mouth, he swallowed with great difficulty as the gunk of whatever it was seemed it wanted to stay inside his mouth and not into the pits of his stomach. Tough luck. 

Not testing his luck any further, Baxter turned around, coming face to face with Brendan. His face was it usual, a deep red, angry and frustration laced his features. Both his hands were balled into fists, shaking , just aching to start a fight. Karl, the lug of a man stayed a few feet behind, smirking all the while at Brendan’s anger. His beefy arms were crossed over his chest, not seeming to even think of lifting a finger to help if things got a bit messy.

Brendan didn’t waste any time to stroll over, feet pounding against the wooden surface just to prove how angry he was. As if that was ever new. If he wore shoes, the house would be shaking on its hinges. He closed the gap between them in record speed. His teeth bared, snarling like an animal when Baxter remained quiet, mouth locked tight. 

“ I’m talking to you, you moron! Just where the hell have you been?”

A sly glint gleaned in Baxter eyes. Well, if he were to tell the truth, then it would be the end. As if he could come out and say he was ‘chilling’ with Prompto downstairs. If so, Brendan would blow a gasket and go on a full rampage. And sure he would receive a damn fine portion of that beating, but there was no guarantee that Prompto would be untouched. With Brendan’s lack of control, time would only tell until he reached that point.

The sick fuck.

He needed to lie. Through and through. Just what he’s been going for so many years. 

Baxter stared at Brendan deal in the eyes. He forced his body to relax, pulling out the more serious tone he normally portrayed at school to keep up the façade. His eyelids lowered, becoming half lidded as if bored out of his wits. Lips frowned, and hands danged at his sides lazily like he just didn’t care. The sigh he gave out afterwards completed his fake persona. Perfect.

“ What are you yelling at me for? I was upstairs.”

“Like hell you were! We just checked, and didn’t see you anywhere.” Brendan yelled back, fists still raised. 

His eyes lay along the broad knuckles in interest. They pulsed , veins popping through the thin skin. Baxter honestly didn’t know they could do that, but we’ll, here it was in all its glory. Well, he could take a few smacks or two as he had been since being friends. He’s just happy his knife wasn’t with him, or any weapon for that matter. Give it time and test his anger, and for sure he would brandish some sort of illegal weapon.

“Well I was. It seems you didn’t check hard enough. Not the first time too.”

Brendan didn’t appriciate the snarky attitude he was given and came barreling down the hall with lightning speed and slammed his fist down into Baxter’s shoulder, before throwing him up along the wall with an almighty crack.

“ Don’t fucking talk to me that way, you hear? Learn to shut the fuck up and learn your place!” he hissed through his teeth, eyes bring literally holes into Baxter’s.

The words sunk in, hitting deep. Known his place? Was he beneath Brendan now?

The pain burned, from his shoulder which took the brunt of the attack and his back, which now ached dully. He forced his mouth shut, teeth digging into the skin to omit any sounds of pain to escape. It didn’t stop his from glaring up a storm back at Brendan who had now stepped back and started to chuckle, proud of the damage he had done.

The urge to swing a throw was becoming more and more temping by the second. And after having a heart to heart talk with Prompto, and his promise to help his escape, the desire was burning even more so. If that meant fighting Brendan head on, he would do just that.

“ Fuck this. I’m hungry.” Brendan announced as he bounded down the hall and turned into the grand kitchen. 

Karl’s eyes trailed after him, inspecting the whole scenario with little to no emotion until the other vanished behind the wall. He looked displeased with a simple roll of his eyes and headed into he kitchen, but not before sending Baxter a hard stare in a threatening manner.

Well, this could only go one way. 

Having no way out of this, Baxter followed behind Karl, feet padding lightly over the marble floors of the pristine, or what he would call it, bleached white kitchen. It was an eyesore, blinding one if not wearing glasses. Whatever.

The bitter cold room of the floor bit into his feet. Even with thick socks to cover them, the floor still managed to win this fight. As he approached the bar, he took interested of the three chairs that lined against the island. Two were occupied, only leaving the last for him. But he wasn’t ready to sit down with them just yet. He opted to stand as far away as he could. Until his luck ran out.

“Man I’m hungry! “ Brendan moaned childishly and threw himself onto the marble countertop , taking up all of the space while he sprawled his body across it. “ Why can’t the food magically be done?”

“ It takes time to make things. This ain’t no magical world like those stupid shows you watch. Geez. And with you shooing away the maids, there is no one to cook for us. So only look at yourself if you need someone to blame.” Karl retorted back with a grunt, eyes lazily staring at the toaster.

Brendan ignored the brash attitude and grumbled with displeasure. He threw his body back upright and glared at the ceiling as if asking the walls to rain food amongst them. This went on for a few moment until he broke connection with the wall and twisted his head to the raven standing just off from the island. The glare never faltered.

“ Sit the fuck down, for fuck sakes.”

Baxter jumped. 

As much as he wanted to fight back or ignore the command, he had no choice. Not if he wanted things to play out right. And certainly not unless he wanted another few rounds from Brendan. No thanks. His shoulder was still aching something fierce. 

Sighing mentally, a task he does far too often in his young life, Baxter strolled over to the island, not keeping any eye contact with Brendan and sat down on the leather seat, making sure to take the furthest one away from him. Only then did he feel a bit safer. Not by much thought.

“ Man, I sure did sleep well!” Brendan cried out, personality doing a complete 180° and smiled wickedly to himself as he raised his hands over his head, stretching them to remarkable distance. The joints popped and cracked loudly, every one had Brendan moaning with delight. “ Knowing that freak is tied up with no way out, and probably crying out to his mother makes me sleep like a baby! Those screams he makes of terror are just too perfect. Music to my ears. ”

If Baxter was sipping coffee, or any other beverage at this moment, he would have spat it out in pure shock. Instead, his hands remained empty. Not even the air could be grasped at his initial shock. The pure look of disgust on his face said it all.

For real?

He was pulled away when a body elbow jabbed into his arm, making him hiss out in pain.

“ Come on , Baxter. Didn’t you? Isn’t the sweet sound of his terror filled cries become all the more satisfying? Ready to put you under a deep sleep and dream up the most wonderful of dreams? “

Oh gods no!

And that’s what puts him to sleep? Does he have a recording of it or something? 

Fuck. This was indeed messed up. Only a psycho would find these sounds pleasant. Prompto’s cries, or any living thing on this planets cries of distress was not something Baxter wanted to hear, and would forever haunt him within his dreams for the rest of his life. Another reason to get Prompto to safety.

“ No, I didn’t. “

“ Well, that sucks to be you, because I slept good. Like, really good. Probably the best I had in a while.” He said, shrugging his shoulders while keeping that ugly grin on his face.

Karl rolled his eyes. “ Like a baby. We got it. “

The toast came quicker than anticipated and was served on three plates, one for each of them. Karl and Brendan immediately got to work with piling their toast a mile high with peanut butter and jam. Baxter didn’t feel so enthusiastic and decided to eat it plain. No amount of toppings, even his favorite, cinnamon and honey, wouldn’t satisfy him. Even when his stomach growled at him, testing him to eat, he did so anyways, just to keep Brendan from fighting with him again.

His teeth sink into the crispy bread. It tasted gross and didn’t settle any better when he swallowed and sank into his stomach. It splashed with his stomach acid, causing a great ruckus down there. Gross indeed.  
About to take another bite just to give him something to do, Brendan broke the silence, opening his loud mouth , included with the munching irritatingly by the thick peanut butter. 

“ So, what should we do today?”

Setting his own piece down, Karl wiped the corners of his mouth and looked on confused. “ What do you mean? Don’t you have it all planned out? That’s what you told me yesterday.”

Baxter ears perked up, signaling his brain to start taking everything in and analyzing it. Well, there goes another bout of information he was led out of yet again. Just like he had explained to Prompto in the only detail he had, Brendan had keep keeping him out of certain conversations. And what they decided last night must have been very detailed. Plotting and planning their next course of action. Not that he wanted to know personally, it did peak his curiosity, and would help benefit his chances to help the poor kidnapped victim escape. But in reality, the ideas Brendan would pitch would be as sick and twisted as his brain.

“ Well, I kinda do, but I don’t know what I should start with first. “ He said with a frown then throwing the last piece of toast into his mouth and chewed ungodly loud to the point the others cringed. He swallowed just as disgustingly, making a show and sighed in content that his belly was satisfied and slapped it a couple of times for good measure. “ I have a few ideas ready. Some cooler than the others. “

“ And that would be?”

Brendan broke out into a sick smile, teeth bared. He pushed himself away from the chair, screeching without a care and ignored the confused looks the other two had as he waltz over to one of the many drawers built into the house that stood beside the kitchen sink. Grasping the handle and throwing it open, he pulled out a knife and held it into the air, though not his normal one. A smaller one this time, in thickness and length, but just as dangerous.

Baxter gulped, sweat peppering his forehead as the sharp edge gleamed from the light. It glared back at him, as if telling him he was next. Oh how he hoped he was wrong.

Having way more fun with the knife, Brendan waved it around, in large loops and sharp turns, even one time pretending to stab someone in the gut, only to yank it out and stab it in again. Thank the gods it was just air and not a person. Then again, with Brendan, he would not be afraid to do the deed.

“ So, get this. “ He said, eyes wide with fascination with his idea.” In order to get that shit prince to listen to my demands, how about we chop off a finger or two of that sack of shit and mail it to him? Isn’t that grand or what? I can’t imagine how mortified he would look! I would pay any amount of money to have that face framed and stick it on the wall!”

Brendan then burst out in laughter, both hands lowering to hold his sides as he gasped for breath, unable to contain his excitement. 

Yep, here it was. The need to vomit was there, and the toast, he knew was going to come up too in all its glory. Mortified wouldn’t be just on Prince Noctis’ face, but on Baxter as well. Hell, even now, his face melted into a hideous monstrosity as another fresh wave of pure disgust took hold.

What were they? The mafia or of the sorts? They were young adults for crying out loud! Students barley out of high school and just learning the ways of life, not a band of phychos who are wanting to destroy and torment a life just for self gain. This kidnapping alone was jumping over the bar, but now having the ambitions to chop body parts? This was going too far.

Baxter couldn’t help but moan in grotesque. His voice rumbled low in his throat, masked by Brendan’s never ending laughter. Just imagining a severed limb was making him nauseas. And that limb being Prompto’s? Forget about it. The idea alone was pushing it and Baxter can bet every single dollar he has in his families heritage that Prince Noctis and King Regis would come and destroy them all slowly and painfully, only leaving them a steaming pile of dust in their wake.

He glanced over at Karl through his long, dark bangs, searching for relief. Hoping to see Karl agreeing with him and fighting back the stupid idea with a stern argument, he was met with an unfortunate sight. Karl smiled wickedly, mimicking Brendan to a scary degree. He leaned over the counter, broad chest ghosting over the marble in anticipation, waiting ever so patiently for Brendan to continue his twisted ideas.

No! Karl…

“ Wow. Sounds like quite the plan there. I like it. “

“ I know right? Brilliant!” Brendan chuckled, laughter finally coming to a close. Even though it did, it didn’t stop the murderous grin from vanishing from his face.

“ I was having dreams about doing so last night, after we parted. At first, I was wondering if it was bit overboard, but nope. It came back again. And wow, has it never left my mind.”

Karl nodded in confirmation and even gave his friend a giant thumbs up. “ Smart as always, Brendan.”

Supressing the urge to start running and screaming out of the mansion, his hand involuntarily reached over, grabbing the remainder of his stale toast, just for him to do something and distract himself when Brendan slapped his hand down on his. The pain was sharp, like being pricked with a needle. He retracted his limb and slammed it against his chest. His heart started to pulse within his chest, frightened.

Did he do something wrong?

Ever so slowly, he turned to Brendan, who was leaning heavily on his elbow and rested his head along the back of his hand, eyeing his black haired friend with a gleeful look.

“ What about you Baxter? Like the idea?”

Stunned at the insulting question thrown his general direction, he froze on the spot, fingers clutching into the piece of bread until it crumbled. His blood turned into ice as two sets of eyes rest on his person, just waiting for his answer. Their happy expressions did nothing to shimmer down his nerves. Quite the opposite.

Still, he needed to keep his game up. Pretend like he always had. Just because he talked to Prompto did not mean he could let his walls come crashing down for all to see. Never! He could still be strong and scary, just to let them see he really was into this just as much as them.

He had to.

Baxter threw his hands down onto the countertop and beamed at the two and nodded his head in affirmation. 

“ Of course. Sending small pieces would unnerve the prince, only willing himself to give into his desires. He is young, and unknowing of the severity of his poor actions. This will teach him the fairness in life. Like a game of chess, one by one, the odds will soon be in our favour.”

Hoping he had said the correct things, Baxter eyed the two. Thinking he didn’t quite sound as they had hoped, a hand slammed against his back repeatedly, jerking him forward

“ Way to go Baxter! I knew you would like it!” Brendan cried with delight, even so much as threw his arm around the boy and brought them in close, cheeks nearly touching like best friends would. But they were hardly best friends. “ And you worded that perfectly! I could never have done that! I knew that brain would come in use!”

Huffing from that Baxter took as an insult, he rolled his eyes, hidden away from the sight of Brendan. How dare he question his intelligence.

“ Of course!” he shot back with a grin of his own, shoving his nose into the air in a posh attitude. “ You think a simple kidnap would get the job done? It’s not serious enough. You hurt the person they love, not by word of mouth, but by physical evidence and they will give in in seconds. It’s the oldest trick in the book.”

Brendan chuckled out a bit more before retracting his arm and lay his upper body on the counter like he had before, still unable to rid of his smirk while his eyelids closed slightly, half lidded in a dreamlike state. “ Just think of all the commands we could ask for. All the problems we could change in this place. One by one, our desires will be full filled. Blackmail smells so good in the morning.”

Gods. This was even more sick, to the point a large puddle of vomit couldn’t even compare to the word. This truly was a nightmare.

“ Yeah, it does.” Karl said thoughtfully and gave the raven a questioning look. “ But do you honestly think the prince would give in so quickly? Or the king?”

Baxter almost choked on his own spit when he sucked in a harsh breath at the mention of the king. He could have slammed his head against the counter for being so stupid. Having put most of their efforts on the prince, he had completely forgotten about the man who ran the entire country. They could banter all they wanted with their demands, a list piling up until there was no space left, but did they honestly believe the king would have the audacity to bow down to them? Fuck no! The idea was ludicrous. Simple minded.  
While the prince, having little to no experience when it comes to negotiating with potential threats , and dealing with kidnappers, would crumble under the weight and give in within his next breath, especially if the victim was his friend. 

And that’s what made it so difficult. It wasn’t an emotion they had seen yet, that is if he is tearing down the city to get to them like they expect him to. The king however, knows how to play theses ‘games’. Very well in fact. Knows how to read a criminal like a book. He knows what he’s doing as he’s done so many time before. So making him crack, and give in to a child was merely laughable. There would be hell to pay.

The idea to chuckle to himself came to mind at the prospect of Brendan being shit kicked by the king and all of his glory while the whole entirety of the council watched. Listening to his cries of pain and desperation to leave judgemental and hateful eyes of the most powerful group in the country was all he could wish for. Get a taste of his own bacteria laced medicine. 

It was short-lived however, from beside him Brendan let out a series of hisses through his teeth, imitating a snake hunting it’s newest target. 

“ I don’t care who it is! That pathetic prince or that damned king.” He mocked, raising his voice and using the worst Tenebraean accent to the point they would be highly offended. “I’ll make sure I get what I want from them both and make them pay for the acts they committed against me and my family!”

“ Yeah, the royal family can sick it hard. And as much as I want this to happen , it might take a bit more of your brain to work this through.” Karl said, smirking at nothing in particular. 

“Oh shut it!” Brendan yelled back, throwing his body away from the island and tossed himself over to Karl and proceeded to punch the older man on the shoulder in quick and repeated succession. The punched had no effect. None whatsoever.

Baxter watched with mild curiosity as Karl sipped contently from his overly large coffee mug, still smiling as the punches, or what felt like gentle pats massaged into his skin. Did he find this to be a free message? Aside from the foul language spouting from Brendan and no calming music.

The more he landed blow after blow, Baxter wished for Karl to just snap, and finally figure out through that thick skull of his for what Brendan really was how he treated him and to turn and slam his fist into Brendan’s face. Maybe break a few bones, or crack a few teeth. You know, the good stuff. 

The other needed a reality check, and if a swift punch would do that, then so be it.

Finally giving up and knowing that his assist was not doing a damned thing, Brendan backed off, huffing and puffing until his cheeks grew red. He tried sizing Karl up, squaring out his shoulders to make himself look bigger . It was the ultimate failure. 

“ As much as I want this to, I’m doing it more for my father than myself. “ He said, glaring out the window and unto the beautifully sunny day. “ If they didn’t disrespect my father so, none of this would have happened. If they had just put their cowardice aside, then we would have been done his war and killed off the Niffs!”

“ I agree.”

Brendan let out many harsh breaths, each one filling his body to full proportions. The knife clenched within his grasp shook. “That shit head Prompto says he loves the royal family so much. Let’s just see how much longer he can keep saying that until he finally realizes that they won’t ever come for him. Won’t love them anymore, eh freak?”

“ Yeah. What a total loser. To think the royal family would actually care about him. “ Karl chimed in, putting his own two cents. “ Your father deserves so much more. He can sure make this country better and more powerful. That’s for sure."

Brendan beamed, happy of the compliment towards his father. “ Thanks Karl. What about you Baxter? You think Lucis would be the best ever under my dads control?”

No, but he couldn’t necessarily say that, now could he?

“ Of course this country could benefit from his ideals. Being able to vanquish our foes only promises us guaranteed safety for many future generations to come. If everything goes according to plan, that is.” He said back quickly, knowing damn well it would be anything but.

With the manufacturing of weapons, war would break out, and the wall would no longer protect them, leaving every living thing once protected by the wall to the mercy of the bewildering shower of bullets and or other deadly weapons. People would turn against each other, breaking up friends and family and death spinning at every corner.

“ Shit Baxter, I love how you talk. I should tape your voice and carry it with me all day. Like a tiny little person telling me all the things I want to hear."

It took all of Baxter’s willpower to hold a straight face. Tape his voice? Now that was gross and equally creepy. So, did he wish to add that to his screams of anguish in between?

Gods…

“ Uh, thanks, I guess.”

Brendan gave Baxter one last slap before twirling the knife in his has, while the other rest along his hip, jutting out slightly. The sunlight from outside beamed along with window, painting him in a glowing light.

“ Well, I feel this talk really motivated me you guys.” He said, turning only his head to send his friends a tooth grin. “ And because of this exhilarant mood, why don’t we head downstairs and pay a visit to that shit head? I bet he would just love to see us. Don’t you agree?”

Sipping the last of his coffee before tossing it into the sink, Karl nodded with agreement. “ Sure. Why not?”

The words were not heard as a scarily happy Brendan skipped over to Karl and pushed him out the room, overly excited to torment another life. His face was lit, eyes wild with fire and teeth so visible, one would come to believe his lips were ripped from his face.

“ Then let’s haul ass you guys!”

Another nudge on the shoulder had Karl walking out the door in a slow walk while Brendan had stormed down the hall. Baxter sat still in his chair, looking down at the white marble countertop until their voices faded into dull whispers.

He stopped the need to sigh or vent his frustrations, as it wouldn’t do much to cure his anxiety that rushed through his body. Not a thing would change. He closed his eyes, painting his vision in a cloud of darkness to clear his mind. Deep inside, he knew this would have been his chance to call for help, may it be the police of Brendan’s mother, who in turn was a kind and understandable woman, and would have skinned Brendan alive of she as much heard a whisper of this ordeal. Instead, giving into the fear that ran in his heart, he gave in, and pushed himself out of the chair, frowning our of the room, and down the wall, heeding Brendan’s call as he screamed for him to hurry up.


	22. Important!

Alright guys, first of all, I am sorry to let you guys down but this is not a new chapter. I know many of you will be quite upset to read this,but I just don't know where to start or where to go. I'll try my best.

I am writing this for all those who have read and are urgently reading this story, and to inform you that I dont think I will be continuing to finish this story. My drive to write has gone down the drain to literally nothing, hence why I have not updated this story or much else in months.

It amazes me that so many of you like my stories, when I tend to push myself into the ground and point out my many flaws. I live and appreciate the comments that you leave me, as it does for sure brighten up my day. Please dont think that I push them aside or whatnot.

Life the last few months has not been easy. As some of you know, I landed an assistant job in Japan. It has been going good, but required alot of my time,there for pulling me away from my friends and hobbies. I came back to Canada in November, but was called out again to come back to Japan to continue the assistant course. Of course I said yes, so I will be continuing to work in Japan for the next six months. I will be leaving in a few days, so I just needed to get this out before some might think as me dead.

Life has been too busy for me to even comprehend much of anything anymore. Appointment here and classes there, like, where do I even start? Being lost, or stuck in a loop is not un,nor will it ever. Still, can't help with the bout of anxiety it gives me until I want to crawl inside a closet or something.

Plus, it doesn't help that I have been stuck in a huge writer's block. Or any sort of block for that matter. I try to write when I have free time, but I get so lost, or tend to get frustrated, so I kinda gave up. So I dont  
Know where that will leave off with this story or with future ones. So I am deeply sorry for that.

Furthermore, there will be two last stories I will be posting soon, as I wrote those last year but needed to be edited, so please be excited for that, otherwise, I think this may be it. I had good run for the last year or so, whose to say really.

Still, feel so confused, even writing this. But whose to say what will happen in the next few months. I might get my spirit to write again and finish this story. I really do. I have it all planned out, but with the lose of words and the insecurities to write, I feel like it will never be completed.

But to be completely honest with you guys, the main reason I am in this rut is because I think I am a horrible writer. You all are telling me that my writing style is unique and good, but my eyes can't see it. My mind will always put me down until i am nothing, and that is were I am at at this moment. The anxiety I get when writing due to dates I want to post, or to add certain thing to please everyone, it gotten to the point I am a  
scared. and I hate it. I hate being scared to do something that I liked, Nd you all liked too.

I was kept up alot at night, wondering how to fix something, or to included whatnot to my stories, or even take requests. In the end, it was too much for this feeble person to take in, this, put her in this miserable hole.

Please dont take this like it's any of your faults, as it's not. It's all on me. One day I'll slap myself across the face and force this fear to settle Into the ground so I start writing again and not let the one negative comment take over the masses. But first, I need to fix myself. Fix the negative thoughts my mind keeps telling me. Only then will i know it is time for me to come back.

Well, if this is the final goodbye, again, I would like to thank all those who read this story. It means alot to me and really helped come out of my shell and self-doubt episodes. Otherwise, please continue to enjoy what I left here and maybe, maybe I will see you all in the future with some updates.

Thank you.

Pink Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
